One Piece - Mad World Devil Fruit Idea Glossary
by Sliksick
Summary: Side piece to my story in which I write down powers/abilities I managed to make into Devil Fruits. Sources include animes, comics, and whatever crosses my mind at the moment.
1. PROLOGUE

As an individual, I can honestly state that I have three distinct flaws that no matter what I do will always hinder me, regardless of how hard I try to correct them.

First, is that I am inherently lazy.

The better word is sloth-like since I can clearly get off my ass to do work and chores and not complain. But unless I have a gun pointed at my head, I can 't bring myself to do things that interest me, like writing fanfics.

Secondly, I am ego-less.

This is not a word but one that I feel sums me up quite well. I never had the urge or drive to prove myself better than others or engage in primal displays of 'dominance' as it were. Was this detrimental to me in the long run of my childhood? In some ways. I was always content to be a loner and go at my own pace. If anything, my greatest desire is to find a decently priced apartment near my place of work, preferably a bookstore or a library, only because I would find it calm, relaxing, and I would have an opportunity to engage in friendly conversation with patrons without any true expectations.

On some level, this reflects in my work and ties back to my first flaw: I have nothing to prove in writing these fanfics as I write them because I had an idea that I thought people would read and get inspired by.

Which ties back into my third flaw, which is that I am an idea man.

I can unequivocally state that for all of my fanfics on the site, I have all the major lot points, ideas, and twist written down. Unfortunately, while I have the road markers set, I can't for the life of me lay down decent roadwork. Frankly, I feel that I would function better as a beta-reader or in a pair with someone else who can push me onward. Unfortunately, that is somewhat difficult since most people prefer to work independently when writing their fics (rare exceptions excluded).

As such, rather than torture myself by not posting anything at all, I am posting this side-piece to my 'Mad World' One Piece Fic as a sort of catalog of powers that can work in the Universe, if for no other reason but to inspire others in their fics.

Let's be honest people, most One Piece fanfics usually stick to the same story plotline or are love-fluff pieces that have no connection to the anime/manga plot. Granted, that's is not to say that there aren't good stories that have improved upon the elements available to them (I'm of course, referring to 'This Bites') but it's nice to have variety at times.

The first few chapters will be a demonstration of how easy it is to think a little outside the box by using other anime figures as character/ability basis so that others can use them if they decide to use their powers.

As such, let's kick it off with the most – in my opinion – recognized group of characters in anime history: Akatsuki


	2. Nitroamines

Let's start this list off with our favorite blond bomber, Deidara.

FRUIT: Nitro Nitro no Mi [Nitroamines]

Some would argue that I should give him something related to straight up explosions or clay, but there are two things against that.

The first is that Deidara literally names his techniques C0, C1, C2, C3, and C4. He literally designates them after plastic explosives.

The second is that while Deidara possess the Explosion Release bloodline, the mouths on his body are not natural and are a result of him stealing a powerful Iwakagure kinjutsu, which gave him the skill to add his chakra to clay.

As such, I gave him the Nitroamine Fruit, which in my opinion, reflects him better.

Deidara is not a direct fighter, preferring tricks, subterfuge, and surprise to control his environment and lead his opponents into his traps.

Technically, this fruit should be called nitramide, but amines sounded better.

For sanity sake and to avoid pissing off the more chemically informed, the fruit turns the user into the Plastic Explosive Man.

Not particularly deadly since plastique isn't particularly powerful.

However, give someone the ability to turn anything they touch – sans anything living - into explosions of various strength that can detonate by mental command, you suddenly have a handy assassin, especially if proper application is taken.

For example, giving someone a Martini with an olive that has been turned into a weak bomb is effective once the assassin bartender leaves and detonates it from a distance.

Hostage negotiation? Turn clothes and restrains into explosives that the people won't have time to remove before the user triggers them.

Sabotage? Give the bombs a delayed explosion. Takes away some element of control, but worth it in the end.

The only difference this fruit has from the original source is that the user can't inherently create living bombs as it were.

Bombs that can follow commands/macros? Maybe when Awakened, but otherwise, nothing else is different.

So not much different from the source material.

Next up, we have Kakuzu.


	3. Tendril

Kakuzu may be one hell of a stingy bastard, but no one can deny that he is one deadly penny-pitcher.

Old, nearly unkillable, and managed to face off the likes of Hashirama and live to tell the tale.

And what fruit best reflects his ability?

FRUIT: Ken Ken no Mi (Tendril)

Now before you all get your knickers in a twist, hear me out.

Kakuzu's primary ability can literally be classified as 'Prehensile Connective Tissues'.

For those unaware, connective tissues are found literally in every part of the body, since they support it. To skip Biology 101, special connective tissue consist of reticular connective tissue, adipose tissue, cartilage, bone, and blood.

Note the last three.

In the most laymen of terms, mastery of ones connective tissues allows the user to their connective tissues (nerve endings, DNA chains and epithelial cells) elongate, stretching outward to hold/manipulate objects like a limb or burrow into objects or living beings to usurp their physical coordination.

Obvious applications include but not limited to:

1\. Anatomical Liberation via removal of traditional body restrictions and rotations

2\. Stitching self (healing) or others (infestation and puppetry)

3\. Limb extension

4\. Moto-Skill Manipulation (infestation pre Awakening as afterwards, all connective tissue in immediate environment fall under user's control)

5\. DURABILITY

The last point can't be overstated as the user can literally control bone and muscle density and contractions, allowing one to survive the hardest/sharpest of attacks (before even Haki is applied).

This is also not deviating to the more dark aspect of this power a la extra hearts like in the anime.

Absorbing extra connective tissue and organs is not impossible: only difficult to pull off without necessary knowledge of biology and anatomy.

Well that and hiding the extra mass. Kakuzu may have worn a coat to cover the masks and stiches, but we aren't all Alex Mercer who can hid his mass without any issues. Eventually, the body will have to expand to contain it all. Thankfully, the stiches will keep the user alive and without any extra pain.

Awakening is basically allowing the user to manipulate the connective tissue in the environment or create more from matter around them.

Personally, I lean toward the latter application, since one can basically become a Giant from 'Attack on Titan' if they absorb all the extra connective tissue, but that is just me.

In any case, even without create autonomic tendril puppets or elemental jutsu, the physical applications of the fruit alone should make up for the shortcomings.

Next up is are our favorite 'Tailed Beast without a Tail', Kisame.


	4. Shave-Shred

If there has ever been a better representation of a Fishman outside of the 'One Piece' Universe, it would be Kisame Hoshigaki.

Unfortunately, giving a Fishman a Devil Fruit is fundamentally crippling said Fishman, since you basically remove them from their natural environment.

It's not worth it in the long run regardless of the power. Just look at Vander Decken IX.

Samehada is a different story, however.

FRUIT: Kezuru Kezuru no Mi (Shave/Shred)

Granted, its nothing fancy sounding.

Until one begins to think a little outside the box and considers the notion: 'what could be shred?'

A large chunk of it is removed until Awakening, which allows the shredding of metaphysical concepts, such as age, memory, knowledge, space, time, or even reality (yes, Reality Sundering/Shredding is a thing, look it up).

Even on the basic level, the user becomes almost untouchable, since they can use the fruit on themselves and turn their skin into an armor that shreds anything on contact. May not affect explosions, but bullets, weapons, and limbs are.

Then there's actually using the fruit offensively.

Admittedly, a swiping motion will be needed, but apply 'shred' through ones limbs, weapons, or even the freaking air turns the Shredding Man into a walking blender of doom.

I didn't give this fruit any more thought since its powers are rather direct and lean entirely in the aggressive category (sans the notion of 'shredding away the pain,' but that too is an Awakened application)

Still, maybe someone else can think of something if they decide to use it.

Let's now look at our facorite evil Pinechio, Sasori.


	5. Puppet

FRUIT: Ningyō Ningyō no Mi (Puppet)

The most straightforward interpretation of what Sasori of the Red Sand is.

The fruit turns the user into a living puppet.

Immediate fall out? Eternal Youth and Immortality until one is completely destroyed or submerged.

Second fall out? A body that can be modified to be anything one desires. Think Cyborg but made of more fragile material (unless modified otherwise).

Granted, odds are user no longer has the ability to recover under normal circumstances unless the puppet state is changeable.

Personally, I would hate to lose the ability to eat food.

In any case, other then a body that user can turn into anything they want, the ability to control puppets that one makes/creates regardless of distance has many applications based on the users leaning.

I only say make because personally, in my mind, Awakening for this fruit would be the ability to turn anything touched (rocks, fauna, HOUSES, etc.) into puppets seems a little overpowered for a basic ability.

Lets not even step into the dark territory of turning people into puppets (which has been done already) that can be controlled at the user's whims.

This fruit is more reliant on however the user desires to modify themselves, so I left it alone for however, the writer decides to go with it.

Now, let's give a warm and horrified welcome for Zetsu.


	6. Meld

FRUIT: Heigou Heigou no Mi (Meld)

Yeah, not gonna lie, pretty damn hard to justify giving Zetsu – White or Black – the ability to control plant life a la wood release.

Giving them the ability to merge with solid matter, on the other hand, fits rather nicely with the parasite theme Black Zetsu had going.

While 'merging' seems like the better phrase here and not that frightening, the power to merge with any form of solid matter isn't to be overlooked.

Just look what Pica could do with enough stone to work with while fighting Zoro.

That alone is enough to warrant some level of hesitation when fighting a user of this fruit, especially when one realizes that said user isn't limited by an element.

For all intended purposes, you have an Absorbing Man (Marvel Comics) on your hand here.

This isn't applying the fact that the meld can go both ways (advanced technique), allowing the user the ability to meld matter.

Or in laymen terms, the ability to graft, meld, mix, or fuse any type of matter together.

While this wouldn't be outright fusion since an understanding and effort has to go into the melding process – like in metal forging (look up how hard it is to form tamahagane) – its is still horrifying.

Then we get to Awakening.

First off the bat, the darker aspect – melding with humans or other living beings. Enough said.

Second application - structure merging. While having the potential of becoming giant like Pica, the Meld Human is a 'Jack of All Trades' in this regard: the user needs to be Awakened to truly use the merging ability to its fullest, and even in ways that pure element Paramecia can't.

The third benefit in my mind is simply the ability to fuse with liquids and gas. Liquids, of course, limited to everything but water.

You know, righting this all out, this fruit may actually the user much more deadly then Zetsu in some regard.

Oh well, food for thought.

Next up, the Angel of Akatsuki, Konan.


	7. Paper

FRUIT: Kami Kami no Mi (Paper)

I would like to premise this by saying that non-canonically, there exists the Pasa Pasa no Mi (Paper Logia) but this the Paramecia version.

Much more deadly.

Don't believe me? The manga/anime "R.O.D: Read or Die" is full of people who can do crazy things with paper, like form animals, weapons, walls, items, etc.

They are like the Maker Magic users of "Fairy Tail" but with paper.

The only thing they lack is manipulating the inherent nature of paper – not density and/or sharpness since they make weapons – by say turning them into bombs or alter their elements in some manner or another.

I reserve that for Awakening.

Still, everything else isn't off the table.

Small debate whether or not the user can create paper to modify or relies merely on paper in the immediate environment. A lot of Paramecia can create their element, so I prefer the former rather than the latter since in that regard, the fruit isn't particularly deadly until they can turn their environment into the said paper with the Awakening.

In any case, Konan has demonstrated plenty of times that paper isn't to be underestimated.

The only limiting factor I see is the inherent imagination and creativity of the user in question – or how far the writer can go with it.

Next up, we have the one-eyed Tobi, otherwise known as Obito.


	8. Phase

FRUIT: Jisō Jisō no Mi (Phase)

Admittedly, not the most precise translation but the closest I could get to the actual term of 'phasing.'

While Kamui is a powerful ability, what with the ability to send things off into a separate reality, I will always associate Obito with his unique style of intangibility combat.

In any case, the ability to 'phase' through matter is not to be overlooked since I could have easily given him intangibility, but that was taken non-canon by Tanaka's Nuke Nuke no Mi (Through).

In any case, 'phasing' through matter is much more difficult and much more deadly, since the user is in essence, vibrating/phasing their very being through matter via proxy-intangibility.

And as someone who has read enough science books to understand the inherent danger of vibrating atoms, for the less informed, I can name five people who have taken such form of intangibility to very practical and very deadly applications.

1\. Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) using the Jigen-Tou

2\. Mirio Togata (My Hero Academia) with his Quirk, Permeation

3\. Vision (Marvel) and Martian Manhunter (DC) – enough said

4\. Shadowcat (Marvel) – she realized early on that when she leaves things behind in whatever she phased through, they react and cause an explosion

I would also like to point out that in this fruits case, one can specify exactly what to phase through – like vibrating at the same frequency – meaning that healing application can be applied via tangibility interplay (ability to affect the material world while intangible) to remove foreign materials from others bodies and sealing wounds (vibrate to cauterize cuts without opening up the body).

Other applications include the following.

1\. Physical Disruption - user is able to damage and disrupt, displace, or delete tangible matter by phasing parts of one's body through it and un-phasing said body parts, or simply phasing through it. When used on living creatures, it can be potentially fatal.

2\. Phase Cutting - user can cut anything by phasing through it and severing material particle bonds. [Atomic cancellation by severing atomic/sub-molecular valiance]

3\. Internal Rupturing - user can inflict internal injuries, such as rupturing internal organs, upon an intended victim, often leaving no sign of outward damage with the exception of blood coming from the orifices. This also allows users to attack people who are invulnerable to physical attacks that causes external damage.

4\. Intangibility Infusion - user can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with intangibility, empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency.

5\. Defense Break - ability to bypass any kind of defenses

6\. Air and Water Walking

Awakening is a little tricky, but going along the 'phasing through vibration' logic, selective interaction seems plausible.

Selective interaction is the ability to allow only what the user desires to interact with them. Basically, the user can select what interacts with them, be it senses, laws, conceptual, material, other's presence/existence, etc., from stopping others from perceiving them, laws of physics, ignoring attacks, bypassing defenses, etc.

Granted, there would be a flaw of some sort, but that is still a very overpowered ability.

There is a good chance I may have missed something since I may be focusing more on the 'phasing' aspect rather than the 'vibrational' aspect.

In any case, I am skipping Hidan and Nagato.

Hidan I am skipping because giving him a Būdō Būdō no Mi (Voodoo) would be an insult since Voodoo is a very diverse and rich mystical field in which voodoo dolls have been focused on rather than the sympathetic magic that makes voodoo unique. I can give him some sort of regeneration fruit, but it wouldn't reflect that 'Destiny Bond' skill that Hidan has.

Nagato is merely implausible to narrow down to one Devil Fruit since his Six Paths of Pain are very diverse. This is not to say that I don't have a fruit planed out for the Deva Path, but it's one of six, despite the focus given to it in the show.

As such, I am moving on to the three Sanin.


	9. Orochi

Before anyone who is still reading this crucifies me for ignoring Itachi – don't worry.

I'll come back to him soon enough.

For now, let's turn back to our 'favorite' mad regenerating ninja scientist, Orochimaru.

FRUIT: Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Orochi

Technically, in the original story that inspired the Three Sannin, it was Yamata no Orochi, the legendary 8-headed and 8-tailed Japanese Dragon.

In all fairness, this fruit best represent Orochimaru's powers, so it was a no-brainer.

1\. Snake Physiology – which is not limited to but includes camouflage, heat sensing, dermal armor, massive jaws, enhanced flexibility, venom, burrowing, etc.

2\. Limb extensions – via transforming limbs into one of its eight heads

3\. Snake empathy and control – the user would literally be the 'king' of snakes

4\. Semi-Immortality – while not a Hydra, the Orochi still has 8 heads. While a shot to the heart (LONG LIVE BON JOVI!) may kill him, removing all eight heads would be necessary if that option isn't available. Caveat – removing each head is basically permanent, meaning extending limbs would become limited if less then four heads remain

5\. REGENERATION – the main reason for inspiration. This fruit would give the eater Eternal Youth via its hyper-accelerated regeneration, on a level even greater than the other Zoans.

So yeah, pretty easy choice fruit wise.

Its most significant advantage over other Zoans would probably be colossal size (even more massive then Drake's) even in hybrid mode. However, as a snake, it would be necessary to make up for the snakes inherent weakness, at least strength wise.

Snakes are designed for crushing or poison – not punching, kicking, or even biting. So, regeneration and the large size is a must.

Still, depending on what kind of user gets it, it can still be a threat.

Next up is our favorite drunk, Tsunade. And boy is she a tricky one.


	10. Slug

Not going to lie here: Tsunade gave me THREE Fruit ideas which can be used to sum her up to various degrees.

Not to say each reflects her as an individual best, but each one represents a façade of her but do however present very possible and potentially devastating fruits.

Let's start with the one that LEAST represents her.

FRUIT: Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Slug

Like I said, one that least represents her.

She is a slug summoner, so it was a must.

In all fairness, the user would still be a healer, just an unconventional one.

Let me explain, via the benefits of becoming a Slug Zoan (not Gastropoda, since that includes snails).

1\. Adhesion to surfaces or opponents via slime

2\. Boneless body – more handy then one realizes, especially for infiltration purposes

3\. Elasticity – different then boneless since this is limbs extension

4\. Enhanced smell – due to the one possible weakness of becoming blind or severely reduce sight (as for real slugs)

5\. Scale manifestation – a possible form of defense

6\. Saw tongue – secret weapon at close range, especially if it can extend a la 'Alien' style

7\. Regeneration – Tsunade needs to look young, so this applies

8\. Limited organ relocation – a boneless body, so it's doable to avoid death punctures

9\. Projectile Generation – related to next pints

10\. Goo Generation

11\. Poison Generation

The last two abilities would most likely rely on user eating the necessary herbs, plants, and/or compounds to mix in and generate the required slime for the situation.

Slime which could be used for healing or as a poison.

Like I said, unconventional healer.

Ths use of this fruit would not be a frontline fighter due to being boneless in its hybrid form. Yes, I realize that on some level this is a good thing, but bones provide structure to the body, one which is necessary for power transfer through the body during combat.

For those who don't understand, think about the PROPER form to throw a punch: correct stance, hips and arm twisting in the right motion, and energy transfer from the bottom of the feet, through the body, exiting the fist when it makes contact with the enemy.

Good chance bones are needed for that, regardless of how the muscles of the user rearrange themselves to make up for the lack of bones.

So yeah, the user would be more suited as an assassin or healer, depending on the writer's leanings when using this fruit.

Next fruit.


	11. Drunk

FRUIT: Yotta Yotta no Mi (Drunk)

Did you really think I wasn't going to bring this up when thinking about Tsunade?

Unlike the Logia version of this (Sake Sake no Mi), this Paramecia would be more about manipulating alcohol and benefiting from it.

I think the best representation of where I am going with this is the Panderans from Warcraft (and don't kill me for butchering things about them – I don't play the game) and their Brewmasters.

For those who don't know, Brewmasters are known for making drinks and concoctions which give the brewmaster and others special abilities, but which are all ALCOHOLS and ales.

See where I am going with this?

1\. Alcohol Empowerment – a la Drunken Style or even (shudder) Nonko from 'Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san.' Granted, her alcohol enhancement comes from her being an Oni, but the concept applies here as well. Empowerment depends on quality and concentration being drunk and how fast the body breaks it down.

2\. Intoxication Embodiment – would most likely be an Awakened ability to induce 'drunkenness' in the people in the user's immediate environment, sort of like a field of debauchery that Bacchus would generate if myths are to be believed.

3\. Alcohol Generation – amounts vary and probably depend on alcohol presents in the system of the amount of oxygen and hydrogen available in the body (alcohol is any organic compound in which the hydroxyl functional group [–OH] is bound to carbon [R3COH]).

4\. Alcohol Manipulation and transmutation – think of it as alcohol alchemy, producing drinks ranging from healing concoctions all the way to poison narcotics depending on the situation.

So, as you can see, this fruit is potent but expensive.

Powerful for the capabilities for the user and its applications on the field (drinking something made earlier to recover strength or healing).

Expensive because unless the user decides to take the long road and make the alcohol themselves in their bodies with the necessary compounds, they would have to buy costly brands and/or beverages for the full benefit of this fruit.

Well, at least until Awakening in which the environment can be turned into alcohol.

Now for the fruit that best represents Tsunade.


	12. Mitosis

FRUIT: Yūshibunretsu Yūshibunretsu no Mi (Mitosis)

Here it is, the fruit that best represents Tsunade and probably the most dangerous of the three.

Why?

In cell biology, mitosis is a part of the cell cycle when replicated chromosomes are separated into two new nuclei.

Basically, cell division – the things necessary for the body to recover from injuries, make new cells to grow, and aging (when the errors start to become more prevalent with age as the process starts breaking down).

I don't remember exactly how or why, but telomere shortening is involved somehow, causing more and more DNA damage to become prevalent with age.

So back to Mitosis Manipulation.

1\. The user can manipulate mitosis, the division and replication of cells in themselves or others, allowing them to speed up, slow down, concentrate, make efficient, halt, and reverse mitosis. This allows them to rapidly regenerate as well as harm others by undoing their mitosis or stop people who shapeshift by mitosis.

2\. The user can make mitosis more efficient to heal wounds in seconds or slow the aging process down. By reversing mitosis on cancerous cells, they can effectively prevent its spread and even remove it.

3\. This by extension gives the user complete and total cell manipulation (DNA manipulation comes with Awakening) meaning that the user has full control over the growth and even improve the way blood, bone, brain, hair, nerve, and skin cells form.

Basically, with enough medical and anatomical know-how, the user can heal or kill anyone with a touch either slowly or rapidly (cancer or aging).

On a medium level, the user can improve their body to perfection, slowly refining their cells with time, turning themselves into an uber-human. Granted this will take time, but still totally doable. Youth also a plus.

On a master level, the user can basically become Jūgo (Naruto) by manipulating one's own cells for transformations, transplanting one's flesh, and even absorb others' cell through the manipulation of mitosis.

Awakening would just improve what I have already mentioned to a much better degree and probably effect cell division without contact.

The TWO WEAKNESSES the user would have with this fruit is the know-how to do what I mentioned and the energy requirement.

The former point is probably more important.

Still, very dangerous fruit in the right – or wrong – hands.

Next up is our favorite pervert, Jiraiya.


	13. Toad

Like with Tsunade, Jiraiya also has three possible fruits that best represent him. Well four, but I am leaving Sage Mode under a future fruit that applies to all ninja's so it doesn't seem right to leave under just Jiraiya.

So, first fruit idea.

FRUIT: Ryōseirui (Amphibian) Ryōseirui no Mi, Model: Toad

I would have liked to be specific and mention something like Goliath Frog (Conraua goliath) or the Giant Toad (Bufo Marinus) to best represent Gamabunta, but for now, I am leaving Toad.

(P.S. Very little distinction between toads and frogs so let's not all go crazy.)

So, amphibian physiology.

1\. 360-Degree Vision

2\. Enhanced leap – enhanced agility is also implied

3\. Poison Generation – either via skin or spit

4\. Wall-crawling

5\. Prehensile Tongue – a big must, although range may vary

6\. Burrowing – needed for hibernation

7\. Gliding – some frogs (again, small distinction between toads) have skin flaps that allow them to glide short distances, which actually suits ninjas

8\. Camouflage – to hide from predators and fits ninjas quite well

9\. Regeneration – implied, but should be mentioned

10\. Body Shedding – when skin gets damaged or old, but for some reason, I can easily imagine being used as a Clone Jutsu in combat

11\. Enhanced Smell – some toads have it

12\. Dermal Armor – again, some toads

Huh…

When you write it out, a lot of things that toads have can be applied to ninja techniques and espionage.

Guess Jiraiya can easily be recreated in the 'One Piece' Universe if done right.

Did not anticipate this as I was writing this out.

In any case, moving the to the next fruit idea I got from Jiraiya.


	14. Oil

FRUIT: Abura Abura no Mi (Oil)

Not to be confused with Seki Seki no Mi (Oil) which is gasoline – that's a separate chapter altogether.

To be clear, oils are defined as substances that are liquids at ambient temperatures and do not mix with water, but may mix with other oils and organic solvents. They have a high carbon and hydrogen content and are usually flammable and slippery. This general definition includes organic oils which are produced by living organisms and mineral oils meaning crude oil, or petroleum.

In this case, however, we are leaving crude oil (petroleum) as a separate fruit.

Quick overview, we get some ideas of application:

1\. Adhesion – on both fronts, since while most oils are by nature slippery, some do adhere. Seeing as how the user can cover their body or anything they touch – hands or feet – then the user has a rather unique battle tactic at their disposal.

2\. Manipulate properties of oils – within reason I am assuming

3\. Napalm generation – some oils can be made explosive, especially since they are already highly flammable and consist only of carbon and hydrogen as a rule

4\. Oil generation – a must for oil attacks

5\. Poison Generation – kerosene a good example

6\. Scald Generation – superheated oil is not the same as oil on fire (an excellent tactic for the user to use)

7\. Oil Armor – can be either suited for attacks to slip off or a hardened version

8\. Oil Giant – possibly an Awakened technique, but still a decent possibility

The user would definitely need to have a source of fire on hand, but otherwise, the user is – by estimate – immune to most bladed weapons due to his oil armor.

By the same design, the speeds created by user sliding on the floor (oily feet) makes the user very suited for blunt weapons.

That's my opinion, however, but still a possibility.


	15. Seal

FRUIT: Shīru Shīru no Mi (Seal)

Jiraiya is known as a great Fuinjutsu user, so having a fruit dealing with sealing is a must.

It is also it's most powerful one since it would work the same way as Fuinjutsu: a seal for every situation.

The only limitation? Imagination.

Just for definition's sake, the fruit would give the power to create a seal on any object that can carry on different effects. The seal may allow the user to accomplish a certain feat, put restrictions on the target, become a symbolism of a pact, or grant power.

The only requirement for this power is some its intermediate to create the said seal. Mediums can include blood, ink, paint, or anything that can leave behind a coherent symbol.

The limitation a when user Awakens, allowing the user to create seals or sealing at a distance without contact or a medium.

One true limitation is how one chooses to write said symbols. Japanese is a little unique in this regard is that they have character for everything unlike other languages, so its considered the best for such a situation. Thankfully, 'One Piece' uses Kanji, so we are good on that front.

Applications not limited to but include the following.

1\. Binding – while not quite literal, one can create a seal on a person, surroundings, or items to limit the opponents moves partially or wholly. It would honestly depend on how one chooses to make a said seal or how they define it

2\. Contract Bestowal – the most powerful and equally most dangerous ability that is simply too complex to use. Depending on the writer, this particular power can go in many directions. However, seeing as a contracts only limitation are payment, rules, and wording, it leaves a lot of potential shenanigans.

3\. Elemental Sealing - the ability to seal elements within objects/beings and release them when needed, causing it to have various effects on the target. Very useful to imbue items with extra powers and to FIGHT LOGIA USERS.

4\. Enslavement Branding

5\. Soul Sealing - The user is able to seal a soul or a part of it inside body or object. By sealing the entire soul of a victim, the user can prevent reincarnation or resurrection, using this on a living body, this would lead to a Lifeless Body Creation. A sealer can also seal only a portion of a soul, granting the target a form of immortality, as the sealed portion anchors the "main" soul to earth even if the body is destroyed. This can also be used to seal a portion of the victim's souls "body-parts," with the corresponding body part suffering necrosis and paralysis, and cannot be used for life-force abilities anymore.

6\. Storage – same as in 'Naruto' with storage scrolls

7\. Sealed Form – more for the user, allowing them to depower themselves to hide from people with capabilities to sense 'power levels.' The reverse also applies.

8\. Improved Forms – like Freed in 'Fairy Tail,' allows one to 'improve' oneself if something is sealed within user or a weakness/limitation is sealed away for the duration of the fight

9\. Memory Manipulation – sealing memories (but not removing them)

10\. Event Sealing – an Awakened ability to seal away any/all events, thus preventing them from happening and/or affecting history/existence/reality, etc. This doesn't simply mute the event, rather it completely seals it off from affecting anything at every point in time, including the past, present, future and even the moments in-between. Sealed events cannot be recreated, captured, manipulated, teleported or rearranged, as they are forever cut-off and isolated from all of history/time, they become not just unnoticeable but unreachable as well, and all memory of them may be erased from existence. Sort of a weird combination of Event Denial, Event Negation, and a Fidelus Charm. Meaning that the seal remains in place ONLY AS LONG AS THE MAKER REMAINS ALIVE! Also, hardest to pull off for OBVIOUS REASONS.

11\. Sealing Armor

12\. Sealing Slash

13\. Universal Force Sealing – the ability to seal universal forces (things learned in physics) into objects and living beings. After sealing, the user can unseal said force and have it affect the inside of the target's body.

Not that I got that covered, let's move on to our favorite red eye, the Sharingan (did you think I forgot about Itachi?)


	16. Hallucination

FRUIT: Genkaku Genkaku no Mi (Hallucination)

Now before anyone starts complaining, I did this fruit for Itachi for three reasons.

1\. I wanted something that had 'Gen' for 'Genjutsu' in its name, and this was the best I could find

2\. I have Boro Boro no Mi (Illusion/Mirage) reserved for someone else

3\. The way Itachi uses his Sharingan doesn't exactly fit the concept of Illusion, since illusions are by nature implied to be in the real world, while Hallucinations are mental. This better reflects the way Genjutsu is presented in the 'Naruto' Universe.

As such, while CERTAIN abilities of Boro and Genkaku may overlap, on a very general basis, Boro is more suited for multiple people while Gen is more suited in a one-on-one fight.

1\. Death by Hallucination - if the hallucination is powerful enough, it can literally convince the brain to copy anything that happens to the victim within the hallucination, making it possible to kill the target with hallucination. It should be pointed out that the illusion is not evident in the real world – only the mind – meaning that anyone outside the hallucination would only see the affected either frozen in the hallucination or behaving oddly.

2\. Hallucination of Death - target thinks they are being killed over and over again. This may lead to insanity.

3\. Decoy Creation – only mental. Unless user makes sure that there are signs in the real world, the target may spot the discrepancy

4\. Psychosomatic Hallucination - the user can create hallucinations that is so realistic and powerful they can cause physical effects (cuts, bruises, burns, etc.) to appear on the target BUT NOT affect surroundings (unless they are Awakened).

5\. Hallucination Solidification – an Awakened ability which gives the user the ability to make their hallucinations of reality turn solid and make them real. They may have no control over this power as it just may sort of happening when they're sick or high since that's when most hallucinations occur. However, the user's dreams will sometimes become solid too as it also turns the subconscious mind into reality. An example can include such things as overlapping environments, creating items, break laws of physics, etc.

6\. Psychic Torture – Itachi's to go card

7\. Bliss, Horror, Pain and Fear Inducement

8\. Sense Manipulation

9\. Sensory Inducement - targets can be forced with overlapping hallucinations, causing several negative symptoms.

10\. Phobia Exploitation – since Hallucination is mental, the user has an instinctual understanding of targets weakness and flaws to exploit, including phobias

11\. Illusive Appearance - a defense mechanism to camouflage the user and even alter their physical appearance to look like someone or something else. Works on everyone unaware since they are focusing the power of the fruit on themselves, causing everyone in their environment to see only what the user wants to look like to them

12\. Target Manipulation – trickier application, but a refined hallucination with macros and commands put in place can, in theory, turn the target into a sleeper agent or change their base behavior/personality altogether (kind of like brainwashing).

13\. Absolute Hallucination - The user is able to generate hallucinations that are realistic to the point where they can confuse all the senses of the target, making it impossible to break free unless willed by the user. An Awakened ability tied into Solidification.

14\. Mental Manipulation Immunity – user of this fruit is immune to all forms of mental manipulation, be it magical, technological, or induced by other fruit abilities.

15\. Hallucination Suggestion – borderline illusion ability which relies on putting multiple people in the same illusion and seeing their comrades as enemies. For example, when Superman and Wonder Woman (Justice League cartoon) saw each other as demons or when Meliodas and Diane (Seven Deadly Sins) saw each other as the knight that placed them in the illusion. It's an example, but the point of application remains.

16\. Hypnagogia Inducement - The user can project hypnagogic/waking dream hallucinations into the target's subconscious mind. (Kotoamatsukami)

17\. Nightmare Imprisonment – only works when the target is asleep (a la Doctor Destiny style – DC Villain)

Now that we have covered the mental aspect of the Sharingan, let's move on to the physical one via Itachi's brother Sasuke.


	17. Copy

FRUIT: Utsushi Utsushi no Mi (Copy)

Sasuke's Sharingan usage is better reflected in the Copy ability rather than the Genjutsu aspect displayed by his brother.

I won't explain what the Sharingan does in the anime source since I plan to cherry pick things and because literally, everyone who is reading this is aware of the Sharingan on some level.

1\. Supernatural Eye – implied but needs to be stated since fruit is useless if users eyes are covered or destroyed. By that token, more eyes are beneficial for this fruit.

2\. Attack Recording - user can use this ability to gather/record an attack from an opponent and use that attack as their own. For the base level, this only applies to PHYSICAL skills and as long as necessary items are available (martial arts skills are fine, but sword techniques require a sword, you know?). In the Awakened state, only attack and abilities that have been copied IN REAL LIFE AND TIME can be imitated, regardless of necessary condition. For example, the user can TEMPORARILY emulate a Logia state, as long as they are prepared to deal with the physical pushback as soon as attack ends (ending Logia state) and that they have seen. The user can also imitate non-physical abilities (range and mental abilities) as long as they can generate the items for elements attacks (since they don't have the fruits to counteract the drawbacks meaning that they must sacrifice something, like fat or body nutrients) and have experienced the mental attacks/fruits applications.

3\. Skill Replication - The user is able to mimic and replicate the skills and talents of others around oneself, and be able to use those skills and talents as one's own. (Taskmaster from Marvel)

4\. Adoptive Muscle Memory - The user can copy any/all movements/actions after seeing it performed once, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With these skills, they can become masters and incredible at what they do, by combining what several forms and movements in rhythmic motions instead of using the same thing over. User can copy how a person aims, giving themselves incredible marksmanship; however, if they wanted to use certain weapons, they would have to watch a person fire that weapon in order to be able to copy it (such as how to fire a rifle, as opposed to how to shoot a bow, or how to throw knives or darts).

5\. Action/Motion Replication – part of last two points

6\. Body Language Analysis – more due to understanding and observation

7\. Combat Perception – relies on the user of actually fighting and building this skill up via memorization

8\. Enhanced Combat, Dexterity, and Flawless - via learning

9\. Flawless Coordination – a byproduct of copying others and physical conditioning

10\. Ability Imprinting – an Awakened ability in which the user can copy other abilities/powers and then imprint them into themselves, allowing them to make the powers a natural part of them. This makes it near impossible for them to forget or lose the powers after they have learned them, as trying to erase/remove an imprinted power would be the same as trying to remove or erase an arm or a leg.

11\. Accelerated Eyesight – implied

12\. Attack Prediction/Combat Clairvoyance

13\. Accelerated Perception

14\. Instant Learning - the user can gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge and understand it fully and instantaneously, which can happen in two ways. When done passively, the user reads, sees or hears any concept they will understand it completely, whether it is natural or supernatural. If the user comes into contact with any piece of "information" that is wrong, they intuitively know this and can discern what is correct and what is wrong BUT ONLY if they have a base of knowledge to work with to spot the error. When done actively, if the user wants information/knowledge they acquire it instantly and use it perfectly, e.g., the user can gain the skills and knowledge of a doctor to heal someone or gain the experience and skills of a master martial artist for fighting BUT ONLY (as stated earlier) they have seen it done LIVE.

Next up is our favorite one-eyed smiling troll, Kakashi.


	18. Stability

FRUIT: Antei Antei no Mi (Stability)

It was honestly a toss-up between this fruit and Memai Memai no Mi (Vertigo) for Kakashi to reflect his ability to get his opponent unbalanced and underestimate him, but Stability won out, for various reasons which I will get to.

In fairness, Kakashi is an odd duck, since he relies on his skill and mentally toying with his opponent to get them off-balance and take advantage of it.

The final nail is just how unstable the person himself is, which kind of clinched it.

1\. Stability Manipulation - the user can alter and control the stability of things (buildings, mountains, people's health and even other's abilities.) This can be used to destroy a building or cause an avalanche. Alternatively, the user can make buildings and mountains highly stable, very unlikely that it'd fall. Another part of this ability can allow the user to cause others to lose control over their abilities, such as making a pyrokinetic loose control over his flames and cause massive damage. Alternatively, the user can cause abilities to stable and thus help others gain control over their abilities. This can also affect the mental stability of others, causing them to go insane or incredibly sane and logical, this can work on emotions as well.

a) Disintegration by causing molecules to lose stabilization.

b) Earthquake Generation

c) Erosion Manipulation to cause structures to collapse and create sinkholes.

d) Fortitude Weakening

e) Friction Manipulation to adhere objects to the ground to make them more stable.

f) Confusion Inducement

g) Insanity Inducement

h) Vertigo Inducement

i) Etc.

2\. Destabilization - the user can create destabilization in objects, environment or even abilities causing balance distortion ranging from single molecules to cosmic scales. The primary objective of this power is to make everything lose stability or balance.

3\. Stability Inducement - the user gains the power to induce stability on anything, making them more stable and less likely to collapse, destabilize, fall over and such.

4\. Probability Stabilization - a quirky ability that removes all forms of probability manipulation making a fight all about skill (an antithesis to any stupid protagonist who relies on the devil's luck)

5\. Stability Walking - ser can walk/move/act normally on unstable surfaces such as trampolines and mattresses, earthquakes, unfixed falling objects, collapsing structures or even moving vehicles as well as other changing surfaces. They never fall down while moving on those things and can keep upright without a sweat. (Basically, sticking to walls and ceiling, and later the air with Awakening)

6\. Functionality Manipulation - the user can manipulate the functionality of anything, including technology, systems, forces/energies, atoms, etc. Most likely an Awakened ability since too many factors of a chaotic system would need to be stabilized to cause things to stop functioning.

7\. Disposition Embodiment – a somewhat odd ability, but basically sums up that the user is in a constant state of stability. Meaning, that no outside factors or actions can influence or affect the user. Sort of like an odd fusion of Clear Mind (The Gamer) and Opposing Force Empowerment: no mental attacks affect the user, and no DIRECT body destruction can affect them. Meaning, anything that would intrinsically physically alter the body (disintegration, making them magnetic, changing their charge, their color/personality, or cohesion/adhesion, etc.). However, this is not to say the user is impervious to all attacks. Anything that can physically affect them (slashes, punches, injuries, bruises, elemental attacks, etc.) can still affect them since it doesn't change the intrinsic nature of the user. GRANTED, the user will not disintegrate from lava or freeze to death from ice, they will still feel the pain as long as they remain in said element (or until they die from starvation). Cuts and bruises don't apply since the body is still coherent but injured merely in a way that can naturally recover. As I said, tricky but VERY useful (as long as your pain tolerance can handle it).

I can really decide how exactly Awakening would affect this fruit. All I can think is that it would cause the user to manipulate stability on a grand level, neutralizing forces that are necessary for functioning that I haven't considered. The point though, only NEUTRALISE/BALANCE conflicting forces, NOT NEGATE them.

Next up is our favorite sunny hairball of chaos, Naruto.


	19. Split

FRUIT: Bunretsu Bunretsu no Mi (Split)

This one is going to need some explaining and why Naruto inspired it.

I initially wanted to make a Fractal Fruit, but unfortunately, the word didn't translate into Japanese, so I did Split.

Why Fractal?

To quote a passage from one of my favorite book series. [This is broken up to make sense since this is a part of a dialogue between two beings discussing the God of Chaos]

{"In basic terms, a fractal is a system that doesn't become simpler when analyzed on smaller and smaller levels. Keep that in your head."}

{"To understand chaos, you have to understand mathematics. A lot of your civilization—most of any civilization, really—is built on mathematical analysis, the guiding principle of which is that everything can be explained and understood, if you just break it into small enough chunks. In other words, everything has an end. If you dig deep enough into any complex system, you will eventually unearth its simplest parts, which can't be broken down any further. That sort of thinking works for a great many things, but not all of them. For example, the fractal. It doesn't end."}

[Long Section]

{"It can't be explained by mathematical analysis, so humanity, as it so often does, declared it to be a mathematical curiosity and swept it under the rug. Except the fractal occurs again and again."

An earthworm appeared on the floor of the office.

"A line," Anapa said. "So simple."

He sliced the air with his finger. The earthworm divided in two. Two became four, four became eight, eight became sixteen, more and more. A swarm of worms roiled and writhed on the floor.

Anapa pondered the knot of bodies. "Left to its own devices, nature defaults to a fractal. A human settlement is a fractal. It is a complex system with randomly interacting components that is adaptive on every level. The pattern of the evolution of a single cell to complex organism is a fractal. The way man approaches his quest for knowledge is a fractal. Think of it: biology, the study of living things. A simple concept."

A straight line appeared on the floor.

"As man accumulates knowledge, the volume of information becomes too much. He feels the need to subdivide it."

The line split into three branches marked with labels: zoology, botany, anatomy, then split again. Botany grew horticulture, forestry, plant morphology, plant systematics. Zoology splintered into zoological morphology and systematics, then into comparative anatomy, systematics, animal physiology, behavioral ecology…It kept building and building, splitting, growing, branching, too fast, too much, overwhelming…

"Make it stop." I didn't even realize I said it, until I heard my mouth produce the words.

The line disappeared.

"And that's the crux of our problem," Anapa said, his voice contemplative. "Man can't handle the chaos. Oh, you can understand it in abstract, as long as you don't think about it too hard. But at the core of it, whenever humans come against chaos, they deal with it in one of three ways. They hide from it, pretending it isn't there. They dress it up in pretty clothes. The God of the Hebrews is a fractal. He can do anything, he knows everything, he is infinite in his power and complexity. He is a fractal, so humanity felt the need to compartmentalize him. They don't tackle the concept head-on. They tiptoe around it by telling little fables and anecdotes about their deity, and then when push came to shove, they invented a new aspect of him, his son, who comes with a more narrow, definitive message of infinite love."

Anapa fell silent.

"You said there were three ways," Raphael said.

"I did, didn't I? Faced with chaos you will either ignore it, dance around it, or you will go mad. Apep is chaos. He is a primal expression of a fundamental principle, a fractal, a force rather than a deity. The priests of Egypt worshipped against him just to keep him at bay."

"How do you worship against something?" Raphael asked.

"Let me tell you: once a year they got together, made a fake Apep, threw a big party, and burned him with great ceremony. There are actual rules for how to properly defile him. First, we spit on Apep. Then we stomp on him with our left foot. Then we use a lance to stab Apep, and so on. Do you see how they attempted to impose order upon chaos through a complex ritual?"

Anapa leaned forward. "If let loose, Apep will drive humanity insane. You will devolve into primeval barbarism where nothing exists except his worship in its most rudimentary form. You will abandon reason and logic and feed yourselves to him by the thousands like the idiots you are."}

[To possibly avoid any sort of copyright infringement, I won't name the series where I got this from, but I will still say that all credit goes to the unmentioned author.]

As evident, fractals – or splitting – is a horrifying concept.

And Naruto, an embodiment of _good_ chaos and Bushin abuser, inspired this fruit.

Granted, it's not going to be as OP as the author's writing gives you the opinion of.

1\. Division - the user can divide their own or others existence into a certain number of entities which may be connected to the user and similar existences but possess unique personalities and powers. Awakening can allow this separation to be permanent, giving birth to an entirely new – and later unique – entity.

2\. Fission Inducement - the user of this ability can divide anything, including powers, objects, living things, etc. into separate existing aspects.

3\. Energy Scattering - user can separate and scatter any/all forms of energy and powers, draining the target of all power. Any energy/power that has been scattered will eventually dissipate into nothing, leaving the target helpless. Works by either separating the link of energy (NOT POWER) in the user or the force keeping an ability/attack in place.

4\. Dissolution - user can cause dissolution in anything/everything (including energy, souls, matter, powers, time, space, abstract/intangible properties/concepts, etc.), completely dissolving and separating it so that it can never be whole again by affecting the fundamental structure of the target so that nothing on any level remains intact.

5\. Yin & Yang Separation – the uber-offensive application of this ability which relies on either manipulating charges (separate negative and positive, causing them to reconnect with disastrous results) or worse, matter and antimatter.

6\. Severing – a very offensive interpretation of this ability that relies on the peripheral of this fruit (severing is a synonym of split, meaning its difficult to make the mental association for the aspect). The user can sever anything regardless of their nature, from physical objects to abstract concept, or sever the target without harming the accompanying objects, for example, severing body parts without damaging their functionality, or severing the inside without harming the outside body. As a Conceptual Attacks, this ability cannot be stopped by any physical method.

a) Absolute Slicing – split anything apart via anything with an edge

b) Body Dismemberment – split body parts into sections/separate them from the target

c) Connection Removal – split's connections between the target and their powers.

d) Disintegration - split the connection between atoms.

e) Spatial Slicing – cause splits in space. Possible wormhole applications.

f) There are other applications, but they seem WAY TOO OP, even with Awakened. Thankfully, they lean more toward cutting/severing, leaving no wiggle room to be considered split

7\. Replication - key application of fruit, allowing user can instantly and perfectly replicate themselves and/or targets which can be objects or living beings, numerous times, while usually being able to recombine the clones. Original target will normally be able to maintain control over all copies. In case of living/sentient clones, mental/physical properties are exactly the same as the original ones, although each copy will have different experiences and may gain independent personalities over time

a) Replication Teleportation

b) Replication Combat

c) Decoy Creation

d) Multipresence

e) Hive Senses/Sensory Link

f) Multitasking

g) Information/Skill Absorption – via remerging of duplicates

Think I lost my train of thought somewhere, so before I make it any worse, I am judging right to Minato.


	20. Forward

FRUIT: Zenshin Zenshin no Mi (Forward)

I could have done a Matataku Matataku no Mi (Blink) but to be fair, there is no direct one-word translation for what Minato does with his famous jutsu.

So, my mind went to this fruit.

1\. Parachronal Cognition – must be emphasized that the full potential of this ability relies on the user being Awakened and have enough mental fortitude to survive using it, even passively. Basic form is just a much-weakened form. Power gives the user the ability to view parallel timelines where different instances have occurred, looking forward in time to see how every possibility will play out and to predict all possible futures. Not be confused with clairvoyance or precognition since this just seeing possibilities, not what will be.

2\. Flash-Forward – main application of fruit inspired by Blink ability of Tracer. Gives the user the ability to flash forward to where they will be by own volition without any extra time differential occurring in the linear normal time flow (translation: power can be construed as teleportation due to how fast it happens). The ability can also apply to attacks as long as specific criteria are met, such as the necessary tools being available, the enemy being in the required position, and energy requirements. Should be mentioned that ability only works forward: no rewind function.

3\. Progression - the user can forward anything and/or everything to a future or end state, they can weaken their opponents or strengthen in different aspects by causing progression such as weakening/strengthen their powers, their physical capabilities, forwarding their age,, the user can also forward time itself. The user could also move body parts or cells far enough to the end of its cell division cycle thereby ending the cells, organ, things life.

a) Accelerated Growth [Plant Growth as well]

b) Accelerating Regeneration

c) Age Acceleration

d) Time Acceleration

e) Event Skipping – a bastardized form of teleportation to skip enemies in path or objects in your path

4\. Event Acceleration – can cause events/actions in the current environment to accelerated faster than anything else in said immediate environment. Example, cause certain things to fall faster while everything else is occurring in normal time.

5\. Temporal Cognition/Intuition – a must for power usage

6\. Chronokinetic Combat – use the ability to weaken 'flash-forward' aspect of power into apparent superspeed. As such, gives enhanced reflexes, agility, and combat capabilities. Should be noted that this isn't actually superspeed, so certain things available to speedsters are not available by using this power.

Damn it, just writing this out gives me a headache since it is an aspect of time manipulation without anything to back it up, meaning its application capabilities are tricky and confusing at best.

Good luck to however decides to use this fruit in the future – you will need it.

Let's move on to Gaara.


	21. Desert

FRUIT: Sabaku Sabaku no Mi (Desert)

Not to be confused with Crocodile's Suna Suna no Mi since the fruit that was inspired by Gaara is a Paramecia.

As such, while Gaara has similar abilities to Crocodile, he has more control and finesse at the cost of not being of sand or causing widespread destruction (a la sandstorm).

1\. Sand Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate sand, a naturally occurring loose, fragmented/granular sedimentary material composed of finely divided rock and mineral particles ranging in diameter from 0.0625 mm (or 1⁄16 mm) to 2 mm. The most common sand is composed of particles of quartz (colorless/slightly pink) and feldspar (pink/amber). Black sands, such as those found in Hawaii, are composed of particles of obsidian formed by volcanic activity. Other black sands include materials such as magnetite and hornblende. Coral sands are white or gray, and sands composed of broken shell fragments are usually light brown.

2\. Psammokinetic Flight – ability to fly, glide, and/or levitate through manipulation of sand. The user can fly at varying speeds, levitate, or propel themselves without taking flight, including enhanced jumping by a short burst of flight.

3\. Psammokinetic Surfing - The user controls the sand in a way that increases their ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting them abilities they otherwise lack or allowing them to ignore normally needed equipment.

4\. Psammokinetic Constructs - The user can turn sand into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Unlike Logia, Paramecia has much more control over this aspect, manipulating sand formations and composition in ways Logia can't.

a)Appendages

b) Armor

c) Barriers

d) Buildings

e) Crushing

f) Duplicates

g) Golems

h) Platforms/Pillars

i) Projectiles (arrows, missiles, balls of sand, etc.)

j) Reflect attacks back by making pathways (Iceman style) or bounce them back

k) Restraints

l) Spikes

m) Wave Motion Blast

n) Weapons (whip, sword, polearm, etc.)

5\. Sand Generation – only in Awakening

6\. Quicksand Generation

7\. Sand Aura - The user can release and surround themselves in/with sand for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting them various abilities/attacks. The aura may also give the user enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength, and durability.

On paper, Gaara and Crocodile would be the same, but it's the small things that make the differences in battle.

Speaking of Gaara, let's move to the first man who has ever managed to harm him, Lee.


	22. Limit

FRUIT: Gentei Gentei no Mi (Limit, Restriction)

Who better to represent the transcendent of limits than our favorite fighter, Rock Lee?

Regarding the name.

Gentei can be translated as either one, ironically for both ends of understanding: 'restriction' has a negative conation, but 'limit' is more of a positive one.

This is reflected in its applications.

1\. Limit Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate limits/limitations, restrictions, etc. of the target, whether organic, inorganic, energy, system or concept. They can increase/decrease maximum/minimum limits of the target, or remove limits completely.

2\. Limitation Inducement - User can induce various limits/limitations or blocks into oneself or others' capabilities, powers and/or abilities, for example removing their ability to increase their powers or skills, causing them to decrease or just remove them. Should not be misconstrued as Law or Rule Inducement (different and much more stricter things)

3\. Taboo Inducement - The user can place a taboo onto a target, prohibiting them from committing/continuing an action that the user deems forbidden. Upon disobeying or attempting to disobey this restriction, a force will take effect that will compel the victim to cease the action in question (such as a barrier, induced pain, loss of control over one's body, or some form of punishment).

4\. Limiter Removal - User can release/remove the limiters that are usually placed onto the body and abilities to prevent them from suffering the strain of their full power, or to protect the surrounding area from the destructive potential. By disabling these suppressors, the user can gain access to this full potential. Restraints can range from taking off heavy weights or other such limiters worn on the body to forcefully disabling the body's subconscious of holding back. Can be used offensively by removing enemy limitations, causing them to injure self or hinder own progress (removal mental restriction or place them).

5\. Limit Intuition - The user gains knowledge of limits themselves. With this power, the user can sense what kind of limits people or objects may have, minimum or maximum, and intuitively know how to break those limits or how to work with such restrictions.

6\. Limitation Defiance - The user can temporarily defy their limitations, allowing them to be ignored or resist them for a time.

7\. Ignorant Limitation Transcendence – basically Limitation Transcendents without actual divinity. It is an Awakened ability that allows the user to ignore limits through sheer ignorance of said restrictions being in place. Up to you where you take it.

8\. Physical Law Manipulation - a VERY sketchy area that TECHNICALLY falls under the Awakening area since many laws of physics are bound by built-in limiters and restrictions (hence specified values, variables, and the whatnot). Describing would be difficult: a DECENT example would 'Equation' from the series 'Strange Days at Blake Holsey High.' Otherwise, find a textbook on physics and get creative.

9\. Weakness Manipulation – an Awakened application of Limit Manipulation (since a weakness is a built-in limit/restriction by understanding), in which the user can create, shape and manipulate vulnerability/weakness of oneself or others, including making the strongest beings/entities into total weaklings, cause unbreakable weapons to become as brittle/fragile as glass, make the mightiest structures completely destabilize and collapse like a house of cards in the wind, etc. Users can even induce or create entirely new flaws/weaknesses in anything/everything.

10\. Freedom – an Awakened ability in which the user is free and immune from every law, rule, fate, predestination, concept, limits, or any other type of cosmic, spiritual, mental, physical and/or mystical jurisdiction, making the user completely immune to their effects. But always remember, _**Freedom always comes with a price.**_

May have gone a little overkill for this fruit, but the point remains.

Let's move on to our favorite painter, Sai.


	23. Ink

FRUIT: Sumi Sumi no Mi (Ink)

Sorry Sai, but the ability to make drawings into life has been used in the source material already, so ink is the best I could do.

To be fair, after watching the Bendy game videos, don't seem that bad of a power.

1\. Ink Manipulation – the user can create, shape and manipulate ink, including moving ink, change the color, consistency/viscosity between solid and liquid, etc., even if the ink is printed/written/tattooed. They can write/scribe/tattoo without tools by manipulating ink.

1\. Invisibility - via invisible ink.

2\. Ink Generation - The user can generate ink, either in liquid, solid or gaseous form.

3\. Ink Attacks – vary depending on whether or not Haki is involved or if the ink is focused through a medium

a) Expanding Ink Bolts

b) Formulated Ink Blasts - release blasts of ink in the form of a creature or object.

c) Ink Ball Projection.

d) Ink Beam Emission

e) Ink Blast

f) Ink Bolt.

g) Ink Bomb Generation

h) Ink Breath

i) Ink Bullet

j) Ink Cutting

k) Ink Infusion - empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with ink.

l) Ink Pillar

m) Ink Mist

n) Ink Spike.

o) Ink Vortex

p) Ink Wave

q) Ink Missile

r) Reflective Attacks - release attacks of ink that can bounce off of any surface.

4\. Melanokinetic Weapon Construction

5\. Melanokinetic Cloning

6\. Melanokinetic Entity Creation – can be considered an Awaken ability

Ironically, the best basis for this fruit isn't Sai but rather Amaterasu from the old Okami video game.

Still, Sai did take it in the more effective combat direction (well, him and Killer B).

Should be noted that are no mentions of actual constructs (armor, barrier, structures, etc.). This is because this is ink, not sand. Ink natural state is liquid: you can only harden it so much naturally. Not to say it can't be done in the spur of the moment if the situation calls for it, but said constructs would be frail at best.

Ink weapons, on the other hand, are more compact and don't necessarily last for long, meaning it's much easier to make the ink used much harder in the solid state.

Hope that makes sense.

Next up, a fruit inspired by our favorite smokers.


	24. Powder

FRUIT: Chiri Chiri no Mi (Powder)

To be fair, I can give this one to either Sarutobi and make an Ash Fruit, but I felt that the powder fruit was much more… encompassing.

Just for clarities sake, what is 'powder'?

A powder is a dry, bulk solid composed of a large number of very fine particles that may flow freely when shaken or tilted. Powders are a special sub-class of granular materials, although the terms powder and granular are sometimes used to distinguish separate classes of material. In particular, powders refer to those granular materials that have the finer grain sizes, and that therefore have a greater tendency to form clumps when flowing. Granulars refers to the coarser granular materials that do not tend to form clumps except when wet.

Many manufactured goods come in powder forms, such as **flour** , **sugar** , **ground coffee** , powdered **milk** , copy machine **toner** , **gunpowder** , **cosmetic powders** , and some **pharmaceuticals**. In nature, **dust** , fine **sand** and **snow** , **volcanic ash** (and **ash** in general), and the top layer of the lunar regolith are also examples.

1\. Powder Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate powder

2\. Disintegration - to transform objects into powder (Awakening ability most likely)

3\. the Powder Transformation – change properties of powders

4\. Matter Surfing by riding a mass of powder.

5\. Powder Generation – refer to bullet point underneath

 **6.** **ALL THE POKEMON POWDER ATTACKS!**

 **7.** **Dust Manipulation**

 **8.** **Pollen Manipulation**

 **9.** **Snow Manipulation**

 **10.** **Sand Manipulation**

 **11.** **Metal Dust Manipulation**

 **12.** **Pearl Manipulation – via pearl dust**

Readers may be wondering why I didn't put anything underneath the manipulations?

Honestly, for two reasons.

First is that at some point I will mention these powers in the future, meaning its somewhat pointless to mention them now.

Second is that powder is much smaller than grains and granules, meaning the odds of finding particles that small is very difficult, especially in amounts necessary to weaponize them. This means that the Pokemon attacks are the most likely route for this power.

As such, I will leave this power somewhat ambiguous since it can go so many ways.

So, let's jump right to our favorite manipulator, Danzo.


	25. Nightmare

FRUIT: Akumu Akumu no Mi (Nightmare)

Many things come to people's mind when they think of Danzo: manipulator, vile, treacherous, powerful, and many other things.

Me? I always remember his bizarre personal summon Baku, a 'Nightmare-Eater,' because of how out of place it was.

Well that, and most of his greatest feats can be attributed to his transplanted arm and Sharingan.

So, Nightmare Man it is. Or basically, combat Freddy Krueger.

1\. Nightmare Manipulation - User can create, shape, enter and manipulate the nightmares of oneself and others, including modifying, suppressing, fabricating, influencing, manifesting, sensing, observing nightmares and turning dreams into nightmares. The overwhelming shock, fear, anxiety and terror can prove too suffocating for the victim in which their hearts might explode or brains might die. In some cases, the user's power extends to the real world, such as wounds inflicted on a sleeping victim and even pulling someone from the waking world into the dream world.

2\. Nightmare Inducement - Users are the physical form of nightmares and bad dreams and can control them to their will. In the real world the user may have very little power but in the dream world the user has near limitless power, they can turn any dream into a nightmare and torture their victim with it. Users gain power by causing nightmares but some may kill their victim and absorb their soul to increase their power further. If the users body is destroyed they can live on in dreams and possibly possess another persons body while they sleep and eventually take full control of them.

3\. Nightmare Imprisonment - The user can trap others in nightmares. They may be nightmares the victim is already having or the user may create a nightmare to trap them in. The nightmares in question can stem from the user or from the victims' own worst nightmares

4\. Nightmare Empowerment - User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from nightmares, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the nightmares or even slow or stop aging.

5\. Nightmare Inducement - The user can induce nightmares into others.

6\. Paranoia Inducement – byproduct as long as victim susceptible to nightmare powers

7\. Shadow Port – relies completely on being able to track down one who is currently under the most duress of nightmare powers. Gives user power to teleport right behind them. Go with it where you will.

8\. Nether Weapons – fueled by paranoia/fear induced in victims

While on paper having the abilities of Freddy Krueger may seem OP, this fruit ability is severely hindered by the fact it requires the victims to either be asleep, under active fear/paranoia, or have dragged the user into the waking world while still under the user's power. (So same rules as Freddy).

The only time this fruit because truly powerful is after it Awakens, which causes the line between dream and reality to falter, producing something similar to Izanagi, causing reality itself to fall under the illusion/nightmare of the user.

It is however because of this fruits unique nature that a certain has to be mentioned (unlike the previous fruits I've listed whose weaknesses are rather easy to interpret).

This fruit NEEDS the victims to be INITIALLY asleep to fall victim to it. Once the victim has been under its influence, the 'marker' as it were remains I their mind, meaning the user will always have a way to get to them every time they fall asleep. It's a little like Aizen's Shikai from Bleach: powerful yes, but ONLY if you have ever fallen under its effect because otherwise, its just a sword.

As an addendum to this, any fight between user and non-victim becomes a battle of natural skills.

So all one has to do is frankly not fall asleep within the fruits user vicinity.

Lett's now move on to the Dwarf Hokage, Ōnoki.


	26. Particle

FRUIT: Mijin Mijin no Mi (Particle)

Officially, Dust Release can also be translated as Particle Release, which frankly, better reflect what Ōnoki could perform with it.

Well, not entirely because of the weird direction my mind took it.

1\. Particle Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate particles, the basic units of energy and matter (such as molecules, atoms, protons, neutrons, electrons, ions, gravitons, tachyons, photons, etc.). With this power, the user can manipulate the entire universe because all things are composed of particles, ranging from the subatomic to the universal in scale.

Before anyone crucifies me for the obviously overpowered fruit, I will premise this by saying that under no circumstance – Awakening or otherwise – does this fruit enter God domain. At best, it can give the user the capabilities of Molecule Man (Marvel) and Firestorm (Marvel) and on the weaker end of the spectrum at that.

As such, most of its abilities would fall under the following applications

1\. Charged Particles Manipulation - The user can manipulate all forms of electricity dwelling in all matter as charged particles. With the power over electricity existing in all matter (charged particles), they are able to control all matter in its state of forms such as gas, liquid, solid and even plasma by controlling the electrons, protons and more that constitute all matter. Since everything is matter, then this would permit the user to control everything by that theory. They may be able to use the charged particles to generate streams of electricity at their control. If the user is advanced, they may be able to manipulate anti-particles as well.

A. Ionic Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate Ions, atoms in which the total number of electrons is not equal to the total number of protons, giving the atom a net positive or negative electrical charge. Ions can be created by both chemical and physical means. In chemical terms, if a neutral atom loses one or more electrons, it has a net positive charge and is known as a cation. If an atom gains electrons, it has a net negative charge and is known as an anion. Simplest application can give user the ability to wield plasma as a weapon (think Shego from Kim Possible cartoon).

B. Positive Electricity Manipulation - The user of this ability can manipulate electricity that has a positive charge. Positive electricity is more powerful than the common electron electricity. The user could create positive lightning streamers to summon lightning, and control Anvil Lightning to be used for various purposes. Application suggestions include Black Lightning and Static.

C. Electron Manipulation – the most dangerous and difficult application, one that most likely requires Awakening to truly master.

User can create, shape and manipulate electrons, subatomic particles with a negative elementary electric charge which are generally thought to be elementary particles because they have no known components or substructure. They have properties of both particles and waves, and so can collide with other particles and can be diffracted like light. Many physical phenomena involve electrons in an essential role, such as electricity, magnetism, and thermal conductivity, and they also participate in electromagnetic and weak interactions. An electron moving relative to an observer generates a magnetic field; external magnetic fields will deflect an electron.

Electrons are one of the leading player in the universe because most of the activity of the universe is dominated by energy transfers involving the electron - light and electromagnetic waves between molecules and atoms. Electrons may be created through beta decay of radioactive isotopes and in high-energy collisions, for instance when cosmic rays enter the atmosphere.

Electrons are a fundamental particle that takes active part in any chemical reaction that results in the molecule or a compound formation. Without electrons and their variation, it would not have been possible to invent the different branches of science.

Electrons allow the atom to bond to other atoms to form compounds. All compounds and mixtures are the result of electrons. If atoms were never able to bond, then the state of matter such as liquid and solids, if so there would just be independent atoms floating around in the universe. An electron's primary purpose is to provide stability. Electrons are the only atomic substance that can travel between atoms.

D. Positron Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate positrons, the antiparticle/antimatter counterpart of the electrons. The subatomic particles have the same mass as an electron and a numerically equal but positive charge. When a low-energy positron collides with a low-energy electron, annihilation occurs, resulting in the production of two or more gamma ray photons (electron–positron annihilation). Positrons have properties of both particles and waves, and so can collide with other particles and can be diffracted like light. They are involved in many of the physical phenomena that involve electrons such as electricity, magnetism, and thermal conductivity. Positrons also participate in gravitational, electromagnetic and weak interactions. An positron moving relative to an observer generates a magnetic field; external magnetic fields will deflect an electron.

2\. Particle Acceleration - The user can accelerate particles such to varying effects, to generate heat, or groups of particles to the point that they strike a target with such speed that said target is ripped apart.

3\. Particle Beam Emission - User can manipulate particles and charged particles (molecules, atoms, protons, neutrons, electrons, ions, gravitons, tachyons, photons, etc.) and fire them as a powerful beam over great distances with destructive power. Needs understanding of charged particles and their manipulation to work.

4\. Particle Constructs – same as in Naruto source, but with practice, more complex shapes.

5\. Particle Energy Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate the energy of atoms, molecules, particles, and subatomic particles.

6\. Spiritual Particle Manipulation – admittedly, this application is more of a joke, buts its armor and weapon applications can be applied. The user can manipulate the spiritual particle component of all souls and objects in spiritual planes of existence, and available in the material world in its atmosphere. They can form constructs like weapons, absorb surroundings spiritual particles and even manipulate the spiritual particles of souls.

7\. Subatomic Manipulation – REQUIRES AWAKENING. The user can manipulate subatomic particles which are a lot smaller than atoms, achieving a variety of effects and manipulate matter at the subatomic level. At this level of manipulation, fundamental forces can be NUDGED in specific directions, and Matter Manipulation (Firestorm style) becomes feasible.

So as clearly evident, this fruit is overpowered, but certain items and techniques can be used to resist its effects, avoid them, or be outright immune to them.

Secondly, this fruit – in my opinion – falls under the 'Required Reading' category. Meaning, unless you bother reading a textbook to understand what the hell you are messing with, you'll kill yourself before anyone you are aiming at. The sheer complexity and understanding required to manipulate charges alone mean that your uninformed user will be reduced to a low-grade Green Lantern since they would only be able to rely on constructs and some energy blasts.

So… yeah… food for thought. Plus, this is particle manipulation, meaning its a general fruit. I mentioned four more fruits here:

A. Proton (Positive Electricity) Manipulation – Yōko Yōko no Mi

B. Ionic/Ion Energy Manipulation – Ion Ion no Mi

C. Electron Manipulation – Denshi Denshi no Mi

D. Positron Manipulation – Yōdenshi Yōdenshi no Mi

Each fruit would be individual more potent in its specific focus, meaning that the Particle Man would merely be a jack-of-all-trades, with only two power outside the norm: matter manipulation (low grade) and force manipulation (low grade).

Whoever decides to use this fruit in their work has a lot to consider before actually applying it to their work.

Let's move on to the Yamanaka Clan.


	27. Switch

FRUIT: Kirikaeru Kirikaeru no Mi (Switch)

This is the closest I could get Fruit wise with the Yamanaka Clan technique for the Mind-Body Switch.

Took it in a whole other direction though.

1\. Location Swapping - User can distort space to exchange one subject/object with another. How this is done is up to the reader, but I am imagining something similar to what law does with his Room.

2\. Matter Substitution - The user can substitute one collection of molecules with another, allowing them to "switch" matter, i.e., user focuses on a box and touches a concrete wall, the box appears on the wall and a box of concrete is replaced on the box's previous place. This ability can be lethal as the user can "replace" a person's vital organs such as the brain with another object. Has other unique uses, such as changing the direction of projectiles as long as the necessary matter is available, or even thin air with true mastery (Awakening) is achieved, allowing outright teleportation anywhere and anywhen.

3\. Weapon Swapping - The user can switch one's weapon(s) with another/others instantaneously, trading them and using whichever at a moment's notice.

4\. Body Part Switching - The user can change parts of their body with other body-part or with an object. For example, the user can turn their hand into a drill, gun or a wrench or turn their leg into a wheel, or a head into a periscope. These things are usually stored inside the user's body, and the method of changing can be done via shapeshifting body parts or retracting body parts in and replacing them with a different body part or object/weapon.

The last two points need clarification.

As long as the user has 'marked' the necessary item as it were (knows where it is, like in the cargo hold of a ship), they can switch weapons and armor mid-fight.

The body part section is a little trickier. I kind of imagined the user of this fruit being a cyborg, meaning that they would literally be able to switch their limbs into something more appropriate for the situation without actually carrying everything around.

5\. Aspect Swapping – exactly what it sounds and frankly enters a little too close to 'Freaky Friday' territory. Basically, anything and everything between people can be exchanged, be it voice, limbs, colors, traits, characteristics, personality types, or at worst, AGE and KNOWLEDGE. Thankfully, this is a quid pro quo power, meaning that something MUST be exchanged – user can just steal whatever qualities they want without repercussions. Also, unless user gets permission or some sort of agreement, the swapping process will become a battle of wills since the victim (receiver or otherwise) will resist the process and at worse, become the intended victim rather than the receiver. It should also be mentioned that under no circumstance is fruit ability trading between PEOPLE is allowed. Between weapons (animated by fruits) and animals, however, is fair game, as long as the fruits exchange are int eh same families (Logia for Logia, Zoan for Zoan, Paramecia for Paramecia).

A little unique little snowflake that can really get inventive in the aspect swapping application.

Now let's transicition to our most 'favorite' rapper, Killer B.


	28. Ushi Oni

FRUIT: Ushi Ushi no Mo, Model: Ushi Oni

Literally what inspired the Gyūki that was sealed in Killer B.

A user with this ability can transform into an Ushi-oni, a vaguely defined creature of a variety of monsters which resemble a mixture of bovines and octopi.

In all fairness though, the danger of this fruit relies more on the fact that it is a Mythical Zoan that grants its user a very, VERY large Hybrid and Animal form.

So to keep it short – since I lot of us have either read Naruto or watched the anime – I'll just sum up the Eight-Tails.

1\. Giant size

2\. Hyper-Regeneration

3\. Dermal Armor

4\. Horns

5\. Enhanced Strength, Endurance, and Senses (Agility cant really apply at those sizes)

6\. Ink Projectiles

7\. Tentacle Manipulation and Extension

Go where you will with this.

I'm moving on the Kazekage.


	29. Iron

FRUIT: Tetsu Tetsu no Mi (Iron)

I can say that Shinki and the Magnet Release gave me the idea of this fruit, but I would have gotten to this one eventually.

Should probably mention Third Kazekage first, but Shinki came up first in the character page.

1\. Iron Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate Iron and iron compounds, including pig iron, steel, cast iron, etc. Iron is a silvery-white, lustrous, malleable, ductile, magnetic or magnetizable, metallic element, and the second most abundant metal and fourth most abundant element in Earth's crust, but it occurs rarely as a free metal, occasionally in natural alloys (especially in meteorites), and in hundreds of minerals and ores.

It should be noted that iron is the most widely used of all the metals, its low cost and high strength make it indispensable in engineering applications such as the construction of machinery and machine tools, automobiles, the hulls of large ships, and structural components for buildings. However, since pure iron is quite soft, it is most commonly combined with alloying elements to make steel. This means that unless the user can manipulate all metals with iron in them efficiently, they would have to pull pure iron from said metals, effectively breaking them down or leaving gaps/holes in them.

Food for thought.

2\. Ferrokinetic Constructs using iron – bread and butter of combat style

3\. Iron Generation – AWAKENING only unless the user can figure out how to gather the minute traces of iron found in their immediate environment

4\. Iron Sand Manipulation – doable, but again, finding available iron in the environment

5\. Manipulate the properties of iron – within reason since iron is still metal and very conductive

6\. Repair iron – useful for repairs

7\. Metal Detection – granted it's for iron only, but due to its prevalence in almost everything, very handy otherwise if attacking say a fortress or a sheep. Worst case scenario, always knows where weapons room is.

8\. Move/lift iron – well duh!

9\. Elemental Flight using iron – I was thinking user pulls himself/herself up into the air by manipulating pieces of iron on their body (or on soles of feet)

10\. Matter Surfing by riding iron objects – like for Gaara with his sand, but less convenient

11\. Ferrokinetic Combat – mostly armors, weapons, and wires for combat

12\. Blood Bending – an AWAKENED ability, since the finesse needed to manipulate the iron naturally found in human blood is astronomical in difficulty BUT VERY dangerous (go where you will come with it).

Due to its power, the fruit user will, unfortunately, be stuck in a physical fighter category, unless they somehow figure out how to go the 'Ripper Prince' route and manipulate wires and knives to keep their distance.

Some may argue 'bullet bending,' but I can only assume there is a limited range unless the user is Awakened.

Also, One Piece universe has never given us readers evidence that they have figure out sniper bullets or if they groove the insides of their rifles.

Let's move on to our favorite 'Snake-Bitch', Anko.


	30. Mad

FRUIT: Bakageta Bakageta no Mi ('Mad')

I believe that no fruit better epitomizes Anko as much as the Madness Fruit. One can also argue something along of blood, snake, poison, or pain, but I think madness is the best,

She isn't up there in Joker levels, but more of a healthy dose of chaos as it were.

1\. Madness Manipulation - The user can absorb, create, control, and manipulate Madness/Insanity of themselves, others or the madness energy around, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing insanity, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level and gain power from it. Should be emphasized that this fruit is more psychological in ability application then actualized.

2\. Insanity Absorption - The user can take the insanity and mental madness of others into themselves, which will cure the victim aof their insanity and may drive the user insane due to taking in their insanity, or grant them powers from the madness.

3\. Insanity Constructs - User can change madness energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. I was personally thinking the Psylocke route, with the user creating daggers and swords of madness to attack enemies with, injuring them not physically but mentally (feel pain and lose themselves in madness)

4\. Insanity Empowerment - User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by the insanity of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. to As someone who has read Soul Eater, this is very useful since as demonstrated in Naruto, the stronger one is, the more 'broken' one is as well.

5\. Insanity Inducement - User can cause madness in a person or group of people that have no mental illness, depending on the users will victims may go slightly loopy or lose total grip of reality becoming delusional, lose control over themselves, paranoid, catatonic or hostile.

6\. Insanity Projection - The user can alter reality by projecting their own insanity into reality. Their madness will come to life, distorting reality in unpredictable ways. The crazier they are, the more reality is changed. The user can drive others mad as a result. This is an AWAKENED ability that borders on Ace's power from the Justice League cartoon.

7\. Madness Aura - Users carry an aura of madness and insanity, which allows them to drive others insane. An AWAKENED form of insanity inducement since this wouldn't require direct contact.

8\. Madness Form - The user can channel corrupting madness through their body and soul to gain a new form empowered by their insanity. The corruption usually manifests as twisting the body/appearance of the user and grants improved versions of their original abilities as well as gaining new abilities that reflect the user's own madness.

9\. Madness Infusion - The user can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with madness, empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency.

10\. Psychic Shield - The user is highly resistant to any/all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, Hypnosis, Mental Hallucination, deception, etc. Mind readers only "hear" static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating those shielded.

11\. Sanity Theft - The user can steal the sanity of others if ever the user happens to have a mental sickness or is just downright insane. They can use this to cause others to go insane while restoring their own sanity.

12\. Sanity Transferal - The user is able to transfer sanity from one being to another, typically driving one of the said beings insane.

13\. Unpredictability - The user possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering them immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis, and Adoptive Muscle Memory. They can also evade Objective Precognition, which requires the target to have a direction in mind to be able to predict the outcome. As someone who has read about Deadpool and seen what 'thinking outside the box' can do, this particular power aspect is not to be underestimated. In rules of combat and war, everyone thinks under the same unspoken rules, the difference only being how good one is at manipulating them and their environment. Fighting someone who is completely ignoring them is like fighting someone in a game of strategy which is playing under entirely different rules and isn't eliminated for it.

Hopefully, I made my point with this fruit.

Let's move on to our favorite Demon, Zabusa.


	31. Sharpen

FRUIT: Togu Togu no Mi (Sharpen)

It was a toss-up between this or the Tachi Tachi no Mi (Cut/Cutting), but Sharpness won out for Zabuza.

1\. Sharpness Manipulation - User can control sharpness in any object they touch, either imbuing or taking the quality of sharpness away: sharp edges cut better, while non-edged surfaces, objects, like hands, can be imbued to cut through nearly anything. They can imbue an item as a trap, such as making a doorknob cut anyone who tries to open it, or remove sharpness from things, turning knives and other edged weapons into awkward bludgeons against the user. Can make anything a lethal weapon and cannot be cut by anything if the user does not wish to be. Blunt force and penetration do not fall under this.

2\. Cutting - The user is able to easily cut almost anything just by making physical contact with the objects. Individuals who have exceptionally strong proficiencies with weapons are able to use this power.

a) Card Cutting - The user can project cards in a way that allows them to cut through matter from a distance. Although this attack does usually slashing damage, some users are able to focus it into single piercing stab like an immaterial bullet.

b) Cutting Field Projection - User can generate a field that cuts/slashes everything inside of it.

c) Elemental Cutting - The user can project the elements in a way that allows them to cut through matter from a distance. Due to the nature of the fruit, unless outside assistance/tech is used, the wind is going to be the to go element used.

d) Heat Cutting - The user can project heat in a way that allows them to cut through matter from a distance.

e) Non-Corporeal Slicing - The user can slice through anything that is non-corporeal which allows them to kill beings that have no physical form. Debate whether or not this is AWAKENING since the item used is so sharp it can cut through the impossible, like space, time, and dimensions (IDEAS?)

f) Organic Cutting - The user can project organic substances in a way that allows them to cut through matter from a distance. Think Greed from Fullmetal,

3\. Sharp Body - The user's body is razor sharp that can be used to cut or impale targets, depending on the part of the body used. Includes nails, fingers, toes, and hair follicles. Skin is theoretically possible by sharpening it into solid surfaces

4\. Absolute Slicing - The user can cut through absolutely anything and everything, which absolutely nothing can defend against. The attack can cut down opponents of any form, whether they be immortal, invulnerable, or the hardest substance in existence. Intangibility cannot evade the attack as it cuts past the "intangible" defense and strikes the physical being beneath it. The user can slash through intangible elements such as fire and water, causing them to split apart as opposed to a normal cut which would simply allow them to reform. This power also slashes through metaphysical concepts such as reality and illusion, allowing one to either dispel and destroy illusions of any level or slit through the barrier between the two and allow imagination to become a reality or vice versa.

For Absolute Slicing, it should be premised that it ultimately relies on how sharp the user can make a weapon, with Awakening, allow the sharpness necessary to cut through everything.

Speaking of which, Awakening would be exciting for this fruit, since it would essentially allow the user to create a field around them that can slice anything and everything. Ironically, its antithesis would be Buggy, since he is immune to slicing attacks.

Jumping straight to Kimimaro.


	32. Calcium

FRUIT: Karushiumu Karushiumu no Mi (Calcium)

It was either this, or the Hone Hone no Mi (Bone) for Kimimaro, but Calcium has more applications.

1\. Calcium Manipulation – the user can move, shape and otherwise manipulate all forms of calcium, a naturally abundant (fifth most abundant by mass) metallic element, which appears as a soft gray alkaline earth metal. Calcium is essential for living organisms, in particular in cell physiology, where movement of the calcium ion Ca2+ into and out of the cytoplasm functions as a signal for many cellular processes. As a significant material used in mineralization of bone, teeth, and shells, calcium is the most abundant metal by mass in many animals. The user can control calcium, forming constructs, changing it inato various physical states and altering properties, including color, density, texture, and flammability.

2\. Dairy Manipulation - manipulate calcium-enriched products such as cheese and milk.

3\. Bone Manipulation - manipulate the calcium deposit within one's bones, nails, and teeth to have absolute control over their growth.

4\. Bone Regeneration - the user can regenerate their bones should they be harmed, or even grow a new bone altogether.

5\. Cellular Disintegration - cause calcium within the enzymes to break down, leading to the target's cells to disintegrate.

6\. Health Manipulation - using calcium ions as co-factors for enzymes to stimulate blood clotting, regeneracy capacities such as skin-cell regulation, bone regeneration and/or nerve regeneration.

7\. Muscle Manipulation - use calcium to control one's muscle contractions.

8\. Neural Impulse Manipulation - by using calcium as second messengers and neurotransmitter release.

9\. Skin Manipulation - through the vitalization of the epidermal layer leading to skin regeneration.

10\. Bone Weaponry/Armor – probably most important power due to straightforward combat application. The user can create bone weapons from nothing or by shaping existing bones, they are capable of producing virtually any weapon and how many they wish. Depending on the density of the bone the weapon is made of, it can possess a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat.

a) Bone Generation - the user is able to generate bones, whether by drawing them from already existing bones (theirs, others or from those separate from the bodies), or by manifesting them anywhere they want.

b) Bone Beam Emission - the user is able to project beams of bone of variable size and range capable of destroying large structures and/or areas or greatly damage anyone caught in the blast range. (Spyke and Marrow from X-Men)

c) Bone Bomb Generation - the user can create and launch bombs, explosives and other volatile constructs composed of bones, which can have various effects on the target.

d) Bone Bullet Projection

e) Bone Spike Protrusion - the user can generate razor-sharp spikes of bone from their body, acting as weapons, blades or claws.

f) Bone Artillery - The user can either use various ranged weaponry such as slingshots, bows, guns, cannons etc, as a conduit for bone-based forces or impose those effects on ranged weapons to enhance them.

g) Osteokinetic Constructs – should have put this up first but oh well. Users can turn bone into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need.

While I can easily claim that the user of this fruit becomes a walking armory of sorts, this fruit has three distinct weaknesses

1) This is the Calcium Fruit, not he Bone Fruit. While Calcium can manipulate bones, it will NEVER manipulate them to the extent that the Bone User would. Meaning that while armor and weapons made of bone are possible, everything else – barriers, appendages, restraints, buildings, or golems even – are not. And even the armor and weapons made from bone aren't going to be as intricate as expected (without practice).

2) This fruit is about controlling calcium, meaning AWAKENING will create calcium from surroundings. It won't be bone, but it will make up for shortcomings anyway.

3) There will be pain and cost. While a magically unlimited supply of calcium will be provided (like for Mr.2), pulling bones out of the body or even regenerating them inside of you is bound to hurt since it is naturally part of your fruit.

In any case, the other powers related to calcium manipulation – like muscle contraction and nerves – have potential.

Next up is our favorite unspecified gender 'tool', Haku.


	33. Cold

FRUIT: Tsumetai Tsumetai no Mi (Cold)

I should premise this by saying that this is the opposite of the Netsu Netsu no Mi (Heat Fruit) used by Charlotte Oven.

In future chapters, I will also have an opposite for Ace's Mera Mera no Mi (Flame Fruit) and Accio's Atsu Atsu no Mi (Hot Fruit).

For clarification, Ace controls fire outright, Oven controls heat externally, and Accio controls heat internally.

Meaning, its opposites would be ice manipulation (Kuzan is Logia, so it works), controlling cold externally, and controlling cold internally.

This is controlling cold externally – ice and internal will come up when I get to Bleach characters.

1\. Cold Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, ranging from a subjective feeling of cool to absolute zero.

a) Freeze areas of differing sizes/shapes and/or objects. Can be done by 'blowing' cold energy or touching them

b) Frostbite to freeze anything to an atomic level making it fragile.

c) Manipulate cold at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. Makes things interesting when considering one could hypothetically absorb all the 'cold' out of the immediate environment, creating a literal Freezer Burn, since the user would be cool, but everyone else would be heating up. The reverse could apply but would take longer to achieve since activity would prevent hypothermia from kicking in.

d) Solidification of air into crude constructs since ice manipulation ISN'T part of the power. Can not be overstated – ICE ISN'T A POWER FOR THIS FRUIT!

2\. Cold Energy Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate extremely cold energy capable of freezing anything it comes into contact with.

3\. Cold Empowerment – can add 'cold' aura to weapons, making any attacks that make contact with armor make them cold and stick to the flesh, or produce frostbite when touching actual flesh.

4\. Cold Beam Emissions

5\. Cold Immunity

6\. Freezing, Frostbite, and Absolute Zero – classified together since three require AWAKENING to use correctly. Awakening would allow manipulation of cold in the environment, meaning that creating an EXTERNAL cold zone becomes a very powerful and nearly unstoppable ability. Focus here is that the power manipulates COLD, not ICE, meaning that it's not so much that fire is being manipulated, but hear that is found naturally in all forms of action and activity. This includes atom activity – ones something enters the 'zone,' all activity would begin to cease since the heat generated from atomic activity would be slowly - or quickly – removed. Why this is important? Because technically, projectiles would fall under this as well, meaning unless they have enough energy, they will drop before even hitting their target.

And finally, since I can't overstate this for this fruit – NO ICE MANIPULATION!

I think I need to jump to a different branch of fruits for a chapter or two. Oh, I know a guy!


	34. Salamander

FRUIT: Ryōseirui Ryōseirui no Mi, Model: Salamander

His name was Hanzo of the Salamander, what the hell did you think I was going to get from him?

1) Salamander Physiology - User with this ability either is or can transform into a salamander, elemental being connected to fire, which has two greatly differing forms:

Now something I didn't really think when doing this fruit is that technically, we have the mythical salamander and the common variety salamanders.

I debated for a while as to how to interpret this fruit, but seeing as to how there is an actual Salamander Family Group (Sala-Sala Fruit, Axolotl Model), I am going with the Mythical variety for this one.

For clarification, legendary salamanders are often depicted as a typical salamander in shape, with a lizard-like form, but is ascribed an affinity with fire, sometimes specifically elemental fire, and can live unharmed in a fire environment and extinguish the hottest flames. They have poison powerful enough that merely by falling into a well they would poison the water, and by climbing a fruit tree poison the fruit.

So, not for the specifics.

2) Enhanced Strength and the like are implied since it is Zoan

3) Fire Immunity

4) Fire Negation

5) Fire Generation? – very debatable, legends can't decide whether or not salamanders are made of fire or can just breathe. I think I will leave this up to the writer who decides to use this fruit.

6) Poison Generation – think more along the lines of Komodo Dragons whose bite can kill because of how filthy the inside of their mouth is

7) Claw Retraction

8) Dermal Armor (Scales)

9) Enhanced Bite

10) Enhanced Lung Capacity

11) Enhanced Smell

12) Night Vision

13) Brumation – hibernation or ability to stay in a dormant state (useful for healing and hiding)

14) Burrowing

15) Wall Crawling

16) Prehensile Tail

17) Body/Limb Shedding

18) Regeneration – stronger than other Zoans due to reptilian nature

Some part of me keeps debating whether or not this should be under the Reptile Family or Amphibian Family for the Zoans. Unfortunately, the Lizard always comes to mind when I think about Reptile Zoans and he could swim, so that could be a factor.

I think it's a personal choice really.

On to the Aburame.


	35. Hive

FRUIT: Haibu Haibu no Mi (Hive)

What better inspiration of a fruit when looking at the Aburame Clan? (Tommyrod from Toriko also comes to mind.)

1) Living Hive - The user has a symbiotic relationship with whatever life forms (insects, worms, snakes, etc.) they are sharing a body with. The insects get food from either the user or from whatever the person wants them to devour, and they use them for their needs.

a) Using ants they can lift things, several thousand could lift and subdue targets. With millions, they could lift a vehicle.

b) With the poisons most insects produce as a means of defense, they can easily poison and kill people with millions of bites or stings. By directing insects down the throat, they could easily suffocate a victim. Even a few ants down the throat could cause suffocation due to the small number of stings closing the windpipe. By swarming thousands of bees, hornets or wasps, the target can be stung to death.

c) With the use of thousands of locusts or caterpillars, they can devour surrounding plant life.

d) With any insect of a small size (so that means most insects) they can scout areas. The insects will report what they find to the "hive."

e) AWAKENING would probably remove whatever size-host restraints user would have, giving them the ability to contain insects larger than the host or in amounts higher than possible due to some bizarre Hammer Space application. (This is where Tommyrod comes in.)

2) Insect Breath - The user is able to generate and manipulate insects/insect-like creatures within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect. These shapes can include bursts, streams, spheres, even a mist of it from the mouth (depends on the size of insects used)

3) Matter Ingestion – via insects

4) Poison Generation

5) Webbing Generation – spiders and silkworms

6) Insect Manipulation - Users can control various insects. They control them to do their bidding, for example, helping them during situations, using them against foes, and using them to see locations and gather information about a particular place. Some can see through the insects' eyes that are controlled allowing them to spy on others. Users can also understand or communicate with them, hence creating and strengthening friendships.

a) Animal Scrying - to perceive through insect senses.

b) Insect Empathy - to understand/feel their emotions.

c) Mind Control - to control various kinds of insects.

d) Mind Link - to have a mental bond.

e) Taming - to tame their nature.

f) Zoolingualism - to allow verbal communication.

Just like the Aburame, this fruit is more about indirect fighting. The user of this fruit is better suited for infiltration, assassination, information gathering, and worst comes to worst, fighting at a distance.

Fighting style relies completely on the insects available in the world. Tommyrod went crazy since he had the size and amount advantage on his side or one can go the poison route via poisons insects or hornets (allergic reactions).

It depends on the writer.

Next up is the Akimichi Clan.


	36. Expansion

FRUIT: Baika Baika no Mi (Expansion)

What better inspiration of a fruit when looking at the Akimichi Clan?

(Application may get tricky at times since Expansion can be interpreted in various ways.)

1) Expandability - The user can elastically expand their bodies, allowing them to stretch and otherwise expand their body into larger sizes and shapes. NO EXTENSIONS (a la Ms. Marvel Style)! Fruit is about expanding, so keep that in mind and ignore the urge.

2) Inflation - The user is able to inflate their body fully or partially, including only certain parts.

3) Limb Expansion - The user is capable of expanding their limbs (arms, legs, neck, etc.) to great sizes, allowing for increased reach and damage.

4) Size Enhancement - The user can increase the size of anything and everything to a hulking giant, allowing them to draw upon vast amounts of strength to superhuman levels.

5) Size Combat - The user is able to utilize size manipulation with their physical combat, granting them impressive selection offensive and defensive abilities depending on the user's inventiveness with their size.

6) Worn Material Adjustment – clothes grow along with user

Frankly, this is it.

There are simply too many ways this can go depending on how one chooses to interpret this fruit. Hell, I stuck strictly to personal expansion – I didn't even bother doing expansion of whatever user touches since that seemed like a different fruit altogether.

All I can honestly define is that AWAKENING would allow the user to go full-body giant. Until then, separate limbs and body sections expansion.

That alone should frankly be enough for a decent frontline bruiser or tank.

I think I can go back to individual people again. But who to pick that's out there?


	37. Storm

FRUIT: Arashi Arashi no Mi (Tempest/Storm)

Darui has Storm Release – enough said for inspiration.

1\. Storm Manipulation - User can sense, create, shape and manipulate storms, including strong wind, hail, thunder and/or lightning (a thunderstorm), heavy precipitation (snowstorm, rainstorm), heavy freezing rain (ice storm), strong winds (tropical cyclone, windstorm), or wind transporting substance through the atmosphere as in a dust storm, blizzard, sandstorm, etc. IMPORTANT! The user can only manipulate storms, which is the 'aggressive' weather – they cant manipulate the more 'tamer' and 'gentler' aspects of weather, meaning that this fruit isn't all-encompassing. (Still, in the Grand Line, that's enough as it is.)

2\. Air Manipulation - tornadoes/hurricanes, vertical drafts, micro-bursts and other devastating forms of wind storms.

3\. Lightning Bolt Projection

4\. Storm Generation – lightning and ice

5\. Storm Negation – difficult, since the user would be removed rather than adding

6\. Thunderstorm Creation – includes thundercloud manipulation as well

7\. Water GENERATION - rain, snow, sleet, hail, floods, monsoons, sub-zero rain, etc.: (NO MANIPULATION! Ones something starts, it has to finish.)

8\. Blizzard Creation

9\. Mist Creation – thick mists so no one can see anything

10\. Storm Mimicry – an AWAKENED ability in which user is able to transform their body completely into storm cloud: a severe weather that may be marked by strong wind, hail, thunder and/or lightning (a thunderstorm), heavy precipitation (snowstorm, rainstorm), heavy freezing rain (ice storm), strong winds (tropical cyclone, windstorm) or wind transporting some substance through the atmosphere (as in a dust storm, blizzard, sandstorm, etc.). Users transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of cloud, in which case it contains all the organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other.

Before everyone calls 'BULLSHIT' or 'OP,' something has to be clarified: this power is an outright double-edged sword due to several glaring weaknesses.

1) The user is NOT immune to their own powers meaning that they can kill themselves if they do something wrong. The user may know whats coming, but no man can possibly tame the fury of nature – just nudge it, and barely at that.

2) This power is like a misbehaved cat: it will listen to your orders, but nothing more. Meaning, that ones the user creates a phenomenon, he either has to hopefully cancel it out by creating another storm or wait it out. Translation – ones a storm starts, the user has to wait it out.

3) This power is set on high, meaning there is no subtilty involved here.

4) The user is basically just a guide – they can't manipulate the powers at their disposal. Strong user may be, but powers that can either go in a straight line or all around them leaves a lot of room for planning.

So yeah, until AWAKENING, the user is at the mercy of their powers just like their enemy. Sure, precautions can be taken, and the user can use the less dangerous abilities – channeling lightning, wind manipulation, etc. – but that removes the more powerful abilities from the game board.

So yeah… not an easy fruit to use.

Fun fruit to write, but not easy to manipulate.

Speaking of nature's fury…


	38. Ozaru

FRUIT: Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Ozaru

Technically, Son Goku should be under Saru (Primate) Saru no Mi, but I think Hito fits slightly better.

It can go either way depending on the writer.

1) Primate Physiology - User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into primates and simians, including lemurs, the Old World monkeys and apes, and the New World monkeys.

a) Climbing

b) Enhanced Agility

c) Enhanced Balance

d) Enhanced Bite

e) Enhanced Dexterity

f) Enhanced Durability

g) Enhanced Endurance

h) Enhanced Leap

i) Enhanced Strength

j) Prehensile Feet

k) Prehensile Tail

l) Night Vision

2) Lava Breath/Fire Breath

3) Lava/Fire Generation - User can generate and project lava or fire, either from their body or drawing it from the earth. (Not the same as Akainu nor Paramecia specific)

Three things make this fruit dangerous (other than being Mythical): the user size (can vary based by the writer but it ain't going to be small), strength, and the lava/fire generation.

The generation can be decided by the writer, but I am personally leaning toward lava just to screw with Akainu in some way. Knowing him, his ego won't allow anyone even to subtly encroach on his power domain.

Short chapter, but to the point. For ideas, just look Son Goku from 'Naruto' or the Ape Form used by Saiyans in 'Dragon Ball Z.'

Let's try another Jinchūriki.


	39. Bakeneko & Kasha

FRUIT: Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Bakeneko or Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Kasha

I don't know why, but Yugito Nii's Matatabi is a mixture of both the Bakeneko and a Kasha.

So I am covering both Zoans.

· **Kasha** : either demon touched or demonic bakeneko, known for stealing corpses before burial/cremation.

· **Nekomata** : particularly malevolent and slightly more powerful bakeneko able to bring misfortune and gloom with them.

Not much distinction other then Nekomata seems more geared toward using fire while Kasha is more about manipulation.

Off the bat, both are definitely Mythical.

1\. Bakeneko Physiology - User with this ability either is or can transform into a Bakeneko (changed cat), a cat yōkai with supernatural abilities. While their true form is an unusually large cat with forked or doubled tail and ability to walk upright, they are able to change their shape. They are also known for holding grudges and haunting the houses they dwell in.

2\. Contaminant Immunity – don't know how it's going to be explained story-wise, but bakeneko are not susceptible to NORMAL contaminants (not the same as having a stronger immune system)

3\. Feline Physiology

a) Claw Retraction

b) Climbing

c) Enhanced Agility

d) Enhanced Balance

e) Enhanced Bite

f) Enhanced Flexibility

g) Enhanced Leap

h) Enhanced Senses

i) Night Vision

j) Enhanced Speed

k) Predator Instinct

l) Prehensile Tail

4\. Will-O-Wisp – fire manipulation

Frankly, I am no expert on Japanese mythology and folklore, so I am not going to go into heavy details. To avoid upsetting anyone who actually knows this stuff, I can only recommend for whoever decides to use this fruit to look up Matatabi and Yugito Nii.

I really didn't think this fruit when I decided to do the Tailed Beasts.

Quick, change to something else!


	40. Marionette

FRUIT: Kugutsu Kugutsu no Mi (Marionette)

Sunagakure is famous for puppeteers and Kankuro, this was an easy one.

Tayuya also serves as a good basis execution wise with her zombies.

1\. Motor-Skill Manipulation - The user takes control over motor functions of others against their will as if they were a marionette, subjects are still conscious, but can't resist the user's puppet control. Whether or not actual strings from the user is involved is u to writer, but preferred since this is the Marionette fruit.

2\. Control Manipulation - The user is able to manipulate the "controls" of anyone or anything and bring them under the user's complete dominion, e.g., if the user wants to manipulate the "controls" of a person's leg, then that body part will obey the user's will. The user can also manipulate the "controls" of any object, controlling them in a manner similar to a puppet.

3\. Command Inducement – an AWAKENED version of motor-skill manipulation, that can literally command anyone into anything via verbal commands. The main distinction is that also commands the non-living without animating them in any previous way (will be explained in later point). Meaning, one can literally command the earth to rise and defend them without making any hands motions (it will be more difficult and energy taxing then using hands though, just to be clear). This is not to be confused with the Peto Peto no Mi fruit since no preexisting conditions would have to be met nor would it need to be alive at this point. Best comparison would be Kilgrave (Purple Man), including weakness.

4\. Animation & Remote Motion – combination of skills needed when manipulating puppets/golems made by user for their fruit. Since fruit gives 'supernatural puppetry', the puppets made for manipulation don't necessarily follow conventional standards. While the kind used in Naruto serve as a good example, I think a more steampunk-gear themed application would work better, since the fruit would allow manipulation of each individual part rather then the whole, meaning steampunk guns, armor, and mechs could be a thing for the user of this fruit.

5\. Self-Manipulative Puppetry - User can control their own body like a marionette, allowing them to move freely even if they possess injuries or ailments that would normally impede normal movement such as paralysis, broken limbs or dislocated joints. A dangerous ability in close combat fighting since application of fruit would allow for removal of inherent limitations and uninhibited joint movement.

In hindsight, this is a very weird fruit to apply properly story-wise. Granted, users control of others can be overridden by strong enough will, but still.


	41. Bubble

FRUIT: Baburu Baburu no Mi (Bubble)

All credit goes to Utakata for this inspiration, but with a caveat.

Before anyone goes crazy and points out that Kalifa has the Awa Awa no Mi (Bubble Fruit), the character for Awa can also be interpreted to mean 'foam,' 'lather,' and 'suds.'

Meaning that Awa correlates directly to the bubbles relating to washing, while baburu relates to bubbles specifically.

So, same word, completely different applications.

1\. Bubble Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate bubbles

2\. Bubble Attacks (remember Armament Haki)

a. Bubble Beam Emission - release beams of bubbles.

b. Bubble Blast - release bubbles over a specific target area.

c. Bubble Bomb Generation - create bombs/explosions of bubbles.

d. Bubble Breath - discharge bubble blasts from the mouth.

e. Bubble Bullets - fire in short sequence over a wide area.

f. Bubble Pillar Projection.

g. Bubble Spike Projection

h. Bubble Vortex Creation

i. Bubble Wave Emission

j. Bubble Missile Generation

k. Bubble Prison/Arena

l. Bubble Layer – covers surfaces to make it slippery

3\. Bubble Constructs - Users can turn bubbles into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need.

a. Surface Tension Manipulation – something to remember when one argues about the fragility and elasticity of bubbles produced/manipulated. Users can make liquids thick enough to support the weight of people, make liquids thin and foamy and easy to fall through

The way this fruit would work makes me think the user of this fruit would be a long range fighter who would dabble in explosions.

The constructs part has my attention since bubble float, meaning that the user could hypothetically create platforms for himself to fire from, making user particularly suited for assassination work.

Again, depends on writer. But I just personally don't see a close-combat usage of this fruit.


	42. Pain

FRUIT: Itami Itami no Mi (Pain)

Say what you will about Ibiki, but he is one tough SOB.

That, and as a torturer – albeit a mental one – this fruit is the first thing that came to mind.

1\. Pain Manipulation - User can sense and manipulate mental, emotional, and physical agony, pain, and suffering, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise changing pain, even manifesting the emotional energy to a physical level.

2\. Pain Detection - User can sense the presence of pain and possibly gain a detailed understanding of the pain they are sensing. They can determine the amount of pain they are detecting by determining and home in on the source of the painful feelings.

3\. Pain Illusion - Pain illusion is the ability to trick an individual's mind into thinking they are in physical pain. Though it has no physical effect on the body, the pain is quite effective to put a target down no matter the size.

4\. Psychic Torture - The user can torture target mentally, spiritually and psychologically.

5\. Pain Inducement - User is able to cause varying levels of pain, including physical, mental and/or emotional, to their targets using supernatural means.

6\. Pain Suppression - User can block pain at will, making user or victim incapable of feeling pain or are highly resistant to the physical pain of any kind, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite the grievous injury. The user can think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and generally function in situations where pain would disable a normal person.

7\. Pain Transferal - The user can transfer physical/mental pain from one living being to another. This does not heal the wounds gained, only removes the pain.

8\. Pain Weaponry - User can create or wield weapons that deliberately manipulate pain, enabling the user to cause debilitating harm without necessarily causing lethal damage.

9\. Pain Artillery - The user can either use various ranged weaponry such as slingshots, bows, guns, cannons, etc., as a conduit for pain-based forces or impose those effects on ranged weapons to enhance them.

10\. Pain Augmentation – User can increase the sensory input of pain the victim experiences from anything. This only applies to anything the victim recognizes as pain only, meaning that this is distinct from pure sensory augmentation.

I keep imagining a Hunter/Tracking Ninja in the homage of Haku, who uses needles enhanced with their fruit to increase the pain their victim feels from just a nick, creating a way for the said user to track them thanks to their pain detection skill.

Also, using the pain detection ability gives the user the perfect skill set for interrogation and information gathering. Add in a decent understanding of psychology, body reading, and biology, and you get one hell of ninja in a pirate world.


	43. Gem

FRUIT: Hōseki Hōseki no Mi (Gem)

While Guren does have the Crystal Release, I had Kesshō Kesshō no Mi (Crystal) classified as a Logia since Crystal in my mind is very general, but Gem is specific.

Plus, you know, summoning crystals from the ground doesn't necessarily scream Logia.

1\. Gemstone Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate gems, also called precious or semi-precious stones, fine gems, or jewels: natural or artificially produced minerals that have sufficient beauty and durability for use as a personal adornment.

2\. Gem Attacks

a. Gem Ball Projection

b. Gem Blast

c. Gem Bolt Projection

d. Gem Bomb

e. Gem Bullet Projection

f. Gem Missile Generation

3\. Crystallization - The user can transform matter and objects, including living beings, into the crystal. (AWAKENING doesn't need to be applied here since this means the user can crystalize blood inside of people from a distance)

4\. Gem Constructs - The user can turn gems into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need.

5\. Gemstone Generation - The user can create gemstones from nothing or the surrounding environment and use them for a variety of purposes.

6\. Gemstone Detection - Users can sense the presence of gemstones and possibly gain a detailed understanding of the gemstone they are sensing. They can determine the size of gemstones they are sensing by determining the amount and whether or not that gemstones are hidden.

7\. Gemstone Armor

8\. Gemstone Weaponry

9\. Gemstone Artillery

Even though the gemstone constructs are move then handy enough to make the user dangerous, they would only become useful after AWAKENING.

Until then, however, the user can easily create armor for defense and a weapon for the offense. Ironically, I keep imagining something from the YUGIOH Gem-Knight Archetype.

Still, the fruit favors close and medium range combat, with some limitation in range unless proper artillery or shard sharpness is used to injur the intendect victims.


	44. Steam

FRUIT: Jōki Jōki no Mi (Steam)

While not really shown in the source material, Han has always been revealed as a master of the Boil Release in the fan works.

Unfortunately, Boil has been taken and frankly, Steam has much more possibilities.

1\. Steam Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate steam, the gaseous phase of water, which is formed when water boils. Technically speaking, regarding the chemistry and physics, steam is invisible and cannot be seen; however, in common language, it is often used to refer to the visible mist of water droplets formed as this water vapor condenses in the presence of (cooler) air. If heated further it becomes superheated steam.

2\. Steam Propulsion – akin to how Iron Man produces propulsion from his hands and feet. Useful in combat for a speed boost or for avoidance

3\. Steam Attacks

a. Expanding Steam Bolts

b. Formulated Steam Blasts - release blasts of steam in the form of a creature or object.

c. Steam Hand Blasts

d. Steam Missile Generation

e. Steam Waves

f. Steam Ball Projection

g. Steam Bomb Generation

h. Steam Breath

i. Steam Bullet Projection

j. Steam Cutting – akin to how high-pressure water stream can cut through metal

4\. Steam Generation - The user can generate steam of any temperature, including superheated steam. Can be used as a form of armor defense to prevent anyone from getting too close to the user.

5\. Geyser Creation - The user is able to gather the surrounding moisture and channel it underground in a hollowed out area. The water is then superheated, to where it forces itself from below the target with great force.

6\. Scald

7\. Deoxygenation & Dehydration & Evaporation – manipulation of moisture and steam in the air can lead to mentioned effects in various degrees.

8\. Steam Aura - The user can release and surround themselves in/with steam for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting them various abilities/attacks. The aura may also give the user enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength, and durability.

The user of this fruit would by application be a walking fortress due to his ranged capabilities and steam armor, preventing almost everyone from getting close to the user and harming them. Add in the fact user can boost the speed of his limbs by steam propulsion, even close combat becomes dangerous. What this fruit lack in impact/gimmick makes up in pure application and usefulness.

Of all the fruits mentioned so far, this fruit would be particularly dangerous in the hands of a Marine dedicated to Absolute Justice.


	45. Fuse

FRUIT: Hyūzu Hyūzu no Mi (Fuse)

You can thank Sakon and Ukon for this one.

Before anyone complains, there's a difference between Melding and Fusing.

For simplicities sake, think of Fuse as the organic version of Melding. Meaning, the fruit focuses more on the user fusing with things instead of the environment accommodating them. Meaning, the user can hide stuff within their body or fuse with them to weaponize him/her self. This means that the user can't merge into their environment or substance (only organic hosts), but rather the environment/substances fuse into them

The infiltration and victim manipulation is a given, as well as destroying the host body via cellular collapse.

1\. Conjoined Physiology - The user can possess physiology where two or more entities are fused together as part of one body.

2\. Appendage Generation - The user has or can generate extra body parts, such as arms, legs, mouths, eyes, etc., on themselves, others or any other surface. Depends on whether or not the user is fused to something or is using the extra mass that they have stored (think Prototype style) as a substitute for it.

3\. Absorptive Merging - The user can merge with/into a target while simultaneously draining their physical/life energy and/or biological matter, making the target physically weaker and/or causing them extreme fatigue or even death.

4\. Evolving Fusionism - User can evolve their fused/gestalt form into a new form/level/state of being, allowing them to not only gain new powers and abilities but also completely change and upgrade their form to reach a new state of being that may have been previously impossible. Some users may even be able to evolve into an entirely new race or species. This is most likely an AWAKENED ability.

5\. Body Manipulation – a requisite due to fruit ability and can easily be extrapolated due to the user having a gestalt body to use fusing capabilities. The user has complete control over the anatomies and bodies of oneself and others, including skin, nails, fat, muscles, blood, nerves, etc., allowing them to freely alter and manipulate them. User can grow additional appendages and body-parts, remove them or otherwise manipulate bodies, in visible, chemical and cellular/sub-cellular levels. The caveat being that that mass MUST remain the same no matter – no extradimensional storage shit.

6\. Multi-Hit Strike- done through extra limb creation as shown by Sakon and Ukon in the anime when they fought Kiba

7\. Cellular Disintegration – only applies when user fuses with the victim by using their dominance of host body to cause cellular decay, cancer, or anything related.

This particular fruit may need to be reversed at some point to make sense. As it is right now, it reads more like a carnivorous version of Venom.


	46. Web

FRUIT: Uebu Uebu no Mi (Web)

Until they confirm if the Insect Zoan allows various kinds of spiders, I can't use it as an idea basis of Kidomaru.

So instead, I am going the Spider-Man route.

1\. Web Generation - User can create sticky threads of webs that generate or are made of various substances/force. The web can act as a barrier, a defensive perimeter or a trap/binding, and have different effects on the trapped hosts, depending on the substance/force of which it is made.

2\. Elemental Web Creation - User can create sticky threads of webs that generate or are made of elements. The elemental web can act as a barrier to by the user time, a defensive perimeter or a trap/binding, and have different effects on the trapped hosts, depending on the element the web is made of. AWAKENING is a given.

3\. Organic Web Generation - User can create sticky threads of webs that generate or are made of organic matter. The organic web can act as a barrier, a defensive perimeter or a trap/binding, and have different effects on the trapped hosts, depending on the substance of which it is made.

4\. Haemokinetic Web Generation - User can create sticky threads of webs that generate or are made of blood. The blood web can act as a barrier to by the user time, a defensive perimeter or a trap/binding, etc.

5\. Binding

6\. Adhesion

7\. Constructs Creation – well duh, just think Spider-Man

There is also the possibility of the user being literally manipulating the Web of Life when they achieved AWAKENING (being a little meta here), but I have absolutely no idea how to interpret said idea as power or its usage.

Maybe some writer will figure it out.


	47. Bell

FRUIT: Kane Kane no Mi (Bell)

All that I could remember about Kin Tsuchi, enough said.

1\. Bell Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate all types of bells, shaping and combining them as needed, or moving them with telekinesis, and as well the sounds that may come out of them.

a. Sound Attacks

b. Sound Wave Generation

c. Vibration Emissions

Seriously, not much else I can say. This is more of a joke fruit since unless the user figures out how to make the sounds generated by the bells as sound weapons or hypnotize the victims, it's pretty useless.

So… yeah… not the best fruit to work with.


	48. Wire

FRUIT: Sen Sen no Mi (Wire)

Kushimaru Kuriarare weapon actually inspired this one, but it counts. As a reasonable basis, imagine Donquixote Doflamingo Strings but more sturdy, visible, and much more suited for combat.

1\. Wire Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate wires, usually pliable metallic strands or rods made in many lengths and diameters, sometimes clad and often electrically insulated, and used chiefly for structural support or to conduct electricity.

2\. Wire Constructs - Users can turn wires into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need.

3\. Wire Generation - The user can create wires of any size and metal and use them for a variety of purposes.

4\. Wire Proficiency - Users demonstrate a natural aptitude for the way of using the wire or thread as weapon/tool. They can wield a wire or thread with great proficiency in range, accuracy and speed allowing them to perform feats such as wrapping then pulling things or bringing them closer, binding their opponents, scaring/lashing opponents, binding then snatching others weapons, swinging from high altitudes and slicing the flesh of their enemies when striking at great speed.

a. Grants a great attack range and versatility, distant or close.

b. Strangulation or even break an opponent's neck with wires.

c. Utilize wires as an extension of fingers for claws.

d. Use wires/threads as slicing whips, due to them being as malleable as whips and sharp as swords.

e. Use wires to conduct fire or electricity to increase damage (vibrate them)

f. Swing and grapple from structures, targets, or even clouds (think Attack on Titan)

g. Control the sharpness of the wires with delicate movements, allowing one to cut through matter or pick up objects without harming them.

h. Use wires/threads to retrieve severed limbs and reattach them.

i. Set innovative traps beforehand or even during combat.

j. Bind enemies by entangling them.

k. Create webs for widespread capture.

l. Attach wires to projectiles to control their trajectory.

m. Impale targets by launching wires/threads forward similar to bullets and arrows.

n. Launch wires with projectiles to spread them out into a network, creating a webbing to trap the targets or a force-field.

o. Compress and wrap wires/threads together to form weapons and armors.

So as evident, very similar to String Fruit, except that medical explications are probably limited since the wire is thicker than string, and you can only make it so thin even with fruit manipulation.

In all fairness though, I just want to see someone traveling like in Attack on Titan by using this fruit.


	49. Cloth

FRUIT: Nuno Nuno no Mi (Cloth)

While inspired by Maki, this fruit has been mentioned more than once in the 'This Bites' fanfic.

So I figured, why not?

1\. Cloth Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate any sort of clothes of any material (cotton, plastic, leather, wool, etc.) or type, and textiles/cloth, a flexible material consisting of a network of natural or artificial fibers formed by weaving, knitting, crocheting, knotting, or felting.

2\. Cloth Constructs - Users can turn cloth into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. More useful as appendages and restrains then armor and weapons (at least until Armament is involved)

3\. Clothing Generation

4\. Cloth Removal - User can remove the clothing of their targets, to remove armor or protection. (THE ONLY TIME I WILL EVER MENTION HIGH SCHOOL DxD)

5\. Cloth Transmutation – The user can turn matter and objects, including living beings, into cloth. AWAKENING ability though for living beings.

6\. Bandage [Cloth] Manipulation

7\. Ribbon [Cloth] Manipulation

Frankly, it's a little difficult to truly describe just what this power would be useful for.

Restraints and maneuverability are a big must, as well as possible clothes manipulation that is worn by people. No constructs – unless Haki is added – since cloth isn't inherently strong enough to support large structures. Weapons, especially those with an edge, are a plus but not ranged artillery.

Personally, whoever gets this fruit would most likely fall into a control/support style role, assisting his teammates instead than being directly being engaged in the fighting.

The one exception I see to this is if the AWAKENING allows the user to construct a giant golem for them to manipulate as they see fit.

Strangely enough, any mummy theme villain/hero serves as a good basis for this fruits applications.


	50. AN Interlude

aAs you can see, I easily managed to bullshit 48 fruits from a course glance of some characters from Naruto.

I say cursory because there is a good chance I missed a one-time character or other, especially since I haven't bothered watching Boruto yet.

Point being, however, that given enough incentive, it's easy to find a fruit that Oda hasn't had a chance to use and make it your own – until he officially stumbles upon it.

Next animes' – in order – for inspiration.

1\. Bleach

2\. Hunter x Hunter

3\. Soul Eater

4\. Magi

5\. Fairy Tail

6\. My Hero Academia

7\. Seven Deadly Sins

8\. Black Clover

9\. Reborn!

10\. Other


	51. Concentrate

FRUIT: Shūchū Shūchū no Mi (Concentrate)

Not going to lie, I was initially going to base Ichigo Kurosaki fruit as Korosu Korosu no Mi (Slay, murder, slaughter, assassinate, massacre) in homage to his sword and its attacks.

But after remembering how his Bankai condensed his powers to make him stronger and fire his Getsugas, this seemed like a better alternative.

Technically speaking, Gyōshuku Gyōshuku no Mi (Condense) would also work, but it seemed more like an external application of the concept rather than an internal one.

That said, this fruit would work best on someone who has so much power that they can't really control it – like Ichigo.

Quick note, in the following points, 'compression' can be interpreted as 'concentration of energy of power and energy in something.'

1\. Strength Concentration - The user can focus their strength into a point of their body, allowing them to cause a massive amount of damage, lift heavy objects, etc.

2\. Power Compression - The user can compress their powers into their own body or weapon, rather than letting it flow freely and spread out. This concentrates all the energy into a more focused point, greatly amplifying all their attributes and utilization efficiency. The user can also release all the compressed energy in one immensely powerful shot. [Self-Power Augmentation also applies in this case considering Ichigo's Bankai ability]

3\. Attack Compression - User is able to compress any/all of their attacks to amplify them, including all forms of Attack Powers and Infusions. The compressed attacks may look the same, but they are able to deal far more damage than they usually would.

4\. Element Concentration - User can concentrate/focus their elemental forces/powers to any part of their bodies or objects to perform attacks and techniques. Needs AWAKENING to work.

5\. Energy Concentration - The user of this power can focus their energies to any part of their bodies or objects to perform attacks and techniques. [Explanation for Getsuga Tenshou]

6\. Ability Focus - User can concentrate/focus the effects of their powers, allowing them to control their powers which would normally be undirected towards their target. Unlike Energy Concentration, the ability/power itself is being channeled and focused and not merely the energy inside the power.

7\. Motion Concentration - User can concentrate/focus their bodies acceleration/inertia/motion/speed to any point of their bodies, such as arms, hands, feet, legs, fingers, etc. This allows them complete and sudden acceleration from any point on their body, which lets them attack or dodge anything without warning or time to react, this also grants them perfect reflexes and may even negate their inertia. [Flash Step and Sonido]

8\. Durability Concentration - The user can focus their own or another target's (living/non-living) durability into a point of their body, allowing them to defend against massive damage and protect from all kinds of harm that could otherwise affect the user or the object.

9\. Enhanced Concentration Capacity - Users can use their concentration far above the maximum level, allowing them to do better in doing different kinds of tasks. This also allows for pushing their abilities, physical or mental, far more than they could generally achieve, beyond even 100 percent capacity. The user is never distracted and overcomes obstacles very quickly, which makes achieving things much easier. [Ichigo's absurd learning curve]

10\. Maximum Concentration Capacity - User can utilize 100% of their concentration, allowing them to push their physical and/or mental capabilities to their maximum potential, allowing the mind to perceive and respond without any distraction, obstacles become minor problems while objectives grow significantly easier to accomplish. [Reflexes and sensory capapabilities]

11\. Focus Empowerment - Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through intense focus and concentration, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers.

It's kind of difficult to determine what would be the AWAKENING and non-awakening application of this fruit.

So far, I am thinking that using it on anyone else basically allows the user to induce a state of 'lack of concentration,' basically giving them ADHD or the like to throw off their rhythm but its hard to say. Everything I considered for this fruit is more internal and combat applied that relies on eater being unable to control their own power.

FOOTNOTE:

Unlimited Blade Works – look, I have never seen any of the Fate/XXX series, but I understand this ability from other fan works enough to get the gist of it, which is creating swords from nothing by will and energy alone. The thing is, this could easily apply for this fruit via AWAKENING since the user would be able to concentrate air around them into weapons and tools. Unfortunately, since I don't actually know how the UBW works, I am leaving it here as a footnote for whoever understands it.


	52. Reject

FRUIT: Kobamu Kobamu no Mi (Reject)

All of Orihime Inoue shield techniques start with the command 'I reject,' so this fruit seemed appropriate.

1\. Reality Rejection – the main power of fruit whose application only varies based on if the user is AWAKENED or not. The user can achieve supernatural feats by rejecting aspects of reality. They can become indestructible by denying physical damage, deny the laws of physics, and even become immortal by denying death/aging.

 **a. Basic Applications:**

I. Apathy - rejecting emotions.

II. Inhibition Release – rejecting limits

III. Invulnerability – rejecting damage

IV. Limited Physics Manipulation – rejecting laws

V. Gravity Negation – rejecting gravity

VI. Reconstruction/Restoration – rejecting events that led to destruction

VII. Resurrection – within limits

VIII. Time Stopping - rejecting time.

IX. Supernatural Condition - rejecting physical limitations.

 **b. Advanced Applications:**

I. Absolute Condition - rejecting every physical, mental and spiritual limitation.

II. Absolute Immortality - rejecting death.

III. Absolute Restoration - rejecting irreversible act.

IV. Causality Negation - rejecting cause and effect.

V. Causality Reversal - rejecting what conceptually happens.

VI. Immutability - rejecting changes to oneself.

VII. Meta Ability Creation - rejecting impossibilities correctly.

VIII. Meta Immunity Bypassing - rejecting any and all immunities.

IX. Meta Power Immunity - rejecting the effects of all superpowers.

X. Nonexistence - rejecting the existence of something.

2\. Belief Dependent Capability – THE BIGGEST LIMITATION OF THE FRUIT! The user is able to commit any action by believing they have the capability to do so. Ergo, if they don't believe they can do it, then they can't do it.

3\. Event Negation – the primary way Orihime used her powers via her shields. The user of this power can take any event that has happened and revert it back to the state that it was previously in, as if the event never happened, thus effectively undoing any changes that occurred in said event. This could range from something as simple as regenerating an arm that has already been severed and incinerated and the wound already sealed off, to rejecting death itself for resurrection. Users can also use this power offensively, for example negating the bonds of molecules to sever matter.

While I mentioned the belief dependency for this fruit to work, a few more weaknesses have to be applied as well.

First is that this fruit is REJECTION, meaning that there are no degrees of application – its all or nothing except for a set point (in cases of event rejection rewinding time to a certain point). Meaning that while physics manipulation is possible, it is too dangerous to use properly since rejecting one law completely could cause a collapse of surrounding/related laws to set phenomenon. For example, while rejecting gravity is an excellent application, how would one control how far the effect goes? Also what about gravity required to allow atoms or even electrons to bond to others – would a cascade effect occur and destroy bounds, in turn causing a slow collapse of the surrounding area? There's a reason why Event Negation is the easiest power to use.

Second and most importantly, only one thing can be rejected at a time. While a past rejection may last while another rejection can be carried out, no two rejections can be done at ones. Meaning, the user can either be defending or attacking, but not at the same time.

Third, the user must exclaim what he or she is rejecting. This can't be done mentality – until AWAKENING at least – meaning that if the mouth is bound, no power. Hand gestures fall under the same rule.

As such, this power is frankly more trouble than its worth. Granted, the healing for this fruit would be beyond useful, but attacking? Too easy to fuck up and accidentally do something the user is going to regret since rejection is almost impossible to stop ones its starts.


	53. Dirty

FRUIT: Dāto Dāto no Mi (Dirty)

Admittedly, Jackie Tristan's 'Dirty Boots' don't seem like a good base to work with, but the word 'dirty' has more than one interpretation.

1\. Dirtiness Empowerment - Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with dirtiness, including of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers.

2\. Dirtiness Inducement - The user is capable dirtying up anything and create giant messes as well by using mud, foods, garbage and various stenches as well. The user can also induce the same state to others as well.

3\. Filth Manipulation - User can create, manipulate, shape, transform, etc. any matter that is rotten or filthy (grime, dirtiness, stains, grunge, etc.), ranging from generation and manipulation of pus/ichor, mucus, slime (mucous secretions of animals), earwax, sweat and saliva, to full-out control over dead and decomposed matter; the user can also control moldy and mildewed matter, spoiled, rancid food, fetid water, polluted air, urine, vomit, and feces. They can induce rot, speed it up, negate it or sometimes reverse it, the user can even produce such foul conditions that make water filled with bacteria and unsafe, making air (including breath) stifling and smelly, causing rot and putrefaction in organic matter or even inducing bacterial infection on open wounds.

4\. Pollution Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate polluting substances, such as smog or crude oil. The user may not be harmed by any of these substances but could be in contact with them for long periods of time without developing severe health issues.

5\. Garbage Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate different kinds of garbage, including paper, plastic, and scrap metal from a junkyard.

6\. Contaminant Immunity

7\. Disease Immunity

Again, up to interpretation, especially since filth, pollution, and garbage can be interpreted differently based on the user of the fruit, since being 'dirty' is very subjective.

Still, the vagueness of this fruit can be a benefit for whoever decides to use it.


	54. House

FRUIT: Ie Ie no Mi ( **House, Home** , family, residence, building, dwelling)

Riruka Dokugamine is a tricky little thing, but seeing as how the One Piece universe has given us Capone Bege and his Castle Fruit, this fruit idea isn't that far out.

Basically, just think of the stuff Capone has done but replace it with a house.

1\. House Physiology - User with this ability either is or can transform into a fortified house structure with ability to store/create people, weapons, vehicles, and defenses from inside their body and release them at full size. The user may appear physically as a home, become one when they use their powers or keep their normal form constantly. On the most basic level, users internal anatomy remarkably spacious and capable of having other beings/creatures/technology/structures stay/exist inside them for an extended time while supplying their visitors with habitable environment. On the more advanced level user can create/summon beings/creatures/technology/structures inside them and deploy them as needed. If the user is of relatively human size, their troops will transform into full-sized form after exiting their host.

2\. Body Storage - The user has compartments in their body that can store different things, such as objects and weapons. Some users even have so many various objects to store that it should be impossible to fit them all on the body, as if the body has some dimensional space that co-exists with the organs inside.

3\. Habitable Anatomy - User either has or can make their internal anatomy remarkably spacious and capable of having other beings/creatures/technology/structures stay/exist inside them for an extended time.

4\. Multi Symbiosis - The user is able to become host to a number of beings or entities that live in or on their body and generally grant enhanced condition and new abilities.

Unlike a fortress, which is designed specifically for combat, a house is whatever the user make it to be. As such, the user of this fruit has a unique ability to modify the effects of whatever occurs inside their internal dimension, based on whoever and/or whatever is inside of it.

For example, if a room inside of the user is modified for healing – ie. Hospital room – then the rates of recovery would increase exponentially within, as would chances of a procedure working.

If however a room is designed for training, then a possible time dilation field may occur to allow users of said room to undergo said training.

However, such handy usage of power requires the home to be actually used, meaning that unless someone actually goes inside the user and lives in it and makes it their own, it's somewhat wasted.

This particular weakness would be overwritten when AWAKENING occurs, which would – HYPOTHETICALLY – make the internal 'home' external, modifying what the user perceives as their 'home.' In theory, with AWAKENING, a user can make a whole island their 'home,' producing a weird tesseract like effect, in which the island 'home' features could be manipulated as if the people on the island are inside the user who is on the island already outside.

Very trippy to understand, but simply said, the island becomes a part of the user, meaning everything on it can be manipulated to their whims.

In a way, this fruit is a top-tier support power with many applications based on where the user takes it.


	55. Timer

FRUIT: Taimā Taimā no Mi (Timer)

Giriko Kutsuzawa 'Time Tell's No Lies' is a very dangerous and powerful ability, one that thankfully has a build in limiter and significant repercussions if misused.

1\. Timer Set-up - The users of this power can set a timer on anything to give it a certain amount of time to do something, for if that task is not completed then something will happen that can either negatively affect or positively affect the user or their targets.

 **a. Negative Applications**

I. Age Manipulation

II. Curse Inducement

III. Death Inducement

IV. Defeat Inducement

V. Disease Manipulation

VI. Jinx

VII. Transmogrification

 **b. Neutral Applications**

I. Creation

II. Event Manipulation

III. Power Bestowal

IV. Probability Manipulation

V. Summoning

 **c. Positive Applications**

I. Healing

II. Luck Bestowal

III. Miracle Performing

IV. Peace Manipulation

V. Victory Inducement

2\. Timed Events

3\. Contract Bestowal - The user can give a person a power, an object of power or change nearly any event within their power to something as trivial as transporting them to a location or as simple as knowledge on something. They can also create their own contract granting something within a contract's payment being as no payment. The user can take anything from a contracted client be it their powers, emotions, memory, soul or event in their past or future and maybe even someone connected to the client who they can choose to make him or her their servant. The contract can be fulfilled by doing some task or arduous payment. The user can bend the agreement to their own desires limited only by his/her power, and therefore they can change the contracted into a monster as a way to give him or her a power. As long the agreement didn't say they could not perform a certain action their restraints are somewhat relative. The user can also simply agree to grant the person what they want without telling them what their payment is or when they will pay it.

4\. Double-Edged Power

This power is not to be confused with wish-granting nor is to be believed to be all powerful and all doing. This power has an ungodly amount of restrictions, even in AWAKENING, since it borders on the edges of event manipulation, reality warping, and time manipulation.

First and most importantly – there are absolutely no combat applications for this power. One can't set up timed combat event in their favor for reasons that will come up.

Secondly – this power requires consent on both or more sides.

Third – this power can't activate or set up conditions unless something of equal or higher value is offered to be lost if the requirements set for the timed event aren't met to carry out the wishers request. For example, if a person desires money, the user can set up a timed task to be carried out by said person. If the person meets the conditions, he gets his reward through the mystic powers of the fruit. If the person fails, then they become bond to the fruit user for whatever penalty was agreed upon by either the parties or the fruits whims. Whether or not an actual mark of sort appears to represent this is beyond me.

Fourth – even the fruit user is not outside the fruits influence, at least until the timer is being set-up. Ones the timer starts, the user of fruit can do whatever in their power to hinder or prevent the opponent from completing their task, as long as THE LETTER – not THE SPIRIT – of the task isn't hampered.

Fifth – the user and person talking can, however, set specific markers in their timed task to go off to either improve or worsen their chances of completing said tasks. If the user of this fruit plays their cards right, they can hypothetically create an unstoppable army to carry out a task that will increase their performance to carry out said task.

Six – the changes this fruit can carry out if the task is completed or manipulate events while the timer is still going is very limited in its scope. As mentioned, reality and event manipulation is too great a force to be toyed with even with Devil Fruits.

Seven – energy to fuel this ability comes from somewhere to ensure the timer remains in play. While the user of this fruit could technically provide their own energy or Haki to fuel it, an outside condition or individual – like a hostage or a physical reward – can be used as a substitute. In those cases, however, the timer set-up becomes reliant on said individuals or items remaining intact. If not, the backlash of how much energy SHOULD have gone into it will be felt at ones by the fruit user.

In essence, while a user of this fruit could hypothetically become their own genie, there are simply too many restrictions to apply this fruit in the user's favor.

Still, a writer could hypothetically make a mercenary group leader who uses this fruit ability to his or her advantage to ensure that their jobs are carried out in their favor and that their buyers can't double-cross them.

Just an idea.


	56. Arm

FRUIT: Āmu Āmu no Mi (Arm)

Granted, Yasutora Sado's fruit inspiration may not seem that impressive, but I can name two or three other anime characters who have taken such basic concept to extreme levels.

1\. Selective Limb Empowerment

2\. Arm Transformation - User can transform their arms/limbs into anything they want regardless of its nature, including biological, chemical, technological, mental, spiritual and even abstract/conceptual objects, forces or weapons. Allowing the user to deal with any/all situations by simply transforming their arms into the necessary object, chemical or force.

3\. Limb Expansion

4\. Limb Extension

5\. Limb Creation

6\. Metamorphic Arm – most essential and useful ability

7\. Enhanced Throwing

8\. Propulsive Strike

9\. Enhanced Strength

Frankly, as long as the user is clever as to what they actually turn their arms into while in combat, the fruit basically turns the user into a Swiss Army Knife with an unlimited amount of uses.

So in essence, bland but convenient power.

Quick thought – there are a lot of saying that have 'Arm of XXX' in them, including 'Arm of God' and the like. In a meta-like question, how can they be interpreted and applied to this fruit.


	57. Game

FRUIT: Shiai Shiai no Mi (Game, match, bout, contest)

Yukio Hans Vorarlberna – not a particularly interesting character, but whose fruit base has diverse and potentially game-breaking applications.

Mind the pun though.

1\. Game Manipulation - User can manipulate any kinds of game and their theories, from table-top games like board games, card games, dice games, wargames, RPGs to modern video games. They are masters at any games they play and can easily set up or change any rules as they wish, bring game materials into reality or vice versa, essentially treat everything they see as just a game, even reality.

a. **Personal**

I. Author Authority

II. Cheating/Rule Bending

III. Intuitive Aptitude

b. **Essential**

I. Absolute Change

II. Game Theory Manipulation - Game theory is the study of strategic decision making, and manipulating it can only change how the decision affects the strategy of a game. The user cannot make running slowly become the dominant strategy of a race, nor can they make not trying become the dominant strategy of an arm wrestling contest.

III. Interaction Manipulation

IV. Reality Hacking - AWAKENING

2\. Interface Creation

3\. Game Materialization

4\. Game Interaction

5\. Pocket Dimension Creation – only for AWAKENING

6\. Head-Up Display

7\. Game Mimicry

A very complex fruit that requires some in-depth analyses. The key thing for this fruit is that the fruit has two distinct levels of operation: pre and post AWAKENING.

Before AWAKENING, the user ability is bound by specific rules, the critical one being is that the power requires the victim to ACCEPT the game challenge and regulations stipulated to the game chosen. This, however, means that the user can technically trick the victim into allowing them to manipulate the rules of the game before the challenge is accepted (HINT HINT).

In addition to this, rewards and penalties can also be stipulated for the challenge set.

A key thing to recognize is that regardless of how much the user claims otherwise, they are not above the rules and stakes they set for their games. Irrespective of how much intuitive understanding one gain, the user can't manipulate things outside the game parameters, LUCK being the prime example. Also, even if the user gains enhanced abilities within the game world (depending on the game), the same applies to whoever they are facing but to a weaker degree. Meaning that the enemy can easily take advantage of the user's ability without them realizing if they don't perceive an opening or a loophole to exploit.

AWAKENING throws some restrictions out the window. The key thing is that now the user can set a personal area of influence – even different dimensions in some regards – in which game rules become the norm. The rules vary based on the game being brought out. Some games – like RPGs and the like – even grant the user beyond the norm abilities and weapons but only as long as the ability lasts. Unfortunately, this is a combat application only, meaning that the user can't force a victim into a game with stake and rewards.

The stake and reward game still exists. However, the user can now make simple challenges into games without having a real-world game base or make an entirely new game to 'play' under. Secondly and more importantly, the games can now take place in a completely different dimension in which the user becomes a literal game master, the reality within the game become his plaything. The anime 'No Game, No Life' has excellent examples of this, especially the game involving the flügel Jibril.

More detail is needed for this fruit since its applications would vary by game, but hopefully I can leave that for whatever writer decideds to use this fruit idea.

In any case, hopefully, this counters any concerns about this fruit being too OP seeing as how the opponent can't be forced into a game unwillingly. It's still powerful, but within reason – hopefully…


	58. Insert

FRUIT: Hasamu Hasamu no Mi (Insert, put in, interject, fill in)

Shūkurō Tsukishima Fullbring has probably one of the most horrifying and dastardly abilities in all of Bleach – and I am counting Aizen up there as well.

1\. Insertion & Removal - Users can insert and remove anything whether they are people or object into and/or out of anything.

2\. Aspect Insertion - User can insert aspects of anything/everything into another's body, mind, soul, or even another object, including aspects of people, objects, abstract/conceptual forces, etc. Unlike Body Insertion, only the aspect of a person is inserted, which usually remains dormant inside of the target until a certain stimuli/trigger awakens them.

3\. Body Insertion - The user is able to insert someone into the body of someone else.

4\. Presence Insertion - The user can insert their presence into others by making them appear to be allies, enemies or make it something recognizable, or to just manipulate them. The user can insert their presence into objects as well. [The most dangerous power]

a. Past Creation - The user can create pasts/histories of any of a target, whether it be for a concept, object, living being, place, or whatever as if they have always existed with that history.

b. Trap Creation – via inserting presence into the environment or object of their choosing.

c. Past Manipulation - The user can selectively alter the past of a target (whether living, object, place, etc.) and determine when, where, what, how, or even why something happened in the past. However, manipulation has to rely on how the user inserts themselves into targets past.

d. Memory Implantation - The user can implant memories into the minds of others, which can either be the memories of others, or false memories manufactured by the user. They can completely re-write a person's memories to change their personalities, knowledge, self-identification, etc.

5\. Imprinting Slash - User can combine imprinting/marking effects/forces to attacks with bladed weapons.

While Shūkurō did show that this ability has combat applications – learning about an opponents weakness and manipulating their environment – it's the memory alteration powers that are the most dangerous.

Thankfully, since manipulations can be broken – since real-world items aren't affected by the alteration – by exposure to the user's use of the power. This is made particularly easy since the more extreme manipulations require the user themselves to be present in the memories.

HOWEVER…

Insertion of oneself into memories for reconnaissance purposes – a la 'Inception' style – is another matter altogether, since inserting an idea would be very difficult to spot if it was made hard to notice.

Also, the aspect insertion part of the power can be taken many ways, especially if one figures out to insert specific properties into weapons, such as heat, curse, or even recovery.

This fruit has the base set up, but its application other then memory alterations can use some work.

Ideas, ideas, ideas…


	59. Hypnosis

FRUIT: Saimin Saimin no Mi (Hypnosis)

Ah yes, I did mention in my Itachi chapter that I would eventually get to Sōsuke Aizen and his sword ability.

Just remember, Itachi's fruit had more potential attack capabilities. This fruit is more useful for subterfuge and to screw with people. Also, Itachi's fruit is all mental. This fruit affects everyone PRESENT and in LINE OF VISION (will get to in a moment).

Also, Saimin also sounds like 'Simon' from 'Simon Says.'

1\. Absolute Illusion - The user is able to generate illusions that are realistic to the point where they can confuse all the senses of the target, making it impossible to break free unless willed by the user.

a. ONLY works on those affected in the immediate environment. Anyone watching from a distance will not be affected and can interfere with the illusion. Also, only works as long as hypnosis remains active – either by user command or until the necessary command/order/restriction is carried out. After that, power has to be reapplied. Limitation removed for AWAKENING, but EYE contact still has to be made. (hint hint)

b. Unless AWAKENED, illusions are just illusions – they may fool the senses, but if touched, the victim will see through it. HOWEVER, AWAKENING crosses the line, allowing illusion to become reality

c. Another weakness is that there are no selective illusions. Everyone gets tossed into the same collective illusion once exposed to the fruit power, meaning that one person, in particular, can't be given preferential treatment or a separate illusion

2\. Hypnosis - The user is able to affect or directly influence other people's minds to their commands. MAIN RESTRICTION AND APPLICATION OF POWER: user MUST make eye contact with those he wishes to put under his power in order to make it work. As such, those who don't make eye contact or are blind CAN'T BE AFFECTED BY THIS POWER.

3\. Illusive Suggestion - The user can manipulate others by feeding the victim intricate illusive images of their worst fears, desires, etc.

4\. Illusive Appearance - The user can alter their appearance by the use of illusions, appearing as anything they want, simulating Shapeshifting.

5\. Illusory Combat - The user combines illusions with combat, making them very unpredictable and hard to keep track of, and can pull off surprise attacks more easily.

6\. Sense Trickery – manipulation implies total command over it, but an illusion, they can simply be bend to be elsewhere and the like

Frankly, this a very rich area of power potential as long as one remembers the guidelines behind it. The key being that unlike Itachi's individual mental illusions, this fruit basically dumps everyone into the same collective illusion.

But seeing how far Aizen managed to take his power – which for convenience sake, can be the AWAKENING version of this fruit – it's clearly not be underestimated, even with the modified weakness I gave it.


	60. Tunening

FRUIT: Dōchō Dōchō no Mi (Tuning)

I know that Shūsuke Amagai was a filler character, but a fruit idea is still a fruit idea.

 _Tuning_ \- the action or process of tuning something.

 _Tune_ \- adjust or adapt (something) to a particular purpose or situation.

In my mind, the fruit would work on the basis of 'tuning' oneself with the enemy and their abilities, not so much to imitate them, but more so to create an opposing 'tune.'

Because of this, this fruit doesn't fall under "Negate" since the user would be producing a field around them to cancel out the abilities of the ones they are confronting, not anything else.

1\. Power Negation - The user can cancel out the powers of others, making them unable to utilize their powers as long as they are under the user's effect.

2\. Power Negation Field – AWAKENED form of previous ability. The user can create a field or area where they can cancel out the powers of others, or simply "dampen" or just weaken powers. Others are unable to use their powers as long as they are in the user's area of effect.

One should note that the user must experience and fight the user of said ability in order to pick out their 'tune' as to create a counter one to negate their power. However, this fruit won't cancel out their natural skills or abilities – only ones granted by the fruits.

Other fruit applications include the following.

1\. Synchronization [Internal] – user able to synch all internal functions – mind, and body – to full potential, removing certain physical restrictions, increase body capabilities to certain extremes. Think along the lines of 100% Efficiency.

2\. Synchronization [External] – user able to synch rhythms with an opponent, being able to fight on their personal rhythm, allowing them to anticipate their movements and actions, on some level being able to predict what they will do in the future. AWAKENING of this is basically a Mind Meld, allowing the user to 'tune' in on to their mental frequency, hearing their thoughts.

Frankly, I know this fruit has more applications – the phrase 'to tune' or even 'tune in' leaves a lot of room to work with – but I think I am being hindered by its anime interpretation.

I'm leaving how this fruit goes to whoever decides to use it in their work.

FOOTNOTE

One particular power came up in my research that I honestly had no way to properly describe even under AWAKENING that didn't come across as WAY TOO OP.

Spatial Tuning - The power to create a field that can banish or switch spaces, create paradoxes, and warp reality inside of it.

a. Astral Trapping - via tapping into the spectral energy contained within their created space

b. Banishment - user can send reinforcements out of the spatial plane.

c. Body Dismemberment - user can slice and separate the body parts within the created space, manipulate and re-attach them to different parts.

d. Dimensional Imprisonment - via the user trapping the opponent inside the spatial plane for an indefinite period of time.

e. Disruption - user can make their field distort energy or delay neuro-waves in the minds of people to disrupt abilities and even shut down technology.

f. Location Swapping - control the placement settings of objects within their created spatial plane.

g. Nothingness Manipulation - via the user making objects not exist within their space of control.

h. Property Manipulation - user can manipulate the smallest components of objects within their spacial plane.

i. Space Generation - user can generate space

j. Negative Zone Creation.

k. Spatial Displacement - Spatially move things within the space around in either a teleportation or telekinetic manner, or even more the entire space to another location.

With everything that falls under this power, I had no way to feasibly explain it under this fruit, so I didn't bother finding a way to rework it to fit what I had in mind for this fruit.

However, I am leaving it here in case someone else finds a way to rephrase this and apply this to this fruit idea without coming off as being God Mode.


	61. Life

aFRUIT: Sei Sei no Mi (Life)

Weird looking he may be, but Yumichika Ayasegawa's Shikai ability was particularly suited for dealing with most enemies in the franchise.

In my mind, I see this as an internal application of Big Mom's Soul Fruit.

I initially wanted to make it a Shūkaku (Harvest) Fruit since, in the anime, he drains an enemies energy, and then gathers the blossoms for their substance. Unfortunately, after thinking it through, this fruit made much more sense.

1\. Life-Force Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate life-force, the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow and flourish throughout the universe. They can control their own personal life-force that dwells within them, allowing them to achieve untold power and great abilities considered to be beyond that of normal beings. Users use physical, spiritual, and mental powers to control their life force.

a. Restrictions/Weaknesses

I. The user is not like a vampire, in the essence that they need to continuously absorb life energy to survive. They have a base level – normal – and anything above that.

II. Like Big Mom, the user needs to absorb other life energy to make true use of this fruit. However, this is not to say that user is useless without excess energy since manipulating what they already have is enough to work with.

III. Those who are drained – unlike Big Mom's victims – can recover their life energy without any issues, meaning that the user of this fruit doesn't have the same supply issues as her. However, unlike Big Mom, the user of this life can't give life to inanimate objects (create minions) since this fruit is internal, not external.

IV. Draining someone entirely of their life energy not only kills them but puts a copy of their psyche into the user mind.

b. Basic Application

I. Life-Force Absorption - The user can absorb life-force/energy, vitality, and health while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways,

II. Life-Force Detection

III. Death Sense – more along of lines of sensing when another life-force begins to run low

IV. Empathy – only kicks when energy is being drained or when the user has drained the life of another repeatedly, giving them a form of a link in close proximity

V. Regenerative Healing Factor – fueled by life energy

VI. Healing [Life Inducement/ Life-Force Transferal] – works by using/giving life energy into anything alive to heal them or user

VII. Life-Force Attacks - The user can release/use life-force to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Think Armament Haki but obviously much stronger.

VIII. Life-Force Augmentation - User can augment life-force/energy in anything or anyone, increasing the targets overall life-force.

IX. Life-Force Bestowal – along the lines of transferal but to strengthen whoever receives the energy. Think of it like an energy shot – just raw energy to use as needed.

c. Advanced Application (possibly AWAKENING)

I. Life-Force Extraction – Absorption but without making contact, allowing absorption at a distance

II. Life-Force Construct – construct in this case being either armor of various sizes. Think Susanoo armor from Naruto.

III. Life-Force Conversion - The user can convert their spiritual energy/life-force or those of others into any form of matter or energy for usage. Again, think Elemental Chakra from Naruto.

IV. Life Perception - User can perceive the flow of life-force in all living things, perceiving problems life-flow, the coming life and births of others, etc. This may extend to seeing the names and lifespans of those whose faces the user sees.

Some may have noticed that I didn't add anything along the lines of age manipulation – there is a reason for this.

Had I added that particular power, this fruit would, in essence, turn the user immortal. No, this fruit only grants a healing factor and vitality. It can extend life for quite a while, but NO ONE can escape from death. Age is still a factor, and no matter how much life the user absorbs, the body will eventually give out. Granted, it may take centuries, but the point remains.

Still, this fruit, in essence, allows the user to manipulate Haki in some bizarre way, so just stick to that when considering its application.


	62. Food

FRUIT: Meshi Meshi no Mi (Food)

Kirio Hikifune made it all the way to the Zero Division based on her accomplishments as a researcher and a cook, and since the Kuku Kuku no Mi (Cook Fruit) is already taken by Streusen, I made this one.

1\. Food Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate food and other edible substances, including their shape, amount, taste, appearance, etc. Unlike Streusen, this fruit can't create random food from nonorganic materials. This fruit can do other things to compensate for it. Also, raw material is needed to be converted into food material.

2\. Food Augmentation - User can augment the quality of any food/meal, empowering/healing anyone who then eats it.

a. Consumption Healing/ Food Healing - User and anyone else can regenerate wounds by eating anything modified via this fruit

b. Conceptual Baking - The user can cook/bake anything imaginable with an incredible taste and can perform miracles with their products, such as a life-altering transcendent experience. [Think Shokugeki No Soma reactions and using food to make people change sides] [Obviously, this is an AWAKENED ability]

3\. Food Constructs - User can transform food into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. AWAKENED due to apparent applications (such as food golems).

a. Food Entity Creation - User is able to create beings of food or shape existing food into wanted shapes and purposes. They can grant the beings varying levels of independence (controlled, automatons/programmed, semi-independent) and existence (momentary to permanent) and delete the creature once they are done with them.

4\. Food Dilution - User can dilute the quality of any food/meal, making them have less nutritious, filling/nourishing and removing/diluting the flavor/taste of the food, etc. This makes the food/drink less nourishing to the target, gradually weakening them and leading to starvation even if they are constantly eating. One of the more insidious applications that border on Famine Inducement. Useful in weakening an army by getting to their food without them noticing anything odd.

5\. Nutrition Manipulation - The user can manipulate nutrition, the relationship between nutrients, the substances that organisms need to develop and propagate (often derived from food substances), and their physiological effects on organisms that obtain them (growth, reproduction, health, etc.). Can be modified to aid body chemistry, digestion, or health.

6\. Food Transmutation – can transform other matter into food AS LONG AS the food is present since the matter will simply go into said food and either increase it's size or absorb the nutrients added into it.

7\. Hypnotic Food - User can create a type of food (drinks, soups, salads, platters, etc.) which allows them to affect or directly influence other people's minds to their command, weakening the will of its target.

So, this is a definite support fruit, with some possible combat applications in the future. Still, I doubt the process of augmenting food is without some sort of drawback such as the energy to actually perform the process.

But an idea is an idea, whether or not it will actually be used by anyone.


	63. Frost

FRUIT: Samuke Samuke no Mi (Frost)

I mentioned in the Cold chapter that I would get to the Ice Paramecia, and who better to inspire it then Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

1\. Ice Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, slush, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations.

a. Ice Generation (includes hail)

b. Freezing – AWAKENING ability since this is more about creating ice AROUND something, making it seem like the user is freezing people/things at a distance rather than manipulating ice.

2\. Cryokinetic Constructs - The user can turn ice into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need.

a. Armors

b. Barriers

c. Fortifications

d. Platforms & Pillars

e. Restraints

f. Cryokinetic Cloning – for distraction purposes (like Blake in RWBY)

g. Weapons – Whips, Blade, Bow, Claws, Spikes, etc.

3\. Freezing Slash

4\. Ice Projectiles

5\. Ice Exoskeleton

6\. Cryokinetic Creature Creation – more of an advanced ability then AWAKENING allowing one to create large ice beings and the like (think Ice Maker Animals from Fairy Tail and Toshiro's sword spirit dragon)

7\. Ice Imprisonment - The user can bind, imprison and/or otherwise stop object/being by surrounding them completely by using ice.

Seriously, just see what Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Sub-Zero, and Gray Fullbuster can do with ice to get the idea. As long as the user doesn't become made of ice, everything is on the table.

Unless of course, the user is in an environment that is too hot or where the amount of oxygen/water in the air can't be sacrificed due to the risk of oxygen starvation. Imagination is also a factor as to how far one can take this fruit ability.


	64. Name

FRUIT: Shōgō Shōgō no Mi (Name/Title)

Ichibē Hyōsubeis has one very OP sword ability, and it shall be reflected in his fruit inspiration.

1\. Linguistic Manipulation - The user can manipulate the linguistics of words and terms through the aspects of the words or terms' form, meaning or in context. They can manipulate the way they are spoken, the way they are defined and the way they are used. The user can control the words or term, letter by letter and it can have a reality affecting change. REQUIRES A MEDIUM TO WORK WITH REGARDLESS OF AWAKENING OR NOT! Writing implement size doesn't matter as much as the application.

2\. Character Manipulation - The user can use written characters to manipulate a person or object by changing their Kanja/Hanja character. HOWEVER, this can not be used to control people or things by enforcing rule through characters, such as writing OBEY on an individual and having total control of them. For this power, the kanji is only used to use the characters to change the names of things.

3\. Name Identification - The user can learn the targets true name by looking at a person or object, ignoring aliases and other false names.

4\. Name Severing – AWAKENED ability since this removes the name, not change it. The user can sever the true names of anything, including people, objects and even concepts. They can either destroy the object by severing its name or reduce its effectiveness by half or more. Severing the name can also cause the concept or object to cease to exist.

5\. True Name Manipulation - The user can manipulate true names - the metaphysical representations of a sentient being - which grants them a certain amount of power over the target being able to find, control, summon and banish them among others. Applications vary based on source material and interpretation.

Very tricky to figure out how to accurately explain this fruits ability in a real-world application. Some ideas come to mind:

a. Writing SOFT or CRACKER on a floor or wall allows said object to become easier to break

b. Writing SHARP on something like a stick or paper turns it into a weapon

c. Writing FIRE on a metal sword keeps it a sword but gives the properties of a blade without changing its form, such as making its cuts sear or making it intangible to other sword strikes

d. Writing TRUTH on shackles make the person wearing them only speak the truth

e. Writing SEASTONE on regular rock gives it the same properties as said stone

f. Writing a weight amount on any item gives it said weight

g. Wiring MAGNETIC on item turns it magnetic

Hopefully, this makes sense. I am debating whether or not the power allows only one-word applications or one can make two-word phrases – it depends if kanji is used or not. If two are permitted, some doors are open, such ELECTRICITY IMMUNE, GRAVITY WEAKEN, or TIME DELAY, just to name some applications.

Name Severing is also allowed since the Hobby Fruit turning people into toys removed all memories of individuals under fruit effect from everyone, meaning that such an application is possible.


	65. Pierce

FRUIT: Tsukisasu Tsukikasu no Mi (Spear, Pierce)

Ahh, Gin Ichimaru, you are one of the more complex and compelling characters in the franchise. Too bad that you were killed off so soon.

1\. Impale/Pierce - The user can pierce through absolutely anything and everything, which absolutely nothing can defend against it. Only applies to weapons that were in contact with the user. Throwing a weapon that was in one's hands doesn't work.

2\. Absolute Piercing – AWAKENED form of Pierce. The attack can pierce down opponents of any form (Logia obviously), whether they be immortal, invulnerable, or the hardest substance in existence. It can also reach every plane of existence, whether it be space and time or alternate and pocket dimensions. Intangibility cannot evade the attack as it pierces past the "intangible" defense and strikes the physical being beneath it. The user can pierce through intangible elements such as fire and water, causing them to split apart as opposed to a normal piercing attack which would allow them to simply reform. This power also pierces through metaphysical concepts such as reality and illusion, allowing one to either dispel and destroy illusions of any level or pierce through the barrier between the two and allow imagination to become reality or vice versa. Dreams and memories can also be pierced, allowing one to escape from being trapped in nightmares and the mental world (yeah… a little out there but 'piercing the heavens' an obvious inspiration).

3\. Spatial Piercing – an AWAKENED ability similar to what Trafalgar Law can do. The user can pierce through matter/energy by creating a "hole" in the space it occupies, ignoring every form of defense/resistance. Anything in the path of the stabbing attack is penetrated without physical resistance. Because of its nature, users attacks have extreme, potentially unlimited, reach. Alternatively, the user can teleport the weapon into a target, piercing them from inside.

4\. Piercing Charge - User can charge in any direction and impale anything in the user's way, whether it is with superhuman strength or speed, and cause a very decimating force. Such as a brick wall, or even more supernatural like a wall of reality or space.

5\. Weapon Elongation – since the fruit power can only be applied through tools used by the user, in order to pierce the opponent, the fruit allows the weapon used to be extended until contact is made with intended target. Speed can vary, but one can assume that by AWAKENING level, it should be near instantaneous. Combine that with the fact that nothing can stop anything in the weapons path, the only way to escape is to dodge since the extension is in a straight line. However, at such speeds, it is easier said than done.

6\. Piercing Limbs – the overlooked appendages can be used to pierce the intended targets but they cant extend

Hopefully, this fruit does Gin justice even if it seems too simple.


	66. Weight

FRUIT: Kajū Kajū no Mi (Weight, load)

Izuru Kira, one of the most depressing characters in the show who has one of the more horrifyingly designed swords as well.

Before anyone claims that such a fruit concept exists, I would like to remind my readers that Shiki the Golden Lion had the Float Fruit.

1\. Weight Manipulation - The user can manipulate the weight, the force on the object due to gravity, of anything to make it very light and easy to move, or very heavy and impossible to move. They can make the object so heavy it can break through almost anything, or so light that it can just float away. As weight has a direction, the user can change the path of gravity to cause telekinesis-like effects. DOES NOT MAKE AN OBJECT WITHOUT WEIGHT OR LET IT FLOAT! Power only works on nonorganic matter and requires contact up until AWAKENING, allowing the user to affect things a user couldn't usually touch, like air.

2\. Weight Enhancement - The user can increase the weight of anything, rendering them very heavy and nigh-impossible to move.

3\. Weight Reduction - The user can reduce the weight of anything, making them very light and easy to move. In some cases, the user can even make something light enough to float.

4\. Weighted Attacks - User can increase the weight, density, and mass of their attacks. This allows them to cause more damage with their attacks without actually changing the attack itself, they can make something as small and insignificant as a snowflake weigh as much as a tank when it lands on something.

5\. Selective Heaviness – AWAKENED ABILITY AND ONLY ONE THAT ALLOWS SELF APPLICATION. The user is simultaneously both weighted and weightless, allowing them to have both physical mass/weight and no physical mass/weight at once. As such, they can do things like walk on quicksand without falling through or walk on pressure traps without triggering them because they have no physical weight but they can also knock things over or carry things that weight more than enough to weight them down or knock them over without affecting their surroundings. The user has a sense of physical mass/weight as they could be picked up and held and they will feel the mass and weight, yet they don't seem to have any when influencing their surroundings.

The weight enhancement part will be the most important application that will allow the user of this fruit to replicate Izuru's word ability. Otherwise, all one has to remember about this fruit is that the user can't use the power on themselves nor are they immune to the weight increases created by this power. Meaning, if the user makes a weapon heavier, they actually have to be strong enough to use it effectively for weighted attacks.


	67. Spirit

FRUIT: Shinzui Shinzui no Mi (Spirit, but can also be defined as Essence)

My only regret regarding Sajin Komamura is that we didn't get to learn more about him. Also, Puff Puff Fruit summons a Genie so no one can complain against this idea.

1\. Materialized Guardian

a. The user can create/summon a guardian that may be a physical or purely spiritual being, with appearances varying greatly from humanoid (with various weaponry and skills) to animal or even mythical being. [Original guardian varies based on user]

b. The user may be able to summon portions as opposed to the entire entity, such as an arm alone, to reduce the energy consumption and space occupation. The guardian may either appear next to the user, allowing the user to stand on top or surround the user as a form of armor, which can also be used to protect others.

c. Size of limbs or guardian varies based on how much power the user puts into it. Limbs can also contain whatever weapon and armor are in user's limbs at the time of the summoning.

d. If skilled enough, the user can link senses to the guardian. Combine with size modification, as well as the fact the guardian can go somewhere else by user command, you have a very useful spy.

e. AWAKENED ABILITY 1 – use can create multiple same limbs or numerous guardians by their discretion

f. AWAKENED ABILITY 2 – user can become said guardian entity or turn their limbs into guardian limbs. Said fusion is much stronger then normal. [Think people being inside their Susanoo's heads in Naruto]

g. AWAKENED ABILITY 3 – user can modify their guardian entity appearance or being

2\. Copy-Cat Attack – for limbs when appearance and at a distance from the user

3\. Over Sized Attacks – when limbs are larger

4\. Double-Edged Sword – when limbs are injured, damage reflects on the user. Weakness is subverted for AWAKENED ABILITY 2 since the user becomes an entity. AWAKENED ABILITY 1 multiplies this effect. Damage can be reduced if the user/entity has armor or if the user is naturally durable or uses Haki since it will be reflected in the entity. If entity form is different then human one, damage goes to the appropriate place on the human body (i.e. If entity has wings that are injured, the damage will reflect on the user's back).

Almost a mirror reflection of Sajin's power, with some additions when AWAKENING is achieved as well as potential reconnaissance capabilities.


	68. Sakura

FRUIT: Sakura Sakura no Mi (Cherry Blossoms)

Byakuya Kuchiki… You are one scary and dangerous Captain, but you are also a character favorite of mine, so there was no way I was going to overlook you. I debated whether to give him the Petal [Hanabira] Fruit, but he has Sakura.

1\. Sakura Petal Manipulation & Generation - User can create, shape and manipulate the sakura petals

a. Camouflage by covering the user or blending in with petals.

b. Matter Surfing using petals.

c. Manipulate the properties of petals.

d. Rearrange the genetic structure in petals, including the creation of mutant petals. (AWAKENING)

e. Poison Generation by exhaling the scent (after modified)

f. Pheromone Generation from the petals (after modified)

g. Plant attacks

h. Petal Blizzard Generation

i. Blindness Inducement via extra petals in the environment to block peoples visions

2\. Blade Storm Generation - The user can generate a blizzard of blades, and use them to attack, blind, confuse target, capture enemies, counter attacks, etc. Done via manipulating the properties of petals, making them sharper.

3\. Petal Shard Manipulation – AWAKENED ability. Allows sakura petals to be manipulated into creating constructs as well as weapons and armor.

So fruit ability is exactly like Senbonzakura, INCLUDING hand motions to control and a safety zone around the user (weaknesses). Also, unlike Byakuya, these are actual petals, not blade shard, meaning that there are plants that can be modified to do other things via manipulation and modification.


	69. Freeze

FRUIT: Kogoeru Kogoeru no Mi (Freeze)

And now we get to our internal cooling fruit with Rukia Kuchiki as the basis.

1\. Temperature Regulation (Cold) - The user can maintain lower levels of their own body temperature for extended periods of time, if not, indefinitely. AWAKENING allows one to achieve Absolute Zero.

a. Cryostasis – achieved when one reaches Absolute Zero. The user can freeze cells, whole tissues, or any other substances susceptible to damage caused by chemical reactivity or time by cooling to sub-zero temperatures to preserve them. This is because at low enough temperatures, any enzymatic or chemical activity which might cause damage to the material in question is effectively stopped.

b. Thermal Manipulation (Cold) – since the user can decrease their body temperature to inhuman levels, they also make themselves a vacuum for all heat in their environment. Making physical contact with exposed skin would induce hypothermia by draining all heat from the victim. As a side effect, the cold will harden the user's body, giving them a form of defense at the cost of mobility.

I. Forming ice under users feet, allowing them to skate

II. Forming gust of cold air by swinging their limbs

III. Expelling massive amounts of cold from their body to hinder people in the user's immediate environment

c. Thermal Weaponry (Cold) – like Accino's Heat Balls, the user can throw balls of cold that drain heat where they land, forming ice.

I. Freezing Slash – channel body cold through bladed weapons. Can be applied through other weapons.

2\. Ultimate Freeze – AWAKENED ability. The user can freeze anything. They can drop the temperature to absolute zero, which is impossible by natural means, causing quantum effects; due to freezing at such otherwise impossible levels, breakdowns at atomic levels and superconductivity occur. ONLY WORKS with physical contact; an area of effect can work as well, but it's weaker. Works in weaker levels before AWAKENING is achieved since the user can still lower temperatures to near levels.

a. Absolute Zero Inducement - The user can reduce the thermodynamic temperature of their surroundings to absolute zero (-459.67°F or -273.15°C), a physically impossible-to-reach state by normal means. Heat is generated via atomic motions, and even at extremely low temperatures, they continue to transfer energy; only when atoms completely stop moving is "absolute zero" achieved. While lowering the temperature by slowing molecular and atomic motion is the basics of freezing, to completely stop it is to completely bypass the Laws of Thermodynamics. At such extreme temperatures, events which do not normally occur in nature begin to happen, such as superconductivity and superfluidity, as well as breakdowns at the atomic level. Without atomic motion, the frozen object loses all electrical resistances and atomic cohesion, shattering at atomic level under the weight of its own mass. Since this affects matter at an atomic scale, it will destroy any physical target it makes contact with, regardless of their conventional durability.

3\. Cold Manipulation – more along Ice Touch if anything else since application works best with skin contact since the fruit isn't designed to impact the environment until body temperature gets low enough.

It's a unique fruit, allowing the user to become a literal heat vacuum, creating an environment where anything that requires a spark – guns primarily – no longer become a threat. Unlike Don Accino, while the heat he produced was bothersome, fighting in an environment – especially a sealed one – where the temperature keeps decreasing, is a much bigger threat.

Also, most fighting unintentionally revolves around user getting more and more hyped up. In an environment where the enemy can't 'heat up' from adrenaline and activity, they can't fight at their full potential.

While the user doesn't have as many attack capabilities as Don, they have more defensive and control techniques to ensure the fight lasts long enough for the enemy to… cease all activity.


	70. Custom

FRUIT: Kasutamu Kasutamu no Mi (Custom)

Mayuri Kurotsuchi… never liked him and never will, but his methods gave me this fruit idea. Initially, I wanted to give him Matai Matai no Mi (Modify), but after thinking about it a little, I decided to go with this fruit since customization didn't have a Japanese equivalent for it.

1\. Customization – The user can redefine the properties of existing items: altering physical features, reshaping and reconstructing them, customizing their various properties, and upgrading their overall capabilities, even transforming them into an entirely different type of item. AWAKENING will allow the user to implement supernatural properties and even sentience into items, eventually leading to the creation of synthetic lifeforms and super-powerful artifacts. [What better power to give someone who likes to play God]

2\. Body Modification - The user can change and modify the bodies of oneself and others down to genetic level, enhancing physical capabilities, modify it to be able to use certain powers, etc. [This is not the same as Augmenting since its not strengthening what's present but changing it to be better either with or without an external 'sacrifice' being used. For example, sacrificing a snake to give limbs or body scales or regeneration capabilities.]

Customization is very similar to Alchemy since something can't be created from nothing. Tagami Yuusuke (World Customize Creation Hero Tennki) is the perfect example of the non-living object application of this power. While he uses personal energy to add extra effects to items without degrading anything else of said items, the same can't be said for this power. To add something new to items, something inherent within item has to be decreased to increase something else or an outside item has to be offered to add benefit to said item.

For example, to increase the sharpness of sword, the user can either decrease the durability of the said sword, OR they can offer another sword or a raw piece of metal to do so without offering that is part of the sword.

The same can be applied via other items. A sword can be given poisonous or corrosive properties by sacrificing a live source of said poison or a vial of it.

The same is applied under AWAKENING when giving items the more bizarre properties – like sentience or healing – but I don't really know what would be offered in such circumstances other than the user's potential soul/life energy. Since said source could hypothetically recover with time, it may not sound as bad as it seems.

The same logic applies to body modifications for the user or others (AWAKENING again).

Whoever decides to use this fruit is going to have to develop a lot of ground rules to make it work, but the potential is there to apply it in a way that would make anyone who actually likes Mayuri happy.


	71. Augment

FRUIT: Zōkyō Zōkyō no Mi (Augment)

Nemu Kurotsuchi may be a non-living entity, but she showed in the later chapters what she could really do and frankly, it deserves this fruit. Unfortunately, converting soul into power can't really translate, so I went with Augment.

1\. Augmentation - The user can enhance, augment, increase and multiply something already existing, whether matter, emotion or concept. Note that user cannot actually create anything, simply increase what exist, no matter how little there is.

a. Corruption Augmentation - The user can augment the corrupt forces or corruption that lies within the hearts and minds of others. The target is consumed by their corruption and may become malevolent and possibly die from the malevolent forces ravaging their body.

b. Elemental Augmentation - User can enhance, augment, increase and multiple elements or powers related to elements. [Useful if one can augment the bodies natural electricity to act as sort of a taser in application.]

c. Emotion Augmentation - The user can augment any/all emotions/feelings/moods of others, increasing the existing emotions (no matter how small), and affecting others' control over their actions and abilities by overwhelming their confidence, or restraint.

d. Explosion Augmentation – User has the power to increase the amounts of explosions or explosive-related powers. [The explosion for propulsion in guns and cannons counts.]

e. Food Augmentation

f. Healing Augmentation

g. Intelligence Enhancement

h. Luck Augmentation – this one is up to debate

i. Physical Augmentation - The user can enhance the physical capabilities of themselves or others so that they can reach high-level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond their limits alone. Users cannot steal or give power, only enhance the ones their targets already have.

j. Physical Attribute Augmentation - User can selectively augment physical attributes, enhancing muscle mass, increasing body size, amplifying immunity system, etc. Unlike Physical Augmentation and Bodily Aspect Enhancement, this doesn't enhance the physical condition all-around, make changes or create new organs, it only enhances the specific attribute they already have.

k. Sense Augmentation

l. Tantric Augmentation

m. Vocal Augmentation

2\. Augmentation Field Projection - User can generate a field that augments/empowers anything and everything around them. AWAKENED ability.

3\. Enhancement Calling - The user can grant an enhanced physical condition to oneself or others. The user can enhance a specific set of physical abilities or every one of them altogether. [Think Priest ability to augment a targets defense, speed, accuracy, etc.]

4\. Power Augmentation – a definite AWAKENED ability. The user can enhance the powers of themselves or others' so that they can reach high-level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond their limits alone. Users cannot steal or give power, only enhance the ones their targets already have. Useful offensively as well since unless the target is used to the power boost, their fruit ability can go out of wack and do more harm to the enemy then intended targets.

Fruit is beneficial to augment everything about the user, from organ capabilities to muscle growth to learning capabilities to strength and speed of the body and everything in between. AWAKENING would be doing this for everyone else, with the only limit being duration and amount of people/things being augmented.


	72. Echo

FRUIT: Hibiki Hibiki no Mi (Echo)

Yachiru Kusajishi may not have been important to the story in the long run, but her Shikai gave me this little quirky fruit idea.

First, some definitions:

 _Echo (noun)_ \- a close parallel or repetition of an idea, feeling, style, or event.

 _Echo (verb)_ \- be repeated or reverberate after the original sound has stopped

Yes, I am using the 'repeat' version of echo for this power.

1\. Endless Attack - User can create/use attacks that will continue forever once performed, which will inflict constant damage until either the target has died or the user decides to end the attack themselves.

2\. Multi-Hit Strike - The user is able to launch a single attack that hits its target multiple times. This could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch.

3\. Multi-Slash - The user can use attacks with bladed weapons to cause slashed target gain multiple cuts, which can possibly create a delayed and or a chain of attacks. This can be due to a supernatural effect or enhanced speed.

4\. Multi-Strike - The user can generate multiple attacks repeatedly/numerous times, and the enemy has no way of defending against the attacks, from any direction.

5\. Non-Contact Multi-Strike – AWAKENED. READ BELOW.

6\. Temporal Duplication (Time Echo) – AWAKENED. The user can activate the power, perform an action for a certain duration, before deactivating it, retuning to the point in past where power activated. From that point, a 'time echo' forms, carrying out the actions original, while said original performs another different task, creating another echo or going as self. Only weakness being that if something prevents an echoes actions from being carried out - since their actions are built in and automatic - then echo disappears without carrying out said actions. There are no repercussions on the user for echoes being stopped in actions it was supposed to carry out.

This power needs A LOT of work to make sense.

Basically, the user is able to create 'echo' actions of anything they do.

For example, in a support action, they can perform say a drawing with a brush and paint set. Once the action is done in full, the user can enforce an echo into said objects, causing them to create that painting action over and over again AS LONG AS supplies are restocked, canvas/paper is put in place, and everything remains in the same place. If items are out of place, echoes will just continue as if nothing is wrong even if say no painting is being made. This can be applied to all items AS LONG AS activity carried out to completion. Echo will enforce action into reality, meaning that float and move on their own to complete echoes put into them. For example, if user tossed a knife at enemy, echo will either keep drawing knives from a container until it runs out, OR once said knife falls, echo will force itself, raising knife to where user raised it – off the ground – and keep throwing itself in straight line at the same strength until action is canceled or knife is destroyed.

Combat wise; this power has more interesting uses. When channeled through actions or weapons, the user can create 'attack echoes,' which are a weaker version of said attacks, unless channeled otherwise.

For example.

a. A fist or kick to the opponent can be powered to hit the enemy in same spot multiple times at decreasing strengths.

b. A sword slash can cut into the opponent at decreased length (slice) and strength, making a wound deeper and worse

c. Air slashes follow same rules as swords. Same for air punches and air kicks.

d. The damage (air displacement) of a bullet can be repeated at weaken impact

e. The Toriko Nail [Kugi] Techniques is an exception to this rule since this attack is channeled specifically to have the hits be at the same strength but the repetitions to be set.

The danger of this power comes in with AWAKENING but not for the time duplicates, but for the attacks. See, if the attacks repetition are bound by contact, what happens when contact is forced out the window?

The user with AWAKENING can now hit places anywhere in their environment, and as long as they are aware where they did it, they can force an echo of said attack to be performed when the enemy is in the place.

Then there are attacks that have already hit the enemy, with which user can simply command the attack to repeat again and again and again until said attack can't physically be carried out any more.

I know FOR A FACT that I am missing some obvious applications of this power. The difficult thing about creating applications for this "Repeat Ability' is that by the strictest applications of ability categorization, this doesn't fall under any form of Time Manipulation, meaning conventional strengths and weaknesses of messing with time don't apply here.

Hopefully, someone gets a better handle on this thing then I did if they decide to sue this thing in their story.


	73. Law

FRUIT: Hōsoku Hōsoku no Mi (Law)

Shunsui Kyōraku – a toast to the most chill Commander in anime history (that I am aware of) and the most moody of Shikai abilities.

1\. Law Manipulation - The user can create, rewrite, redefine, delete, apply and generally manipulate any law which affects anyone and everyone as the user sees fit, allowing them to decide what happens under which conditions.

a. The user can create a law for any occasion in combat. For example, the user can create a law where one can only kill a person by removing their head. The user can create a law where everyone and anyone that wears pink has three lives in their general area. Or make it a law that combat must done with one tossing a die to decide what action to perform or providing that one must say where they are attacking and when they do so. The user creates any law they see fit or changes the entire concept of existing law.

b. High-level users can also delete, rewrite and re-define any of the fundamental laws of existence and can affect any area and anyone they choose. (AWAKENING)

c. Law Creation - The user can create physical laws to bend others to the boundaries of the rule. When the rules have been set, then the victims have no chance of escaping them.

d. Law Inducement - The user is able to induce a law, punishing the one who is breaking the law. The user can also induce laws to escape out of difficult situations or create law to make a situation even more difficult for his or her opponent.

e. Logic Manipulation (via Laws) - The user can achieve fundamentally impossible feats on a whim, and freely redefine what's possible and impossible.

f. APPLICATION

i. To nullify any "law" or action (AWAKENING)

ii. Chaos Inducement by removing all law in area ON A MENTAL LEVEL (think of them as inhibitions if it helps)

iii. Deny specific actions, such as violence, the use of weapons, powers, etc.

iv. To set a type of "counter" on rule breaker for each offense and punishment which can be applied.

v. A punishment to those who break a law which restrains the target in a way or any law to nullify all actions in an area and prevent entering or leaving the said area.

vi. Targets, within a selected area, anyone who enters or is in the selected area; will take negative/positive effect at the moment the law comes into effect as a punishment. (AWAKENING)

vii. To use power in a set time in a set area and extend/shorten time limit and length of the area at will to mislead the opponent as to set range/duration.

viii. To apply an effect when the absolute law is disobeyed; will have "crime" on the record unless stated otherwise.

g. WEAKNESS

i. USER CAN'T MANIPULATE/REMOVE/BE IMMUNE FROM LAWS OF PHYSICS! (Did you really think I was going to allow such an OP power?) Meaning that user can't alter, create, manipulate, and rewrite physical laws, including physics, space-time, energy, matter, fundamental forces, chemistry, phenomena, vectors, particle behavior, etc.

ii. User (and allies) subjected to laws as well

2\. Personal Domain – AWAKENING. The user has a personal domain: an area in which a being has absolute power, through magical, supernatural, scientifically, or other means. The domain may be a physical area or an entire dimension. Some users may even possess Omnipotence within their domains.

Like I said, I am basing this fruit completely on how Shunsui's Shikai works, which makes children games real. And all games are bound by rules – their laws – which neatly fall within the fruits parameters.

It should be noted that this isn't the Game Fruit, but rather something of a facsimile in usage. If anything, this is just one interpretation of the fruit's usage.


	74. Ash

FRUIT: Hai Hai no Mi (Ash)

Rangiku Matsumoto may have a finicky sword spirit, but her ability is pretty straightforward to write about.

1\. Ash Manipulation – The user can generate and manipulate the ash, defined as the solid remains of fires, which as already burnt matter cannot be burned again granting the user immunity against all fire-based powers. At the same time, it can contain residual heat, causing temperature-based damage.

a. Capture/constraint and/or suffocate opponents via particle-sized ash.

b. Matter Surfing by riding ashes.

2\. Ash Attacks

a. Ash Ball

b. Ash Beam Emission

c. Ash Blast

d. Ash Bolt Projection

e. Ash Bomb

f. Ash Breath

g. Ash Bullet

h. Ash Cutting.

i. Ash Vortex

j. Ash Wave Emission

3\. Ash Constructs – AWAKENED ability due to the inherent weakness of ash itself – not to say certain things still can't be made, but they would be pretty useless without Armament. Users can turn ash into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need.

4\. Ash Transmutation – AWAKENED. The user can transform matter and objects, including living beings, into ash.

Pretty straightforward power. More about hindering enemies than actually making anything out of ash to combat them.


	75. Blacksmith

FRUIT: Kajiya Kajiya no Mi (Blacksmith, metallurgy)

Ōetsu Nimaiya got into the Zero Division for creating the Zanpakutō, so this fruit idea is pretty simple to base.

1\. Enhanced Crafting - Users are able to craft many different kinds of items to sheer perfection. They are able to forge the strongest of weapons, the toughest of armors, the greatest of statues, the most powerful of items, and much more. Some are able to create with nothing but the material around them, and in very short notice.

a. Golem Creation

b. Build anything from anything (AWAKENED)

c. Build the fastest and most battle-ready of vehicles.

d. Craft Improvisation - Create anything with the material around.

e. Craft items, artifacts, and relics with supernatural abilities.

f. Craft powerful and unique items form the body parts, such as fangs, claws, or bones, of various creatures.

g. Design unique tools of destruction.

h. Make the deadliest war machine ever created.

i. Polishing the weapons and other items made.

j. Refine any kind of item and remove any imperfections.

k. Weapon Creation/Armor Creation

2\. Intuitive Aptitude

3\. Impossible Forging – AWAKENED ability. The user can craft/forge materials/objects that are able to do things that are normally impossible for them or the material they are made out of to do so. They can craft things, such a tiny dagger that's even sharper and more deadly than a full-size sword or a piece of armor that can defend against things that would normally shatter it or even use materials that are normally stressed/weakened by forging somehow become stronger than normal. Some users may even have enough skill to do all this with mundane/ordinary materials that definitely shouldn't be able to hold together, let alone perform these feats, AS LONG AS ITEM IS MADE VIA PROCESS INCLUDED IN BLACKSMITHING AND FORGING

4\. Meta Crafting – AWAKENED ability taken to EXTREME LEVELS. The user can craft anything out of anything/everything, including physical, mental, spiritual, imaginary, abstract/conceptual materials and substances at incredible speed. They can forge anything they want including all-powerful objects, conceptual tools, objects, and weapons and anything else they want AS LONG AS IT IS MADE VIA PROCESS INCLUDED IN BLACKSMITHING AND FORGING

Yeah… little out there. This DEFINITELY needs some refining. But considering what beings like Hephaestus forged for gods and the 'life' Ōetsu crafted through the swords he made for other Shinigami, what I listed isn't that out there. Still, no direct combat applications until fruit user actually makes something to defend themselves.


	76. Raiju

FRUIT: Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Raijū

This fruit is completely based on Yoruichi Shihōin's Final Form Shunkō.

1\. Feline Physiology – already mentioned in the past.

2\. Raiju Physiology - User with this ability either is or can transform into a Raiju ("thunder animal" or "thunder beast") whose body is composed of lightning and may be in the shape of a cat, fox, weasel, or wolf, with the form of a white and blue wolf (or even a wolf wrapped in lightning) being the most common [this form as mentioned is feline based]. They may also fly about as a ball of lightning (in fact, the creature may be an attempt to explain the phenomenon of lightning) and their cry sounds like thunder.

a. Electrical Immunity

b. Electricity Manipulation

c. Electricity Mimicry

d. Enhanced Agility

e. Enhanced Balance

f. Enhanced Bite

g. Enhanced Durability

h. Enhanced Endurance

i. Enhanced Flexibility

j. Enhanced Senses

k. Enhanced Speed

l. Enhanced Strength

m. Fire Manipulation

n. Flight

o. Night Vision

p. Weather Manipulation – in regards to lightning-related ones

A definite Mythical Zoan which easily combines the physical benefits of Zoans with the electrical capabilities of Lightning Logia (Rumble Fruit of Enel).

Quite possibly the most dangerous fruit if ever applied in the One Piece Universe – and I write this knowing Kaido's fruit – mainly due to its ability to go intangible via the lightning form. Also, Luffy's rubber form won't be a deal breaker here since this fruit still has Zoan capabilities to fall back on if electricity manipulation isn't an option.

The only possible drawback is that the lightning capabilities of this fruit will not have the same potential as Enel's Rumble Fruit.


	77. Tailor

FRUIT: Tērā Tērā no Mi (Tailor) [Seamstress is gender specific]

Senjumaru Shutara accomplishment that allowed her to join the Zero Division is never mentioned, but based on her title and abilities, this fruit seemed like an appropriate base.

1\. Enhanced Artisan- Users are able to craft many different kinds of items to sheer perfection. They are able to weave/sew the strongest of clothes, the toughest of armors, the greatest of dresses, and much more. Some are able to create with nothing but the material around them, and in very short notice. Basically, if it can be created into something worn that ISN'T made of metal (made on a forge), it's via this fruit.

a. Clothing Empowerment - The user is able to gain strength from articles of clothing such as hats, gloves, and shirts.

2\. Intuitive Aptitude

3\. Impossible Artisan– AWAKENED ability. User can craft/forge materials/objects that are able to do things that are normally impossible for them or the material they are made out of to do so, AS LONG AS ITEM IS MADE VIA PROCESS INCLUDED IN CLOTHES MAKING. Think of it along the lines of gaining access to elemental attacks/immunity, gaining animal form/powers if items worn resemble/made from animals, etc. (Something outside the standard clothes enhancements like speed, strength, endurance, healing, etc.)

4\. Meta Artisan– AWAKENED ability taken to EXTREME LEVELS. The user can craft anything out of anything/everything, including physical, mental, spiritual, imaginary, abstract/conceptual materials and substances at incredible speed. They can forge anything they want including all-powerful objects, conceptual tools, objects, and weapons and anything else they want AS LONG AS ITEM IS MADE VIA PROCESS INCLUDED IN CLOTHES MAKING. Ironically, at this point, clothing made of metals is a thing.

This is basically Blacksmith but for clothes – case closed.


	78. Bee

FRUIT: Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Bee

Just look up Suì-Fēng's sword spirit – should be enough to convince anyone. I wanted to do Asian Hornet, but that was already used in the One Piece material, so bee it is.

1\. Bee Physiology

a. Bloodlessness

b. Enhanced Agility

c. Enhanced Reflexes

d. Enhanced Speed

e. Enhanced Strength

f. Enhanced Vision

g. Hive Mind

h. Poison Generation – stinger(s) since it depends how many form either in hybrid or fall animal form

i. Seismic Sense

j. Stinger Protrusion

k. Wall crawling

l. Wing Manifestation/Flight

m. Vibration Emission – via wings

n. Honey Production – I'll leave that to your imagination

o. Hive Mind – via being the Queen Bee as it were and control common everyday bee

Pretty straightforward fruit, and with the stingers created via this fruit combined with the poison, this fruit would mesh with Feng's two-strike Shikai ability.


	79. Structure

FRUIT: Honegumi Honegumi no Mi (Structure, framework, build)

This is the closest I could get to interpreting Kisuke Urahara Bankai ability without making it seem like the Nui Nui no Mi (Stich Fruit) that Leo uses.

1\. Structure Manipulation – The user can analyze, shape and manipulate the structure of anything, from materials, organization, concepts, etc. This allows one to rearrange structures of anything, changing how they work or how they are formed. The AWAKENING structures are obvious when considered, I hope?

2\. Structure Weakening

3\. Attribute Manipulation - The user have complete control over their attributes, quality and feature regarded as a characteristic or inherent part of someone or something be it physical, mental, spiritual, nature, condition, and every other aspect that's a part of it and so on. Later on, when Structure Manipulation fully awakens, this applies to others as well.

4\. Reconfiguration - User can take apart and then rebuild anything piece by piece leaving the target without defects of any kind.

5\. Reshaping - The user of this ability can change the shape of beings and objects, including themselves. Unlike Shapeshifting, which allows one to change their shape, form, configuration and appearance, this power only affects the shape and outline of things, everything else stays the same. They can change their shape of a tree to make it bent or fat, but everything else is unaltered. It is also different from Shape Manipulation because reshaping does not simply manipulate geometric shapes.

6\. Part Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate parts of any object, whether it be a building, a machine, furniture, organic body parts or just about anything else. Users can manipulate the leg of a table, an engine of a car, a pipe of a sink, an internal organ, the legs of a person, the steps of a ladder, the CPU of a computer, etc. Some users are able to manipulate more than one parts of an object. The user cannot manipulate the whole object itself, though.

7\. Remolding – AWAKENING. This power grants the user the ability to recreate people or things to improve their effectiveness.

It's a little tricky to narrow down what exactly is considered a 'structure', but pre-AWAKENING, I am sticking to literal structures, environment, and living things (within limits). Anything truly abstract comes post-AWAKENING and that way lies madness which I am leaving for others to extrapolate upon.


	80. Sun

FRUIT: Ama Ama No Mi (Sun)

What better fruit to epitomize the strongest of men in Bleach then a Logia that turns the eater into a miniature Sun.

That's how badass Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto is.

1\. Solar Physiology - User is made up of or can transform their body completely into solar energy/substances. Users' transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of solar energy/substances, in which case, it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other.

2\. Nigh Formed Solar Energy Being - can change into mostly physical being, with the energy flowing through their being, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. The power is mostly focused to the body and while it gain some amount of energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal.

a. Disease Immunity

b. Enhanced Condition

c. Enhanced Speed

d. Fire Mimicry

e. Light Mimicry

f. Limited Plasma Manipulation

g. Limited Solar Energy Manipulation

h. Solar Generation

3\. Full-Formed Solar Energy Being - completely formed of energy, without anything truly left of the physical form. User gains impressive control over their form and vast capacity to expel energy in various ways.

a. Contaminant Immunity

b. Disease Immunity

c. Elemental Shapeshifting

d. Fire Aura

e. Flight/High-Speed Flight

f. Gravity Manipulation

g. Intangibility

h. Invulnerability

i. Light Mimicry

j. Orbital Force Manipulation

k. Plasma Manipulation

l. Solar Energy Manipulation

Some distinctions have to be codified between the two forms but basically, Nigh is somewhat of a half-Logia form which enhances the body while Full is like the actual Sun, being unapproachable and focused on ranged attacks via heat and solar energy manipulation.


	81. Inverse

FRUIT: Taosa Taosa no Mi (Inverse)

Shinji Hirako never really finished displaying the full brunt of what his sword could do, but I think I can give it a decent short with this fruit idea.

1\. Inversion - The user is able to invert anything, flipping its state to its opposite, or reversing it. This can be anything physical, spiritual, mental, existential, conceptual, metaphysical, axiomatic, and so on. As examples, the user could invert directions, the order of a hierarchy, the pull of gravity, the flow of electricity or a fluid, logic; such as turning 1 into -1, or even negate axioms by inverting that which is self-evidently true into disproving itself. Inversion can also take the form of the mathematical inversion, 1/x, allowing the user to decrease and increase any quantity or value by taking the inverse of it.

2\. Object Inversion - The user can invert their target (whether living or objects) causing them to turn inside-out. Depending on how this happens it may be merely unpleasant experience or instantly lethal.

3\. Effect Inversion - The user is able to reverse the effects of an occurrence into forming the opposite results. For example, if something harmful happens to the user, such as getting punched in the face, the user receives positive effects from that outcome and feels pleasure and vigor as opposed to pain and damage.

a. If one consumes unhealthy or harmful substances, they will become healthier.

b. If the user never bathes, they will not give off body odor or release an unpleasant fragrance.

c. If the user goes bankrupt, they will become rich instead.

d. If the user does not sleep, they will become energetic and awake.

e. If the user is hostile to others, the ones targeted will become amicable to the user.

4\. Emotion Inversion - The user can invert the emotions of others into their polar opposite, turning love into hate, courage into fear, despair into hope, etc. and vice versa.

5\. Temporal Inversion - User can cause the flow of time to go in the opposite direction and thus every past phenomenon will be relived but in reverse.

6\. Power Reversal – AWAKENED. The user can change any power to its inverse. This can be used to weaken incredibly powerful beings or enhance weaker ones.

7\. Causality Reversal – AWAKENED. Basically Fragarach (Fate/hollow ataraxia). The user can reverse the nature of causality to make it so the cause comes from the effect. The cause is merely a formality, as the effect has already happen before the cause has even started. The event looks completely normal to onlookers, as the cause lead to the effect, but the cause is simply an action meant to prove the fact that the effect has happened. This ability makes sure the user always has the advantage over their opponent, as now everything has a 100% chance of success and anything they do is permanent. That means no matter how agile, well defensive, or far away from the user, it is impossible to dodge, reverse or stop the effect as it is already written down in history.

8\. Existence Inversion – can be as little as Gender Change to all the way to the Evil-Twin territory.

9\. Law Inversion

10\. Logic Inversion

11\. Moral Inversion - The user of this power can manipulate the basic concept of morality. They can change what is right into wrongdoing, and something totally immoral could be made the right thing. For example, the user could make it so committing genocide is perfect but healing someone in need would cause anger and hate.

12\. Morality Inversion - The user can make people ethically good or immorally evil by psychically kindling the targets' minds so that they succumb to the voice of truth or to the urge of sin.

13\. Inverted Dimension – AWAKENED. Fruits ultimate ability. The user can negate the laws of reality and make everything appear backward or inverted, confusing the target and throwing them off balance. They can even launch attacks that are coming from a reversed direction so that the enemy cannot see them coming or cannot defend because everything is reversed.

14\. WEAKNESS

a. Can only inverse things one knows are happening

b. This power might only apply to certain effects/attacks.

c. Can only invert so many things at ones

d. Can't kill anything alive DIRECTLY with this power (i.e., Turning them inside out) – INDIRECTLY is fine

To the way I phrased this fruit ability, its usage is divided distinctly into its pre and post AWAKENING stages. Before AWAKENING, the user uses this fruit more mentally, confusing the enemy and manipulating the masses, or through trickery, such as manipulating the surrounding objects and the like. After AWAKENING, the user can use the powers more aggressively, taking a more proactive approach into how to deal with its enemies, either with the Inverted Dimension or forcing the enemy to use their most potent attack and fall victim to Causality Reversal.


	82. Cricket

FRUIT: Mashiro Kuna - Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Cricket

Mashiro Kuna is practically based off Kamen Rider, so cricket was a must.

1\. Orthoptera Physiology

a. Antenna Protrusion

b. Bloodlessness – depends on how far hybrid form goes since it's useful in certain regards

c. Dermal Armor

d. Enhanced Bite

e. Enhanced Durability

f. Enhanced Hearing

g. Enhanced Reflexes

h. Enhanced Strength

i. Prey Instinct – think Observation but more geared toward survival and combat

j. Wall crawling

2\. Leg Strength – the true capabilities of this fruit is in the ridiculously overpowered cricket based legs.

a. Enhanced Leaping

b. Wall Running

c. Surface Running

d. Shockwave Stomp / Ground Pound

e. Earthquake Generation

f. Razor Foot

g. Propulsive Strike

h. Pressure Strike

i. Megaton Kick

j. Flash Step

k. Concussive Kick

I made my point by now. Simple fruit, simple application, simple to use.


	83. Blind

FRUIT: Kageru Kageru no Mi (Blind)

'This Bites' made a reference to such a fruit, and Kaname Tōsen is a perfect base for this fruit.

1\. Sense Manipulation (Removal) - The user has complete control over the senses of oneself and others, including sight, smell, hearing, touch, taste, balance, pain, etc.. They can reduce or remove them temporarily or permanently, protect them from being overwhelmed, prevent the target them from sensing things that are, cause/remove sensory ailments, etc.

2\. STANDARD SENSES

a. Ageusia Inducement - Taste

b. Anosmia Inducement - Smell

c. Blindness Inducement - Sight

d. Deafness Inducement - Hearing

e. Innervation Inducement - Touch

3\. OTHER SENSES (Sense of…)

a. Balance

b. Electroreception

c. Pain

d. Time

e. Temperature

f. Fear

g. Self

h. Nostalgia

i. Pressure

j. Comfort

k. Humor

l. Others…

Debate as to what will fall under the AWAKENING category, but I can only assume that it would include a faximily for the Bankai Enma Kōrogi.


	84. Centipede

FRUIT: Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Centipede

Almost all Arrancar are based off creatures of some sort, so don't be surprised for the fruits coming up. Let's start with Loly Aivirrne.

1\. Centipede Physiology

a. Appendage Generation/Multiple Arms - most extreme example there is.

b. Bloodlessness

c. Burrowing

d. Contaminant Immunity

e. Dermal Armor

f. Ecdysis [Body Shedding]

g. Enhanced Agility

h. Enhanced Bite

i. Enhanced Durability

j. Enhanced Flexibility

k. Enhanced Speed

l. Poison Generation [Venomous Fangs]

m. Acid Generation

n. Regenerative Healing Factor

o. Seismic Sense

p. Wall crawling

q. Spherical Form – some particularly long ones can roll up for defense (or offense in this case)

2\. Serqekinetic Whip Generation

Again, simple form, simple application.


	85. Deer

FRUIT: Koinu Koinu no Mi, Model: Deer

Emilou Apacci, one-third of the terrifying chimera that needed the Captain Commander to kill it.

1\. Cervid Physiology

a. Enhanced Agility

b. Enhanced Hearing

c. Enhanced Leap

d. Enhanced Speed

e. Environmental Adaptation – particularly artic

f. Horn Protrusion – size can vary

g. Hoofed Feet – useful in kicking based attacks

h. Night Vision

i. Prey Instinct

2\. Supernatural Detection

The last point should be explained. While cervids (deer, elk, moose, reindeer, caribou, chital) have means of defending themselves even if most of them are more suited for escape, deer, in particular, are mentioned to sense things beyond the norm – mythical deer or otherwise. As such, I am putting 'supernatural' as detecting things without a clear explanation – disaster on the horizon, weather shift, possible deaths – rather than the actual supernatural.

If still confused, think about Absol from Pokemon – they only appear to warn others of approaching disasters.


	86. Devour

FRUIT: Kuitsukuse Kuitsukuse no Mi (Devour)

Aaroniero Arruruerie, a horrible amalgamation of a mess that couldn't be killed fast enough. The CLOSEST comparison to what I had in mind for this ability is Absorption from Re: Monster. That ability allows its user to get abilities of other beings and things by eating them. No matter how hard or poisonous something was, the person would be able to eat it. The teeth could tear through the likes of iron and gold easily, while toxins would be restructured, rendered harmless and edible inside the body. The characteristics of whatever It's eaten, whether it be an item or another living being, would be absorbed and assimilated, so that the one that absorbed could use them as well. Strength of the ability that was gained through absorption depends on the quality of the substance and its freshness. The AWAKENING of this ability would be the ability Synthesis to merge the different abilities acquired.

1\. Matter Ingestion - The user can eat any substance without harmful effects, regardless of what they consume. They can consume matter in any form - solid, liquid or gas.

2\. Enhanced Eating - The user can eat massive quantities of food at once to no ill effect. This power can be very useful, especially for those that possess an abnormal nature. Because of this, nutritional intake needs are a great deal higher than that of normal, requiring more food to keep their strength up.

3\. Consumptive Replication - The user is able to obtain powers by consuming/absorbing the owners of said powers or a piece of them. Weakens returns the more often something is eaten until no more gains are evident. The stronger/rarer something that is consumed, the more benefits/abilities are gained from it. The only limitation for this power is stealing Devil Fruit abilities for obvious reasons. Everything else is on the table.

4\. Assimilative Evolution - The user can absorb organic biomass and gain the abilities, traits, attributes, and physiologies of the being the biomass was from. They can assimilate to survive anything.

5\. Digestive Assimilation - The user can consume objects or individuals of choice to gain new abilities and attributes by eating, swallowing or trapping an object or prey in your mouth or stomach (or any other body part, similar to a stomach). They are able to increase their own physical and energy abilities by absorbing powerful individuals with notable power.

6\. Biological Absorption - The user can consume biological mass/matter, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, knowledge, skills, etc., using it as power source, etc., either temporarily or permanently.

7\. Knowledge/Memory Absorption – depends on the freshness of the victim consumed as well as part of the body consumed (muscle memory counts), so the brain is preferred.

8\. Consumption Mimicry - The user can mimic eaten creatures.

9\. Power Mixture – AWAKENED. The user can merge two or more powers to create new powers as well as different combinations.

10\. WEAKNESS

a. Effectively turns the user into Cannibal to use fruit to fullest

b. Combination of two already present fruits, as such, the HUNGER is much more evident and requires the user to eat A LOT OF ANYTHING. Becomes a hindrance when previously eaten items no longer sustain the user.

c. Progression of abilities requires the user to seek out new items/things/foods to consume.

d. While basic abilities can remain indefinitely, CERTAIN THINGS (at least until AWAKENING) need to be consumed from time to time to maintain their benefits, including skills eaten from humans

e. While its true that eating certain things can satiate the user's hunger for a time, whoever eats this fruit is basically in a No-Win Situation, since eventually, they will run out of new/interesting things to eat, causing the user to be driven insane and most likely consume itself.


	87. Tree

FRUIT: Tsurī Tsurī no Mi (Tree)

Rudbornn Chelute was a very overlooked character, but his ability was interesting and inspired this fruit. It was only later that when I recalled Ivern from League of Legends that the idea solidified.

1\. Tree Physiology - The user is or has the ability to take on the form of a Talking Tree, a form of sapient vegetable life, often of the species that have mythical/occult connections (elm, oak, cypress, pine, etc), depending on the type of tree user becomes, they may gain somewhat differing abilities.

a. Botanical Communication

b. Wood Mimicry

c. Contaminant Immunity

d. Dermal Armor

e. Natural Weaponry – grow/shape wooden limbs into weapons

f. Pain Suppression – due to barks skin

g. Disease Immunity – at least in tree form but susceptible to plant infections in that form

h. Enhanced Durability

i. Enhanced Endurance

j. Enhanced Lung Capacity/Oxygen Independence

k. Enhanced Strength

l. Leaf Projection

m. Self-Sustenance via Photosynthesis.

n. Grow Golems – like with Rudborrn, user would be able to 'grow' minions for use like fruits

o. Reduced Speed – for obvious reasons

p. Flame Susceptibility – for obvious reasons

q. Size Manipulation – it's a tree, trees grow

2\. Forest Physiology – AWAKENING. The user is or has the power to become a forest, a collection of trees usually spread out over a large area. The user can gain different abilities depending on the type of forest they are or become such as arboreal forests, jungles/rainforests, taiga, and more. The type of forest the user can become is usually fixed. Unlike talking tree and wood mimicry, the user of this usually functions as one massive collective organism rather than just a group of individual trees.

a. Forest Creation (Natural Growth) – user naturally induced a forest to grow around them BUT THIS ISN'T MOKUTON! There is not unnatural wood manipulation or tree growth. The user is only able to manipulate trees that have grown due to their power and the branches/bark/roots that are present.

b. Forest Lordship

c. Forest Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate the forests (including jungles, taiga, rainforests, woodlands, etc.) and everything in them, including all the aspects of the forests, from the purely physical ones and also mythical/conceptual ones. Forests are among the planets most variable environments, richest in terms of animals and plants, with extensive natural riches and mythology surrounding them.

Sad to say that when I was writing all of this, I unintentionally imagined a villain character with this power akin to what happened in 'Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island,' except user would use the forest – island forest? – to feed upon anyone who dares intrude his land (use them as fertilizer).

Slightly more evil idea – user becomes a giant tree after centuries of growth in an island, feeding subtlely on the energy of people living on his island, preventing them from leaving, sustaining his semi-immortality.

Yeah… this fruit has potential story wise.


	88. Emptiness

FRUIT: Kūkyo Kūkyo no Mi (Emptiness, **Nothingness** , vacancy)

Ulquiorra Cifer is a tricky character, but I managed to narrow down his fruit base to this one.

I should explain his death aspect first.

Nihilism - The philosophical doctrine that negates the meaningful, positive aspects of human life. The belief that there is nothing in life, no hope, no morality in themselves or in others. There is no such thing as a soul inside any of us, we are just sacks of meat. Wishing to feel the embrace of oblivion, only death's sweet release can satisfy them. They are totally consumed by "true" despair.

Unfortunately, Nihilism if a philosophy, not something truly physical. However, since it is basically – and don't quote me on this! – accepting the meaninglessness and nothingness of life, so is the power.

1\. Nothingness Manipulation - User can remove items from existence, either simply making things disappear, preventing energy from ever being conceived or some other way. They can delete, alter, reverse, or negate energy, etc. This could also lead to the ultimate goal of "destroying matter," as in bringing it out of existence.

a. Black Hole Creation - AWAKENED

i. Gravitational Singularity Generation

ii. Send the surrounding air and oxygen into oblivion causing the target to be suffocated.

b. Delete negative aspects such as injuries and death, preventing death.

i. Apathy by erasing emotions.

ii. Memory Erasure by deleting parts of the target mind.

iii. Negative Zone Creation

iv. Regenerative Healing Factor/Immortality by deleting injuries and death.

c. Destruction

i. Cause targets to have never existed.

ii. Cutting by deleting a portion of the object.

iii. Obliterate the bonds of objects causing them to collapse.

iv. Unleash an obliterating wave that can cause destruction in its path

d. Flight and Levitation by erasing gravity.

e. Imperceptibility

i. Intangibility

ii. Tracking Evasion by having "nothing" to track on.

f. Nothingness Attacks

g. Nothingness Constructs & Nothingness Solidification

h. Partial Existence Inducement - The user can induce a combination of actual existence and nonexistence into something, Existent or nonexistent and perceivable by one or more of the five senses. For example, it could make a chair that does not exist partially be existent in the middle of a hallway, and the user would not see or detect the chair in any way, other than by touch, so they would trip over it as they go along, but can't detect its presence otherwise. They cannot detect it with sight, hearing, or any other sense, even if it is outside the normal five senses, for it only partially exists, though it can also be seen but not perceivable and detectable by the other senses. The whole chair does not even have to be wholly existent touch wise, as parts of it only could exist (but still stand up right) like its legs, but the legs are still attached to the other parts, even if they are nonexistent, hence the partial existence part of the name. The chair, as well as other objects that are made to partially exist like a machine, can function normally, even if they aren't completely existent. The chair is just an example, for other objects and livings things can be partially brought into existence with this power. An objects or living thing's properties and other features are partially there and partially not there in some way, and this kind of power can confuse others, and play with their minds.

i. Teleportation by disappearing and reappearing.

i. Deleting space and distance in between target and oneself.

ii. Create stabilized wormholes with negative energy.

2\. Null Energy Manipulation – AWAKENING. The user can create, shape and manipulate energy that can delete anything/everything it touches. As it is contained and exists outside of reality, it transcends concepts such as time and space and renders nearly all powers that come in contact with it useless. NOT THE SAME AS DESTRUCTION.

3\. Null Zone Emission – AWAKENING. The user can create and project energies of void for variable sizes and ranges that are capable of destroying structures and/or areas or damaging anything in the blast range. The users may be able to remove anything from existence caught in it.

4\. Nothingness Removal. AWAKENING. The user can create objects from nothing by imagining an object, or rather, the "idea of an object," and then removing non-existence from it, thus making the object real.

This power is dangerously close to God (due to creating something from nothing), but I can only assume that such a power is not without its drawbacks and repercussions. Also, the user is only able to manipulate the void and emptiness in existence, meaning that everything that already existence is outside of manipulation. Meaning that technically speaking, trapping the user of this fruit in a sealed room with a continually refilling and oxygen-rich environment makes them unable to use the power since the environment is never truly empty, leaving no room for emptiness to form (outside has a lot of small packets of the void to work with).

Still, just to make sure this fruit doesn't become too OP, I can only assume that the user has to embody the principles of Nihilism to properly use this power.

I leave attack and power applications to other writers.


	89. Mantis

FRUIT: Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Mantis

Nnoitra Gilga isn't much of a character, but he gave a basis for two fruits. This is the first.

1\. Mantis Physiology

a. Antenna Protrusion

b. Appendage Generation/Multiple Arms – limited, maybe up to six

c. Bloodlessness

d. Camouflage – varies by species, but more suited for vegetation environments and nighttime

e. Dermal Armor

f. Enhanced Agility

g. Enhanced Balance

h. Enhanced Bite

i. Enhanced Dexterity

j. Enhanced Senses

k. 360-Degree Vision

l. Enhanced Speed

m. Enhanced Strength

n. Claw Retraction

o. Pincer Grip

p. Scythe Proficiency

Perfectly suited for any slasher fan out there, as the scythes are perfect for assassins of the bladed variety.


	90. Despair

FRUIT: Zetsubō Zetsubō no Mi (Despair)

This fruit is much less battle oriented but much more effective in turning the user into an unstoppable force. And before anyone says this can't work, please remember Perona and her Hollows.

Despair - To submit to despair is to fall into hopelessness! The user exists in a state of dread that no one can escape. They only feel like giving up for their failures and the loss of love ones with low expectations for the future. Forced to watch their torment feeling helpless, they linger on wandering the sad earth as a dead corpse with no hope of comfort to mend their broken spirits.

1\. Despair Manipulation - The user can manipulate despair, depression, and hopelessness whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise changing despair, even manifesting the emotional energy to a physical level. Users of this power can make others feel hopeless even to the point of becoming suicidal or catatonic.

2\. Despair Absorption

3\. Despair Augmentation

4\. Despair Detection

5\. Despair Empowerment - Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by the despair of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers.

6\. Despair Inducement - The user can induce feelings of despair and depression into others, making them think there's nothing worth living for in life. The user can bring out emotions such as sadness, hopelessness, depression, and despair, possibly even eventually driving the victim to suicide.

7\. Despair Negation

8\. Despair Aura – AWAKENING. The user can generate an aura of despair that can amplify/induce depression on beings inside their aura and gain power from the emotions.

9\. Despair Embodiment – AWAKENING. Users become the living embodiment of despair and gain the ability to feed off of the despair of everyone and everything, including themselves. Users can convert despair into energy and use it as a full source to extend their own lifespan or as a weapon.

10\. Death Inducement – Done by causing enough despair to raise blood pressure, causing a heart attack.

11\. Suicide Inducement – Done by causing so much despair that victim ends their own life.

I would normally say that an emotional-power fruit isn't that dangerous, but since this fruit is fueled by despair – a byproduct of fear – then by technicality, anyone who has a fearsome appearance or builds up enough infamy will, in turn, create a feedback loop of power fueling. That is to say, merely seeing the user of this fruit approach will cause the weak-willed individuals to produce despair at his presence, meaning that user of fruit immediately gets a pick-me-up.

Applications attack-wise still up to debate though.


	91. Sacrifice

FRUIT: Gisei Gisei no Mi (Sacrifice)

I debated making this fruit based on Tier Harribel, but after thinking about it a little, I can see this fruit being an actual thing.

Sacrifice - Sacrifice is a rite or act that is often met with solemn aversion. In ancient rituals, sacrifice was essential to the culture and death was inescapable. If the person had the option of having their life spared, they had to have someone else die in their place.

1\. Sacrifice Embodiment – Users become the living physical representation or manifestation of the concept of sacrifice. Whatever the user sacrifices can be used to create new powers, increase powers, to kill enemies, to resurrect someone, etc. The user cannot create without sacrificing something in return.

2\. Sacrifice Empowerment – Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from the sacrifices of oneself or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers.

3\. Sacrificial Creation – The user can create new or existing lifeforms through sacrificing a piece of oneself, like blood, flesh or even the own life. [Similar to Big Mom]

4\. Sacrificial Power - User can perform powers of extraordinary feat through sacrificing of anything, like objects, elements, souls, beings or oneself. [Similar to what Yhwach did using his Quincy and Auswählen]

5\. ALCHEMY - A chemical reaction is one chemical/compound being OFFERED to turn into something else. 'Offering' is just another word for 'Sacrifice.' As such, the user can imitate alchemy by offering (using power) on certain chemicals/compounds/things to change one thing into another. Unlike actual alchemy, the form of what is being manipulated can't be altered (like what occurs in Fullmetal Alchemist) but form can. This is how Harribel's water abilities can be duplicated, since water can be created by sacrificing the hydrogen and oxygen readily available in the air, at the cost of decreasing the amount of breathable air.

My alchemy point is a bit of a stretch, but it's the only way to make this fruit work without turning the eater outright into a warlock or a blood mage. This is One Piece, not World of Warcraft.

Still, this needs to be refined at some point as to what exactly 'sacrifice' can cover and how it can be applied.


	92. Destruction

FRUIT: Hakai Hakai no Mi (Destruction)

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is a panther, but I already have a panther user in my story, so second best it is.

Destruction - Break, crush, destroy, all actions related to damaging the constitution of an object, system, or being. This is the desire to cause destruction toward others, oneself, or a system. The need to kill is such a thrill that user needs to obliterate their opponents to feel contentment: they have an unsatisfying desire for conflict.

1\. Destruction - User can destroy/annihilate into total and utter nothingness anything, everything and everyone, beginning with entire areas, buildings, cities, countries, states, continents, worlds, planets, dimensions, inter-dimensions, parallel worlds, solar systems, stars, star systems, whole entire galaxies nebula's and universes and possibly even abstract concepts and/or natural forces/laws. AWAKENING is basically destruction of non-corporeal/physical concepts. IT WILL BE NOTED THAT THIS POWER VIOLATES LAW OF PHYSICS SINCE MATTER IS COMPLETELY REMOVED FROM EXISTENCE (NOT DISINTEGRATED)!

a. Bone Destruction

b. Building Destruction

c. Concept (Idea) Destruction

d. Destructive Field Projection - The user can emit a field that destroys anything and everything around them. The user may be able to decide what is destroyed and what is not, or at least train to do so.

e. Dream Destruction

f. Energy Destruction

g. Environment Destruction

h. Irreversible Destruction

i. Power Destruction

j. Etc…

k. Hopefully, the AWAKENED applications are obvious

2\. WEAKNESS

a. LIVING BEINGS IMMUNE FROM DESTRUCTION

b. Removing matter from existence violates the Law of Conservation of Mass, MEANING THAT EITHER THE POWER HAS A PRICE OF SORTS, OR THE UNIVERSE MUST CORRECT THIS SOMEHOW.

Let it be known that this power isn't Disintegration in any way since Disintegration still follows the notion that matter can't be created nor destroyed.


	93. Erupt

FRUIT: Okiro Okiro no Mi (Erupt)

Edrad Liones was a walking volcano, what the hell did you guys think I was going to make this fruit-based off?

1\. Volcano Physiology - User can take on the traits of a living volcano.

2\. Magma Manipulation

a. Lava Generation - User can generate and project lava, either from their body or drawing it from the earth.

b. Magma Armor - The user can form armor around their body or shape it from magma for protection and physical boost. With training, the user could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element.

c. Magma Solidification/Constructs

d. Earthquake Generation and/or Fissure Creation via manipulating underground magma.

e. Eruption Inducement - Users can cause volcanic eruptions, sending out lava and ash, they can do this by either awakening existing volcanoes or making a new one to cause an eruption.

f. Smoke Generation from eruptions (or self), causing thick smoke/vogs.

g. Heat Aura – the user is a volcano, high temperatures are expected

3\. Magma Attacks

a. Lava Breath.

b. Magma Ball

c. Magma Blast.

d. Magma Bomb

e. Magma Bullet

f. Magma Cutting

g. Magma Wave Emission

h. Scatter Shot fragments.

4\. Volcanic Adaptation - User is able to survive and adapt to volcanic fields with dormant, active or dead volcanoes. They are able to deal with extreme temperatures, noxious gasses, hazardous terrain and various side-effects of eruptions (superheated gases, lava, flying rocks, etc.).

5\. Volcanic Field Creation - User can create volcanic fields either from nothing or by shaping the existing environment to the form they want.

6\. Volcanic Fields Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate the volcanic fields and areas of volcanic activity and everything in them, including all the aspects of the volcano, from the purely physical ones and also mythical/conceptual ones.

If it isn't apparent by now, this is the Paramecia counterpart to Sakazuki Magma Logia, meaning that the user of this fruit would be able to manipulate him in his Lava Form. Remember, unlike Logia, user can actual form constructs with this fruit.

Hard to figure out AWAKENING for this fruit unless Volcanic Field falls under it.


	94. Ageing

FRUIT: Fuke Fuke no Mi (Aging)

Baraggan Louisenbairn has one of the most unstoppable and overpowered abilities in all of Bleach. He lost due to being affected by his own power – cop out of I ever heard one.

Just look at his death aspect.

Senescence - Time, while an inextricable and fundamental principle intertwined with space that gives us the freedom to function, is a continuous progression that waits for nobody and leads us to our inevitable fate. One can escape a car crash, sickness, and murderer, but they will still face the bitterness of mortality because none can escape the slow decay of time. When one reaches their final ages, their life will finally give out.

1\. Age Acceleration - The user can accelerate the age of themselves and others/objects with varying speeds/rates, as in age 2 years in one year, 5 in 3 years or even 10 years in a day. The user can make the aging automatic, so the victim ages at a rapid rate. If used offensively, the user can make beings and objects age to death, leaving nothing but dust. Because everything is subject to aging, this power could be used to destroy everything. The target may also be aged mentally to the senility. Alternatively, the user could make others who wish to be older (like a kid who wishes to be a teenager and a teenager who wishes to be an adult), but unless the user can reverse the process, the changes are permanent.

a. Aging Breath - The user is able to generate and manipulate aging effects within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect. These shapes can include bursts, streams, spheres, even a mist of it from the mouth.

b. Corrosion/Decay Inducement - The user can cause materials, usually metals, to corrode and break down.

c. Rot Inducement - User can cause anything organic to wither, rot, decay and eventually disintegrate, whether living or deceased.

d. Disintegration - The user can cause targets (whether organic or inorganic material) to lose cohesion in various means. Some can make matter fall apart, wipe away their target on a molecular/sub-molecular level or even revert matter into pure energy. Regardless of the means, the target is reduced to either molecular/sub-molecular dust or energy but not absolutely annihilated.

e. Body Part Erosion - The user of this ability can make body parts of others erode either into nothingness leaving rotted or dry flesh and bone left.

f. Necrosis Inducement - The user can cause necrosis, or premature cell death, in others, causing the rapid decay of the victim's flesh.

2\. Aging Presence – AWAKENING. The user can create a field or area where any/all targets age rapidly until they either die or leave it. Since the user's very presence ages things, they don't even have to move to effect their surroundings. The power is omnidirectional so long is the target remains in the user's presence.

Frankly, if the user of this fruit ever reaches AWAKENING, then – hypothetically - nothing can ever kill them unless someone manages to inject their own power back into them (same as in source material). The only exception I can think of is facing someone or something that can't age or ages so slowly that the corrosion doesn't stop it before it makes contact with the user. I would say Brook, but he is made of bone and bones age just like everything else; granted, archeologists find ancient skeletons, but that's under unique conditions.


	95. Rage

FRUIT: Gekido Gekido no Mi (Rage)

Yammy Llargo is the representation for the Death of Rage, enough said.

Rage - Rage is an unstoppable angry emotion. Do not stand in its way for it will destroy the user. There is nothing more to it. Even if a bug bites them, they will get pissed. If someone insults them, they get pissed. If someone asks a question, even a valid one, they WILL get REALLY pissed. It's all just one more step toward absolute rage.

1\. Anger Manipulation – User can sense and manipulate the rage, aggression, and anger of themselves, people, animals, and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling rage, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level

a. Anger Absorption - The user can fully or partially absorb anger, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as a power source, etc., either temporarily or permanently. Targets of the draining become calm.

b. Anger Inducement - The user is able to induce an instinctive and uncontrollable rage in others, as well as suppress their conscious thinking.

c. Anger Augmentation - The user can augment the anger in others, increasing the target's anger and potentially causing them to lash out at others in an uncontrollable rage.

d. Anger Detection

e. Anger Empowerment - User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger/rage whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers

f. Anger Negation

g. Indomitable Rage - The user has unnaturally strong rage that is never ending and ever growing, enabling them to be immune to all forms of pacification including Patience Manipulation, Patience Inducement, Serenity Inducement. Through their rage, the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender, literally using their anger to fight through the pain, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. Their rage can also act as a makeshift source of power for their strength.

2\. Rage Form - The user can channel violent rage through their body and soul to gain a new form empowered by their anger. The corruption usually manifests as burning the body/appearance of the user and grants improved versions of their original abilities as well as gaining new abilities that reflect the users' wrath. The user is invariably driven by/into an incurable rage, although they may be able to control themselves enough to pass as normal, but given enough time the user may regain full control. The users' source of power may be their own rage and/or the rage surrounding them, possibly including vast areas.

3\. Wrath Embodiment – AWAKENING. Users can become a physical manifestation or personification of wrath in their reality and gain power from the anger in others or oneself. Users can use anger and endless rage as a power source to extend their lifespan or as a weapon. They can become immune to death unless certain conditions are met.

Can't figure out how exactly this would translate in the One Piece Universe. I'll leave that to whoever uses this fruit.


	96. Horse

FRUIT: Uma Uma no Mi, Model: Horse

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck release is a centaur.

I have nothing else to say.

1\. Horse Physiology

a. Enhanced Balance

b. Enhanced Bite

c. Enhanced Hearing

d. Enhanced Leap

e. Enhanced Smell

f. Enhanced Speed

g. Enhanced Strength

h. Expanded View

i. ENHANCED ENDURANCE – big factor since this is a horse, and horses are know for their stamina and endurance

j. Night Vision

I have nothing more to add.


	97. Mastodon

FRUIT: Zou Zou no Mi, Model: Mastodon

Jack (One Piece) has Mammoth, so Nirgge Parduoc Mastodon is not out there.

1\. Elephant Physiology

a. Dermal Armor

b. Enhanced Endurance

c. Enhanced Hearing

d. Enhanced Intelligence

e. Enhanced Memory

f. Enhanced Smell

g. Enhanced Strength

h. Infra-Sound Hearing

i. Seismic Sense

j. Trunk Protrusion

k. Tusk Protrusion – depends on elephant types though since some don't really have tusks

l. Ultra-Hearing

m. Vibration Emission - to communicate (low frequencies only)

2\. Mastodon Specific

a. Size – something most don't realize is that the Mammoth was significantly smaller compared to today's elephants. As such, compared to Jack, all Elephant Zoans would be substantially larger than Jack in hybrid and animal form. The only reason Jack was so large in the source was that he was large (possible Giant blood) to begin with.

b. Shorter Limbs & Longer Body – compared to other elephants, mastodons had shorter 'legs' in proportion to their body. Don't know how this would translate to hybrid form, but I'm thinking boxing for some reason rather than anything kick-oriented. Or maybe Sumo.

c. Fur Generation – not as much as Mammoth, but should be mentioned

d. Adaptation – while not particularly extreme, Mastodons have been noted to have evolved to be able to live and function in almost any environment available during their time – being the Arctic, Forests, or Plains – so this should translate in some way to the user of this fruit.

e. Herd Mentality – while Zoan does have an Herbivore Family, it should be noted that Mastodon's were [supposedly] not particularly aggressive. I doubt this should be an issue [note Jack], but still, Mammoth's were more aggressive since they were hunted continuously.


	98. Eagle

FRUIT: Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Eagle

Abirama Redder is basically the Bleach version of Pell.

1\. Raptor Physiology

a. Aerial Adaptation

b. Atmospheric Adaptation

c. Beak Protrusion

d. Claw Retraction

e. Enhanced Agility

f. Enhanced Balance

g. Enhanced Endurance

h. Enhanced Lung Capacity

i. Enhanced Reflexes

j. Enhanced Senses

k. Flight/Wing Manifestation

l. Hollow Skeleton

2\. Eagle Specific

a. High Speed Flight – the body is modified for high-speed movement, meaning that as a consequence, speed and reflexes are faster but physical strength is lower to compensate for body structure

b. Hooked Bill – not designed for pecking but for tearing, meaning its more useful for cutting then stabbing

c. Larger Wings – to ensure faster speeds, wings are more massive. Helpful in firing feathers but a bigger target

d. Talons Curved – talons are larger than normal avians, meaning that they are designed to shred and cut and as such, useful in combat

e. Immune System Enhancement – since some eagles eat carcasses, having an immune system to deal with parasites and bacteria is a must.

f. Enhanced Eyesight – eagles are famous for seeing really far to spot their prey from high above in the sky. Not sure about close up – possible Far-sightedness?

Can't help but think of this fruit user being a burst damage assassin – designed to deal as much damage as possible in quick burst since physical body is a glass cannon since hollow bones and lack of muscle is needed to make up for enhanced speed and reflexes.

Having a bulky body and larger wings wouldn't be helpful, even if user compensates by working out and building up muscles deficiency, but that could possibly detract from natural abilities granted by fruit.

Decisions, decisions…


	99. Lion

FRUIT: Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Lion

Another third of the monster chimera, Franceska Mila Rose is the lion.

1\. Feline Physiology

a. Claws

b. Climbing – via claws

c. Enhanced Agility

d. Enhanced Balance

e. Enhanced Bite

f. Enhanced Flexibility

g. Enhanced Leap

h. Enhanced Senses

i. Night Vision

j. Enhanced Speed

2\. Lion Specifics

a. Roar – if done right, it can be used offensively to paralyze enemies in fear

b. Enhanced Durability – lions (especially males) are more geared toward prolonging a fight rather than using their speed to their advantage

c. Mane – with Armament Haki, hair armor like what Jiraiya did becomes an option

d. Claws – lions bodies are designed to have bigger paws, so same for claws

e. Bulky Frame – same with durability, but for strength.

For simplicity sake, think of the Lion as the Gladiator in the Roman Coliseum, fighting its opponents face to face instead of using its speed to get around them and slice and cut them to death.

FISTICUFFS FOR LIFE!


	100. Supress & Quell

FRUIT: Shizumare Shizumare no Mi (Suppress/Quell)

Zommari Rureaux inspired two fruits, but they seem very similar in application.

For this one.

Just a few definitions for clarity sake.

Suppress is defined as 'forcibly put an end to' and 'prevent the development, action, or expression of (a feeling, impulse, idea, etc.)'

Quell is defined as 'suppress (a feeling, especially an unpleasant one)' and 'put an end to (a rebellion or other disorder), typically by the use of force.

Both sides of the same coin, but suppress being the aggressive application of quell.

1\. Stagnation – extreme application of the Suppression concept. The user can cause anything that they target to become unchanging and doesn't progress or regress.

2\. Memory Suppression - The user is able to suppress specific memories. For example, if one suffered from a truly traumatic experience, one could suppress it so as not to suffer through the pain and trauma.

3\. Disease Suppression - User can suppress any/all diseases and keep its effects suspended. This could be used to block pain from the disease, keep it under control and manage the disease so that it does not cause pain.

4\. Hunger Suppression - The user can suppress their physical hunger for exceedingly long periods of time, allowing them to think clearly and to continue moving for weeks to months on end despite grievous starvation.

5\. Pain Suppression - Users can block pain at will, are incapable of feeling pain or are highly resistant to the physical pain of any kind, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite the grievous injury. Users can think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and generally function in situations where pain would disable a normal person.

6\. Conscious Mind Suppression - The user is able to suppress their conscious mind, essentially turning it "off," placing them in a trance-like state where they act on instinct.

7\. Instinct Suppression - User can suppress instincts, allowing themselves or others to ignore any urges and instincts that push them into acting certain ways.

8\. Apathy - User can suppress or negate emotions in themselves or do not possess emotions at all, allowing them to ignore emotional distractions, suffering from psychological/emotional stress, and/or feeling from affecting their thinking processes.

9\. Emotion Suppression - Users of this ability can suppress or negate emotions, allowing them to cause others to ignore emotional distractions and/or feeling from affecting their thinking processes. They can also make others uncaring, detached, indifferent and even catatonic.

10\. Mental Suppression - User can suppress anything that is part of the mind, including learning, instincts, memories, thought, emotions, perspectives, beliefs, intuition, etc., causing the target to lose that aspect of their mind and may have to go rebuild them again or just have a hard time trying to reclaim them.

11\. Presence Concealment - User can conceal, suppress or otherwise prevent their aura or the auras of others from being sensed and/or recognized, allowing them to conceal their presence, emotions, alignment, health, power levels, personality, and etc. from others.

12\. Capability Suppression - User can reduce/negate/suppress targets instrumental memory in any mental, genetic, etc.; (a subject's skill in an area), depleting, decreasing, or deleting abilities and there tied to there memory even at the genetic levels of how to ordain occasional skills, (i.e. drive a car, crack/hack codes, perhaps even a subject's knowledge of how to use and control any of there abilities). As the ability develops, it could even be used to delete rudimentary skills, like walking and speaking, making foes extremely clumsy and incapable of anything.

13\. Incapacitation Inducement - User can induce target to be incapacitated, causing a short-term state of powerlessness or weakness, which renders them unable to do anything, including fight or defend themselves. The exact length of the effect depends on both the user's power and skill, and the target's current state.

14\. Powerlessness Inducement - The user can make others utterly powerless temporarily or permanently. They may be able to render defenses useless and make the target so powerless they cannot even move, speak, etc.

As evident, this power is more useful for those who either focus in infiltration or combat that involves in controlling their opponent's behaviors/actions.

If anything, this only applies to suppress individuals and their aspects. In AWAKENING, it would allow the user to suppress aspects of their immediate environment, which I didn't even want to get into.


	101. Intoxication

FRUIT: Chūdoku Chūdoku no Mi (Intoxication)

Just to be clear, Intoxication is not the same as getting drunk.

Intoxication - The urging need to feed something deep inside, but can neither truly satiate their blissful high nor relinquish their addiction or emotional state of ludicrous joy to negate other physical aspects. If the user attempts to withdraw from it, they could die, and if they continue the way they are, they will die. Either way, it is a need to desire, to love, to indulge on deathly levels.

1\. Intoxication Embodiment - Users become the living embodiment of intoxication and become stronger with a strong urge for a certain thing or become filled with an overwhelming sense of joy. The user can be characterized by the diminished awareness of other objects or the total lack of the awareness of surroundings and everything around the object which sometimes involves spiritual journeys or total focus on a physical object. This is what people refer to Ecstasy. The more the user takes, the stronger they become: the user takes in the urge and causes a new form of high. The user if refrained from the addiction goes berserk and attacks everything in sight. Think Bacchus and Dyonisus.

2\. Intoxication Inducement - The user can intoxicate others, putting them in a state where they lose control of their faculties, movements, or behavior. [Drunk without any alcohol or fermentation being involved]

a. Intelligence Reduction

b. Mental Impairment

c. Physical Impairment/Vertigo

d. Paralysis/Incapacitation Inducement

e. Death Inducement – extreme application

Not really giving this one much thought since technically speaking, it can go the Pleasure, Bliss, Drug, or even the Addiction route since Intoxication is rather open to interpretation. This is especially true since this isn't being related to alcohol but the very concept of being drunk off something. By that notion, however, I can't help but think of Famine from the 'Supernatural' franchise in that kind of depiction.


	102. Python

FRUIT: Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Python

Anaconda and King Cobra was used in One Piece already, so python for Cyan Sung-Sun it is.

1\. Snake Physiology

a. Climbing

b. Crawling

c. Crushing

d. Dermal Armor/Scale Manifestation

e. Enhanced Agility

f. Enhanced Bite

g. Elastic Jaws

h. Enhanced Flexibility/Elasticity

i. Enhanced Lung Capacity

j. Enhanced Smell

k. Infrared Perception

l. Enhanced Strength

m. Seismic Sense

2\. Python Specific

a. Lack of Venom

b. Constriction

c. Crushing

d. Enhanced Strength – via enlarged size

Unlike most other snake hybrids, the python one would be significantly larger in size – more than twice for sure – due to pythons requiring their large size to constrict/crush their prey. Combine that with the Snake Zoans already enhanced regeneration as well as armor and sensory capabilities, you have a very useful – albeit easy to hit with lack of maneuverability – tank.

Would be funny if the user of this fruit was named Jörmungandr due to size, ESPECIALLY if the fruit user was a Giant. Seeing as the Giants in One Piece are already based on Vikings, AND there is a Loki character mentioned in the Big Mom Arc, having someone with this name is more than possible.


	103. Smilodon

FRUIT: Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Smilodon

Ggio Vega is basically a sabretooth tiger, hell yes this was going to be a fruit.

1\. Feline Physiology

a. Claws

b. Climbing – via claws

c. Enhanced Agility

d. Enhanced Balance

e. Enhanced Bite

f. Enhanced Flexibility

g. Enhanced Leap

h. Enhanced Senses

i. Night Vision

j. Enhanced Speed

2\. Smilodon Specifics

a. No tail – no prehensile tail due to a bizarre quirk of evolution

b. Enhanced Strength – this is one of the more robust cats in prehistoric history (on average heavier than most of today's large felines like tigers and lions)

c. Tusk Protrusion – already makes its enhanced bite even more terrifying as well as a potential weapon on par of Arlong if tusks can regrow just as fast as the shark's teeth.

Maybe I'm stuck on Sabertooth (X-Men) when thinking about how this fruits hybrid would look like, but still, I want to see you react to a giant ass cat staring at you with its enormous freaking tusks.


	104. Penetrate

FRUIT: Tsukitōru Tsukitōru no Mi (Penetrate, Pervade, Stab)

Like for Zommari, Lille Barro has two fruits that can apply to his skills/abilities.

For convenience sake, this is the Pierce Fruit but for projectiles.

1\. Penetration – same as Pierce, but only through projectiles. Meaning, that the moment something leaves the users hands or shot like a projectile (i.e. Gun) then the speed and power behind it increases with the user's proficiency with the fruit.

2\. Absolute Piercing – same as Pierce as it works under the same basis but via distance then weapon in hands.

3\. Spatial Piercing – same as Pierce as it works under the same basis but via distance then weapon in hands.

In all fairness, this power is weaker since unlike Pierce, by AWAKENING, the user attacks would be just a bullet going from point A to B, bypassing everything in between, either by speed or spatial folding.

Unfortunately, the user has to throw something for it to become a weapon. And before anyone says anything, the user can throw themselves and turn themselves into a projectile since their body won't be immune to the forces pressing against them.

Frankly, the other fruit idea I got from Lille is better to represent his power.


	105. Axis

FRUIT: Jiku Jiku no Mi (Axis)

While difficult to comprehend, anyone who uses a projectile weapon would wish for this fruit.

1\. Axis Manipulation - The user can manipulate the three axis of rotation, the imaginary line a body rotates along, and can be external (like a planet around the sun) and internal (like a ball spinning), usually among the object or person's center of gravity. The user can re-position where the axes of rotation intersect and are located in or out of the physical body to change how they rotate. For example, if the axes of rotation are relocated to the end of the stick part of a broomstick, the broom will rotate at the end of the stick rather than the center. If the axes of rotation are moved outside the broom, the broom, in whatever position it is in, will swing around in a circle around an imaginary object. The user is able to affect and move each axis individually as well as how easily one can rotate along that axis. They don't cause or manipulate rotation; only where it is the body rotates around.

2\. Hyper Rotation – AWAKENED ability. The user can instantly change any/all rotation directions and rotate in any direction, and go from a flip to a cartwheel, a cartwheel to a spin and so on, They can also change the speed of their rotation, speeding or slowing instantly, so they don't need to gather momentum or care about inertia.

3\. Axis Changing - User can change their axis of rotation/direction of rotation, allowing them to change their motion from a twist to a cartwheel or flip and go the opposite direction in terms of rotation. This can be done on land, air, underwater and in a vacuum. Doing this without stopping or slowing down would normally be impossible to do in real life because angular momentum is always conserved, and thus would not allow such changes.

4\. Mid-Air Axis Changing - User can change their axis of rotation/direction of rotation in mid-air, allowing them to change their motion from a spin to a cartwheel or flip and go the opposite direction in terms of rotation.

5\. Rotational Energy Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate the rotational energy, i.e., the energy produced when an object rotates along a single axis. Whenever an object spins around a center of rotation, rotational energy is created. This is a fraction of the total amount of its kinetic energy. During rotation, every part of the object that is away from the axis has motion, thus each part has kinetic energy. The moment of inertia is an object's tendency to resist angular acceleration (rotational acceleration). It controls its spinning rate. An object with more mass at the center has a lower moment of inertia, and the lower its moment of inertia, the faster its rotation.

6\. Centrifugal Force Manipulation & Centripetal Force Manipulation – depends on where the axis is placed by the user via manipulation but it is debated as to whether this is an AWAKENED ability or not.

a. Centrifugal - User can make things spin, and make anything spin faster or slower, change the direction of rotation, etc. They can make the air spin to create tornadoes or projectiles spin to change its trajectory, incite overwhelming friction that can elevate temperature and even trigger centralized explosions. They can also create artificial gravity by spinning the air around themselves.

b. Centripetal - User can make things revolve around an external axis, and make anything revolve around something faster or slower, change the direction of revolution, etc. With this power, they could affect orbits in space and alter those orbits. Other examples of revolution include a car turning around a curve, a ball spinning on the rim of a basketball hoop, kids on a merry-go-round, and so on. This is different from Centrifugal Force Manipulation for Centrifugal Force Manipulation affects spinning or movement around an internal axis.

7\. Center of Mass Manipulation - User can manipulate center of mass, the center of gravity, they can change their trajectory, render the target immobile, walk on walls and otherwise have enhanced balance. Done via manipulating axises EXTERNAL to the item affected. Internal only for the user (as shown by axis changing)

While I can't figure out the basic applications – other than extreme manipulation of the body via external axis manipulation – outside of increasing bullet spin (rotation), AWAKENING gives me ideas.

Most important being placing multiple axis around an area, allowing the user to manipulate how a bullet will travel without affecting its rotation (spin and speed) while also allowing the user to place – and pull/maneuver - themselves anywhere in the field by shifting where their axises are in relation to their center of mass as well as rotation/pull/gravitation around an object.

Very weird fruit, very hard to visualize, but the closest to presenting the power shown by Lille in the manga/anime.


	106. Nerves

FRUIT: Shinkei Shinkei no Mi (Nerves)

Pernida Parnkgjas – while a giant mobile hand – shoots out its nerve to control others. What else could you use as inspiration?

1\. Prehensile Nervous System - User can make their nerve endings elongate, stretching outward to hold/manipulate objects like a limb or burrow into objects or living beings to usurp their physical coordination. I put it first since this is mainly what Pernida does, but it is clearly an AWAKENED ability for reasons to come.

a. External Nervous-System - The user has a nervous-system outside their body, which makes them immune to pain. The immune system, however, is still defenseless, and if it is harmed the user will feel it. Basically, the system has a connection, a link to its possessor and may even have a life of its own, as well as locomotion. Useful when fighting someone who can hurt you but more applicable in the case user turns the environment into their nervous system via AWAKENING to give them a MAP of their environment.

b. I don't know how the external usage would work other then what Pernida did in the source material since otherwise, the nerves would simply work like threads or wires.

2\. Nerve Manipulation - The user has complete control over the nerves and nervous system of oneself and others, allowing them to freely alter and manipulate them. At the most basic level, the nervous system coordinates the voluntary and involuntary actions of the animal and transmits signals between different parts of its body. The user can generate/regenerate, manipulate, shape, etc., the nerves/nervous system, nerve cells, nerve impulses and messages, including senses, reflexes, functionally the whole voluntary/involuntary movement, causing/increasing/removing nerve ailments, etc.

a. Enhanced Speed

b. Enhanced Strength

c. Nerve Generation

d. Nerve Regeneration

e. Pain Inducement & Suppression – via signal strength in nerves

f. Paralysis Inducement – shutting down nerves signal capabilities

g. Reflex Manipulation – leads to Enhanced Speed via allowing signals to travel faster (Preflex seems like an AWAKENED ability though)

3\. Motor-Skill Manipulation – before AWAKENING, the user has to attach their own nerves or have physical contact with who they want to manipulate. After AWAKENING, one can control others by merely manipulating their nerves.

A less useful Marionette fruit since this one is geared more toward internal enhancement then controlling others via nerves. If anything, one could do the same thing as Pernida and just put in one overpowering command into the intended victim, doing something as benign as Tourette Syndrome all the way to destroying their limbs.

In any case, turns user in the equivalent of a Terminator, what with the ability to turn off user's ability to feel pain as well as giving them enhanced strength, reflexes, speed, and possibly recovery capabilities. Add in possible accuracy increase via modifying how eyes work as well as how overall nerve system links up through the body and increased efficiency, the moniker will be well earned for a bounty hunter working in the Grand Line.


	107. Strength

FRUIT: Chikara Chikara no Mi (Strength)

Meninas McAllon designation was 'The Power' – strength was the closest equivalent.

1\. Enhanced - User has strength beyond that of a normal member of their species.

a) The user can lift objects that are heavy for normal humans.

b) The user can wield oversized weapons.

c) Constriction and Crushing due to the extreme strength of the user.

d) Earthquakes through stomping on the ground.

e) Enhanced Bodily Force

f) Enhanced Durability

g) Enhanced Endurance

h) Enhanced Leap

i) Enhanced Stamina

j) Strength Combat by combining one's own augmented strength in their combat skills.

2\. Absolute

a) The user is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass.

b) With this ability, the user could travel massive distances in a single jump, unleash powerful strikes, obliterate entire massive life forms with one hit, cause destructive quakes by smashing the ground, shatter planets with their fists alone and even tear through space-time anomalies with the sheer force of their strikes, etc. They are immune to powers that manipulate, affect or even rob them of their strength.

3\. Weakness

a) Balance, gravity, and mass still affect the user.

b) Users are still susceptible to Newton's Three Laws of Motion.

c) Strength does not equal durability. If a user were to attempt to lift something extremely heavy over their head, their bones and joints could snap.

d) Susceptible for Strength Absorption, Muscle Mass Weakening, Strength/Muscle Manipulation, Strength Reduction, etc.

e) May damage environment/other people without meaning or noticing.

f) There may be a limit to how strong a user can become before it's dangerous for themselves to use. (Ex: Gentle from X-Men)

g) Limited to certain limbs.

h) STRENGTH IS NOT INHERENT BUT CONDITIONAL! While the user may be strong even in base form, the user of this fruit actually has to will himself stronger (with anger or not is up to debate). But it's also mental: if they face an enemy that they honestly believe they can't best no matter, then the body will reflect that and fail on them (i.e., Gremmy Thoumeaux fighting Kenpachi and breaking apart from believing that nothing can be stronger then Kenpachi, causing his power to go against him).

Strength is the simplest fruit to imagine, but not when one has to consider its application. Especially in the One Piece universe where even normal humans can shatter mountains – Garp – so what would make this fruit unique.

Still, I'm listing ideas – whether or not they can actually be used in a One Piece fanfic is up to debate.


	108. Anti

FRUIT: Han Han no Mi (Anti)

Uryū Ishida designation is not the same as Inverse, so hold your horses. In this case, Anti can be interpreted as Reverse, since Anti is a prefix that means 'against,' 'opposite of,' and 'antiparticle of.'

1\. Effect Reversal - The user can reverse the effects of superpowers. They can change an object back to its true form if it has been changed, or even Revive others if killed by abilities such as Death Inducement. Advanced users may be able to undo changes made by reality warpers. [Think Reversing Mirror from 'Xiaolin Showdown']

2\. Antithesis – AWAKENING of Effect Reversal. The user can designate any two targets and completely reverse anything that has already occurred between the two of them. For example, if the user were to be significantly injured while fighting an opponent, they could reverse what happened between himself and his enemy, simultaneously healing themselves while grievously wounding their opponent.

3\. Reversed Effect - The user is able to reverse the effects of an occurrence into forming the opposite results. For example, if something harmful happens to the user, such as getting punched in the face, the user receives positive effects from that outcome and feels pleasure and vigor as opposed to pain and damage. The effect depends on how one chooses to apply their power, including how long it lasts and for what.

4\. Power Reversal - The user can change any power to its inverse. This can be used to weaken incredibly powerful beings or enhance weaker ones. Powers and degree of reversal – as well as for the length of time – varies based on if power is AWAKENED or not. Some examples:

a. Affinity to Aversion

b. Anger Inducement to Patience Inducement

c. Animation to Inanimation

d. Binding to Freeing

e. Body Immobilization to Enhanced Reflexes

f. Creation to Destruction

g. Crushing to Inflation

h. Death Inducement to Life Inducement

i. Electricity Generation to Electrical Absorption

j. Energy Generation to Energy Absorption

k. Enhanced Endurance to Superhuman Tiredness

l. Enhanced Strength to Decreased Strength

m. Fire Immunity to Cold Immunity

n. Healing to Vitality Absorption

o. Hydrokinesis to Pyrokinesis

p. Ice Breath to Fire Breath

q. Invisibility to Enhanced Visibility

r. Invulnerability to Vulnerability

s. Levitation to Weight Manipulation

t. Paralysis Inducement to Jactitation

u. Shadow Mimicry to Light Mimicry

v. Size Enhancement to Size Reduction

w. Smoke Generation to Smoke Absorption

x. Teleportation to Immobility

y. Zoolingualism to Botanical Communication

z. You get the idea…

5\. Anti Application – The user can apply the concept of ANTI to anything of their choosing. Some examples include:

a. Anti-Adhesion - User can be immune to having solids (sand, dirt, etc.), liquids (paints, water, tar, etc.) and gases adhering to their body. They are all void of such substances from covering their body, as such substances do not adhere to the body/fall off.

b. Anti-Magnetic

c. Anti-Gravity – a reversal of personal graviton effects

d. Anti-Charge

e. Anti-Matter – AWAKENING only

f. Anti-Power – in regards to weaponry and artillery but I have no idea how to interpret this.

g. Others…

Let it be known that this fruit doesn't give the user the power of Power Opposition, or the ability to develop a counter ability/skill against anyone or anything they fight (I might reserve that for a Nemesis Fruit of some sort).

Being honest, I basically cut myself at the knees with this fruit. While it seems OP as hell (ability to reverse anything) its power is entirely situational on the fact that it works best on other Devil Fruit users. Unlike the Inverse Fruit, you can't apply any abilities of this fruit to mentally manipulate anyone, since the Antithesis of Law, Morals, and Morality is not the same as their Inverse. Also, unlike Inverse, this fruit also has no support functions or applications.

Granted, using it to reverse certain physics laws and aspects on oneself is useful, the best way to use this fruit is against other Devil Fruit users. And even then its application becomes so context-sensitive that frankly, it better to write this fruit off before it gets too convoluted. Not to say a writer won't have fun making something like this work, but still, I don't have time to write out every possible permutation of this fruits ability to reverse things.

Plus, this fruit has a ridiculously easy to exploit weakness, especially for the Antithesis ability. Since the fruit only goes between two extremes, the user's opponent can secretly take a poison or drug before a fight starts, injure the user, and give them two horrible choices: switch wounds to a deadly concoction (whose cure is hidden safely enough away for opponent to get to) or die by wounds – nothing in between. Same concept weakness can be applied in other ways as well, especially since the user can't change physical location with people, only conditions and statuses.


	109. Dose

FRUIT: Zai Zai no Mi (Dose/Drug/Medicine)

Askin Nakk Le Vaar had the most annoying to fight ability of all the Quincy, but its power is well deserved

1\. Immunity Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate immunity to powers for oneself or others, including creating, augmenting/enhancing, lowering/reducing, bestowing, removing, transferring, bypassing it, etc. Unlike pure manipulation, however, the user of this fruit must first experience a lethal dose of something before becoming immune to it. The user can perfectly calculate the "absolute lethal dose" of any substance he consumes - the amount that will cause death without fail - and raise or lower that value as he sees fit, causing a lethal dosage of that substance. To facilitate the lethal dose, he needs to consume a significant amount of whatever it is he wants to manipulate into his body. For example, by consuming blood, he can decrease the lethal dosage of the blood in his opponent's body, thus making it fatal to them.

2\. Lethal Dose - The user can control the lethality of a given substance/type of radiation, add one to a substance that usually does not have one, make the lack of certain substances lethal and control the lethality of withdrawal symptoms. Because resistance varies from one individual to another, the 'lethal dose' represents a dose (usually recorded as dose per kilogram of subject body weight) at which a given percentage of subjects will die. Applications include:

a. Lower the lethal dose limit of an enemy's body on a vital element (oxygen, blood, water, vitamins, etc.) to induce death.

b. Raise the lethal dose limit of oneself on ordinarily lethal elements (poison, alcohol, radiation, toxic metals, etc.) to escape death.

c. Lower the lethal dose limit of body chemicals, (Adrenaline, endorphins, hormones, pheromones, etc.)

d. Raise/lower the lethal dose limit of certain other things, like calcium, plaque, bodily chemicals, and other such things people take for granted.

e. In a fantasy setting, this power could be applied to Mana, or Chi, making magic or chi users basically their own worst enemy.

f. The user could force the target to do activities or consume substances to keep the withdraw symptoms away.

g. The user could modify the withdraw limit be the overdose, making the target face a dilemma; die from withdraws, or die from an overdose, there is no middle.

3\. Lethality Manipulation - User can manipulate the deadliness/harmfulness/lethality of anything towards anything, increasing/decreasing how much damage anything can cause. Part of Lethal Dose but applies to physical attacks and requires AWAKENING since it's not substance/chemical/compound but an action.

4\. Ultimate Poison – part of Lethal Dose. The user can create and utilize poison that is capable of killing anything once it is introduced into the target's system. Since user manipulates lethality of substances in victims (and self), the opponent's body can't resist the harmful effects of whatever becomes harmful to them

5\. Lethal Area - The user can project an area of 'lethality' that can infect their surroundings, causing a variety of effects. Said effects can be mental, physical, or both.

6\. Medicine Administration – since the user can manipulate the lethal dose of medicines and drugs, they can also modify such limitations within victims to manipulate their rate or recovery and treatment by manipulating the amount of a drug/medicine they can take without succumbing to lethal effects.

This fruit – despite the apparent supernatural survivability it grants the eater – has a few flaws. The first is that the user must acclimate to a lethal dose of something, meaning that a 'one-turn kill' attack would be perfect against them.

Translation – unless the user has Observation Haki, get a sniper.

Second is that the lethal dose is like immunity, and unfortunately, immunity doesn't last forever. It can weaken to miniscule limits, but that's enough for some who manage to survive an encounter with fruit user. Also, certain things become weaker at different rates. Meaning, that a lethal dose of blood may last longer than a lethal dose of a poison but less than a lethal dose of a sword strike.

The third weakness is that the user acclimates to one specific variation of something. Meaning, that if the attacker modifies their attack enough, they can bypass the user lethal does immunity. Think of a common cold: it changes every year just enough to bypass a human immunity against it, even if we have already acclimated to a version of it.

In a way, this fruit isn't OP enough. The only reason it was such a big deal in Bleach is that everyone used Reishi.

In the One Piece, the user would need to reach AWAKENING before becoming a true threat.


	110. Fear

FRUIT: Kyofu Kyofu no Mi (Fear)

Be afraid, be very afraid of Äs Nödt, the Bleach Scarecrow.

1\. Fear Manipulation - User can sense and manipulate the dread, fear, horror and terror, of themselves, people, animals, and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling fear, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. They can cause others to fear even the most harmless of things to the point of becoming catatonic.

2\. Fear Detection - User can sense the presence of fear in people, animals, and other creatures.

3\. Fear Aura - The user can generate an aura of fear that can amplify/induce terror on beings inside their aura and gain power from the emotions.

4\. Phobia Creation – AWAKENING of Fear Aura. The user can create phobias or specific fears from others or themselves, causing their target's sense of fear and apprehension held by their minds or other sources to become active at the presence of a specific stimuli (object, creature, place, etc.) of their choice. The user can also make themselves or others resistant to fear-inducing tactics in situations by centering their fears onto a stimuli that does not happen to be present at the time.

5\. Fear Absorption

6\. Fearlessness – can be induced by Fear Absorption which unfortunately is more insidious then other realize ("Never Fear," The New Batman Adventures)

7\. Fear Perception - The user can discern and instantly understand the greatest fears of other beings. They are able to truly observe the most hidden of fears within an opponent and use those fears to their advantage.

8\. Fear Inducement - The user can evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target's brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The target's perception may be altered, causing them to see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. Not to be confused with Killing Intent.

9\. Nemesis Form - The user can take on the form of others' worst fear and use it against them.

10\. Fear Form – AWAKENING of Nemesis. The user can channel fear through their body and soul to gain a new form empowered by their fear. The corruption usually manifests as gruesome to the body/appearance of the user and grants improved versions of their original abilities as well as gaining new abilities that reflect their fear.

11\. Fear Augmentation - The user is able to augment the fears in others, increasing the targets' fears, potentially amplifying them to the point of the victim dies of fright, usually a heart attack.

12\. Death Inducement - by causing enough fear to raise blood pressure, causing a heart attack.

In essence, the user becomes a lightning rod for fear. There is no Yellow Lantern bullshitery at work here, even when we get to Phobia Creation since it is restricted to whatever the victim fears. Also, while the user could embody a fear, it doesn't mean that they can use it effectively – even if Fear Perception gives them the necessary insight into it.

Most importantly, fear can be overcome with strong enough will, meaning that an opponent can still fight their fears when confronting this fruit user. There are limits since the body can give out before the mind.

On a minor note, it is technically possible to fight someone without a dominating fear of something. Death is a universal fear, so it doesn't really apply and knowing people like Luffy in One Piece, some are just too stupid to have a fear. As such, no fear to exploit means that the fruit would be useless. Similarly, a blind person can't really have a fear since they can't see it – granted, they can still fear it's smell or sound, but sight is vital for this fruit.


	111. Deflect

FRUIT: Sorasu Sorasu no Mi (Deflect, divert, distract)

And finally, we arrive at Nianzol Weizol. Just remember that this is DEflect, not REflect.

1\. Deflection - The user is capable of deflecting attacks, normally projectiles or blunt force, away from themselves. While usually a defensive method, it can be utilized as an offensive technique by redirecting the deflected attacks against others, or even against the original attacker.

2\. Attack Reversal - The user can reverse any attack (from long range attacks to melee) launched at them back at their opponent. Sometimes the attack reversed can become stronger, faster, or both. For this fruit, however, this is not the same as Counter, since there can't be any delay to the reversal, nor energy stockpile for a stronger attack, as well as some sort of disynchcrination as to have the power used affect the user of said power (bypassing shields).

3\. Power Reflection - The user can reflect any power that is launched against them without being harmed. Addendum to Attack Reversal to specify that user of this fruit won't suffer any repercussions AS LONG AS reversal is occurring.

4\. Meta Power Reflection – AWAKENED version of Attack Reversal & Power Reflection. The user can reflect all powers that are used against them without being harmed regardless of their nature or level of power, including absolute powers, conceptual powers, nonexistence, total destruction, and/or even omnipresential/totality attacks. This serves as an unbeatable form of self-defense and counterattack. Allowing the user to reflect every power that is projected by their target and turn it back against them.

5\. Repulsion Field - The users of this power are able to create a field that can push any object that is around them away from themselves.

6\. Aversion Field – AWAKENED form of Repulsion Field. The user can project a special "aversion field" around themselves that prevents them from being hit by attacks directly aimed at them. Distinguished from Repulsion since the area of effect (sphere) can be molded and change its size and dimension, actually weaponizing it to some degree. Aversion can also be used to make user unnoticeable by others.

This represents the Defect aspect of this power. Now for Divert and Distract. And before anyone says anything, One Piece relies on the Japanese Character, not the English one. But if a writer feels that this isn't correct, just ignoring the number points underneath here or find a way to define them under Deflect.

1\. Placement Diversion – probably an AWAKENED ability which can redirect or change the placement of people who enter users 'zone' using teleportation or quick movement ability. The same can probably apply to projectiles.

2\. Precognitive Diversion - The user can misdirect the foresight of others by various ways, often by creating/implanting false visions knowledge making others to perceive what the user desires. Probably not the right way to phrase this power, but it basically turns eater into a dead zone of perception for anyone who uses any sight-based fruit or skill-based abilities.

3\. Sense Diversion – a weakened version of the Aversion Field causing the users sensory placement to manipulated as to confuse the enemy.

4\. Mental Distraction – the user could technically find a way to apply his powers on people as to clog up/redirect their thought the process by placing a 'deflection' around a concept or a thought. Useful to hide a secret or confuse an enemy by making them overlook the user fruit weakness.

And yes, this fruit has three specific and exploitable weaknesses.

First, the user must be conscious of using the fruit, as to avoid accidentally making oxygen deflect from them in their sleep (hint hint for fruit attack application)

Secondly, the user can only deflect what they PERCEIVE as a threat. This fruit ability isn't passive but active: the user must choose what to deflect. Meaning, that technically speaking, the user can be caught off guard and injured before they can activate their fruit. The user could leave a thin layer of a deflecting field as a form of armor but just imagine how draining it would be to keep it active for a long period of time.

Third, is that mental attacks and area of effect abilities can't be deflected. However, since mental fruits are very rare, this is almost a nonissues (unless you consider some of the fruits I have already mentioned). Area of effect could technically be deflected, but only for the user. Unfortunately, they would have to keep the field active constantly or else the attack would simply 'crush' them once more.

Also, technically speaking, there is a fourth weakness in that this fruit is designed to be defense until user achieves AWAKENING and learns to shape their deflection field. Until then, the user's fruit relies on BEING attacked to have something to deflect. The user could technically user their deflection ability to accelerate projectiles they fire, but that's it.


	112. Hand

FRUIT: Te Te no Mi (Hand)

Isaac Netero is/was… a unique OP-character. An enlightened old man with a kick-ass backstory who unfortunately lost to a bug-being ubermensch.

I can easily put this entire section as a cheaper knockoff of Arm, but unfortunately, there have been more famous applications of Hands in literature/manga, such as 'healing hands' and 'hands of pain.'

As such, I am just focusing on the more famous known hand power applications.

1\. Hand Transformation - User can transform their arms/limbs into anything they want regardless of its nature, including biological, chemical, technological, mental, spiritual and even abstract/conceptual objects, forces or weapons. Allowing the user to deal with any/all situations by simply transforming their arms into the necessary object, chemical or force.

2\. Metamorphic Hand

3\. Weapon Hand

4\. Healing Hand

5\. Hand to Head - The user can transform their hands into the head of an animal or another creature, replacing the normal functions with that of a being's head. Ie. Biting with a force of the animal whose traits its mimicking or gaining the other abilities of that animal/creature.

a. Breath Powers

b. Enhanced Bite

c. Venomous Fangs

d. Multi-Directional Vision

6\. Hand Blasts - The user is able to project blasts of energy/matter from their hands, being able to cause cutting, impaling, concussive, etc. damage. Depending on what the beam is composed, it can possess a variety of additional effects.

7\. God Hand – AWAKENED. The user's hand is imbued with the power of a god, and is thus granted incredible power by that god. For instance, if one were to have the power of Kratos, the Greek God of Strength, one might have unlimited strength through that particular hand. Or, if the user represented the Christian God, they might be Omnipotent. Regardless, their power would be channeled through that arm or hand. The power granted depends on the deity which the user represents.

8\. Devil Hand – AWAKENED. The user's hand is imbued with the power of a Devil, and is thus granted incredible power by that Devil. The Devil hand is extremely powerful and contains the power of some of the most powerful Demon Kings and Devils. The power is always channeled through the hand and hold a deep connection to where the user's demon resides.

On paper, Arm and Hand basically do the same thing. But seeing the thing that Isaac summoned in his battle with the Chimera Prince, it could easily pass off as an AWAKENED Arm ability.

Seriously, look up the fight – it's beautiful and concise analyses of Isaac as a character.


	113. Restrict ?

FRUIT: Kagiru Kagiru no Mi (Restrict)

Kurapika is a character who becomes more powerful thanks to the restrictions he has placed on his powers to make them stronger in certain situations/scenarios.

As I mentioned with Limit, Restrict is just the negative connotation of the word. However, it is also a somewhat more broad application as well.

Limit – a point or level beyond which something does not or may not extend or pass; a restriction on the size or amount of something permissible or possible.

Restrict - put a limit on / keep under control; deprive (someone or something) of freedom of movement or action; limit someone to only doing or having (a particular thing) or staying in (a particular place).

As evident, there is a very SLIGHT deviation in the definitions, with RESTRICT reading more as the removal of physical actions/movements or restricting where the victim can go/do.

Reading through this now, I can't help but think that the powers I have for this fruit reads more as taboo rather than restrict.

Kinki / Kinmotsu / Kinshi / Kindan – variations of 'Taboo' with different word focuses

Tabū – Taboo

You know what, 'Kinki' sounds more fun when you have a character saying that before every attack so I am sticking with that.

FRUIT: Kinki Kinki no Mi (Taboo)

1\. Taboo Embodiment - The user embody taboo, the concept of not allowing, permitting. Separated or set apart as sacred; forbidden for general use; placed under a prohibition or ban.

2\. Taboo Inducement - The user can place a taboo onto a target through magical or mental means, prohibiting them from committing/continuing an action that the user deems forbidden. Upon disobeying or attempting to disobey this restriction, a force will take effect that will compel the victim to cease the action in question (such as a barrier, induced pain, loss of control over one's body, or some form of punishment).

3\. Taboo Empowerment - User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when a taboo is placed on them and possibly unlocking abilities and enhancing their existing powers. This may work from Contract Bestowal or placing a taboo on one's own powers to focus one's energy on other attributes of their abilities to make them stronger.

4\. Taboo Field Creation - The user can emit a field that restricts or forbids any number of things when people and objects are inside of them, such as forbidding attacks, powers, certain actions, skills, and so on. The power is not limited to those things, though, as the user can create fields that forbid just about anything.

It should be emphasized that this isn't anything in the vein of command, control, law, mind manipulation or binding in any way, but rather an ultimatum: do not perform the taboo or suffer the penalty game/price. However, based on how Freed Justine (Fairy Tail) used his runes and how Hunters (Hunter x Hunter) empower themselves through their taboos, as well as the original Geas tales that exist this is a power to look into if one has the time.


	114. EstheticianBeautician

FRUIT: Biyōshi Biyōshi no Mi (Esthetician/Beautician)

Biscuit Krueger is what happens when you underestimate someone who happens to look like a porcelain doll.

Unfortunately, while she has displayed great strength and mastery of the Haki equivalent in 'Hunter x Hunter,' her special ability is called 'Magical Esthetician/Spa Massage.'

Yeah…

I've heard of 'magic hands' but still…

This power is somewhere between healing and body manipulation via massage.

1\. Massage – user can perform various manipulation of the subject via massage. Includes but not limited to relieve fatigue, restore vitality, burn off excess fat, cure arthritis, remove muscle tension, unlock locked joints, etc. Effects vary by target areas (cartilage message, head massage, roll massage, etc.) and type of massage carried out.

That is what Krueger performed with her ability.

The following is the extrapolation of matters required to pull this off.

2\. Biological Manipulation - The user can manipulate life [ON A LIMITED LEVEL] on a cellular level (via massage), including but not limited to, genetic alterations and physical distortion and/or augmentations of biological functions. They can cause cells to augment to induce advanced or declined biological healing, induce diseases like cancer, induce appearance alteration, manipulate pheromones, and even increase physiological maturity.

3\. Malleable Anatomy - The user can modify the physiological features of oneself and others, including face, body, skin, or size (to a limited degree) to disguise or look like another person.

4\. Health Manipulation - The user can manipulate healing and healing process, speeding any or all aspects of healing to the point of regenerating, or slowing and blocking healing even if the victim possesses healing abilities such as Regenerative Healing Factor. They can sense the health of anyone and the causes of wounds, diseases or injuries, the health history and possibly even genetic weaknesses and predispositions. Users may be able to reopen old wounds and re-inflict old illnesses and conditions, or even inflict completely new ones.

a. Alleviation - The user has the power to alleviate symptoms of illness, allergies, and pain to more endurable levels. This cannot eradicate these symptoms, but it makes them bearable for a certain amount of time in order to find the proper treatment.

b. Condition Restoration

c. Healing Augmentation

d. Curing/Cleansing - The user can remove various conditions from themselves or others, returning to the original, unmodified state and/or gain a pure condition free from all outside conditions. This is a variation of healing that restores their normal condition by removing any form of illness, diseases, mutation, obtained powers or skills or behavioral shifts which are caused by spells, hypnosis and mind control.

It's clearly not as extreme as I am making this power out to be, but these powers are required to perform what Krueger demonstrated in the source material.

On the same note, however, whatever hands can heal can also bring pain and even death.

As such, this power is not to be underestimated. Holistic healing and body health manipulation via massages it may be, but effective none the less in more subtle ways.


	115. Enhance

FRUIT: Kyōka Kyōka no Mi (Enhance)

While this may sound similar to augment, there is a difference.

Augment – make (something) greater by adding to it; increase.

Enhance – intensify, increase, or further improve the quality, value, or extent of.

Enhance is more about improving what is there naturally, 'condensing'/focusing what is there rather than augmenting unnaturally what isn't. As done by the likes of Gon Freecs.

The only limitation to this 'enhancement' is how many things can be enhanced at ones and to what degree

1\. Enhanced Body

a. Accuracy

b. Agility

c. Athleticism

d. Combat

e. Dexterity

f. Endurance

g. Flexibility

h. Health

i. Leap

j. Muscle Usage

k. Organ Usage

l. Recovery

m. Reflexes

n. Regeneration

o. Senses

p. Speed

q. Stamina

r. Strength

s. POTENTIAL - The user has a potential and capacity for growth and learning beyond that of a normal member of their species, allowing them to learn and develop in a shorter span of time than normal members of their species can and even learn things which are physiologically more difficult for said normal members of their species.

2\. Enhanced Mind

a. Balance

b. Brain Capacity

c. Creativity

d. Initiative

e. Instincts

f. Intelligence

g. Intuition

h. Memory

i. Perception

j. Response

3\. Quality Enhancement - The user can increase the quality of the target, whether organic or inorganic, including themselves.

4\. Skill Enhancement

5\. Object Enhancement - The user can enhance objects and their properties/qualities, making them more durable, stronger, better, etc.

6\. Weapon Enhancement – The user can enhance any/all weapons through various means, including drawing out the weapons potential or by enhancing its natural properties.

7\. Projectile Enhancement - The user can enhance the speed/strength of projectile weaponry (firearms, arrows, thrown objects, energy balls, etc.) through various means, such as channeling energy into the object.

I'll be honest – I didn't really think this one through. Best I can figure with the way I wrote the two fruits out, Augment is suited for helping other but Enhance is focused on helping self and items.


	116. Gum

FRUIT: Gamu Gamu no Mi (Gum)

Hisoka Morow is a downright and efficient killer who took the notion of a gum into deadly directions.

It should be noted that this is not rubber (like Luffy) but actual gum.

1\. Gum Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate chewing gum, a soft, cohesive substance intended for chewing but not swallowing, which humans have used for at least 3,000 years.

a. Bubble (Gum) Generation

b. Adhesion

c. Manipulate the properties of chewing gum.

2\. Gum Generation

Many concepts to use this power can be tied down to how Hisoka uses it.

It should be NOTED that this power is not inherently offensive. Sure, one can hypothetically use gum to rip off limbs with enough force or suffocate someone by covering enemy's mouth and nose, but gum is not inherently sharp or blunt even if folded. Sure, molding the gum into a weapon shape and using Haki works, but the fruit power is more about auxiliary applications/controlling the environment via shields, being on walls & ceiling by sticking there, or pulling/manipulating people/item placement in the environment. Hisoka took advantage of this by weaponizing his cards or pulling/constricting people's limbs.

This fruit requires more pondering, as its applications would be completely reliant on how three character that uses this fruit is depicted. Still, this gum power is sort of build in to be required to be used… negatively. Sure, a shield focused user can exist, but a somewhat dark individual is needed to use this fruit in a more combat-oriented perspective.


	117. Needle

FRUIT: Hari Hari no Mi (Needle)

Illumi Zoldyck is an odd duck, even by the 'Hunter x Hunter' franchise standards. To call him evil would be both an over and understatement as weird as it is. At best, he is somewhere between Neutral Evil and Chaotic Evil. But this isn't about his alignment but the inspiration for this fruit via his usage of needles.

1\. Needle Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate needles, spikes, pins, nails and other similar sharp objects, including organic needles such as quills, shaping and combining them as needed, or moving them with telekinesis.

2\. Needle Mimicry - User with this ability either is or can transform into needle or needles. Used primarily for spike protrusions as a weapon or as a shield. This is not to be confused with Paula's (Miss Doublefinger) usage of her Spike Fruit since the needles formed would be uninformed in width, unlike spikes which have a larger base and end at a tip. As such, the needles couldn't necessarily be used defensibly like Paula unless they are very close together, almost like a solid mass. However, unlike Spike, this fruit can use said needles as projectiles, so it has that over that fruit.

3\. Needle Projection – already mentioned. The only debate would be WHAT the needles would be made of (if keratin isn't an option)

4\. Needle Proficiency – the most essential part and probably one that would need the user of the fruit to figure out the most since needle usage in esoteric fields is rather open to interpretation kind of area (hell, Illumi used his to restructure his whole face). Users are capable to use needles with great aptitude and skills. While needles are too small to inflict any large-scaled damage by conventional means, their size makes them very useful for delicate maneuvers. A skilled user can throw them with great accuracy and precision. Their small sizes make them perfect for concealment and stealth attacks, and can even be hidden inside one's mouth, which can be spat out to take the enemy by even more surprise. Though rare, needles can be used as melee weapons such as a small knife, inflicting small slashes via the pointed tip. A person who can throw needles with enough force may be able to pierce through armor and defenses. Needles can also be (and is considered a common practice) dipped in poison to increase their lethality. With the proper knowledge of the human physiology, one can aim the needles for vital pressure points, resulting in incapacitation or even instant kill if it strikes. Using the same knowledge, the user can apply acupuncture with needles to boost the body or staunch pain and bleeding.

In summation, this is a very niche power: useful in certain areas, but useless in others. Basically, its very unbalanced but dangerous in the right and trained hands – like assasins. Still, would be interesting to see this fruit paired with say a string or wire manipulator to their full potential.


	118. Bank

FRUIT: Ginkō Ginkō no Mi (Bank)

Knuckle Bine has the most… unique… ability I have ever had the pleasure of seeing. It is so bizarre that there is no way to simplify it into specific bullet points without first explaining his power as given in the source material (with some modification to apply to the One Piece Universe).

The power comes in two parts.

1\. A.P.R. (Potclean) – A.P.R. constantly lends the user's aura to whomever it is attached to, displayed by a rising counter on its forehead. When adding interest, A.P.R. announces "It's time, adding interest." As long as A.P.R. is attached, any attacks done to the user by his opponent return Haki to him, lowering the counter. Until all of the Haki lent by the user is returned to the said user, he/she can't be physically damaged by his opponent. The reverse is also true: each of user's blows only lends more Haki to his opponent, causing no damage. The stronger the attack, the more Haki is lent or returned. In both cases, the person suffering the blow can still be knocked back by it, despite suffering no damage.

2\. I.R.S. (Toritaten) - The interest rate on A.P.R. is 10% of the borrowed Haki, accrued every 10 seconds while the victim is within a set distance from the user. As the amount of interest accumulates, A.P.R. also grows in size. If the Haki borrowed from the user exceeds his opponent's total Haki, the opponent "goes bankrupt." Bankruptcy causes A.P.R. to transform into the I.R.S, a demon-like mascot that follows the debtor for 30 days and forces them into a continuous state of 'Zetsu'. In this case, Zetsu's equivalent in the One Piece Universe would prevent ALL Haki from leaving the user's body, meaning Armament can't be applied, Observation can't get past the limits of body, and Conqueror's is downright locked down. For anyone who needs Haki, this is particularly terrifying.

When analyzed, this power seems straightforward until you consider the drawbacks.

1\. The user must have more Haki then the opponent for the I.R.S to kick in faster since amount lend will exceed opponents amount of Haki. Otherwise, the user will have to rely on the interest rate to do it for them

2\. Distance is a factor, meaning one can't just tag the victim and run away and hide. They could, but it would be in close proximity.

3\. Since the Haki lend is returned when the opponent hits the user, speed and power become a factor. If the opponent can strike the user (return Haki) faster then they can lend it, they can easily return all the 'lend' haki and finally begin harming the user.

4\. RELLIES ON HAKI! If the opponent faced by the user doesn't have active Haki (even if they are aware of it), then this fruit power doesn't work. The user can't just 'lend' Haki and expect it to activate in the opponent.

All this is the offensive application of the fruit since there are also supportive applications. It works similar to Storage Fruit, but it stores conceptual ideas and energies DEPOSITED by others. Meaning that others must give the user memories, skills, ideas, energy, HAKI. Why? Because unlike Storage, this functions like an actual bank, which includes lending it to others, investing, diversifying portfolios, and INTEREST.

I hope you get the idea because I have no knowledge of economics or how banks work. However, the concept is sound.


	119. Fumes

FRUIT: Kemuri Kemuri no Mi (Smoke, Fume)

Morel Mackernasey is basically the Paramecia version of Captain Smoker – enough said. A widespread power in manga, as evident by any individual who has a smoke pipe predominant in their appearance.

1\. Smoke Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate smoke, a collection of airborne solid and liquid particulates and gases emitted when a material undergoes combustion or pyrolysis, together with the quantity of air that is entrained or otherwise mixed into the mass.

2\. Cough Inducement – caused by smoke inhalation if the environment is flooded with it, with asphyxiation very likely.

3\. Smoke Detection

4\. Smoke Generation

5\. Smoke Attacks – primarily as concentrated smoke in forms of bolts, balls, bombs, waves, breath, and bullets.

6\. Smoke Solidification - User can solidify or give solid-like properties to smoke with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. The most important and probably the most difficult aspect of this power to master since unlike Logia, the user won't inherently know how to make a gas solid while still maintain it as a gas.

7\. Typhokinetic Flight - Users of this ability can fly, glide and/or levitate through manipulation of smoke. They can fly at varying speeds, levitate, or propel themselves without taking flight, including enhanced jumping by a short burst of flight.

8\. Typhokinetic Constructs - Users can turn the smoke into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Includes armor, weapons, barriers, platforms, restraints, and its most useful form, ANIMALS.

Seriously, there are more than a few sources other than 'Hunter x Hunter' that use smoke in such a way, 'Fairy Tail' and 'Black Clover' coming to mind. Still, it's debatable as to if the user requires a medium to use the power or if they can generate the smoke naturally. Up to the writer, I guess.


	120. Remote

FRUIT: Rimokon Rimokon no Mi (Remote)

Shalnark's 'Black Voice' ability is him placing an antenna on someone and controlling them via a remote on his phone. He can do the same to himself by giving himself instructions or a task to be performed by 'Autopilot: ON'.

Very straightforward power, and somewhat similar to Breed's Peto (Pet) Peto no Mi, but has some distinct differences.

1\. The antennas are not necessarily noticeable unlike the Pet Fruit gel collars

2\. The victim must not necessarily be able to hear and comprehend the command for it to take effect as the user can control one or more individuals either via a remote medium or via some mental equivalent

3\. The antenna is not limited to living creatures, as it can also be placed on machines as well or any item with moving parts

4\. Unlike Breed's commands which can be resisted via willpower, the antenna's don't have this weakness since the antennae are directly linked to the user's nervous system which bypasses this limitation.

5\. The antenna commands don't necessarily have to be in the moment, as a sleeper command/orders can be given to work out passively in the background until agent goes active.

This is not to say that there aren't weaknesses.

1\. Unlike Breed's gel collars which only broke when he was knocked out and not removed otherwise by the victim, the antenna's can be destroyed/removed by others. However, since they are [possibly] small and hard to reach, it is easier said then done, especially if the antennae are barb-like in structure (hard to pull out).

2\. Due to the fact that the antennas are linked to a central hub (either real world or mental), the number of antenna's that can be ACTIVE at one time is limited. The PASSIVE antennas don't really count: the user is aware of them, but unless they focus on that specific signal, they are background noise.

3\. While the antenna's the user makes don't disappear when the user is knocked unconscious, this is more of a deterrent since the victims can be identified in the meantime, meaning long-term plans can be noticed since people know who to focus on.

4\. This is more of a weakness to all people who have mental manipulation abilities, as since if THEY (the user) become controlled by another, then all of the user's victims become under the control of the new user. But since this particular fruit's powers are absolute, this becomes particularly more terrifying.

To outright classify this fruit as a step above Breed's fruit is incorrect since it is easier to call it parallel in the application. In the regards that Breed's fruit is suited for creating armies or slave fighters, but this fruit is geared entirely toward making the user into the ultimate spymaster with covert, unknown, unaware sleeper agents whenever the user wants there to be.


	121. Origami

FRUIT: Origami Origami no Mi

Technically speaking, Kalluto Zoldyck's power should really be classified as 'fold' rather than 'origami,' but it just sounds so much fancier. As shown by Diamante's Hira Hira no Mi (the Flag Man), an item can be manipulated in shape if a similar ability is applied. In essence, this is the 'hard' version of the 'soft' fluttering aspect of the Hira.

1\. Folding Power - The user can fold themselves or other objects or enemies into other shapes or forms. They can fold their bodies for tight spaces or in different designs.

2\. Flat Body - User can make themselves turn completely flat with absolutely no depth whatsoever, allowing them to slide through cracks in walls, hide by standing sideways, stick to walls, and slide under locked doors. They can also choose freely shift parts of their body to become flat and sharp.

The only weakness that comes to mind regarding this power is that the weight of the objects can't really be removed. Diamante's power made it seem like that the affected items don't have their original weight until the ability is canceled. Hard to say how it would go here.

Two characters – Foldabody (My Hero Academia) and Origami (Jackie Chan Adventures) – have shown this particular ability to fold self, people, and items unto themselves or into other forms. It should be reminded that the individual doesn't actually become paper.

Frankly, this power is limited purely by imagination to such a degree that I won't even bother listing any possible applications to accidentally limit anyone who decides to use this power


	122. Knowledge

FRUIT: Gaku Gaku no Mi (Knowledge) [Psychometry]

Pakunoda ability can outright be classified as telepathy rather than the given title. While there exists a branch of powers that deal directly with knowledge manipulation, Psychometry is more within the parameters of feasibility, application, and rules of the One Piece Universe.

Psychometry - The user obtains historical memories or sensations concerning beings and objects they can observe. With objects they gain the knowledge including the makers, users, and even those who have on passing used the object, and what has been done with it. With living beings or parts of the body the user learns their general life-history, but doesn't gain anything of what they were thinking or feeling.

APPLICATION (almost all require physical contact, a WEAKNESS if there is to be one)

1\. Retrocognition - The user can discern the past and past events using various means, usually entering a trance while seeing and hearing a noted past event, whether it be concerning themselves or of an unfamiliar lineage in a past occurrence.

2\. Biographic Aptitude - Learn and understand everything about a person by touching them without the need of special education or long-term relationship. The user's power works as if they have been with their touched subject all their life. Doesn't understand thoughts or minds.

3\. Neuro-Residual Recollection - Learn and understand everything or the last moments of a dead person through touch. This allows the user to see the cause of death of the person they are touching and/or sometimes retrace the path they took. One may also retrace the residual path taken by a murderer if they were the cause of death of the person.

4\. Ability Learning – The user can copy other powers simply by learning how to use them via touch. Only replies to physically replicable skills (not special abilities or powers that require something unique).

5\. Intuitive Aptitude - The user can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless of how simple or complex. They can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation.

6\. Weapon Proficiency – The user need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes.

7\. Knowledge Replication - The user can gain/replicate any kind of knowledge, be it knowledge over a subject, a foreign language, or mastery of a fighting style. They can duplicate information from creatures or inanimate mediums of data, such as books, computers, etc.. Requires the necessary item/book/being to touch in order to use psychometry.

8\. Linguistic Assimilation - know another one's language through physical contact.

9\. Photographic Deduction – an AWAKENED form of Psychometry, which uses eyesight alone – rather than touch – to 'read' the world. User has amazing deductive and information processing ability of anything they've seen, which allows them to figure out connections in whatever they are investigating and process them extraordinarily fast. Also covers Attack Prediction and Body Language Analysis.

In summation, this fruit basically turns the user into a more efficient combination of Taskmaster and Sherlock Holmes without losing one's own memories when learning something new. However, most of this power is geared toward support/information gathering roles, since learning physical skills/combat proficiency requires the user to be in contact with someone skilled in said physical abilities.


	123. Presence

FRUIT: Sonzai Sonzai no Mi (Presence)

Meleoron is an oddity among his Chimera kind, mainly in that he is a Pacifist. He is also weak even by their standards despite being a Squadron Leader. However, he makes all that up for his skill in observation and unique Nen ability.

This Nen-ability(s) [Perfect Plan & God's Accomplice] which are advanced forms of invisibility, becoming completely undetectable by sight, hearing, touch, preternatural perception or En.

Since Invisibility was taken – and doesn't really reflect what he can do – I settled on Presence, which also gives more… esoteric applications.

1\. Presence Manipulation - The user can manipulate the presence of oneself by making their presence disappear, splitting their presence into many different sources, or slipping their presence into others by making them appear to be allies or make it something recognizable, or to just possess them. The user can manipulate others' presence by means of making them disappear, or changing it to make it different.

a. If it isn't apparent, making others appear to be allies or enemies is an AWAKENED ability.

b. Any manipulation that sticks to anyone WITHOUT the user's contact falls under AWAKENED.

2\. Presence Removal - User can remove the presence of oneself or others from anything and anyone, making target unnoticeable, imperceptible, causing people to forget them, and removing their connections/presence from objects or events relating to them.

a. Can be applied to non-living things.

b. Applying to living things – without direct contact that is maintained – requires AWAKENING.

c. MEMORIES fall under the pervue of removal since their presence in a person is what gives them influence. HOWEVER, Memories reamin but there are so concealed that they may as well be removed.

3\. Presence Insertion - The user can insert their presence into others by making them appear to be allies, enemies or make it something recognizable, or to just manipulate them. The user can insert their presence into objects as well.

a. Same as what I did for Shūkurō Tsukishima and the Insertion Fruit.

4\. Unnotability - User can make themselves unnotable/unimportant, allowing them to conceal their true nature and existence by seeming to be perfectly normal, meaningless or have no powers or skills to the point that others believe them to be helpless. Unlike Unnoticeability user is completely visible and noticeable but is viewed as being so unimportant and helpless that they are taken for granted.

5\. Unnoticeability – Level above Unnotability. The user can make themselves unnoticed and/or ignored by their surroundings and entities and be unregarded by threats or dangers. Far superior to simple Invisibility, the user's power allows them to freely act without being noticed, while still able to interact with their surroundings.

6\. Tracking Evasion – a passive/active state between Unnotability & Unnoticeability. The user can't be tracked down, all the traces of their passing disappear or are ignored: fallen hair, blood, skin particles, etc. will dissipate into dust, and no scent is given off. They do leave behind a trace such as broken sticks or disturbed leaves, but to the less observant eye, it would only be said to be wild animals. Highly advanced users may not leave electronic trace either, and be unable to find through a computer. Advanced, if not legendary, users are capable of evading any and every known possible ways to track or discover a person.

7\. Imperceptibility – Level above Unnoticeability. The user is totally imperceptible, and as such can in no way be detected or communicated with by external forces, whether physical, mental, spiritual, technological, etc. They can't be touched or perceived, by smell, touch, vision, hearing, etc. and give off no heat, auras or energy, leave any evidence of their presence, yet the space they occupy has no lack of it. To all senses, the user does not exist.

a. HAS SOME SORT OF LIMITATION (REQUIRES HOLDING BREATH OR SOMETHING THE LIKE)

b. The user may still be able to interact with others through the use of any other abilities they possess, and so may also still be able to attack a target.

8\. Expanded Presence – User can expand/spread aura/presence/soul considerably outside the normal limits (often meaning notably beyond their body). While this itself doesn't give any particular powers, they may be able to sense anything that happens inside their presence, use their powers on anything in it, etc.

a. Under normal circumstances, this power alone is not that useful and in fact, makes one more noticeable. However, when you apply Haki… well, shit gets interesting.

9\. Warping Presence – AWAKENED ability. The user can generate a field that warps reality around them. Reality warping varies. Can be as benign as merely warping gravity/time around the user to actual reality bending. Can also include Temporal Presence, Mental Presence, Aging Presence, Menacing Presence, Mesmerizing Presence, Unnatural Presence, etc

This power is in all regards, more dangerous than the invisibility fruits since it removes the presence itself instead than bend light to make one not perceived. In a world where Observation Haki and Devil Fruits exists, having the power to make oneself uninteresting, unperceived, and REMOVED FROM REALITY ITSELF, gives one unparalleled power. However, a limiter is needed that explains how the user can handle/use this power. Meleoron had to hold his breath to remain invisible/untraceable, something similar has to be applied to various degrees based on the level of presence manipulation.


	124. Reflection

FRUIT: Eizō Eizō no Mi (Reflection [Mirror])

Technically speaking, Tezca Tlipoca power for this fruit inspiration falls a little too close to what Charlotte Brûlée can do with her Mirror-Mirror Fruit. However, while her fruit gives her access to a Mirror Dimension, this fruit works more along the lines of turning the user itself into a mirror rather than relying on mirrors themselves.

1\. Reflection Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate reflections, by controlling and/or using mirrors and/or reflecting surfaces that can be used to reflect/redirect attacks. Users can turn the reflections into real objects/beings, turn mirrors and reflections into prisons, storage-places or dimensions of their own use, manipulate space inside reflections, and so on.

2\. Catoptric Replication - User can create clones of oneself, others and/or objects by using mirrors and any reflective surfaces, transforming/manifesting the images/reflections into reality. No medium is required to create replicates, but they can be quickly shattered with sufficient force.

3\. Power Reflection - The user can reflect any power that is launched against them without being harmed. This serves as a means of self-defense and counter-attack. The user can reflect whatever power is projected by their target and turn it back on them. REQUIRES a mirror medium to use AT ALL (this isn't an uber power without a drawback). HOWEVER, the user receives an inherent ability to reflect all forms of light since they can use their body as the medium of reflection

4\. Invisibility – Granted by reflecting light off oneself via Power Reflection

5\. Illusion Manipulation – via reflections and as such, medium dependent

6\. Reflection Imprisonment - able trap victims into any reflection (but user can't enter the mirror itself. The mirror isn't a dimension, but more of a confined prison)

7\. Mirror Image - The user of this power is able to mimic the actions, movements, and attacks of their opponent with perfect accuracy at the exact same time as they do it like they are a mirror mimicking their opponent's moves. If the user is stronger or more durable than their opponent, they will have the advantage when mimicking attacks.

8\. Reflective Attacks - The user can launch attacks that bounce off of reflective surfaces, utilizing this ability to hit targets around corners.

9\. Reflection Destruction (AWAKENING) - The user can destroy a target, whether organic or inorganic, by destroying the reflection and/or surface where it is reflected.

10\. Catoptric Teleportation (AWAKENING) - User can teleport via mirrors and any reflective surface to anywhere with a reflection and/or teleport subjects into mirrors, trapping them within.

11\. Catoptromancy (AWAKENING) - User is able to look into mirrors or other reflective surfaces and see other people or places through them.

12\. Reflective Armor (AWAKENING) - User possesses or can form an armor that can reflect back any/all attacks simply by letting them hit it.

13\. WEAKNESS

a. Should be clarified that a reflection is needed for this to work and mirror/reflective surface itself can't be manipulated.

b. MEDIUM INTENSIVE – requires a reflective surface to make use of many of the powers listed

As shown, this is more about making use of reflections for combat purposes rather than for utilitarian purposes as shown by Brûlée. On the same token, however, it cannot be overstated on how dependent this fruit is on there being a reflective surface to manipulate.


	125. Wavelength

FRUIT: Hachō Hachō No Mi (Wavelength)

To be completely fair, I just latched on to Franken Stein's skill mastery, the 'wavelength' phrase stuck and I just went to town with it.

Just some clarification first.

i. In physics, the wavelength is the spatial period of a periodic wave—the distance over which the wave's shape repeats.

ii. Wavelength depends on the medium (for example, vacuum, air, or water) that a wave travels through.

iii. Examples of wave-like phenomena are sound waves, light, water waves and periodic electrical signals in a conductor. A sound wave is a variation in air pressure, while in light and other electromagnetic radiation the strength of the electric and the magnetic field vary. Water waves are variations in the height of a body of water. In a crystal lattice vibration, atomic positions vary.

iv. The range of wavelengths or frequencies for wave phenomena is called a spectrum. The name originated with the visible light spectrum but now can be applied to the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as to a sound spectrum or vibration spectrum.

Hopefully, this will explain why I am about to list what I will.

1\. EM Spectrum Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate electromagnetic spectrum, the range of all possible frequencies of electromagnetic radiation, which in order of increasing frequency and decreasing wavelength, consists of radio waves, microwaves, infrared radiation, visible light, ultraviolet radiation, X-rays and gamma rays. (Not to be confused with outright radiation manipulation)

2\. Radio Manipulation - The user can manipulate radio waves and frequencies as well as things that use radio waves, such as AM and FM waves, TV radio waves/frequencies as well as waves/frequencies from cell phones, AM or FM radio, Radar, and so on.

3\. Microwave Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate microwaves, a form of electromagnetic radiation with wavelengths between radio waves and infrared radiation. They are the principal carriers of television, telephone, and data transmissions between stations on Earth and between the Earth and satellites.

4\. Light Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Primary properties of visible light are intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarization, while its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second/186,000 MPS) is one of the fundamental constants of nature. Visible light, as with all types of electromagnetic radiation (EMR), is experimentally found to always move at this speed in a vacuum.

5\. Ultraviolet Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate ultraviolet rays and radiation which is present in sunlight, black lights, and tanning lights. UV rays will sometimes have chemical reactions with objects making them appear to glow such as with bodily fluids and bleach. Large amounts of UV radiation can lead to burning of the skin, cancerous growth, eye damage and in extreme situations radiation poisoning.

6\. X-Radiation Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate X-radiation (x-rays for short), a type of ionizing radiation whose photons carry enough energy to ionize atoms and disrupt molecular bonds, therefore making it harmful to living tissue. The ionizing capability of X-rays can also be utilized in cancer treatment to kill malignant cells using radiation therapy.

7\. Gamma Radiation Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate gamma radiation, one of the weakest and strongest electromagnetic radiation types in existence, which is lethal to living beings in large doses due to its ionization of radiation. Gamma rays are the highest-energy form of light and pack at least 10,000 times more energy than a visible light ray.

8\. WEAKNESS

a. Should be clarified that the user is NOT NECESSARILY immune from their own powers or the 'waves' user creates. Some protection is required, especially dips into the more harmful ends of the spectrum.

b. The user only manipulates forces via wavelengths. The user has no inherent or given ability to perceive the forms of energy outside manipulating them. Meaning nothing crazy like Electromagnetic Vision or Gamma Vision.

c. NEED SCIENTIFIC UNDERSTANDING OF WHAT THE HELL USER IS MESSING WITH! Or result is an early grave.

d. Energy and focus intensive.

e. Shifting between forms of energy by shifting the wavelength is much harder than it sounds and more dangerous in application – do at one's own risk.

f. The amount of characters, heroes, and villains in comics alone who have ended up with cancer, tumors, or a plethora of other health-related issues due to improper usage of any of the spectrum powers listed are too many to list, so just accept that this power is beyond stupidly dangerous. It would have been better to find the Logia version of this fruit than the Paramecia.

It would honestly make more sense to make an individual fruit for each power I listed here rather than just encompass them all under this one fruit.

So if anyone is curious, just go with that. This fruit is literally more trouble than its worth: one fruit for each power is much more effective from a writing perspective.


	126. Scan

FRUIT: Kensa Kensa no Mi (Scan)

Azusa Yumi is a little odd, even by the Soul Eater standards. Yes, she can become a bowgun-type rifle, but it's her unique Thousand Mile Eyes Wavelength technique that gave me this inspiration.

1\. Scanning - The user can scan anything and analyze the data and information that is gathered, including not just technological and digital subjects, but also subjects that are biological, chemical, etc.

2\. Scanner Vision - The user can perform complex visual scans on their environment or creatures around them and determine their intimate properties or detect their presence. They can also diagnose the condition of what they observe and find inconsistencies or errors.

a. Brain Scanning – The user can scan the brains and brainwaves of others, detecting such things as abnormalities, disease, or injury within others' brains.

b. Sense of Strength - User can scan and know a target's powers, strengths, weaknesses and skills.

c. Status Reading - User can read/view the complete status of anyone or anything, allowing them to see any/all powers/skills, stats, level, overall health, flaws, etc. the target possesses

d. Threat Identification

3\. DETECTION – AWAKENED. The user can sense the presence of matter/energy and possibly gain detailed understanding about the matter/energy they are sensing, including the amount/size of matter/energy they are sensing and whether it is hidden.

4\. GPS Manipulation - The user can provide location and time information in all weather, geography, structures, roads, names given anywhere within their range [varies] by scanning the world around them, either passively or actively. The user can even provide others with a "GPS" navigation to help their allies find the way. AWAKENING allows the user to provide others with a "GPS" navigation to help their allies find the way as they become a living command center that gives out movements to everyone. Also, range limit completely removed.

5\. Compass Sense - The user can sense directions like a compass, knowing where a specific direction is.

6\. Distance Sense - The user can sense their distance from things located in their proximity or that they wish to know, be they physical (like people or objects) or non-physical (like knowledge or spiritual entities), allowing them to instinctively tell how far away is all the matter in their vicinity from them, or how close they are to things

7\. Navigation Intuition

8\. Head-Up Display - User can create or see a head-up display containing information about the world around them, allowing them to perceive data without requiring the user to look away from their usual viewpoints. AWAKENING allows this to extend to others of their choosing.

9\. Indexing - The users of this power can index any and all different kinds of information, DNA, data, history, etc.

I like to think of the user becoming sort-of like a perpetual radar, constantly releasing an untraceable wave of energy that scans and records the environment around them that goes on for indefinitely (or until it runs into itself) hence the GPS Manipulation. The user only really gets access to all that information when they AWAKENED, but this is still a very useful fruit to have via its support capabilities alone.


	127. Vector

FRUIT: Beku Beku no Mi (Vector)

I really feared getting to this particular fruit. Not so much because I'm not a fan of Medusa Gorgon. More because this specific power has been looked into and overanalyzed in another anime to the point that one really can't get anything new out of it other than applying it to the One Piece Universe.

The anime in question?

'A Certain Magical Index'

1\. Vector Manipulation

a. The power to manipulate the vectors of matter and its related energy.

b. Vectors are properties that each exist as either one of two types: position (location) and momentum (velocity). Position is distance (or coordinate) and direction in relation to something (orientation), such as an object or a region in space. Momentum is speed and direction of motion (trajectory). Manipulating momentum enables the alteration of motion, whilst controlling position allows for the alteration of location. Even if the magnitude of an object's vector was zero, it would still count as a vector as it still has a magnitude and a direction.

c. All forms of matter can be described as either having or being vectors. By exploiting this fact, a user of this power can theoretically create an "absolute defense" that prevents any harmful vectors from bypassing its boundary (possibly doing so by reversing the direction of kinetic vectors or displacing position vectors as to send the associated object to alternate regions in space).

2\. Basic Application

a. Acceleration by increasing the magnitude and the direction of force vectors.

b. Attack Reversal by reflecting the vectors of any attack or opposing force.

c. Deflection by inverting/reversing the direction of momentum vectors.

d. Inertia Negation by nullifying all vectors that are related to inertia.

e. Motion Reversal by reversing the direction of vectors in movement.

3\. Advanced Application

a. Flight by decreasing the magnitude of gravitational vectors or by using wind vectors as self-propulsion.

b. Inertia Manipulation by controlling the vectors of inertia/resistance.

c. Location Manipulation by manipulating positional vectors

d. Momentum Manipulation by manipulating the magnitude and direction of momentum vectors.

e. Sound Manipulation by manipulating the magnitude of molecular vibrations.

f. Tactile Telekinesis by manipulating the vectors of oneself.

g. Velocity Manipulation by altering the speed and direction of kinetic vectors.

h. Vibration Emission by increasing the vibration rate of subatomic vectors.

4\. Master Application (Maybe AWAKENING)

a. Centrifugal Force Manipulation by controlling the magnitude and direction of centrifugal forces.

b. Centripetal Force Manipulation by controlling the vectors of centripetal force.

c. Gravity Manipulation by manipulating weight (gravitational force/pull) vectors.

d. Kinetic Energy Manipulation by manipulating the kinetic properties of vectors.

e. Reflection Manipulation by controlling the directional vectors of reflection.

f. Invisibility by manipulating light and water reflections.

g. Wind Manipulation by manipulating the vectors of air molecules.

h. Plasma Generation by increasing the vibration rate of atoms and molecules.

5\. Ultimate Level (Definitely AWAKENING)

a. Absolute Constant Velocity by controlling the vectors of an object to maintain its current speed.

b. Absolute Defense by preventing vectors from being able to access the space surrounding the user.

c. Aversion Field by reflecting every oncoming vector away from them.

d. Spatial-Temporal Lock by redirecting teleportation and time flow vectors.

e. Bio-Energy Manipulation by manipulating the energy carried by the bio-electric vectors of an organism.

f. Bio-Electricity Manipulation by altering and redirecting the vectors of bio-electricity.

g. Electrical Signal Manipulation by altering electrical signal vectors in electronic or living systems.

h. Absolute Force Manipulation by manipulating the existing vectors of every force in the universe.

i. Meta Probability Manipulation by selecting a possible (quantum) state vector outcome.

j. Space-Time Distortion/Rift by using vectors to distort the space-time continuum.

k. Teleportation by manipulating the arrangement of position and momentum vectors in a physical system.

6\. WEAKNESSES

a. The amount of bullshit alone needed to explain how any of the listed application can be done alone should inform the casual reader the ungodly amount of knowledge one would need to use this fruit effectively TO ANY FEASIBLE DEGREE. THIS IS NOT A POWER ONE STUMBLES INTO!

b. It requires a lot of energy to work – especially at higher levels – regardless of the degree of mastery. If you think Law's 'Room' ability is energy intensive, this is much worse.

c. Limited range, especially in the beginning. (Again, similar to Law's 'Room')

d. Only be able to affect vectors related to physical objects. Meaning anything that does not leave behind or works under the pervue of a vector is not controllable.

e. Only able to manipulate a certain number of vectors at a time; distraction may put the user at risk (for obvious reasons).

f. Vulnerable to any harmful effects that are unrelated to vectors. This may include attacks of/from another dimension, conceptual, magic and mental attacks that have no vectors and attacks that the user cannot properly react to.

g. If the ability is used to form an automatic reflection field, the opponent can take advantage of it by reversing their attack at the exact moment of contact with the field's area of effect, which tricks it into drawing the attack towards the user and thus allowing it to harm them.

h. The mental strain can lead to insanity or madness unless one is prepared for it. Especially evident when multiple variables are involved, or the power is used for too long.

i. BIGGEST WEAKNESS: UNDERSTANDING! Unless the user actually understands what exactly he/she is manipulating, the power is impossible to use at a higher level without killing oneself. Meaning, unless you have the mental capacity and required an understanding of physics (and later on, biology), your basically just going to use it to make your punches and kicks stronger while flinging heavy rocks at people. Ones you gain the ability to multitask and the intelligence to use what you have, then you can do the more advanced stuff.

Seriously, if you want visual examples of what such a power can do, just look up Accelerator from the 'A Certain Magical Index' franchise. Honestly, this power is just too OP to be used in any One Piece fanfic, and this is accepting the crap Law has pulled off with his Ope Ope Fruit.


	128. Blaze

FRUIT: Kaen Kaen no Mi (Blaze)

And now we get to Fairy Tail and our favorite hot-headed lovable idiot, Natsu Dragneel. If Ace was the Logia, then Natsu is the Paramecia.

[Unless of course, it's actually a dragon Zoan…]

1\. Fire Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different.

2\. Fire Generation - The user is able to generate and project fire.

3\. Fire Attacks

a. Ball

b. Bolt

c. Bomb

d. Blast

e. Breath

f. Cutting

g. Vortex

h. Wave

4\. Fire Detection – User can sense the presence of heat/fire and possibly gain detailed understanding about the heat/fire they are sensing, including the amount/size of elements they are sensing and whether it is hidden.

5\. Fire Negation - The user can negate fire and any fire-using attacks, ignoring their effects on the user and stopping their effects on creatures, objects or places, such as preventing a building from burning down (should not be confused with removing oxygen from the environment).

6\. Fire Augmentation - The user has the power to increase the amounts of fire or powers related to fire or fire in the environment itself.

7\. Fire Aura/Defense - The user can release and surround themselves in/with fire for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting them various abilities/attacks. The aura may also give the user enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength, and durability. Primarily for the extreme forms of heat one would release in this state alone.

8\. Flame Solidification - User can solidify fire, with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. Can only be done with Paramecia, as Logia sacrifices this skill for pure volume and power of the flames they become.

9\. Incineration – This is implied but should be clarified. The user can utilize high temperatures to incinerate almost anything, reducing it to ashes. High-level users can control what part of the target they want to incinerate, and destroy the target so completely that absolutely no byproduct is left, not even ashes.

10\. Pyrokinetic Flight – a la Ironman style.

11\. Pyrokinetic Constructs - Users can turn the fire into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. While also possible for Ace (as he has shown some skill with this), this seems more like a Paramecia power for the more detailed items.

12\. Pyrokinetic Combat – should be mentioned this will be a big part of the character: with so many ways manga and comics have played around with fire, there are many directions to take it.

13\. Healing Fire – AWAKENED. This is one of those 'iffy' power territories since fire has always symbolized both life and death (destruction). In this case, the user can now use fire in a more 'cleansing/sanitizing' way, as if burning away the injuries. This is not Phoenix territory since user actually needs to focus his hands over the injured areas to make it work

14\. Conceptual Fires – as mentioned before, Fire is a VERY expanded upon area in the power/ability community. The number of fire variations is almost endless, ranging from color (blue, green, red, white, etc.) to conceptual (Life, Holy, Hell, Eternal, etc.) to the extreme (Esoteric, Empathic, Cosmic, Nuclear, Spiritual, etc.). As such, I am saving myself the headache of listing them all, I am just going to leave it alone for whoever decides to use this fruit in the future.

In all fairness, with so many other sources to work with for fire ideas and inspirations, I really don't have to do much with this one. Pyromancy has always been one of the more easily achievable superpowered feats in fiction, be it by science or magic, since it is almost an inherent necessity of life. As such, variety is a must for it. Why Ace has never gotten around to messing with what his fruit could do is why I stick to the idea that MOST Logia are inherently weaker than their Paramecia counterparts (I say most because frankly, needing 3 Cold/Ice related Paramecia to match one Ice Logia in ability potential skews the notion a bit).


	129. Armory

FRUIT: Heiki Heiki no Mi (Armory)

Erza Scarlet is many things – beautiful, dangerous, honorable, seductive, hardheaded, lover of all things strawberry, a possible closet dominatrix with a fetish for dressing up…

But above all else, she is two things: a warrior, and a god damn walking armory.

Under normal circumstances, I would go into bullet points, but this particular power has to be explained verbally.

In summation, this is a very particular region of Storage, except relating to anything and everything that can be found in an armory.

Which includes but not limited to armors and weapons of the short and long range variety, as well as those made of metal, wood, or anything in between.

Said storage space is limitless and has a unique function, unlike Diddy's fruit. Since this fruit is specifically about Armory, all weapons and armors that are part of said user's armory are completely under the user's command.

Meaning, we can replicate that spinning wheel of death she has when she wears that Heaven's Wheel Armor.

Speaking of the armory, in order to command and summon said armory, the user needs to add said items into the reservoir. This means that the user can't just command all weapons in existence willy-nilly. The user also can't steal the opponent's weapons/armors without defeating them in combat first (a la Elder Wand style ownership battle). This caveat doesn't apply, however, if the opponent has no unique claim/ownership over the weapon/armor. Meaning that all mass produced weapons/armors given to mooks and the like UNLESS said mook managed to claim the weapon as his one by choice or by taking care of it as their own (this is a very finicky area, but the notion is understandable).

While under One Piece Universe rules we can't really get as much empowered variety as Erza did with her magical armament counterparts, some scientific and engineering wizardry can be done to imitate some of their effects. For example, the Flam Empress Armor can simply be made of fire-resistant material with an internal insulating layer; the same can be said for the Sea Empress and Lightning Empress Armor. The Adamantine Armor is self-explanatory. Something similar can be said for the weapons to imitate fire, electric, or even explosion attacks.

Of course, this sort of goes out the window in AWAKENING, which allows the user to store the ELEMENTS/CONCEPTS of the world in the armory and then wear/use them as one desires. Basically, the Fire Empress Armor literally becomes an armor of fire – whether or not it's just living fire or somehow molded into an actual armor by the fruit powers is debatable.

While the context/meaning of what the user deems as worthy of being in the armory is debatable (see Erza's Seduction and Bunny Girl Armors), this still limits the user in the regards that they have to be able to use their weapons effectively. Otherwise, the user just becomes a walking storage case who fights via a faux paz telekinetic weapon style.


	130. Breathe

FRUIT: Kokyū Kokyū no Mi (Breath)

Oh, sweet Wendy Marvell – so young, so innocent, so body conscious and jealous. Although considering the standard witch norm, that can be justified (seriously, I get manga needs fanservice, but why is just the magic using women who seem to be supermodel types?)

Still, while I could write her off as a Wind Paramecia, that wasn't really her primary power usage. She was more of a Priest/Enchanter kind of fighter (except when she goes Dragon Force). Hell, her primary form of attacking for the majority of the 1st series was the Dragon Breath attack.

Which is what inspired this fruit.

And before anyone argues, I have three words to rebuke – Breath of Life.

1\. Breath Manipulation - The user can manipulate the breath of oneself and others, altering one's breath to breathe fire, strong winds, electricity, etc., or the odor of one's breath, making it smelly or fresh. They can remove one's ability to breathe, which will cause them to suffocate or even die. This power can also be used to alter one's own breath so that the user is able to breathe in harmful and poisonous gases.

2\. Poison Immunity (limited to gases)

3\. Enhanced Lung Capacity

4\. Breathing Empowerment – The user becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from the breathing of oneself or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing existing powers. I usually wouldn't list this, but Shira (Naruto) is able to enhance his strength to a level equal to that of a user of the Eight Gates via a special breathing technique called the "Seven Heavens Breathing Method." So yeah, that's a thing now.

5\. Breath Solidification - User can solidify or give solid-like properties to breath with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond.

6\. Breath Powers - The user is able to generate and manipulate the various effects within breather in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect. These shapes can include bursts, streams, spheres, even a mist of it from the mouth. (The obvious examples fall under AWAKENING)

a. Air Breathe - The user is able to generate and manipulate air/wind via breathes to various effects.

b. Aether Breathe – The user is able to generate and manipulate aether within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect.

c. Aging Breathe – The user is able to generate and manipulate aging effects within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect.

d. Atomic Breath – The user is able to generate and manipulate radiation within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect. [GODZILLA]

e. Benefic Breath – The user is able to generate and manipulate benefic energy within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect.

f. Biological Breath – The user is able to generate and manipulate organic material within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect. Includes but not limited to: Acid, Blood, Decay, Goo, Ink, Oil, Poison, Tranquilizer and Stink.

g. Chemical Breath – The user is able to generate and manipulate chemical substances within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect.

h. Corruption Breath – The user is able to generate and manipulate corruption/corruptive energies within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect.

i. Corona Breath – The user is able to generate and manipulate corona blasts (combining electricity, ions, plasma, and atomic energy) within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect. [SPACEGODZILLA]

j. Death Breath – User of this is ability can release a breath that kills anything near the user instantly.

k. Elemental Breath - The user is able to generate and manipulate elements/energy within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect.

l. Emotion Breath – The user is able to generate and manipulate emotions/emotional energy within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect. [breath out happiness/joy to ease everyone kind of deal]

m. Energy Breath – The user is able to generate and manipulate energy within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect. [HYPER BEAM]

n. Fear Breath – The user is able to generate and manipulate fear effects within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect. [technically under Emotion Breath but weaponized]

o. Gravity Breath – The user is able to generate and manipulate graviton energy within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect.

p. Life Breath – User of this is ability can release a breath that can bring anything near the user instantly to life. [healing applications via Breath of Life]

q. Maser Breath – The user is able to generate and manipulate maser blasts (combining electromagnetism, radiation, and microwaves) within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect. [MECHA GODZILLA]

r. Nature Breath – The user is able to generate and manipulate the nature/natural energy within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect. [basically, cause life to return to an environment by causing plant growth and sort of restoring life to a burned/dried/corrupted land]

s. Nether Breath – The user is able to generate and manipulate nether within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect.

t. Petrification Breath – The user is able to manipulate the petrifying effects and exhaling it as an energy beam, gas or liquid substance causing all that is touched by it to turn to stone.

u. Pollution Breath – The user is able to generate and manipulate pollution within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect.

v. Spatial Breath - The user is able to generate and manipulate space/spatial energy within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect.

w. Vacuum Breath – A byproduct of this ability, just in reverse. The user has incredible lung power and can suck in air with the power of a jet engine. This often allows the user to draw people and objects towards them

As evident, this is a much richer and fun power area to play around with then just pure Wind. You get good enough with this power you basically become Kirby without the need to swallow his enemies to gain their power.

Which on its own should be terrifying enough as it is.


	131. Lightning

FRUIT: Rairyū Rairyū no Mi (Lightning)

Laxus Dreyar, the Sin of Pride indeed does befall unto you. Thank God you got over that ego and personality problem as the story progressed or you would have been one of the easier characters to hate.

Still, lightning power is pretty cool. Quick question: is there a significant difference between lightning, thunder, and electricity or is just semantics?

I am only asking because in 'Seven Deadly Sins,' Holy Knight Gilthunder has power over Thunderbolt (Raitei) but his usage of it seems more external rather than strengthening self.

Based on what Laxus has been shown to do, he is either empowered by the lightning, uses it to travel at lightning speeds, or is always CONNECTED to the lightning even during his blasts. Gilthunder always seems 'disconnected' from it, using it for long range or weather manipulation.

Hopefully, the distinction becomes apparent.

If not, then hopefully this makes more sense: this fruit is more about bio-electricity, which mirrors what Laxus can do somewhat better.

1\. Bio-Electricity Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate bio-electric currents that exist within all aspects of the body existing in the nervous system, heart and muscles whether the user's or their targets. The user is also capable of channeling their bio-electrical energy into attacks or even drain the bio-electrical energies that may dwell within another being. The user is able to form constructs out of the lifeforce/bioelectrical energy drained or stored, find people by sensing their bioelectrical presence and/or scramble personal bio-electric rhythms to shock others.

2\. Electrical Enhanced Condition / Electricity Empowerment - The user can enhance their physical and mental attributes using electricity to stimulate the nerves. They are able to jump extraordinary distances due to the increase in strength or react faster due to mental amplification.

3\. Electrolytic Blood - The user has blood that contains ions with an unstable rate. Their blood may even transform from a liquid into plasma energy, which, if released, can wipe out anything within its radius. The user may possess the ability to absorb electrical energy which would strengthen their energetic blood or cause the blood cell to become a storage unit for all the excess electrical energy.

4\. Electrical Regeneration - The user can use electricity to regenerate their bodies with the amount of electricity used defining the speed of healing.

5\. Electrical Immunity - User is immune to electricity, being entirely invulnerable for direct and indirect effects.

6\. Electrical Wall Crawling - The user can crawl, walk, and run up walls using static electricity. Some users are only able to scale ferrous platforms.

7\. Electroreception

a. Passive – the user senses the weak bioelectric fields generated by living beings and uses it to locate them. These electric fields are generated by everything living due to the activity of their nerves and muscles.

b. Active – the user senses their surrounding environment by generating electric fields and detecting distortions in these fields using electroreceptor organs. This allows them to detect non-living objects as well as living beings.

8\. Electricity Infusion - The user can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with electricity, empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency and use electricity in various ways to attack.

9\. Electrical Exoskeleton - The user can form armor around their body or shape it from electricity for protection and physical boost, most commonly including raising their speed to inhuman levels. With training, the user could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element.

10\. Electricity Absorption - Users can absorb electricity, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source, etc., either temporarily or permanently.

11\. Electric Breath - The user is able to generate and manipulate electricity within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect. These shapes can include bursts, streams, spheres, even a mist of it from the mouth.

12\. Electrokinetic Flight - Users of this ability can fly, glide and/or levitate through manipulation of electricity. They can fly at varying speeds, levitate, or propel themselves without taking flight, including enhanced jumping by a short burst of flight.

13\. Electrical Constructs – simpler than expected since the electricity must stick to the user directly – like a current – so nothing crazy like animals or that needs to be tossed.

14\. Neuronal Vampirism - The user can gain strength and energy by/from feeding off of others' nerve impulses and can use the energy for a variety of powers, such as strength, speed, and healing and sustaining oneself.

Huh… writing this out, the distinction is somewhat accurate. Same ballpark but not like actual electricity, so enough of a difference to separate from nerve manipulation and electricity manipulation.

Hopefully, I've appeased the fans and avoided stepping straight into 'inFamous' territory.


	132. Card

FRUIT: Kādo Kādo no Mi (Card)

You know, I get that this is Cana Alberona's magic specialty, but I can't help but remember Tubalcain Alhambra – the Dandy Man – from Hellsing, especially the Abridged Version.

Both work though.

1\. Card Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate cards of all kinds, including playing cards, tarot cards, trading cards/Trading Card Game (TCG) cards, etc., shaping and combining them as needed, or moving them with telekinesis.

2\. Card Constructs – The user can turn cards into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need.

3\. Card Detection – The user can sense the presence of cards and possibly gain detailed understanding about the matter/energy they are sensing, including the amount/size of elements they are sensing and whether it is hidden. Also useful in tracking via cards generated and placed on targets.

4\. Card Generation – The user can create cards of all kinds, including playing cards, tarot cards, trading cards, etc.

5\. Card Imprisonment – The user has the power to store or force objects/organisms in a "pocket dimension" inside of a card and cause them to re-materialize at will.

6\. Card Empowerment/Power – The user can receive power through cards if the right material/element/item is stored inside. For ideas/application, look up Kamen Rider Decade and Blade (to a lesser degree).

7\. Card Combat – The user is able to incorporate cards of any kind into physical combat by manipulating card sharpness and dimensions to be used as projectiles or handheld weapons.

8\. Card Absorption – The user can absorb cards, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source, etc., either temporarily or permanently.

9\. Card Aura – The user can release and surround themselves in/with cards for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting them various abilities/attacks. The aura may also give the user enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength, and durability.

10\. Card Mimicry – The user with this ability either is or can transform into a card or cards. User's transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of cards, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately the user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. [This power is debatable since there is a Paper Logia. I am leaving this power as a maybe.]

11\. Card Transmutation – the user can transform matter and objects, including living beings, into cards.

You know, when you write this all out, you really have to start thinking as to what the hell Oda has planned for Logia's to explain their power. Because seriously, this is one powerful Paramecia ability that can easily give the CURRENTLY known Logia users a run for their money if the user has enough skill with this fruit power.

Which is over FREAKING PLAYING CARDS!

The sheer fact I have to say this give some credence to a run-away idea I had about some Paramecia being stronger then most Logia.


	133. Rune

FRUIT: Moji Moji no Mi (Rune)

Freed Justine and Levy McGarden both use forms of Letter Magic that produce various effects.

Levy uses her variety of Solid Script generate words in the air and make them solid, subsequently throwing them at the enemies with different effects based on the word written.

Freed Justine uses Dark Écriture which uses runes to enforce effects/rules based on what is written. He used them to make barrier traps with certain conditions build in as well as spells that enforce behaviors based on what is written, such as Suffering, Pain, Fear, and Wings.

Before anyone gets finicky though, the Name/Title fruit works by changing the properties of things present with something new (a mix between Levy and Freed). Levy creates something from nothing while Freed focuses on enforcing a condition upon the world without changing it inherently. BIG DIFFERENCE IN APPLICATION.

In any case, I see Letter Magic as more like usage of runes, and hence the inspiration.

1\. Script Manipulation - The user with this power can manipulate the meaning behind the character sign in a script or writing system to either manifest, attack, defend, summon, or other uses. The user can influence and manipulate the scripts and writing system or all cultures and societies, whether they are fictional, nonfictional, from earth, from another dimension or from outer space. Even ancient scripts fall under this power, that also includes runes. Ex. Egyptian writing is often redundant: in fact, it happens very frequently that a word might follow several characters writing the same sounds, in order to guide the reader. For example, the word nfr, "beautiful, good, perfect," was written with a unique triliteral which was read as nfr.

a. Writing Manifestation - User can write words or sentences and make them happen, manifesting written words as energy, forms, and actions, such as inducements, transformations, and appendages to the body of oneself and others. [Freed Justine]

I. Writing Area - User can write words or sentences in a certain area and make them happen, manifesting written words as energy, forms, and actions, such as effect fields to the area and/or cause the targets in the written field to be compelled by the writing's rules.

b. Lexiconicy - User can transform a written word into the actual object, materializing solid words in their depicted form (i.e., writing "fire" would create fire) and then throws them at the opponent. They can turn the words into the actual substance that may still maintain the actual word form. Should be mentioned that this is written word only instead than spoken word (Word Manifestation). [Levy McFreed]

I. Inscription Casting - Users can write down magical spells, symbols, or arrays and activate them to create the desired effect. Users can imbue the written subjects with magic beforehand so it won't consume their magical power when they do use it. The writings can be transcribed into anything or with any medium so long as it is clearly written. As such, users can deploy traps by writing on the ground or walls. They can also transcribe long incantations into a written version in order to activate said spell much faster or create a new spell altogether by tweaking the words or symbols in original spells, or by combining parts of individual spells into one.

In some regards, this is very similar to the Seal Fruit idea I had a while ago, but it goes in other directions that focus on CREATING something rather than sealing something away for later use. Also, as such, this writing is all about creating very general effects since manifesting more then one rune/character at ones will be difficult (3 characters may be the max). Written Area bypasses that since the user has time to set it up and modify its effects/rules ahead of time. Also, unlike sealing, the user can't remove or negate an effect on user's or target's body. For example, Sealing can seal a memory from a target or even manage to extract an ailment/sickness if phrased right. Rune at best can only write Heal/Recover/Purify on a target and hope for the best and has nothing in their sleave to remove a specific memory from the target.

I am starting to get into overlapping power territories and nuances in powers, and it's very hard to explain said differences without outright naming examples. Just accept the word of mouth that the powers have different yet useful applications.


	134. Fast

FRUIT: Hayai Hayai no Mi (Fast)

I once mentioned that there are power opposites to all Fruit Powers.

And since Foxy has the Slow (Noro) Fruit, Jet inspired me to write the Fast (Hayai) Fruit.

As such, it will be the opposite of all of Foxy's abilities, minus the beam emissions which is necessary.

Quick reminder, Foxy's power allowed him to fire particles which to slow down anything to downright Motion Lock for thirty seconds. As such this fruit will accelerate whatever is hit for thirty seconds to an unspecified degree.

1\. Molecular Acceleration – The user can accelerate molecules, be it their own or another's. They can speed an object's molecules to the point of melting or combustion.

a. Self Application – the main usage since hitting oneself with it would grant proxy-super speed and all benefits that come with it. IT SHOULD BE SPECIFIED that this is done via time manipulation, so normal speed based tricks – running up walls, on water, etc. – don't apply here. Accelerated punches/kicks, as well as some small variation of wind generation, are however allowed since this is done in accelerated time meaning physics still apply.

I. It should be specified that due to how this power works, there is also no accelerated reflexes, metabolism, thought process, agility, durability, endurance, etc. since its just the user/item being in a faster time stream.

II. The one exception to this is Enhanced Body Part Velocity, since the user can technically cause the beam to hit/target one body part in particular, causing it to be in a faster time stream compared to the rest of the body. Since the nerve signals still connect, it would work at the cost of the connecting points – joints and the like – feeling the frictional burns and strain of the normal body part keeping up with the accelerated body part.

b. Particle Acceleration - The user can accelerate particles such to varying effects, to generate heat, or groups of particles to the point that they strike a target with such speed that said the target is ripped apart.

I. Explosion Inducement – Gambit (X-Men) does something similar by storing kinetic energy within throwing cards which explode on contact. This is replicated by this power via exciting the atoms within hit object, causing them to vibrate/generate enough energy until bonds break or they can't contain it anymore. Explosion varies in both times needed to activate and size of the object.

II. Concussion Force – accelerating tossed matter that is going toward opponent rather than its particles gives it more power via its speed

III. Kinetic Charging – more along the lines of giving something indestructible – ie. Made of rubber and the like – and accelerating it and watching the chaos unfold as it works like a bouncing ball and destroys anything in its path via ricocheting and the like.

Because of how this fruit works, even the way of using it is wholly opposite compared to Foxy.

His entire shtick is hitting the target via his beams or beam sword to make them stop in place before hitting them as much and hard as possible before the thirty seconds pass, causing all that damage to hit at once.

This fruit, on the other hand, is the opposite, relying on hitting on anything/anyone other than the intended target since it would accelerate them and give them the advantage. The user of this fruit either has to continually hit themselves with this fruit beams or accelerate other objects via beams and sword to cause blunt damage via their accelerated speeds or cause items to explode via particle acceleration/excitement.

Both fruits require trickery on the user's part to make them work efficiently, but this one practically forces the user to use subterfuge to confuse the enemy as to what his/her power actually is (pass it off as something else entirely).


	135. Wood

FRUIT: Mokuzai Mokuzai no Mi (Wood, timber, lumber)

You know, I never specified this, but technically, my Wood Fruit idea would be a Logia, since this fruit – inspired by Laki Olietta's Wood Make and, in hindsight, the Mokuton from 'Naruto' – would be the Paramecia version of the said ability.

1\. Wood Manipulation - Users can create, shape and manipulate wood/woody plants, including trees, shrubs, and lianas. They can cause wood to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk," mutate wood by rearranging DNA structure, revive withered or dead wood or manipulate the dead wood as well as the living.

2\. Wood Generation - The user can generate wood and wooden materials, including branches, logs, etc., whether by drawing them from already existing wood or by manifesting them anywhere they want AS LONG AS FEASIBLE (meaning no wood in dessert and the like).

3\. Branch Generation - The user can construct and generate roots, branches, trunks, and other extended wood based material.

4\. Xylokinetic Constructs – MAIN FRUIT APPLICATION. Users can turn wood into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need.

a. Appendages – Arms, tail, tentacles, wings, etc.

b. Armor

c. Blades/Weapons

d. Barriers/Shields

e. Buildings/Fortifications

f. Platforms

g. Restraints/Bindings

Frankly, just looking up what Mokuton users and Molding Magic can do should give the reader enough ideas as to what is feasible with this fruit.

Just remember – must be in an environment where wood can grow and/or be manipulated, user not a tree in any way, and user can't merger with wood or generate forests from using this power. Forests are technically possible but not humanly feasible in one go since in some regads, user can only generate wood – not fruits, not plants, not foliage, not pollen – and no associated 'life' properties.


	136. Rock

FRUIT: Gan Gan no Mi (Rock)

Jura Neekis can technically be called the Earthbender of Fairy Tail, but all his attacks have Rock (Gan) in their name, and I can't help but think that there may be a Logia for Earth somewhere down the line.

So Rock it is.

1\. Earth Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate earth and "earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand, mud or dust), dirt, soil, etc.

a. Some difficulty with sand (many individual particles) and mud (mixed with water so resistance) but can be overcome with training.

2\. Burrowing/Earth Tunneling - a choice between simply gliding through earth or leaving a tunnel.

3\. Earth Attacks – mainly projectiles and limbs generated from the earth itself

a. Earth/Stone Levitation – hence projectiles

b. Earth Compression – useful in projectiles to make bullets

c. Earth Sinking - forcibly sink opponents into the ground, imprisoning them or even suffocating them in the earth.

4\. Earth Detection – better name then sensory tracking of others via their connection/seismic activity to the earth they are walking/running on

5\. Earth Generation – ABSOLUTELY NOT. Only allows manipulation of earth present and no new generation of it. [We are keeping this as close to Avatar Earthbeinding as possible]

6\. Ground Liquification - The user is able to liquefy any ground type (such as ice, rock, sand, lava, etc.). Can be used to create mudslides and quicksand.

7\. Polish earthen material.

8\. Repair objects of earthen material.

9\. Tectonic Plate Manipulation - The user can shape and manipulate tectonics (the process that controls the structure and properties of the planet's crust and its evolution) and tectonic plates (the large-scale motion of large plates and the movements of smaller plates of the planet's lithosphere). They manipulate the processes of mountain building, the growth, and behavior of the strong, old cores of continents (cratons), the ways in which the relatively rigid plates that constitute the planet's outer shell interact with each other and the earthquake and volcanic belts. Only truly unlocked to full potential after AWAKENING. Before AWAKENING, it is more about creating rock walls, fissure, holes, avalanches, earthquakes, etc.

a. Earth Smash

b. Earthquake/Fissure

c. Avalanche/Rock Slide

d. Earth Wave - can create a wave of earth to ride on and use it as a form of transportation

10\. Terrakinetic Constructs - The user can turn earth into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Includes appendages armors, projectiles, barriers, buildings, platforms, EARTH GOLEMS, and restraints.

a. Earth Blocks – via walls, shields, columns, shelters, etc.

b. Earth Armor – partial (i.e., Gauntlets) or full body. Varies based on the material used as long as it falls under ability domain (meaning crystal armor is doable).

This fruit would share some weaknesses with Earthbending.

1\. Reliance on earth and lower body since fruit work best when there is direct contact with it. As such, strong legs are a must. While – unlike in Avatar – some earth manipulation can be done in the air with the fruit, it will be much more difficult and draining

2\. While this fruit can be used in close range – via partial or full body armors – this fruit is designed for mid-long range usage. So while still usable, close combat is more detrimental than useful unless the user trains their body for it.

3\. Fruit usage is more slow paced – can be trained to be fast – since the earth is heavy and loose at times. As such, time is needed to gather/harden/condense enough of it to be useful. Smaller pieces made are faster but less damaging, so a compromise has to be made based on the situation.

4\. NO MAGNETIZATION! While metals TECHNICALLY fall under the purview of Earth (like in Avatar), they usually fall under metals. So while it is feasible that there are natural elements of earth that can be magnetized, they are far in between to be of note.

5\. NO LAVABENDING AND METALBENDING. Why? Lavabending requires manipulating different phases of the earth (lava is technically liquid), and metalbending requires finding and manipulating the miniscule trace particles of the earth within processed metal, made more difficult based on metal purity.

Hopefully, I covered all my bases here.


	137. Wave

FRUIT: Hadō Hadō no Mi (Wave)

Yuka Suzuki uses something called Wave Magic to cancel out other magics, by it works along the principles of Vibration Magic, which gave me the inspiration for this fruit [ignoring the naming since there isn't anything concrete for 'vibration' in translation].

Quick footnote: Whitebeard's Tremor Fruit did technically use vibration, but he was more about inducing tremors/shaking of the world [grandscale] instead of actual vibration applications [minorscale].

1\. Vibration Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate vibrations, rhythmic movements of the target, including in themselves, others, objects, environment, etc., through the ground, water, or air.

a. Concussive Force - User can deliver an impact of concussive force, whether directly or remotely, which can knock the target back and cause internal and external damage. Done by channeling vibrational force in limbs and channel it outward (ground and buildings) or inward (increase users strength/penetrating power as well as defenses)

b. Earthquake Generation – extreme application of concussive force. Can be channeled by holding the ground (vibration through the ground) or through contact (punching/kicking the ground to induce fissures or small seismic events)

c. Burrowing – specific vibration can cause the ground particles to brake/shake apart, softening the ground allowing easier access to burrowing through it. Can also be achieved by vibrating arms or body to literally shake through the ground.

d. Molecular Oscillation - The user can vibrate the molecules of living (including themselves) and non-living matter at high speeds with various effects, most commonly to passing through or harden other molecules.

e. Molecular Acceleration – increase molecule/atom vibrations

f. Molecular Deceleration – decrease molecule/atom vibrations

g. Vibration Absorption - The user can absorb vibrations, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source, etc.

h. Vibration Emission - The user can generate shock-waves that can push targets over, repulsed them away, shatter them, even cause earthquakes by shaking the ground or dislodging underground tectonic plates, thus causing earthquakes.

I. Disintegration by shaking matter to pieces

II. Internal Rupturing by holding on to another

III. Increase weapon sharpness/damage by vibrating it

IV. Shockwave Clap, Flick, Snap, and Stomp (addressed later)

i. Vibration Negation - The user can negate vibrations and any vibration-using attacks. Particularly devastating if the user can figure out how to do this with the air, either causing air particles to stop vibrating (no sound being carried) or cause them to vibrate differently (babble effect to cause confusion)

j. Vibration Aura – Better to be called Vibration Exoskeleton. The user can release and surround themselves in/with vibrations for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting them various abilities/attacks. The aura may also give the user enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength, and durability.

k. Shockwave Generation – shockwaves produced via vibrational of particles in the air to produce pressure forces that can be aimed with limbs. Much more difficult to pull off than other vibrational abilities since vibrations require at least some contact with the user. The moment the blast leaves the user's contact, energy is already being lost, meaning that this is better at close-mid range rather than long-range.

There, different enough to distinguish from Whitebeard's fruit and still deadly in its own right.


	138. Temporal

FRUIT: Jikan Jikan no Mi (Temporal)

I once made a point about overpowered fruits – I think – and power over time definitely applies in this situation.

However, Oda introduced the Toki Toki no Mi (Time Fruit), so that rule is out the window.

As such, I give you the fruit basis for Ultear's 'Arc of Time.'

Before anyone calls 'BULLSHIT', the magic can only manipulate the time of NON-LIVING and NON-SENTIENT things. Meaning that living things (i.e., People) are off the table.

1\. Time Manipulation - The user can manipulate the time in general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. The range of area affected is proportional to the mastery of the user, with top levels can affect the entire space and time continuum.

a. Accelerate, slow and/or stop time of non-living and non-sentient things (plant life doesn't count. )

I. Fast Forward objects via accelerating its personal time turning something as unconscious as a marble ball into a fast-moving projectile

II. Slow down incoming projectiles to avoid them (also applies to handheld weapons in use)

III. Stop movement of things such as air and water to produce platforms or even bindings/weapons/armors if appropriately set.

b. Flash-Forward - user can produce one or numerous copies of the certain object(s) in the environment that represent all "future possibilities" of said object's path. Needs said object to be in motion or in use by the user or someone else as it needs to be in action or have the possibility to be in action in order for possibilities to exist.

c. Temporal Looping – applies if an action has been set (i.e., Movement of the object in the air) or natural growth of item (i.e., Plant growing and dying over and over again).

d. Temporal Rewind

I. Repair/restore damaged objects.

II. Replay Effect - The user can cause a replay effect that can occur a number of times, causing the damage and effects to be amplified. For example, a user kicks a ball, and that said action can be repeated on the said ball over and over again even if it isn't a user or anyone else physically doing it. [Similar to the Echo Fruit power application]

III. Temporal Reload – the user can reload any projectile attack (i.e., Bullet, arrow, chemical beaker/liquid thrown, grenades, cannon) back to its source AFTER damage has been done without undoing said damage. Only works on marked/targeted projectiles.

IV. Temporal Restarting

V. Time Frame Creation

e. Age Manipulation – for NON-LIVING and NON-SENTIENT things only

I know I am missing something for this power, but I covered the primary bases to give the readers the idea as to what this fruit can do. VERY reliant on environment and objects in it since the user is unable to affect anything alive and cognizant – animals, humans, and weapons that ate Zoan fruits – meaning that trickery and planning is a must for this power.


	139. Drill

FRUIT: Doriru Doriru no Mi (Drill)

I am cheating here a bit since I am combining Semme's 'Spinning Magic' and Rocker's 'Drill 'n Rock' as the inspiration for this fruit.

'Drill 'n Rock' is a form of Magic which allows its user to make selected parts of their body spin at high speeds; something which, as the name of the Magic itself suggests, renders such parts similar to large drills.

As an addendum, I am also including Sen Kaibara (My Hero Academia) for his quirk Gyrate which does something similar.

1\. Drill Protrusions - The user can generate drills from their bodies and use them for a variety of purposes. Can be used for burrowing and impaling.

2\. Anatomic Gyration - The user can gyrate their limbs (arms, legs, neck, torso, etc.) at incredible speeds. They can spin their limbs to rotate appendages fast enough to pierce and tear through areas struck at with extreme force, enabling them to penetrate both obstructions and most any form of protective defense in its way. Only works when the limb is/has a drill(s) on it.

3\. Cyclone Spinning - The user can spin like a tornado for both offensive and defensive purposes. Not the same as actual cyclone spinning since it relies on using drills on feet to spin in such a way.

4\. Accelerated Rotation - The user can rotate at an accelerated rate in any axis/direction, in full, less than a circle, etc. and stop at the point they want.

5\. Spinning Attack - The user can spin while attacking with any other power while covering a large measure or area.

6\. Spinning Defense - The user defends themselves by spinning, covering large amount of area and creating a 360-degree defensive field that can make almost anything unable to penetrate. No matter where the attack comes from, the spinning defense will cover that area.

Not a particularly useful power on the first glance. While true that it is more suited for digging and breaking through buildings/fortifications, a very precise usage of drill size, length and body placements can easily recreate the anatomic gyration aspect of creating propulsion as well as a very powerful and deadly close-contact fighting style.


	140. Temperature

FRUIT: Ondo Ondo no Mi (Temperature)

I am technically cheating with this one since Mattan Ginger simply had both Fire and Ice Magic and used both at the same time.

Still, this is the inspiration that struck me. For anyone still confused, look up Shoto Todoroki (My Hero Academia).

1\. Thermal Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate temperature, a form of kinetic energy between particles at the atomic or molecular level: the greater the movement of these particles, the greater the thermal energy and reversed. Heat itself is internal thermal energy that flows from one body of matter to another, it is not the same as the energy contained in a system—that is, the internal thermal energy of the system. Rather than being "energy-in-residence," heat is "energy-in-transit."

2\. Heat Manipulation (Pyrokinesis) – increasing the kinetic energy of atoms

3\. Cold Manipulation (Cryokinesis) - reducing the kinetic energy of atoms

4\. Body Temperature Manipulation - The user has complete control over the body temperature of oneself and others, including increasing and decreasing it to harmful or lethal levels, increasing it to levels where touching the target is painful/damaging while keeping the target unaffected by the changes, concealing body temperature, making the target resistant or immune to temperatures, etc. Users of this power are completely unaffected by the temperature changes.

a. Body Heat Camouflage

b. Cold & Heat Immunity

c. Cryogenic & Flammable Body Fluids – varies by choosing

d. Death Inducement by causing a heat stroke or hypothermia.

e. Temperature Immunity

5\. Infrared Perception - The user is able to perceive the infrared spectrum (i.e., temperature), allowing them to see temperature variations in objects and environment. This ability is incredibly useful for observation purposes, as the user is able to see the heat presences of any living targets.

6\. Thermokinetic Constructs - Users can turn solidified thermal energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need.

7\. Thermokinetic Flight - Users of this ability can fly, glide and/or levitate through manipulation of temperature. They can fly at varying speeds, levitate, or propel themselves without taking flight, including enhanced jumping by a short burst of flight. When focusing one can carry people & objects with them along their thermal updraft.

This fruits ONE MAJOR WEAKNESS is that in order for it to function properly, the user needs to continually alternate the use of both his sides of this power. Since this power uses the user as the medium for thermal (kinetic) energy storage, they must end in a null state after an unspecified amount of time. This means that if they have a positive amount, they must release it as heat/fire. If it's a negative amount, they must absorb heat by using ice. Overusing either power might lead to either frostbites or overheating, with possibly fatal consequences.


	141. Memory

FRUIT: Kioku Kioku no Mi (Memory)

In all One Piece powers, only four characters have demonstrated anything close to manipulating/viewing memories.

1\. Sugar's Hobby Fruit can remove people from other's memories but not physical evidence of their existence

2\. Viola Glare Fruit can read other's minds and memories

3\. Tatsu – Noko's pet seahorse – can steal other's memories

4\. Pudding is the only one who can outright manipulate memories via the Memory Fruit, giving her true Memory Manipulation (via film strips).

Rufus Lore's power, however, leans outright to Memory MANIFESTATION. This is different from Rustyrose's 'Arc of Embodiment' which is IMAGINATION Manifestation.

[I debated making that particular fruit, but I figured it's both too overpowered and too limited in the One Piece World. Since Imagination would require the creation of something that DOESN'T exist, in a world in which almost any power CAN exist, this is somewhat limited.]

1\. Memory Manifestation - The user can create almost anything as long as they can remember it well, they can create objects, events, locations, even other powers. The user can also combine memories to create something new altogether.

a. Event Recreation - recreate any event out of users memories.

b. Summoning – temporarily summon any matter, item, and/or lifeform out of users memories.

c. Damage Memorization

d. Enhanced Memory/Panmnesia - instantly memorize any information user has learned.

e. Lingering Memory - leave a memory behind to act as an afterimage.

f. Memory Storage - store anything users experienced within the memories and manifest it's at will.

g. Power Replication - replicate any power users have memorized. Semi-restricted to anything user can PHYSICALLY reproduce. Restriction removed after AWAKENING.

h. Adoptive Muscle Memory - replicate any movement users have memorized.

i. Power Mixture - merging replicate powers to create powerful combinations or new power entirely.

j. Restoration - return anything damaged to its original or any state users remembered.

k. Visual Nullification - by forgetting any power you have memorized. (DEBATED – AWAKENING?)

l. Wound Memory - making the target remember and relieve pain.

This fruit would have two limitations. One is that relies on completely seeing something – live or recording – and put it into memory to be used. The second weakness – as demonstrated by Rufus – is that if an attack/event is happening too fast or if it consists of too many separate/independent parts, than user is unable to memorize it.


	142. Link

FRUIT: Rinku Rinku no Mi (Link)

You would think Meredy's 'Maguilty Sense' would take me in the direction this fruit did, but it did, and I don't regret it.

1\. Link Manipulation – The user can sense, create and manipulate links, or joinings of anything. They can manipulate the joining of two or more objects together, the linking between dimensions, spaces and timelines/events, etc. For example, they can join piece of land in one to another piece of land, join a point in the past to a point in the future, or a possible future, thus changing reality, etc.

a. Spatial Manipulation – in the regards to linking locations. It should be noted that the Hiraishin [Naruto] falls under the same area. [ULTIMATE OFFENSIVE TECHNIQUE FOR FRUIT]

b. Property Linking – The user can link the properties of anything, allowing them to connect the properties of the object so that whatever properties one item has so does the other (if one object is made of ceramic then so now is the other one). This also links what happens to the objects, so if one object is cracked or broken the other one will also break or crack as that crack is considered a property and the reverse works as well so if one object is fixed so will the linked one.

c. Synonymous Linking – AWAKENING. The user can link the definitions of concepts together, causing them to mean the same thing even if they weren't related before. Even opposites such as "hot" and "cold" or "life" and "death" could be merged into a single identity. "Walking" and "flying" mean the same thing, causing anyone who walks to fly (or vice versa), and being thrown and getting flung cause anyone to be launched as soon as they threw something.

2\. Link Inducement - The user can induce links and joinings to cause things to join together, including objects, people, events, places, dimensions, etc.

a. Mind Link – The user can create a sensory/empathic bond between one or more individuals, this may include emotions, feelings, damage and even death. For example: if a person involved in such a link feels pain, then all others shall also experience it.

b. Sensorial Link - The user can create a sensory/empathic bond between one or more individuals, this may include emotions, feelings, damage and even death. For example: if a person involved in such a link feels pain, then all others shall also experience it.

c. Metamorphic Link - The users usually share a physical, mental, or emotional bond with another being and are able to adopt their physical appearance.

d. Life/Soul Link – The user can connect their life-force with another being or object, or create a link between other beings. With the link, they are able to expand their individual powers and draw them together in union, allowing them to achieve untold power and great abilities considered to be beyond that of normal beings.

e. Existence Link - The user can connect/link their existence to a person, object or place, creating a deep spiritual or metaphysical connection between the two. Allowing them to remain in existence and follow the target they are connected to regardless of what happens to them, so long as they exist in some form. This would also prevent them from ever being truly destroyed so long as the connection remains, even if one of them kills the other their link will remain so long as they exist. Unlike Life Link, which ties ones life-force to another so that if one dies so does the other. Existence link allows the target to continue to exist in some form even after death, so long as some part of the entity/object/place remains (such as the soul, essence, consciousness, identity, memory, etc.). [Horcrux]

Sad to say, I only managed to figure out more supporting functions for this fruit then offensive ones (Hirashin excluded). Maybe someone can thing of something since this power has a lot of group dynamic applications but no singular uses.


	143. Briar

FRUIT: Jing Jing no Mi (Briar, thorn)

I would normally avoid using Mard Geer Tartaros as the basis of this fruit inspiration because of his Thorn Curse since he had other stuff going for him, but seeing as that Ibara Shiozaki (My Hero Academia) has something similar, I am going with it.

1\. Vine Manipulation - Users can create, shape and manipulate vines, tendrils, stems or runners of the plant with a growth habit of trailing or climbing stems or runners, the specialized stems, leaves or petioles with a threadlike shape that is used by climbing plants for support, attachment and cellular invasion by parasitic plants, generally by twining around suitable hosts. The user can cause vines to grow, develop thorns, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk," mutate vines by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead vines.

a. Binding with vines.

b. Manipulate the properties of vines.

c. Plant Attacks using vines.

d. Seismic Sense through vines.

e. Spike Protrusion from a specific type of vines.

f. Vine Generation - The user can generate vines and other extended plant-based material, whether by drawing them from already existing vines or by manifesting them anywhere they want.

This would work similarly to Wire and String except plant passed, naturally spiky, and potentially poisonous. Fire susceptibility is probably a bigger issue compared to the other two, however.


	144. Absorb

FRUIT: Suitoru Suitoru no Mi (Absorb)

I've done Fusion, I've done Meld, and I've done Devour. Finally, Wapol ate the Munch Fruit which allows him to assimilate non-organic matter.

Finally, we have this fruit inspiration, which gives power from consuming ORGANIC matter. Franmath inspired it on some level, but frankly, I jumped ahead a little and use more of Tamaki Amajiki's 'Manifest' Quirk from 'My Hero Academia.' Just so that it makes sense, 'Manifest' has to be explained a little. Tamaki can manifest anything he eats into any limb of his choice. For example, if he eats Takoyaki, he can transform his fingers into Octopus tentacles. If he eats a clam, he can harden his hands into a clamshell, etc. Tamaki can use multiple transformations at once and can make these alterations to his body simultaneously. Through vigorous training, Tamaki possesses the ability to freely manipulate aspects of his Quirk including feature selection, size manipulation, and simultaneous manifestations. This gives Tamaki near limitless variation to the traits he can use.

1\. Consumption Mimicry - The user can mimic eaten creatures. In this case, it also applies to ANYTHING organic.

a. Biological Absorption - The user can absorb biological mass/matter, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, knowledge, skills, etc., using it as power source, etc., either temporarily or permanently.

I. Consumptive Learning - User can learn anything about the subject by consuming it.

II. Consumptive Growth - User can increase rapidly in size and/or mass by consuming something.

III. Consumption Shapeshifting - The user can take the form of items/beings by consuming them.

b. Digestive Assimilation - The user can consume objects or individuals of choice to gain new abilities and attributes by eating, swallowing or trapping an object or prey in your mouth or stomach (or any other body part, similar to a stomach). They are able to increase their own physical and energy abilities by absorbing powerful individuals with notable power.

c. Mimicry Form - User can mimic appearance and powers of other beings.

Hopefully, this makes enough sense for what I had mind for this power.

Three caveats:

1\. Use can eat anything that is classified as ORGANIC (anything that contains an organic compound as defined by organic chemistry) meaning that it isn't limited to outright foodstuffs. Metals may be a no, but poisons, honey, and even plants fall within this fruits domain.

2\. While combing/manipulating elements present in the system is a no, synthesizing powers together can produce somewhat similar results. For example, using the mouth of a creature that spits very far (i.e., Squids) can be modified to fire poisonous quills (i.e., Honeybees and their Apitoxin found in stingers) to simulate a gun.

3\. Since it is never specified if the material is eaten by the Munch Fruit ever expires, the same applies to this fruit as well. HOWEVER, the materials only last as long as the matter is being processed in the body (about 2-3 days if my data is right). On the other hand, the amount eaten is irrelevant – consuming a gram or a pound of a material makes no difference to the amount of time it exists in the body (and I mean till the very end of the flush if you get what I mean). Meaning that the rare matter can be consumed sparingly and only when needed.


	145. Jet

FRUIT: Funsha Funsha no Mi (Jet, Jet Propulsion)

I am outright ignoring Fukuro's owl head and ability to eat people and focusing on his Jet Magic as an inspiration.

Quick note: this is jet, not just outright propulsion.

1\. Jet Propulsion - The user can use jet propulsion, which is motion produced by passing a jet of matter or energy in the opposite direction to the direction of motion. By conservation of momentum, the moving body is propelled in the opposite direction to the jet. The jet can be a continuous stream or, especially when used by animals, pulsating.

a. Ground Propulsion: to move at ground level (or close to it) at bursts of high speed. A basic-level usage of the ability, allowing enhanced speed, leaping, and maneuverability

b. Hovering - to remain in midair via propulsion, achieving levitation. Requires a high level of concentration due to the energy required to maintain a level altitude, but not enough to cause flight.

c. Object Propulsion - to propel objects at high speed in a fashion similar to a rocket launch off. Used by propelling from the jet force of body parts rather than granting actual jets to said objects. Meaning that the projectile will go in one way with the power provided to it, meaning no change in directions mid-movement.

d. Propulsion Force - to utilize the pressure of the propulsion as an offensive mean to release powerful bursts via propulsion and speed strikes. This can release explosive bursts of air or be refined into vacuum blades. The user can also use the propulsion to boost physical attacks such as punches and kicks.

There, very straightforward and simple. If the jets produced have the right gas composition, they can probably be set aflame. The amount of power that can be put into a jet may also vary as to what it can do.


	146. Wind

FRUIT: Kaze Kaze no Mi (Wind)

While Wendy is the Wind Dragon Slayer, Erigor (before he mastered Storm Magic) was known for Wind Magic, which better match what I had in mind for a Wind/Air Paramecia.

1\. Air Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet that is retained by its gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes.

2\. Aerokinetic Constructs - Users can turn the air into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. [Airbending]

3\. Air Solidification - The user can manipulate pressure in the air molecules to solidify the air, with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond.

4\. Aerokinetic Flight/Surfing/walking- by riding the air currents, by a wind storm like a tornado, and/or self-produced air/wind.

5\. Air Detection - The user can sense the presence of air and possibly gain detailed information about the air they are sensing, including the amount/size of air they are sensing and whether it is hidden.

6\. Wind Generation - The user can generate winds, or flow of gases on a large scale, of varying intensity.

7\. Air Negation - The user can negate air/wind and any air/wind-using attacks, ignoring their effects.

8\. Air Pressure Generation - The user is able to generate/increase air pressure, allowing them to use the atmosphere to crush their opponents and impede their actions.

a. Crushing by increasing air pressure.

b. Vibration Emission by releasing bursts of compressed air molecules.

c. Implosion Inducement by increasing external air pressure, causing a cave-in.

d. Internal Rupturing by having internal air pressure crush organs.

9\. Aerokinetic Combat – Airbending, enough said

10\. Electrical Immunity by using the air to insulate electricity.

11\. Air Current Sense - The user is able to sense air currents, thus enabling them to detect changes and disturbances in the air. This can enable the user to sense incoming attacks and respond accordingly.

a. Enhanced Hearing by amplifying air molecule vibrations.

b. Enhanced Touch by reading the air and feel any disturbances.

12\. Cyclone Spinning by spinning in a tornado-like manner.

13\. Deoxygenation by removing the oxygen in the atmosphere.

14\. Purification of the air by removing hazardous molecules.

15\. Jet Propulsion via compressed air pressure.

16\. Rot Inducement by oxidizing the target's area.

17\. Sound Absorption/Nullification by keeping air still.

18\. Sound Amplification by increasing vibration of airwaves.

Two weaknesses to be mentioned: no atmospheric adaptation and no manipulation of weather. I mention the last one because while it seems like this power is very versatile and useful, it is actually very limited in range and power. Sure, the user can make breezes/winds to blow back people, but the odds of them making winds to blow back buildings or alter the weather is either an impossibility or only possible during AWAKENING.

Just think of the ability usage regarding range rather than outright power. Like I mentioned before: Logia is Power, Paramacia is Finesse.


	147. Acid

FRUIT: San San no Mi / Shiddo Shiddo no Mi (Acid)

Neppa, the executioner, is the user of Acid Magic – the most underused/underappreciated power created in 'Fairy Tail.'

I only say this because in either Paramecia or Logia form, the Acid Power is powerful and extremely versatile.

However, seeing as I am not entirely sure if Acid Logia can exist (since it is not wholly one specific element/item as bound by Logia rules), I am only covering Paramecia.

It should be specified that Magellan is the Paramecia for poison. I say this because while acids can be poisons (corrosive wise), not all poisons can be acids.

1\. Acid Manipulation - The user can create, control and otherwise manipulate acids and other caustic/corrosive substances, controlling the causticity, where and how the acid affects the object, amount of fumes it releases, etc. IT SHOULD BE CLARIFIED THAT SINCE THIS ISN'T A 'pH' or 'HYDROGEN' FRUIT, THE USER CAN'T MANIPULATE BASES.

2\. Acid Generation - The user can generate acids and other caustic/corrosive substances of various levels of corrosiveness, from weak burning sensations to burning a big hole in even the strongest materials. CAN MAKE IT LIQUID OR GAS/FUMES (NOT SURE ABOUT SOLIDS)

3\. Acidic Bodily Fluids – can be turned on/off.

4\. Acid Immunity - The user's body is unharmed by and immune to any acids, being entirely invulnerable for direct and indirect attacks.

5\. Acid Negation

6\. Serqekinetic Constructs - The user can turn acid into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. More useful as artillery and travel/platforms (a la Magellan's Venom Road)

7\. Serqekinetic Combat – Acid Exoskeleton and Acid Infusion mainly.

8\. Ultimate Acid – AWAKENED. The user has the power to create the ultimate acid, an acid so powerful it can melt through any substance in existence regardless of how hard it is or how resistant to ordinary acids it is, like for example plastic, which under normal circumstances is impossible to dissolve.

It should be specified that this power isn't without some requisites. Not all acids are inherently poisonous, but unfortunately, this fruit has no command over them. Meaning, acids are just plain corrosive or the kind used in chemical reactions (consider options in that particular application path for chemistry attacks). Otherwise, I am just assuming that the acids generated are just limited by the kind of acids that user is aware of/knows.


	148. Terrain

FRUIT: Chikei Chikei no Mi (Terrain)

Uosuke is one weird looking executioner.

Who unfortunately has one ridiculous magic - Terrain Effect Magic

Translation – his immediate environment is his to command.

Caveat: he can only change the environment wholly. This means he can't Earthbend his environment, just turn it into something new.

1\. Terrain Manipulation - User can change any type of terrain to any other type, for example, turn a mountain into a sea, desert to jungle, hill into a lake, etc. The bigger the change, the longer it will take said change to happen. Any living things that can't adapt to changes made will die.

a. Terraforming – Possible AWAKENED progression. The users can change anybody of earth/environment into a new environment by terraforming (literally, "Earth-shaping"), i.e., deliberately modifying its atmosphere, temperature, surface topography or ecology to be similar to the biosphere of Earth or other habitable worlds, in order to make it habitable to other species PERMANENTLY.

b. Environmental Adaptation – AWAKENED. The user is able to survive and adapt to any environment and/or condition, being able to tolerate a wide range of temperatures and levels of moisture, any amount/quality of sustenance, breathable medium, etc. with little or no discomfort.

2\. Area Raising/Lowering - User can elevate or lower targeted area to a higher or lower level.

3\. Environment Creation - User can create entire environments either from nothing or by shaping the existing environment to the form they want.

a. Environment Reshaping - The user can reshape/recreate a whole environment from its beginning state in any way they wish, either by altering/reshaping it according to their wishes or recreating an environment that was originally destroyed. SEVERELY WEAKENED UNTIL AWAKENING.

4\. Environment Manipulation – it can't be emphasized that the user has no free control over the environment – only absolute conditions. The user can create, shape and manipulate the environment, whether natural or artificial and everything in it, including all the aspects of the environment, from the purely physical ones and also mythical/conceptual ones.

Uosuke did interesting things with this power – some of which can't be replicated in this fruit – such as creating the following terrains:

a. Gravity Zone

b. Lava Zone

c. Whirpool Zone

d. Cold Zone

e. Gale Force Wind Zone

f. Boiling Water Zone

g. Hot Wind Zone

h. Iceberg Zone

Hopefully, this gives people ideas.


	149. Pleasure

FRUIT: Kairaku Kairaku no Mi (Pleasure)

Sometimes it is the simpler things that can be our greatest downfall. This is exceptionally evident with the likes of Larcade Dragneel who – while with three specific spells – is more known for his command over Pleasure.

1\. Pleasure Manipulation - User can sense and manipulate the pleasure, whether mental, spiritual, physical, social, sexual, etc., of themselves, people, animals, and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level.

2\. Bliss Inducement - The user can induce targets to feel extreme pleasure effectively incapacitating them with happiness/pleasure.

3\. Pleasure Inducement - User can induce pleasure, a mental state that humans and other beings experience as positive, enjoyable, or worth seeking, by stimulating the pleasure centers of another. It includes more specific mental states such as happiness, entertainment, enjoyment, ecstasy, and euphoria. They can cause mental, spiritual, physical, social, sexual, etc. pleasure, from simple happiness to full-blown ecstasy.

4\. Pleasure Aura

5\. Pleasure Detection

6\. Psychic Constructs - User can change psychic energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. In this case, weapons don't inflict physical damage but rather pleasure where ever they make contact with the enemy.

Nothing more is needed.

People are trained to resist pain and torture – no one is trained to resist pleasure. Oh sure, one can resist it, but unfortunately, no one can dull themselves from pleasure.


	150. Weakness

FRUIT: Jakuten Jakuten no Mi (Weakness, weak point, flaw, defect, failing, frailty)

Wall Eehto may be a machine-based being, his 'Weakness' magic is interesting. Granted, it is done via-creation of automatons that exploit his enemies' weaknesses, it still made me recall the Inhuman's Karnak Mander-Azur's stress point detection ability. It too is able to perceive the stress points, fracture planes, or weaknesses, physical or psychological, in all objects or persons.

So some overlap.

1\. Weakness Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate vulnerability/weakness of oneself or others, including making the strongest beings/entities into total weaklings, cause unbreakable weapons to become as brittle/fragile as glass, make the mightiest structures completely destabilize and collapse like a house of cards in the wind, etc. REQUIRES USER TO MAKE PHYSICAL CONTACT WITH WEAKNESS TO EXPLOIT IT.

2\. Weakness Change - User can change or shift their own weaknesses allowing them to choose what they are weak or strong against at any time, such as changing a weakness to fire to ice or water and/or relocating one's weak spot to somewhere else on their body. Weaknesses changed can be either temporary or permanent depending on the user's skill.

3\. Weakness Detection - User can sense the weakness of almost anything, including people and objects, possibly including more insubstantial targets such as relationships, societies, organizations or laws of nature.

a. Psychological Intuition - The user possesses an incredible and innate understanding/knowledge of psychology and can use it for various purposes, often by changing the perception or behavior of others through underhanded, deceptive, or even abusive tactics. A REQUIREMENT IN ORDER TO PERCEIVE SAID WEAKNESS IN PEOPLE AT LEAST. Covers body language analysis.

4\. Weakness Inducement - The user can create/induce flaws/weak points in their opponents/targets physical structure, whether living or object.

5\. Flaw Enhancement – AWAKENING. The user can magnify the defects or flaws in anything (biological, genetic, cellular, structural, geological, spiritual, spatial/dimensional, abstract/conceptual, etc.), enhancing even the smallest possible flaws until they completely overwhelm and destroy the target. The amount of time necessary for total breakdown depends on the user's skill and the targets nature.

6\. Weakness Reduction - The user can reduce the intensity of their own or others weaknesses, making them hurt less or being less able to take advantage of. While this does not remove weaknesses entirely, the user can effectively make any attacks towards that weakness not hurt that much, making them able to bear their weakness more so than they should.

7\. Weakness Resistance - The user is resistant, if not immune, to all or most weaknesses of one's own race, allowing them to withstand their own limitations. This ability is common in every single alpha races known, though it has become apparent that other races like certain Metahumans, can also count as this.

8\. Weakness Empowerment – the more 'weak' the user, becomes, the more strength they can pull out. Think of the abilities Blaze/Torrent/Overgrow from Pokemon or someone working under adrenaline.

So yeah, a little more then what Karnak can do, but still mainly focused on requiring the user to be involved in the situation to make power work. A person has a mental weakness? The user must engage. The building has a fracture point? The user must punch it or break it. Same logic for similar scenarios.


	151. Heal

FRUIT: Iyashi Iyashi no Mi (Heal)

Chiyo Shuzenji Quirk is called 'Heal.'

Granted, I covered 'Mitosis' with Tsunade earlier, and I am saving 'Recovery' for something else along the way.

So 'Heal' it is.

1\. Healing – The user can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though the user may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing and would require resurrection instead. IN REGARDS TO THIS FRUIT, PAYMENT IS DONE VIA VITALITY (STANDARD) AND/OR HAKI (SUPER FUEL)

a. Basic Level - User can do anything that normal healing would do, simply accelerated

I. Can heal minor wounds such as cuts, bruises, and light burns.

II. Recovering from minor to moderate blood loss.

III. Critical wounds such as loss of limbs or damaged nerves and internal organs cannot be healed, but wounds can be closed.

IV. Cells that are fatally damaged, such as by burning, cannot be healed, resulting in permanent scarring.

b. Expert Level - User can do anything that normal healing and modern medical knowledge could achieve.

I. Can heal external wounds, including fractured bones and deeper burns, disregarding of severity.

II. Lost limbs can be reattached.

III. Minor damaged internal organs may be healed, but more severity may be beyond repair and may take more time to heal.

IV. Nerves may remain damaged.

c. Advanced Level - User can heal things that current medical knowledge cannot do.

I. Lost limbs and internal organs are completely healed.

II. Damaged nerves can be healed to a certain extent.

III. Critically and fatally damaged cells can regenerate, preventing scars.

d. Master Level - User can heal anything as long as the target is alive.

I. Semi-Immortality by rejuvenating cells to keep them at their optimal prime.

II. Youth Inducement by reversing the effects of aging.

2\. Cellular Activation - The user can activate cells within an organism's body, increasing the speed of cellular functions, increasing physical attributes such as speed and healing. The activation of cells can cause a temporary optimization, making the affected looking younger.

3\. Regenerative Healing Factor - The user can rapidly regenerate. In other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs, and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping aging [costs less than healing others]. The user is generally in very good physical shape, as their bodies are constantly reverting to a healthy state, granting them nigh-inexhaustible stamina [but not vitality, since that is required for healing to work as its cost]. At higher levels, the user can regenerate not just their cellular tissues, but also their DNA, undoing genetic mutations and breakdown, as well as maintaining one's youth by extending telomeres. This also gives them immunity to diseases and infections, undoing any unwanted symptoms, as well POSSIBLY providing a form of self-sustenance, foregoing the needs for oxygen and food intake TO SOME DEGREE. If advanced enough, the ability will cause the body to cease aging as the cells are regenerating and dying in equilibrium, granting immortality.

4\. Curing - The user can remove various conditions from themselves or others, returning to the original, unmodified state and/or gain a pure condition free from all outside conditions. This is a variation of healing that restores their normal condition by removing any form of illness, diseases, mutation, obtained powers or skills or behavioral shifts which are caused by spells, hypnosis and mind control.

5\. Bodily Cleansing - The user can "cleanse" others of any impurities within their physical bodies (narcotics, radiation, etc.) This applies only to said impurities and does not extend to healing any actual wounds.

6\. Disease/Virus/Sickness Detection – The user can sense the presence of diseases/virus/sickness and gain detailed understanding about them.

So yeah, a very supportive fruit on the surface – I am imagining healing via aura coming from hands or by kissing – but can't be used offensively but in a supporting role.

Considering the sheer advantage Deadpool and Wolverine got from their uber-powered regeneration, this fruit has potential, just not in a showy way.


	152. Erase

FRUIT: Masshō Masshō no Mi (Erasure)

Shota Aizawa has the Quirk called 'Erasure,' which negates 2/3 of the Quirk population's powers when looking at them without blinking.

I considered going the 'Erasure' power route, but a quick peek showed that to be WAY too overpowered for the source material inspiration.

As such, I decided to go more along the 'Negation' route and turn this fruit power more toward the lines of a living Seastone.

1\. Power Negation - The user can cancel out the powers of others, making them unable to utilize their powers as long as they are under the user's effect.

That's it.

Basically, the user gets an aura around them – that they can control the range of but not who it effects – that NEGATES Devil Fruit Powers in people.

Paramecia can't use their powers, Zoans can't shift, and Logia can't go intangible.

I think that kind of power is worth not having anything else special to it.

The AWAKENING of this fruit? NEGATE Haki.

Meaning that everyone around user can't activate Armament, Observation, or Conqueror.

Really think about that for a second.

You done? Now laugh evilly.


	153. Cement

FRUIT: Semento Semento no Mi (Cement)

I don't know whether or not the One Piece Universe has cement, but they have roads and buildings, and nothing else comes to mind when considering Cementoss Quirk.

1\. Concrete Manipulation - The user can create/generate, shape and manipulate concrete, a composite material composed of coarse granular material (the aggregate or filler) embedded in a hard matrix of material (the cement or binder) that fills the space among the aggregate particles and glues them together.

2\. Concrete Constructs - The user can turn concrete into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. More useful for making solid structures – barriers, buildings, pillars, fortifications, platforms, shield, restraints – and less so as bludgeoning tools for weapons. Can also be used defensively by levitating pieces around oneself (like an orbit) to shoot as projectiles or block incoming attacks.

3\. Concrete Generation

4\. Concrete Combat - The user can infuse concrete in their physical attacks, covering their fists, feet or even body in concrete. Other possibilities include shifting the concrete beneath the user and/or the opponent, or throwing concrete telekinetically. Use can also cover themselves in concrete – if enough is present in the environment – to turn oneself into a giant golem.

Only two other examples of concrete/cement superpower come to mind. Syndablokk from the 'Empowered' comics – and he shows just how far that particular power can go – and Brooke Augustine from the 'inFamous: Second Son' video game.

In any case, I doubt this power can be used effectively in the wild. The One Piece Universe is simply not wholly advanced enough for there to be enough concrete to work with unless the user sticks to a highly populated and constructed city.


	154. Fragrance

FRUIT: Kaori Kaori no Mi (Fragrance)

I was going to initially cover this power back with Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Perfume Magic (Fairy Tail) or in the future with Rin's Fragrance Gauntlets (Toriko), but with Midnight's 'Somnambulist' aroma based Quirk, I am just combing all three people and their power applications under this fruit since they basically do the same thing.

1\. Fragrance Manipulation - The user can generate and manipulate the smell/fragrance in various ways, or use fragrance to cause hypnosis, to cause pain, love, insanity, etc. [Should not be confused with Pheromone Manipulation.] Applications include but are not limited to:

a. Acid – since perfume starts as a liquid before aerosolized, the user can gather the gas they make and condense it into a liquid. Can still be used as a gas, but easier to aim as a liquid in a container.

b. Aggression/Battle

c. Deodorant – removes the scent of the user and those nearby

d. Pain Relieving – endorphin production decreases the sense of pain in targets

e. Pain Inducing

f. Poison

g. Power – activate bodies system to increase the target's physical strength (think along the liens of adrenaline)

h. Relaxation

i. Sleep/Drowsiness

j. Smell/Stink – stink bomb or durians, along with those lines

k. Speed – similar to power but more focused on enhancing reflexes and speed of target [think along the lines of smelling salts or menthol]

l. You get the idea…

This fruit power has two significant weaknesses: the fact that unless the release can be regulated (via some sort of containment suit/aiming device), the fragrance will affect anyone who smells it and that the power has no natural offensive applications.

Yes, a fragrance can be made to make someone fall into a deep sleep, but no possible fragrance can induce the body to naturally kill itself or completely shut off.

These are perfumes, not drugs or medicine, they have inherent limitations.

Granted, said perfumes can still be set on fire as a gas or a liquid, and the acid/poison pathways are of interest, this fruit is more useful in espionage, infiltration, and interrogation then full frontal combat.

Just something to keep in mind.


	155. Ammunition

FRUIT: Dan'yaku Dan'yaku no Mi (Ammunition)

Since Vander Decken has the Mato Mato no Mi (Tracking), I had to get creative with regards to Snipe's Quirk.

1\. Ammunition Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate ammunition, broadly anything that can be used in combat bullets, shells, projectiles, missiles, rounds, shot, slugs, cartridges, munitions, etc. Energy requirement directly correlated to the size of the projectile. Also requires line of sight when manipulating ammunition.

2\. Ammunition Generation – The user can create projectiles for firearms or various reasons, of all types, and sizes, by shaping existing matter or energy [previously/currently consumed or on user body]. No energy drained for production, but matter used/consumed is an issue for amount/size of ammunition made. [Should be mentioned that user can't become a gun or a weapon to fire said ammunition.]

3\. Projectile Enhancement - The user can enhance the speed/strength of projectile weaponry (firearms, arrows, thrown objects, energy balls, etc.) through various means, such as channeling energy into the object.

4\. Targeting – The user can cause objects, when set in motion, to home in on the target and invariably reach it by guiding the ammunition fired. Requires line of sight.

5\. Trajectory Curving - The user can curve projectile attacks to avoid any obstacles for better accuracy on their targeting or to avoid being hit.

In the anime, Largo ate the Ami Ami no Mi (Net Fruit) which allowed him to create different webs by ingesting certain materials. These nets take on the properties of the materials the user ingested and can give the user a variety of attacks. The materials that the user can make nets from can vary from iron, boiling water to even fire itself.

The ammunition generated by user falls under the same guidelines, but the user can also use items in immediate contact as material as well without needing to consume them. The only limit is the user's understanding of ammunitions and creativity in creating them for usage. Keep in mind, trick ammunition/arrows/projectiles can be made for any situation.


	156. Blood

FRUIT: Ketsueki Ketsueki no Mi (Blood [Manipulation]) & Chishio Chishio no Mi (Blood)

Been waiting for a while to get around to these two, and Vlad King's 'Blood Control' Quirk gave me the opening I needed.

Just in case it isn't clear, Ketsueki is the Blood Paramecia, and Chishio is the Blood Logia.

 **KETSUEKI**

1\. Blood Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate blood of oneself, others or from their surroundings.

2\. Blood Property Manipulation - The user can manipulate certain properties of blood including acidity, poisonousness, venomousness, and flammability. They may be able to do it by touching the target or from a distance. They may be able to only change their own blood properties, change the properties of others blood, or do both.

3\. Blood Clotting - The user has the power to stop themselves or others from bleeding.

4\. Blood Stopping - The user can stop the unnatural blood flow of oneself and/or others, allowing one to aid in the healing of cuts and lacerations, as well as prevent the spread of poisons and infections.

5\. Blood Absorption - The user can absorb blood, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source, etc., either temporarily or permanently. Depending on how this power is used, it can be excruciatingly painful or even lethal.

6\. Haemokinetic Constructs - Users can turn blood into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. [Just look up 'Deadman Wonderland' for ideas.]

7\. Blood Solidification – The user can solidify or give solid-like properties to blood with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. Required for constructs and armor.

8\. Blood Armor - The user can form armor around their body or shape it from blood for protection and physical boost.

9\. Prehensile Blood – The user can make their blood move and use it to hold/manipulate objects like a limb, to attack opponents, to burrow into objects or living objects to usurp coordination.

10\. Blood Infusion - The user can infuse objects (usually a weapon) with blood, allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency, generally by making weapons longer or increasing sharpness.

11\. Blood Propulsion - The user can propel themselves through the air for a short or moderate amount of time using blood.

12\. Thermovariance - The user can make blood temperature increase to a boiling point, or may lower the boiling point of the blood itself so that it will boil in room temperature. Victims of this power are subjected to intense pain, heatwaves and have difficulty breathing. The user can be powerful enough that to burn people with touching them and could burn multiple people's blood.

13\. Blood Marionette – AWAKENING. The users can use blood to control the motor functions of others against their will as if they were a marionette.

14\. Blood Link – AWAKENING. The user possesses a link to somebody/something through their blood.

15\. Blood Pressure Manipulation - The user has complete control over the blood flow of oneself and others, allowing them to enhance their own strength and speed via increased oxygen and nutrient transferral. They can increase or decrease the blood pressure, induce heart attacks in other creatures by blocking the flow of blood to the heart or reverse the flow of blood, causing body function to fail and the victim to die. [Luffy Gear 2nd]

This entire power is fueled and limited by blood. Since the user of this fruit doesn't have Blood Generation, they either have to stockpile blood in a container on them/inside them, steal blood from enemies in combat, and basically not lose/waste any blood that they do have on them while fighting.

The last part is particularly tricky since the user NEEDS blood to form constructs, weapons, projectiles, and restraints to hold down enemies. Granted, the user can manipulate the blood of their enemies in a short range to hinder or kill them outright.

In any case, the user of this fruit needs to get used to being close-mid range control fighter, relying getting in close, kill or restrict the enemy, refill on blood, before moving on.

A lot of ideas for this fruit can come from the 'Deadman Wonderland' anime, which is basically this fruit power personified in the numerous inmates.

 **CHISHIO**

1\. Blood Mimicry – The user is made up of or can transform their body completely into blood. Users' transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of blood, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. [Most important power]

2\. Haemokinetic Shapeshifting - The user can transform/reshape their blood form as desired to adapt to varying situations, impersonating others, enhance their body to combat, turning into animals, monsters, etc.

3\. Haemopotent Regeneration - The user can regenerate themselves using blood as a medium, with the amount of used blood defining the speed of healing.

4\. Blood Generation - The user can generate blood, whether by drawing from already existing blood (theirs, others or separate from the bodies) or by manifesting it from anywhere they want.

5\. Drowning – via submerging enemies in liquid form

6\. Blood Solidification – same as Paramecia, but more blood to work with

7\. Haemokinetic Constructs – same as Paramecia, but more blood to working with and VERY simple constructs

8\. Blood Propulsion – same as Paramecia, but more blood to work with

9\. Blood Property Manipulation – only for self, not for others

10\. Prehensile Blood – same as Paramecia, but more blood to work with

11\. Blood Absorption – instead than making contact with the enemy, the user can just connect/stretch/manipulate their blood to enemies and drain them that way

12\. Blood Empowerment – The user becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. the more blood is absorbed. User CAN generate large amounts of own blood via Logia powers but gains unique benefits by consuming the blood of others as well (i.e., Accelerated growth/expansion, better clotting, no personal issues with extensive use of powers, etc.)

This power, however, focuses on being a living mobile fort/tank. The Logia power allows the user to create MASSIVE amounts of blood (with some restrictions unless blood of others is used/absorbed) allowing it to be used as projectiles or weapons via solidification and blood properties manipulation.

Since solidifying only works while in direct contact with the body, projectiles/attacks are less about solid hits, more about spreading blood as far as possible for use. Uses include pulling blood back in and injuring those in the way, slowing/hindering movement, drowning/submerging, concussive blasts from weaves of blood, etc.

The most crucial thing a user has to remember about this power is to always stay in liquid form and spread blood like a thin sheet in the environment. This allows the user to quickly move/emerge anywhere where blood is present, as well as become an epicenter of a 'blood whirlpool,' dragging enemies in to drain them.

However, since the user is made of blood, they are susceptible to being affected via blood. Temperatures are a significant factor, as well as poison introduced to blood absorbed.


	157. Frogs & Toads

FRUIT: Frog Zoan & Toad Zoan

Tsuyu Asui Quirk is dubbed 'Frog,' giving her great leaping (and thus kicking) ability, wall clinging, a powerful extending tongue, camouflaging and fast swimming.

Unfortunately, Frogs are a very diverse species, so I am taking advantage of the situation to list as many more well-known frogs I can think of.

Quick thing: I am listing toads as well. Why? Both belong to the same order but different families. Besides, they have the same body basic body structure with slight variations and are amphibians (which is one giant Zoan Family, so I figured I should cover my bases.)

 **Frogs –** suited for agility and speed rather than endurance, take advantage of leaping/jumping to maintain distance from the enemy and use tongue or ranged weapons unless frog form has the unique ability

a. Thin, wet, smooth skin that has more color

b. Slim body type

c. Prefers to jump

d. Lives in water

e. Very short legs

 **Toads –** bulky bodies and natural dermal armor combined with the tongue to draw enemies close turns the user into a tank or at least a decent close combat fighter. Secondary capabilities restricted by Zoan specific advantages.

a. Thick, dry skin with bumps and usually brown

b. Stout body type

c. Prefers to walk or use small hops

d. Lives on land

e. Short Legs

The differences will become more apparent in Zoan fighting/usage styles.

 **Amphibian [Ryōseirui] Physiology (Toads and Frogs Only)**

1\. 360-Degree Vision

2\. Enhanced Agility

3\. Hibernation

4\. Prehensile Tongue

5\. Wall Crawling

 **Variations**

 **1\. Frog - Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Climbing**

a. Beelzebufo [Devil Toad] (Ancient) – officially classified as a frog

I. Secondary to Goliath in size despite being Ancient

II. Unique evolution due to its hunting/predatory nature – adapted to consume anything and everything. Combined with frogs capabilities to regurgitate things eaten, carrying around gas/chemical grenades in the stomach becomes an option

b. Budgett's

I. One of the only known frogs that has teeth. USE THEM!

II. Screech can translate to be used as something to paralyze/scare enemies, giving the decisive moment to 'go for the jugular.'

c. Desert Rain

I. Has an oddly round and rough skin body – wrecking ball?

II. Adapted for arid and dry climates

III. High pitched scream – echolocation if inaudible or a weapon if done right

d. Goliath – largest living frog on record

I. Since size doesn't deter from jumping capabilities, effectively giving the user ability to pull off spectacular piledrivers akin to Machvise's Ton Ton no Mi.

II. Large size also counteracts Frog Zoans limited strength and endurance, so something to be taken advantage of. Combine with swinging/centripetal force buildup that can be granted by smart usage of the tongue, certain techniques become possible.

e. Hairy

I. Has hair in places rather than sticky skin (can still adhere since pads aren't furry) – temperature advantages?

II. Retractable claws

f. Harlequin

I. Hallucinogen secretion – possible to make into gas rather than require contact?

g. Horned

I. Horns on the head – RAMMING SPEEDS!

h. Indian Bullfrog

I. Singing/Voice Mimicry – ventriloquism and throwing sounds found in the environment is a viable strategy to throw enemies off

i. Malagasy Rainbow

I. Camouflage capabilities via a rainbow color skin changing to fit the environment

j. Northern Pacific Tree

I. Particularly long limbs (especially fingers) so something to consider regarding reach

k. Poison Dart

I. Toxic secretion – possible to make into gas rather than require contact?

l. Purple

I. Amorphous blob shape that can (in Zoan) absorb physical blows to a certain degree

m. Red-Eyed Tree

I. Flashes its exaggerated red eyes, temporarily confusing/paralyzing whoever is caught in their flash

II. Has an impressive jumping ability

n. Tomato

I. Red skin SOMEHOW induces a taunting/rage effect to anyone who looks at user

o. Tree

I. While small, certain tree frogs have a rather large vocal sac. In Zoan terms, this can translate to possible sound wave attacks/blasts if done right

p. Turtle

I. Shell on the back, enough said, especially if shells can be grown anywhere on the body

q. Vietnamese Mossy

I. Moss like skin suited for forest/green shrub environments

II. Skin can possibly support fungal growth to be weaponized

r. Wood

I. Unique body chemistry grants species ability to function in extreme colds, as well as probably enough of divergence in body chemistry to make user Zoan less susceptible to poison/chemical attacks

s. Wallace's Flying

I. Flaps between fingers and arms/legs grant gliding capabilities. Actual flying is debatable.

II. Fan based attacks?

t. Water Leaper (Mythical)

I. Described as a giant frog with a bat's wings, no hind legs, and a long lizard-like tail with a stinger at the end.

 **2\. Toad - Dermal Armor, Poison Generation**

a. Black Rain

I. Can expand like a puffer fish to take a defense balloon form

b. Burrowing

I. The name says it all – toad adapted for digging. Adaptations can also translate for pure power and smashing.

c. Cane

I. Largest species of toads

d. European Spadefoot

I. Bony protrusions on appendages and body for attacking, defense, and burrowing

e. Chorus

I. Melody/singing to confuse/hypnotize anyone listening

f. Chusan (Asiatic)

I. Eastern medicinal applications due to unique secretions/venoms

g. Golden

I. Longer limbs as well as toxicity caused by fungus

h. Guttural

I. A rather large vocal sac with similar abilities to Tree Frog but larger size give more power and sound applications

i. Fire-Bellie

I. Can spit toxin from the red-colored stomach

j. Pebble

I. Can tighten muscles to become rigid and tumble in a ball shape. Despite extra armor granted (as well as the possibility of rolling attacks), the body has bouncing capabilities.

k. Spray

I. Can shoot pressurized water that has been consumed beforehand. Otherwise, powerful air blasts or projectiles.


	158. Engine

FRUIT: Enjin Enji no Mi (Engine)

Tenya Iida & Tensei Iida both have the 'Engine' Quirk, which gives them engine-like protrusions that allow them to move at extraordinary speeds.

Ironically, looking for details into this power kept trying to shove me into the 'Vehicle Physiology' category, but that wasn't what I wanted.

So I had to get creative.

Quick Wikipedia look up.

a. An engine or motor is a machine designed to convert one form of energy into mechanical energy.

b. Heat engines burn a fuel to create heat which is then used to do work.

c. Internal combustion engines are heat engines that burn fuel in a combustion chamber to extract work from the pressure of expanding gases.

d. Electric motors convert electrical energy into mechanical motion

e. Pneumatic motors use compressed air

Now down to the fruit.

1\. Engine Physiology – The user's internal biology is modified to work as an engine, taking in fuel and converting into byproducts that grant various benefits similar to a vehicle using the said engine.

a. Enhanced Condition

b. Enhanced Durability

2\. Jet Propulsion – The user can create/remove exhaust-like engines anywhere on the body (i.e., Shoulders, elbows, calves, bottom of feet, etc.) that can shoot jets of air.

a. Enhanced Leap

b. Enhanced Speed

c. Air Dashing

d. High-Speed Movement

e. Projectile Body

f. Propulsive Strike – via limbs

g. Cyclone Spinning – proper placement of exhaust can induce the user to spin at rapid speeds

h. Compressed Air Blasts

i. Fire Blasts – if hot enough and enough heat is generated, fire can be shot from the exhaust engines

3\. Gear Shifts – if Luffy can increase his speed and reflexes but shifting gears, same can apply for this fruit.

4\. Heat Generation – the user is a living meaning that they produce excess heat the longer they remain active. Granted, they can't overheat like a real engine, but being cooled off decreases the user's efficiency.

a. Thermal Resistance – leans toward heat resistance rather than cold

b. Melting – if hot enough, can be accomplished upon contact

c. Heat Aura - The user can release and surround themselves in/with heat for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting them various abilities/attacks.

d. Heat Blasts

e. Heat Breathe

The only weakness is the same as the Quirk: fuel. While I doubt the user will need to consume oil/gasoline for this fruit power to work, the calorie intake will have to be ridiculous to compensate for it. Like in a real engine, the higher quality the food, the better the engine functions.


	159. Hardening

FRUIT: Kōka Kōka no Mi (Hardening)

I thank every small-time deity out there that Eijiro Kirishima Quirk isn't called 'Hard' or 'Harden' because I am reserving that one when I get around to talking about 'Hitman Reborn' and Lightning Flames.

1\. Skin Hardening - The user is capable of hardening their skin, increasing their defensive and/or offensive capabilities.

a. Sub-power of density manipulation but leans entirely toward the heavier end

b. Enhanced Durability & Strength – depends on how 'hard' user makes self. The harder they become, the more pointed, sharp, and rigid the limbs or body become (at least skin/dermal wise).

c. Muscle Enhancement – the rigid muscle are a second layer of defense, but also lock in strength and prevent the buildup of draining energy byproducts.

d. Sharp Body - The user's body is razor sharp (when hardened enough) that can be used to cut or impale targets, depending on the part of the body used. Eijiro's 'Red Riot Unbreakable' is the application example of this.

2\. Rigidity Inducement - The user can cause matter (nonliving) to gain complete rigidity in its physical structure, making it inflexible and stiff. For example, the user hardens something like rubber balls to be as tough as concrete, to the point they can break through solid rock if thrown with enough force. [Okay, I am cheating here by also including Shikkui Makabe's 'Stiffening' Quirk, but it is the same thing just external.]

a. Organic Solidification - User can solidify or give solid-like properties to organic material with the level of solidity to metal-like hardness or beyond.

While the user wouldn't be able to turn living people/beings into hardened statues to prevent their movement, the user still essentially becomes the embodiment of a tank. Not to say they can resist all damage since enough strength – as high as the requirement will be – will be needed to break through the defenses. And while natural long range capabilities are non-existent, making projectiles – i.e., Arrows, bullets, stray stuff in the environment to toss – make up for it to a certain degree.

Hardening hand-held weapons and armors also helps.

In any case, as long as the user keeps people in his range and avoid falling victim to anything that can bypass his defenses – primarily poisons and gas attacks – then the user is in the clear.


	160. Sugar

FRUIT: Shugā Shugā no Mi (Sugar) – Rikido Sato

Hey, Oda gave us a guy who can turn people into candy (Lick Fruit), turn the user into candy (Ame Ame no Mi), and turn the user into jelly (Toro Toro No Mi).

As far as I am concerned, turning into sugar is not out of the ballpark considering there is a fruit to let a person create cream on the fly (Kuri Kuri no Mi)

1\. Sugar Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate sugar, which is the generalized name for a class of chemically-related sweet-flavored substances, most of which are used as food.

a. Adhesion – sugar is sticky when wet

b. Crystal Attacks/Constructs – liquid sugar when hardened into shapes is rather sturdy when thick enough

2\. Sugar Empowerment (Sugar Rush) – most likely main application (same as for Rikido Sato) that would require sugar/sweets not made by users power.

3\. Blood Sugar Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate the blood sugar of oneself and others, allowing them to regulate and lower/raise its levels. They can lower blood sugar to cause confusion and lower energy, or raise blood sugar to cause death via diabetic coma

Sorry, but not much to it.

I would have mentioned a Logia for this, but it would mostly be the same as the sand one except instead of becoming glass when heated or useless when wet, the user instead turns into hot syrup when heated or hardened crystal when wet.


	161. Amplifier

FRUIT: Anpu Anpu no Mi (Amplifier)

I couldn't find a translation for speaker, but with Kyoka Jiro's 'Earphone Jack' Quirk, this was a close as I could get, and even then I had to use her support items for inspiration.

1\. Speaker/Amplifier Physiology – The user with this ability can transform part of the body into a speaker/amplifier. Speakers function the same as in real life and functionality depends on size and types of speakers formed, as well as placement on the body.

2\. Sound Wave Generation - The user can generate and project sound waves.

a. Sound Blast – The user can release sound waves/sonic energy over a specific target area causing significant damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force.

b. Sonic Defense – quick blast of sound can stop projectiles in their way or push someone temporarily back/confuse them

c. Sonic Booms – placement of speakers on back or soles of feet allows for high-speed movement as well as flight

d. Sonic Scream/Ballistic Scream – speaker in throat/mouth/teeth

e. Sonic Wave Emission – The user can release waves, spirals, rings, pulse, blasts, balls, and bursts of sound and use them to damage, push, bind and/or paralyze people. They are able to send sound through any form of matter creating ruptures, and create a pulse sound that can go through anything, and depending on what the user wants it can either be harmful or harmless.

f. Sound Amplification Field – The user can generate a field that amplifies all sound inside of it by creating wavelengths via speakers that multiply the sound in the environment.

g. Sound Nullification Field - The user can negate sound and any sound-using attacks, ignoring their effects, by creating wavelengths via speakers that are slightly out of synch with the ambient sound waves in the air, canceling each other out. [Cheating here by copying what Shriek (Batman Beyond) could do.]

h. Inaudible Movement – confined nullification field to self

i. Vibration Emission – done via speakers and channeled through contact. Can't do crazy things of fruits designed for that, but can emulate some simple things, such as earthquake generation, internal rupturing, and sharpness manipulation of weapons. Shockwave attacks to a lesser degree as well.

While placing speakers in the environment would be an AWAKENED ability, creating speakers on the body alone is enough with the sound attacks listed. The only restriction would be the size of the body (since beaker speakers mean more power to sound) and exposure of speakers since I doubt that they can be formed on clothes. Meaning, the user is going to have to risk having a lot of body/skin exposed to make use of this fruit. Seeing as how a sound defense/armor can be formed around the user, this weakness is deterred to a certain degree.


	162. Tape

FRUIT: Tēpu Tēpu no Mi (Tape)

Hanta Sero's Quirk 'Tape' is rather interesting since it is basically the adhesive household version of Spider-Man's webs.

He uses his tape to bind/restrain targets, hurling them, manipulate the size/shape of the tape, as well as for mobility. Hell, he even makes a 'SWISH' sound when swinging.

If he isn't a subtle reference to Spider-Man, I don't know what is.

1\. Tape Generation – The user can create a sticky tape of various adhesions, material, and thickness (length depends on how long user allows it to be made). The tap can act as a barrier [shaped], a defensive perimeter, or for trapping/binding.

2\. Swinging – The user is able to swing and otherwise suspend effortlessly fly and fall back and forward from such surfaces as branches, rocks, walls, etc. with their hands/body parts or a line/rope, as long as they can gain hold of it and keep their balance.

3\. Zip Lining – The user can use tape to grab onto a nearby object and pull themselves towards the object quickly, allowing them to cross bottomless pits or cross great distances easily.

4\. Adhesion – The user can place tapes on arms and soles of feet to stick to walls, ceilings, and people (if so desired)

5\. Binding Combat - The user can combine the use of binding techniques with physical fighting, allowing them to capture and/or halt their opponents, thereby disrupting the enemy's abilities/fighting skills.

6\. Tape Construction – the user can shape tapes – via types and thicknesses – into a small selection of items or fix up things in the environment (i.e., Flextape). It should be noted that the tape can be made very thin while remaining wide, which when combined with Armament Haki, creates the equivalent of a Box Cutter that can be fired and stretched/extended.

Due to how much thicker tape is compared to webs, wire, and even string, this power is more suited to contain and control rather straight up attacking [kind of what Eraser Head does]. On the upside, however, since the tape is wider and sticky on both sides, it is much more difficult to remove from environment and person, meaning that more time is given to the user to take advantage of the situation as well as prevent the enemy/targets from doing anything useful until they are free. Flipside, however, the tape is much easier to spot so…. Push them in?


	163. Darkness

FRUIT: Umbra Umbra no Mi (Darkness)

This fruit is actually a Special-Paramecia meant to represent what Blackbeard's Fruit should have been (Yami Yami no Mi), and working under the assumption that Gekko Moriah Kage Kage no Mi (Shadow Fruit) was an environmental fruit rather than an external one.

[Explanaton 1: Gekko has done everything with his fruit: contoured his body via his shadow, consume other shadows to make himself bigger, steal other shadows, transform his shadow into who knows what, but he has never HIMSELF turned into a shadow, making this an environmental fruit since he can control all shadows. Had it only been his own shadow, it would have been external.]

[Explanation 2: Shadow and Darkness are like two sides of the same coin, one more spiritual and one more physical. Seeing as how Blackbeard can command gravity and separate dimension (Black Hole & Liberation techniques), it is the physical manifestation of this dichotomy. However, since there already exists a Logia, Umbra is going to be a Paramecia.]

Basically, allows the user to become a shadow in the traditional sense, which is pretty close to what Fumikage Tokoyami can do.

Also, because of how the two powers will overlap for this fruit inspiration, I am throwing Shihai Kuroiro's 'Black' Quirk into the mix as well.

1\. Darkness Mimicry – The user is made up of or can transform their body completely into darkness/shadow. Users' converted form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of darkness/shadows, in which case, it contains all organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other.

a. Umbrakinetic Shapeshifting – The user can transform/reshape their shadow form as desired to adapt to varying situations, impersonating others, enhance their body to combat, turning into animals, monsters, etc. The only restriction is imagination and amount of shadows available to work with. As such, user would be bound my light: too much means no shadows but no light at all means pure darkness, meaning no shadows to be seen. It's a tightrope of balance.

b. Umbrakinetic Constructs - The user can turn his shadow form [via shapeshifting] into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Includes but not limited to extra appendages, barriers, personal armor, restraints, whips, and weapons [not projectiles].

c. Thermal Resistance – as long as one is a shadow

d. Shadow Camouflage – The user can hide in any shadow or anything that is black-colored and move through it freely. Mass and shape aren't taken into account, what with users usage of flat body and contortion via shapeshifting.

e. Flat Body

f. Size/Form Manipulation – Only when limb/body is in shadow form.

g. Umbrageous Teleportation – possible AWAKENED? The user can teleport via shadows/darkness, merging into shadows/darkness and appearing anywhere else from the same element. [Brulee has her Mirror World without AWAKENING, and the 'Shadow World' trope has been overdone in other mediums, so it's a maybe.)

h. Shadow Swimming – The user can swim/travel through any/all shadows/darkness as if they were made of liquid. [Same reasoning as Teleportation?]

i. Umbrakinetic Regeneration – The user can regenerate while in their shadow form while remaining inside a shadow. The bigger the shadow present, the faster the regeneration.

j. Shadow Absorption – Similar to Gecko Moria but completely different. As long as the user remains WITHIN a large enough shadow, the amount of shadow constructs that user can generate FROM THEIR body as well as the distance they can reach increases proportionally. The use CAN make themselves larger, but they would remain stationary inside the shadow source unless that which is forming the shadow is removed from the equation.

As shown, this form is more about manipulating the self rather than other shadows or one's own shadow. This fruit is an odd mix of Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai), Nara Clan (Naruto), and Ebon (Static Shock).

Just remember that user is restricted if there is too much light or too little – it has to be just right for shadows to form.


	164. Adhesion

FRUIT: Yuchaku Yuchaku no Mi (Adhesion)

I have a very thin line that differentiates between lovable/accidental perverts of anime to outright future rapists.

Minoru Mineta, unfortunately, falls on the darker end of the spectrum.

If I ever decide to write a 'My Hero Academia' fanfiction – which unfortunately there is one percolating in my head which is a crossover with 'Kamen Rider Build' thanks to a Quirk idea called 'Essence Drain' – I would either get rid of him or kill him off quickly… and painfully.

[Quick Wiki look up. Adhesion is the tendency of dissimilar particles or surfaces to cling to one another (cohesion refers to the tendency of similar or identical particles/surfaces to cling to one another). The forces that cause adhesion and cohesion can be divided into several types. The intermolecular forces responsible for the function of various kinds of stickers and sticky tape fall into the categories of chemical adhesion, dispersive adhesion, and diffusive adhesion. In addition to the cumulative magnitudes of these intermolecular forces, there are also certain emergent mechanical effects.]

1\. Adhesion Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate any/all types of adhesion, the tendency of dissimilar particles or surfaces to cling to one another. This can be used to make non-adhesive things sticky and cling onto one another, or it can make adhesive objects not so adhesive.

a. Adhesion – The user can cause objects/materials stick together using various means, including physical sticky substances, energy fields such as electromagnetism, or something else.

b. Adhesion Inducement [Frictionless Skin] – The user can be immune to having solids (sand, dirt, etc.), liquids (paints, water, tar, etc.) and gases adhering to their body. They are all void of such substances from covering their body, as such substances do not adhere to the body/fall off.

c. Binding – Stick people to surfaces or apply adhesion to items to hinder others [the only application of Mineta's Quirk that I actually see the potential for]

d. Friction Enhancement – The user can increase the friction of anything, rendering things more resistant to motion and maybe harder to move. [Caused by increasing adhesion]

e. Friction Reduction – The user can reduce the friction of anything, making them very slippery and easy to move, allowing lubrication of targets. [Caused by reducing adhesion]

f. Wallcrawling - The user can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. They do not deny gravity but adhere to surfaces unaided using various ways.

g. Wallrunning – The user can scale walls by walking or even running on them, provided users build up and maintain enough momentum to fuel their vertical ascension.

h. Surface Energy Manipulation (?) – I am good, but I don't have enough understanding physics to know how this would apply with adhesion. Hopefully, someone else does.

Most uses out of this fruit would come from manipulating adhesion of objects within the user's environment, such as sticking to walls, sliding on the floor, hindering opponent by attaching items to them or increasing their personal friction, etc.

In essence, the user would win when their opponent is no longer able to move.


	165. Mushroom

FRUIT: Kinoko Kinoko no Mi (Mushroom)

While the Noko Noko no Mi (Spore Fruit) – while non-canon – exists, Kinoko Komori's Quirk 'Mushroom' falls more under fungus rather than spores.

As such, no crossover.

1\. Fungus Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate fungi known as mushrooms. They can cause fungi to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk," mutate fungi by rearranging DNA structure, etc.

a. Fungal Attacks – more about spreading spores that rapidly cause mushrooms to grow to incapacitate enemies or covering the area in poisonous/noxious varieties

b. Fungal Constructs – more about platforms, walls, barriers, and shields instead of or appendages, restraints, or weapons. Not to say it isn't impossible, but very difficult. [Mushroom cannon is a thought, however.]

c. Fungal Generation – The user can generate mushrooms whether by drawing them from already existing fungi or by manifesting them anywhere they want.

It should be specified that this fruit controls mushrooms only meaning that other fungi, such as yeast, mold, and other varieties, are outside the user's control.

It should also be clarified that humidity is a big thing for mushroom growth, so the wrong environment is detrimental to the user's power being able to work.

It should be mentioned that mushrooms have medical, drug, poison, pheromone, and hallucinogenic applications. So while again, this fruit like others may not have outright attack applications, it can create situations that can incapacitate or easily poison enemies to death IF THE RIGHT MUSHROOM IS MADE.

Also, there is no symbiosis component here. The user may grow mushrooms on their person, but they are equally susceptible to the effects of said mushrooms if they consume them or breathe in their spores. While this can be mitigated by wearing a mask of sorts, it is still a weakness that can easily be exploited by those naturally immune to the effects of the mushroom created by this fruit.


	166. Steel

FRUIT: Hagane Hagane no Mi (Steel) – Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu – besides having the most bizarre name I have ever heard – also has the 'Steel' Quirk.

Seeing as how steel is an alloy of iron and carbon, and seeing as we covered Iron already, I can't really put this power under Paramecia.

Meaning that we are doing a Logia.

1\. Steel Mimicry – The user is made up of/can transform their body completely into steel. The form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside from being made of steel, in which case it contains all organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. As a metal, steel is malleable, ductile and magnetic/magnetizable, all of which the user gains. It should be noted that this Logia can take a solid form or a liquid form

2\. Thermal Resistance – to ungodly degrees on both ends of the spectrum, more so for solid form.

3\. Electrical Immunity – both forms

4\. Enhanced Endurance – solid form

5\. Enhanced Strength – solid form

6\. Steel Physiology – while the solid form is designed for strength and close combat, it still has minor morphing capabilities but to a lesser degree than the liquid form. However, it is significantly stronger, heavier, and durable.

7\. Amorphous Physiology – the liquid form of the fruit, which essentially turns the user into T-1000 from 'Terminator 2'. Meaning the same malleable anatomy, weaponry shapeshifting, regeneration, and fluid motion. However, the appendages have to be turned solid to be effective. Otherwise, the user is a liquid, one that can easily be contained and harmed since the liquid is more susceptible to contamination and temperatures.

This power is basically a tightrope balancing act, shifting from solid and liquid forms as the situation demands for it. This is crucial since the form itself isn't inherently harmful (Lava or Fire) nor environmental (Sand, Gas, or Ice), the user has to rely on their imagination and versatility with the fruit's potential to make up for it.

But as the name suggests, hagane is a very powerful and dangerous steel in the right hands, particularly a blacksmith and forger.


	167. Onomatopoeia

FRUIT: Onomatope Onomatope no Mi (Onomatopoeia)

Manga Fukidashi – I shit you not – is a person who has a speech bubble for a face.

This is to represent his Quirk 'Comic', which allows him to materialize onomatopoeia into the real world in the form of giant Japanese letters with the same effects as the sound they're based from.

That's right, this is the verbal form of the Rune Fruit.

1\. Word Manifestation – The user can transform a spoken word into the actual object, materializing solid words in their depicted form (i.e., Spoken "fire" would create fire). They can turn the words into the actual substance that may still maintain the actual word form.

Power application is basically the same as the Rune Fruit (more so Lexiconicy then Writing Manifestation), so I won't bother relisting it again. However, while this fruit power isn't restricted to a writing medium or even hand movement, conveying the power only through the mouth is a rather significant weakness, one that can easily be exploited.

Just saying – a dry throat can literally stop this power in its tracks.


	168. Rewind

FRUIT: Riwaindo Riwaindo no Mi (Rewind) – Eri

Eri – no last name is given – has Quirk called 'Rewind.'

Seeing as how I have done 'Temporal' and 'Forward,' having 'Rewind' is a given.

Not so sure about doing the 'Pause/Stop' power, but this is still doable.

1\. Temporal Rewind - The user can rewind time to a few seconds, minutes, hours, or days [but not years WITH SOME EXCEPTIONS] into the past. This method of time travel rarely entails any paradoxes (such as the grandfather paradox) if the user rewinds parallel to the normal time stream [which is a 'yes' for this power].

a. Event Negation - The user of this power can take any event that has happened and revert it back to the state that it was previously in, as if the event never happened, thus effectively undoing any changes that occurred in said event. [Done via rewinding, so limited under time constraints – meaning that after a certain point, it can't be done.]

I. Restoration – allows all NON-LIVINGS to be rewound to pristine condition as long as damage/brake was done within a certain time limit [there is a year interval limit SINCE IT IS NONLIVING, so a decade is possible.] Size of the object being restored also becomes a factor: weapon or artwork isn't tiring, but a building is an issue without practice.

II. Regenerative Healing Factor / Temporal Healing – done by undoing the damage to anything organic. RESTAINED SIGNIFICANTLY in the fact that the damage is undone but not the actual pain. Secondly, while the user can undo personal damage by up to DAYS, for anyone else it is measured in MINUTES. Anything organic but non-sentient can be measured in more substantial time intervals but still less than non-organic.

b. Temporal Inversion – The user can cause the flow of time to go in the opposite direction, and thus every past phenomenon will be relived but in reverse. In regards to this power, it is only used in a small section of immediate environment to see what events transpired in the past [something akin to what was done on the holodeck in Star Trek when they studied the scenes of a crime or by Clockwork in 'Ben 10'.]

c. Temporal Restarting - The user can cause a temporal restart to a certain point in the past, and then use that point to do over certain events to make it the way they want. Similar to what is done by Tracer's 'Recall' (Overwatch) and Ekko's 'Chronobreak' (League of Legends) in that the user can rewind personal placement (geographically as well) in time without affecting the actual timestream (hence regenerative healing factor). Can theoretically work by holding on to anyone else BUT VERY DRAINING.

I. Temporal Reload – AWAKENED form. Works similarly as done in 'Steins; Gate' in that the user needs only to send back the MIND/SOUL of self or someone else back to a previous point in time. However, because of how this is done, there would be a significant usage restriction (probably depends on how far back someone is send) since this would LITERALLY brake time without inducing a paradox (I think… separate timelines and all that.)

I swear I am missing something for this power…

Ammunition restoration? Maybe if it works under temporal restarting, but I am not certain how that would work for the bullets that have already been fired and are fallen somewhere. I mean, how would that work 'matter creation' wise? The bullet shells are still around, but the user's guns are reloaded once more so… paradox?

Sort of a unique control style fighting fruit, focusing more about competing in pristine conditions rather than affecting a target in any negative way – other than possibly overloading their pain since by restoring their damage constantly to tire them out without harming them (has been done in anime before).

Surrounding manipulation is not really a possible weapon unless something akin to the end scene from 'Doctor Strange' movie is done, but what are the odds of that?

In any case, this is a convenient fruit to anyone in the restoration business, maybe even the antique one.


	169. Adhesive

FRUIT: Setchaku Setchaku no Mi (Adhesive)

I know that technically Kojiro Bondo makes a glue-like substance, but I did Adhesion, so I figured Adhesive was an appropriate way to go.

1\. Adhesive Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate any/all types of adhesives, substance that is applied to the surfaces of materials that bind them together and resists separation, including glue, cement, mucilage, or paste.

2\. Adhesive Secretion - User is able to secrete adhesive substances from their body, possibly from the skin, saliva, or some other way. The exact strength and abilities of the adhesive depending on the user and some may be able to generate several different variations of adhesive.

3\. Adhesion

Not a lot of people with this power naturally. Hell, the most famous example of this power is the Trapster (Marvel), and he uses a glue gun. The closest similarity of this power would be Mr. 3's Doru Doru no Mi (Wax Fruit) usage.

I said closest, not match.

This power is all about capturing people by submerging them in adhesives or forming bindings. Granted, the user can shape the adhesive into a weapon, armor, barrier, or a platform, adhesives are meant to remain in place. Moving around or using them in combat would put them at risk at breaking.


	170. Basilisk

FRUIT: Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Basilisk

Habuko Mongoose's official Quirk is "Paralysis', but with her snakehead and the fact it requires eye contact, I flashed back to the Chamber of Secrets.

I regret nothing.

1\. Snake Physiology

a. Camouflage

b. Climbing

c. Constriction

d. Crawling

e. Crushing

f. Dermal Armor/Scale Manifestation

g. Enhanced Agility

h. Enhanced Bite (Elastic Jaws)

i. Enhanced Flexibility/Elasticity

j. Enhanced Smell

k. Enhanced Strength

l. Matter Ingestion

m. Poison Generation/Venomous Fangs

n. Prehensile Tongue

o. Seismic Sense - The user is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations through physical contact with the ground, enabling them to perceive their surroundings as precisely as regular sight.

2\. Basilisk Specific

a. Large Size – varies, but the one in Harry Potter is supposedly over a hundred feet long.

b. Death Inducement/Petrification – depends on how far writer is willing to take it

c. Killing Eyes/Petrifying Gaze – depends on how far writer is willing to take it

d. Poisonous Blood – part of poison generation but internal

e. Rot Inducement – when poison from fangs or blood makes contact with anything, it burns/melts it away because of how corrosive it is


	171. Fiber

FRUIT: Sen'I Sen'I no Mi (Textile, Fiber)

Tsunagu Hakamata Quirk is 'Fiber Master' allows him to freely control textiles. This is important since contextually it covers all covers all kinds of clothes, not just 'cloth' as the description is written. It is even specified that denim is the easiest textile to manipulate, while sweats are the hardest.

1\. Textile Manipulation – the user can create, shape and manipulate any sort of clothes of any material (cotton, plastic, leather, wool, etc.) or type, and textiles/cloth, a flexible material consisting of a network of natural or artificial fibers formed by weaving, knitting, crocheting, knitting, or felting.

a. No Textile Generation for this power – such things are readily available in the environment and on the person.

2\. Cloth Attacks/Constructs – The user can unravel parts of personal clothes or textiles in the environment and reshape them as needed

a. Appendages

b. Armors – textiles can be hardened and layer/spaced tightly as possible, plus Armament on top

c. Barriers

d. Duplicates – if String Fruit can do it, then so can this one as well

e. Restraints – main and most efficient use of strings

f. Blade and Whip Generation

g. Thread Manipulation – the most critical aspect of power, one that can be refined to the same levels as Donquixote Doflamingo

3\. Cloth Removal – unlike my Cloth Fruit, this is for ALL TEXTILES.

4\. Clothing Combat

Frankly, this is essentially the Cloth Fruit chapter but encompassing all types of clothing materials.

Except it is restricted in the fact it can generate any of said fibers to aid the user.


	172. Lock

FRUIT: Sejō Sejō Mi (Lock)

Ken Takagi Quirk is called 'Lock Down,' which to lock objects into a particular point of space, turning the touched object effectively immobile.

I've waited to get to this power for a while – I am a big fan of Kingdom Hearts.

And yes, Key Devil Fruit is coming eventually.

1\. Lock Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate locks and any other mechanical or electronic devices/items that can be used to fastening/securing doors, gates, lids, drawers, etc. in position and is released by a physical object (such as a key, keycard, fingerprint, RFID card, security token, etc.), by supplying secret information (such as a keycode or password), or by a combination.

a. Lock Creation – The user can create locks of all types, sizes, materials, etc. from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy. This can be accomplished by either a physical action, such as forging the key or by supernatural means.

b. Access and Occlusion - The user can lock/unlock and/or activate/deactivate any/every device/system of security (latches, levers, knobs, handles, bolts, rigs, ropes, etc.) that can be used as the method to lock a gate, door or window.

c. Emotion Locking – The user can lock the emotions of others/self, forcing them to feel only one kind of emotion at any/all times. This can be either a permanent or temporary depending on the user's skill.

d. Dream-Lock – The user can lock dreams, preventing affected from being altered/affected by Dream Manipulation and Dream Walking.

e. Status-Lock – The user can lock their/others status, preventing them from being altered/affected by any change to their conditions either positive or negative. This can allow them to prevent wounds from getting worse, dying by supernatural means, and even prevent themselves from being controlled or changed.

f. Mode Lock - The user can neutralize the transformative powers of others and force them to stay in one form. [EXTREMELY EFFECTIVE AGAINST LOGIA]

g. Joint Locking - The user can lock targets joints in place, making it difficult or impossible to move them, and thus hard to move their body parts. This can be used on another person's legs to keep them from moving, or they can use this ability to lock arms and fingers to keep them from holding something.

h. Motion Lock – The user can freeze all motion causing anything/everything to stop by freezing kinetic energy, stopping anything immediately in motion.

i. Property Locking – The user can lock the properties of anything, allowing them to prevent any outside change/force from affecting the object. Any/all of the properties of an object can be locked such as size, weight, mass, gravitational pull, shape, etc. This can also cause the object in question from being broken, damaged or destroyed by making it immutable to change, for example using this power on a vase could make it totally unbreakable to any form of harm whether its physical, conceptual or supernatural. Objects that are locked may also be impossible to move since their personal gravity would be locked as well

j. Quantum Lock – (Doctor Who – Weeping Angels) The user stops moving when being watched. This is used as a defense mechanism, allowing them to appear as if they were a statue stuck in place. It may also have a reversed effect where the user is frozen when not being observed instead. [MAIN VILLAIN THEME!]

k. Temporal Lock – (AWAKENING?) The user exists outside of time, which makes them immune to its effects and all that is caused by it. This can render the user ageless as a result. Since the user's body is not affected by time, they do not expend energy, and therefore neither need to eat nor sleep. Because time does not flow for the user, any diseases also do not progress, thus effectively rendering the user immune to disease symptoms and damage. They may also exhibit regenerative capabilities as a result of their temporal lock, as their bodies will always revert to the point in time in which they were not injured. The user may be locked into a specific point in their time, and will always regress to that particular point in time, no matter how much of it passes.

l. Spatio Lock – (AWAKENING?) The user, exists outside of space, which makes them immune to physical attacks and all spatial-based powers such as Spatial Slicing and Remote Teleportation.

m. Spatial-Temporal Lock – (AWAKENING!), The user, exists outside of time and space and as such are immune to just about anything that would affect or harm them: if the time should stop then the user would not be affected. If reality would change, the user would remember both the previous and have knowledge of differences from the old to the new. If the area around the user explodes or the planet which they are on vanish or does not exist anymore the user is not affected since they do not exist inside space.

Before anyone starts screaming 'BULLSHIT!', the last three locks are up to debate, but quantum stays.

The sheer factor of having a One Piece who can LITERALLY be a Weeping Angel is too good of an opportunity to pass over.

It should also be mentioned that this power is all about MAKING LOCKS, not OPENING LOCKS (that is what the Key Fruit is going to be for).

Also, opening something is much easier than closing it. Meaning, that regardless of how strong a lock is on a person – be it emotional, joint, dream, etc. – they COULD be broken through with enough power and will.

Finally, the use of this power is heavily reliant on the user's imagination and what can be locked, especially for Property Locking (example – setting a sword on fire and locking it in that state). You readers only think it easy because I listed it out. First-time eater? Not the first thing that comes to them when considering fruit applications.

Just keep that in mind.


	173. Acceleration

FRUIT: Kasoku Kasoku no Mi (Acceleration)

We don't have much information on O'Clock so far, but his Quirk 'Acceleration' is simple enough to understand.

1\. Acceleration - The user can accelerate themselves to high speeds, whether from zero speed or their current velocity, often transforming themselves into destructive projectiles in the process.

2\. Slow-Motion - The user can move so fast that everything else appears to slow down or stop while the user moves normally.

3\. G-Force Adaptation - The user is immune to stress and strains caused by g-force: the acceleration felt as weight, this acceleration experienced by an object is due to the vector sum of non-gravitational forces acting on an object's freedom to move.

4\. Accelerated Activity - The user can do anything at a faster speed than what is naturally possible, including thinking, moving, etc. regardless of what speed time is moving at. This gives the user an advantage in battle as they can think of strategies and fight at a faster rate than their opponent(s).

5\. Flash Step - The user can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported (in some cases, the user actually does teleport short distances), many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on.

6\. Accelerated Perception - The user's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing them to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly.

7\. Accelerated Hearing - The user's senses process sound information at such speeds that they can hear every bit of an entire song, even if the length of the whole song was accelerated from a few minutes to one second, since they can process the whole song despite its speed. This also allows one to hear sounds that may be short, allowing them to discern the sound with enough time to react to whatever caused it.

8\. Accelerated Thought Process - The user can process information at incredible speeds, allowing them to analyze and come to conclusions at an unprecedented rate and perceive everything at a faster time frame.

9\. Accelerated Eyesight - The user processes visual information at an accelerated rate, on the speed that they can see things even when moving at high speed, making them unable to miss a thing, no matter how fast they go. They can see/process visual information with a very short time, see objects when they are moving fast, see things that may be otherwise too fast, allowing them to discern the sight with enough time to react to whatever caused it, etc.

10\. Momentum Charge / Projectile Body – The user can build up momentum to charge a powerful physical attack, with the combination of the user's speed and mass turning the attack into a devastating strike.

11\. Speed Strike – The user can acquire the relativistic mass by traveling at high speeds, and hit blows of tremendous force.

12\. Speed Combat – The user is able to fight at incredible speed, striking their opponent in rapid succession that may even kill opponents instantly. Their attacks may cause more damage than usual due to gaining kinetic energy, and thus momentum, produced through the speed of each hit. If the speed is fast enough, it can distort space to bypass defenses.

13\. Speed Defense - The user is able to use defense skills at very high speeds, meaning that they can block, parry, dodge and do such things at high speed effectively.

14\. Hyper Acceleration – ADVANCED APPLICATION (POSSIBLY AWAKENING). The user can accelerate, decelerate and/or change direction multiple times in a short period and/or distance in terms of linear or rotational motion. They can utilize the derivatives of acceleration to change their acceleration, with the derivatives being a jerk (rate of change in acceleration), snap (rate of change in jerk), crackle (rate of change in a snap), pop (rate of change in crackle) and so on.

While this fruit turns the user into a low-grade speedster, it has four critical weaknesses.

First is that there is no accelerated healing or recovery, for the reasons that will be addressed down the line.

Secondly, the acceleration is full body, meaning that the user can't force parts of one's body to be faster than the others.

Third, the time frame for the accelerated state ends at ten seconds. Any more will overheat the user and cause them to 'crash,' regardless of body condition. The user can end accelerated state in less than 10 seconds and jump back in multiple times as long as 10 seconds aren't crossed. However, this leads to the last and most crucial weakness.

The accelerated state speed that is granted depends completely on how much the user accelerates themselves. The issue that comes up, however, is that the more the user accelerates themselves, the longer they have to recover before they can jump into the state again. The time compensation would have to vary based on the speeds, however, and I would leave that to whoever decides to use this fruit.

But as an example. I would make Mach 1 (Speed of Sound) worth 10 seconds of recovery, increasing in increments with each Mach. Meaning that Mach 2 is 20 seconds BUT Mach 0.5 is 5 seconds. Also keep in mind that less time spends in the accelerated state means less time recovering.

While it may be argued that that isn't enough time or doesn't seem that fast when compared to the superhuman feats carried out in the One Piece Universe, it still not something to scoff at. Running on water is about 650 miles per hour (Mach 0.87) and punching through a common steel metal alloy is about Mach 1.1, and that is without Haki.

Also, Byrnndi World's Moa Moa no Mi (More Fruit) has a technique that literally increases his speed to 100 times his normal speed. If we accept the speed estimates made regarding Zoro in the 'Death Battle' made between him and Erza, this fruit would not be fast ENOUGH in this universe.

Just keep that in mind.


	174. Bear

FRUIT: Bear Zoan

Same as with frogs, except I am using the Bearhead guy for the inspiration for this Zoan Family.

1\. Claw Retraction

2\. Climbing

3\. Constriction/Crushing

4\. Dermal Armor

5\. Enhanced Bite

6\. Enhanced Durability

7\. Enhanced Endurance

8\. Enhanced Mauling

9\. Enhanced Smell

10\. Enhanced Speed

11\. Enhanced Strength

12\. Thick Skull

 **Variations**

1\. American Black Bear

a. Medium sized bear but has adapted to various environments to be more efficient with its senses and energy usage.

b. Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Vision (and some Senses)

2\. Asian Black Bear

a. Slightly smaller than American counterpart, but makes up for it with brutality and ferocity.

b. Enhanced Strength, Feral Mind

3\. Brown Bear - Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Night Vision, Environmental Adaptation

a. 2nd in size only to the polar bear with advantages of both black bear species

b. Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Environmental Adaptation

4\. Polar Bear

a. Largest beat on record with a more elongated body build. Due to being an active predator to hunt for survival, senses are all equally enhanced.

b. Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Arctic Adaptation, Enhanced Smell, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Vision, Enhanced Endurance, Predator Instinct

5\. Sun Bear

a. Smallest of the bear species.

b. Prehensile Tongue, Enhanced Speed (Due to small size)

6\. Sloth Bear

a. Lankier version of black bear with more fur

b. Dermal Armor

7\. Spectacled Bear

a. A short-faced bear that can be considered the 'weakest' of the bear species

b. Enhanced Smell

8\. Giant Panda

a. Basically a brown bear with different coloring, dependence on bamboo, and larger paws for damage

9\. Cave Bear (Ancient)

a. The same size as a brown bear but the body is more substantial due to the structure being more compact yet broad at the same time, giving strength greater than its polar bear counterpart

b. Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability

10\. Nandi Bear (Ancient)

a. The demented love child of a hyena and a black/brown bear, with the body being more lean with high front shoulder and slopping back, streamlined for speed and hunting

11\. Nanook (Mythical)

a. A polar bear that has almost human proportions and that can apparently weaponize its spirit

a. Soul Energy Constructs [Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat)]

12\. Onikuma (Mythical)

a. Black bear spirit for its stealth and stealing capabilities (Basically a bear that ate the Clear Fruit)

13\. Ungnyeo (Mythical)

a. A bear-tiger hybrid who has the strength benefit of Antaeus (half-giant son of Poseidon and Gaia who remained invincible as long as he stayed in contact with his mother, the earth.)


	175. Muscle

FRUIT: Suji Suji no Mi (Muscle)

Muscular is a villain whose Quirk is literally named 'Muscle Augmentation.'

What else am I supposed to do?

1\. Muscle Manipulation - The user has complete control over the muscles of oneself and others, allowing them to freely alter and manipulate them, including modifying muscle tissue itself, its development, increase/decrease muscle mass/strength and thus stamina, flexibility, reflexes, etc. They can move muscles without or keep them from moving, cause them to over or under-react to nerve-impulses, etc. The user can cause/remove any muscle related ailments/diseases or cause muscles to react so violently they rip the tendons from their connections, snap bones or are themselves damaged

a. 100 Percent Muscle Usage/Enhanced Muscle Usage – The user is are able to exert 100% [most humans (and other humanoid beings) only exert 20 - 30%] of the body's muscular strength, maximizing the capacity, while under normal conditions with either no or minute negative connotations associated with using them in such a way.

b. Death Inducement - by expanding muscles [fibers] until they snap vital bones, explode, or crush targets/victims under their own weight.

c. Motor-Skill Manipulation - by controlling muscles [fibers].

d. Muscle Mass Enhancement - The user can increase the muscle mass (all or only specific muscles) of oneself and others, enhancing any physical abilities pertaining to muscles, such as strength, speed, stamina, and durability.

e. Muscle Mass Weakening - The user can decrease the muscle mass (all or only specific muscles) of oneself and others, removing any physical abilities pertaining to muscles, such as strength, speed, stamina, and durability.

f. Mutilation - tearing muscles in the opponent's body.

g. Prehensile Muscles – The user can make their muscles stretch/extend and hold/manipulate objects like an extra limb. Can also cause fibers (and extras formed) to protrude from the body and form an external muscle armor that grants enhanced durability (more so than already present inside the body) and enhanced strength and speed.

While this fruit would basically turn the user into a cheap super soldier/Superman, the muscles themselves are still normal. While the fuel requirement and chemical/biological strain byproducts may be decreased to allow the user to function longer, the muscles themselves can still be strained, cramp, and be cut. One also has to remember that the muscles formed outside the body are still connected to the body nervous system, meaning the user – unless they can somehow reduce their sense of touch/pain or cover the exposed muscle [Armament counts] – is creating a large target for the enemy to hit, regardless of how much durability they grant.


	176. Charge

FRUIT: Denka Denka no Mi (Charge) - Kenji Hikiishi

Kenji Hikiishi's Quirk may be 'Magnetism,' but the way she uses it makes it seem more about giving opposing and same charges to things.

Hence this fruit.

I was honestly stuck in regards as to what to do with this fruit. Luckily, I watched an episode in Volume 6 of 'RWBY,' and I finally got the inspiration as to what direction to take this fruit.

1\. Magnetic Charge Manipulation - The user can magnetize targets (for people/living, this can include the entire body or a specific portion or even something worn), causing them to be affected by magnetic charges.

a. Require physical contact with item/being for the charge to be placed. Manipulating strength of charge can be done at a distance as long as fruit effect range is maintained.

b. Charge Attraction & Repulsion – as in real life, negative-positive attract, but positive-positive and negative-negative repel

c. Charge Power Manipulation – can determine the strength/power of specific/placed charges in the environment.

d. Attraction & Repulsion – AWAKENING. Allows the user to manipulate charges without contact and on every minutia of the world within range. As such, the user can replicate Pain's Deva Path (Naruto), allowing the user to pull and push everything in an environment akin to overpowered telekinesis.

e. WEAKNESS – There are only two charges to work with. As such, the user has to keep this in mind when interacting in combat situations. While manipulating the power of charges circumvent this to some degree, the user can resist the pull/repulsion of the charges if they are strong enough to do so.

The simplicity of this fruit doesn't divulge the full list of applications. Some ideas:

1\. Putting charges on weapons that can be thrown (ex. Scythes) allows the user to toss them (repel) or summon them back (attract) by changing charges (personal or weapons), allowing to catch the enemy off guard.

2\. Putting repulsing charges on enemy teammates prevent them from coming close to each other, especially since full body charges also spread to everything they have contact with (or fire for some time). The reverse basically sticks them together (awkward situation begins).

3\. Since enemy charge can spread to weapons or ammunition, the user can change their bodies/limb into opposing charge to repel them or stop them (depends on the strength of charges) [Think Repulsion Field Exoarmor]

4\. Creating an opposing charge with ground allows levitation and flight by manipulating the strength of charge.

5\. Creating an attraction charge with the ground on enemy increased gravity. On self-allows for rapid descend/downward pull for more force in attacks.

6\. Creating an opposing charge between the enemy and surrounding items turns the user into a real-life magnet, with environmental rubble – and weapons – heading straight for them continuously.

7\. Advanced application between hands and air particles can imitate Bartholomew Kuma's Ursus Shock, but less like a bomb and more like a blast wave.

Hopefully, this gives some writer inspiration where to take this fruit if they decide to use it.


	177. Compress

FRUIT: Asshuku Asshuku no Mi (Compress)

Atsuhiro Sako took his 'Compression' Quirk in very inventive and useful directions thanks to his magician persona to mislead his opponents and pull weapons out of nowhere, catching his enemies off-guard.

[Quick recap: Compress allows Atsuhiro to shrink down anything inside a spherical area into a small marble without actually damaging it.]

1\. Compression - The user can compress/force matter into a small/condensed size.

2\. Binding – The user is able to bind, imprison, paralyze and/or otherwise stop targets moving normally and possibly completely freezing them where they were. Done in this case similar as in source: traps targets – live or otherwise – in a small shape/figures like a sphere, cube, or pyramid. Defensive/supportive application.

3\. Crushing – The user can crush and/or deform objects around them simply by making physical contact with the objects. The offensive application and the more draining one since the living being(s) inside the shape will be resisting and fighting back. Non-living is simply destroyed… unless it is a liquid or a gas, which will be addressed.

4\. Implosion Inducement – The user can create implosions to any scale, causing an object to collapse into itself and into a singularity, until it reaches critical mass and releases an explosion, destroying everything in the vicinity. In this case, this would be done by having matter to be compressed in on itself. Most natural with solids and somewhat harder with liquid, but not so much with gas. Can also be used as a grenade: throw a marble with a gas, chemicals, or spikes inside of them into room/target and release power, causing an explosion

5\. Compressed Weaponry – The user can compress matter to a denser state to form weapons. Weapon shape and functionality depends on the material being compressed. A very advanced application that can be done via combining various shapes together.

6\. Pressure Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate pressure, the amount of force applied perpendicular to the surface of an object per unit area. For a liquid, this done by compressing the amount of water as small as possible before opening a small hole in a sphere to form a pressurized liquid stream. Can also be used as a grenade. For a gas, the air is compressed to dangerous levels, creating something similar to what Bartholomew Kuma does with his 'Ursus Shock' technique. Otherwise, some spark/chemical reaction can also be induced to develop into an actual explosion. It depends on what gas/liquid is compressed and how much internal pressure is formed inside the compressed shape.

7\. Size Manipulation / Size Reduction – the key power to make everything before this work. Shrinking allows living things and hidden weapons/items to be carried around by the user and pulled out whenever they want. However, if the size isn't manipulated, then the crushing binding elements come in. Turning it off and on is what allows the implosion, weaponry, and pressure manipulation to work. It's a slippery slope of choosing when to change the size of the thing being compressed and by how much.

Very finicky ability – I say finiky because a lot of rules aren't involved – since planning is a must, as well as subterfuge. The magician/sleight of hand feel is the right way to go for this power since it has a lot of applications that don't really correlate unless the opponent knows what the fruit's capabilities are. Meaning, the user can keep their enemies guessing IF they can keep them guessing.

The only restriction to this power is that the user has to touch the intended victim/item in order to activate the fruit power.

Just keep in mind that the only thing that will change when this fruit is AWAKENED is that the power can be activated at a distance and that the shapes/figures can be telekinetically manipulated within a certain range of the user.


	178. Crystal

FRUIT: Kesshō Kesshō no Mi (Crystal)

I've already done Gem (Paramecia), so Crystal (Logia) is going to cover similar bases. And with Yu Hojo's 'Crystallization' Quirk, now is an excellent time to address it.

Before we start, the elephant in the room: Jozu (Whitebeard Pirates) has the Kira Kira no Mi (Sparkle) which turns/covers him in diamond, so we are good.

1\. Crystal Mimicry – The user can transform their body completely/part of it into crystal or crystalline substance. Users' transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of crystal, in which case, it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. There are many kinds of crystals that are naturally found, so properties have to be looked up to see if they have applications other than just defense, such as heat resistance, cold resistance, non-conductive, etc. [Due to how it works, this Logia only has a solid form, so no intangibility like for other Logia.]

2\. Contaminant Immunity - The user is immune to some, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergen, etc. [while in crystal form]

3\. Disease Immunity – The user is immune to every form of disease brought on by bacteria, viruses, or even parasites. [while in crystal form]

4\. Enhance Durability/Invulnerability – depends on crystal being mimicked

5\. Enhanced Strength – via sturdiness of crystal mimicked

6\. Thermal Resistance - depends on crystal being mimicked

7\. Crystallokinetic Shapeshifting - The user can transform/reshape their crystal form as desired to adapt to varying situations, primarily for weapons – short or long range – as well as possible animal forms. With enough practice, possible giant form. Think Diamondhead from 'Ben 10' but without the summoning crystals from ground Iceman style.

Very combat oriented fruit, especially for close quarter fighting (unless a crystal bow and arrow works).


	179. Sin

FRUIT: Zaiaku Zaiaku no Mi (Sin)

Well, we finally made it to the 'Seven Deadly Sins / Nanatsu no Taizai' franchise.

A rather interesting little addition to the anime-verse, but one that can't be ignored, especially since it gives me access to the sins without going into the DC Universe and mentioning Trigon's kids.

Which I will still reference since, you know, they ARE sins personified.

As such, before even getting to any of the characters, I have to address the potentiality of the Sin Fruit.

1\. Sin Manipulation – The user can sense and manipulate the sins and vices of themselves and others, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing envy, even manifesting the emotional energy to the physical level. Mostly used to drain and induce in others.

2\. Sin Empowerment – The user become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by sins, vices, etc. (Pride, Envy, Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, Greed, etc.) of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Becomes more apparent when considering the sin elements/projections.

3\. Sin Eating/Absorption - The user can remove the sins from a person or object and place it into themselves. The user essentially drains the personal transgressions of others into themselves and feeds off the sins of other beings.

4\. Sin Detection – The user can sense the presence of sins/vices and possibly gain detailed understanding about the sins/vices they are sensing, including the amount/type of sins/vices they are sensing.

5\. Vice Inducement – The user can bring out the worst vices and sins in people. Doing so causes the person to completely forget everything around them to perform the Seven Deadly Sins. Usually, this results in the victim's death or insanity (due to mental aspect).

6\. Sin Projection/Aura - The power to project a sin (Lust, Wrath, Etc.) on an area. Not to be confused with Vice Inducement, which brings out the sins already present. Some possible application include

a. Envy Projection - Make population jealous of what others have.

b. Gluttony Projection - Make population extremely hungry or cannibalistic.

c. Greed Projection - Make populations greedy and money-hungry.

d. Lust Projection - Make people become lustful in an area making it uncontrollable for the influenced population.

e. Pride Projection - Make populations think highly of themselves.

f. Sloth Projection - Make population lazy or apathetic

g. Wrath Projection - Make population extremely angry or hateful.

7\. Empathic Creation – The user can change emotional energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Each emotion has certain advantages and disadvantages compared to each other, so a wise user chooses carefully which one to use. AWAKENING allows the creation of living and/or sentient creatures

At first glance, this fruit seems impressive, but unfortunately, it is the jack-of-all-trades fruit and in some regards, WEAKER compared to the future fruits that will focus on later. Its only advantage – one that will make more sense later – is that it can be fueled by all the vices and sins, making this user more of a battery capacitor then user.

· First, the sin and vice inducement and projection work on the basis that even something as small as a seedling of said sin and vice must be present for it to be inflamed (again, makes more sense in the future).

· Second, to induce sin and vices in others, empower oneself, or for creating anything, stockpiled sin must be used. Some sins are more useful for specific constructions – wrath for weapons, sloth for restraints, etc. – meaning that a collection of each must be present in the user.

· Third and probably most importantly, is finding sources of sin to stockpile. Granted, since casinos are a common thing and corruption is everywhere in the One Piece Universe, this weakness is less significant to this fruit compared to each individual sin fruit.

Still, this is not a fruit to be underestimated. Inflaming the emotions (vices and sins cause specific reactions in targets) is useful in the middle of combat situation to throw off enemies and take advantage of their states. Secondly, since most people can't exactly maintain a calm and emotionless state while fighting, the user will always – at least – have a constant source of wrath to fuel them, maybe even pride.

Still, no unique advantages or manipulation of the environment, hence why this is the weakest of the sins. However, providing energy to the other sin fruits is still an option…


	180. Wrath

FRUIT: Ikari Ikari no Mi (Wrath)

Now that Sin has been addressed, we can go down the list.

Starting with our favorite anime 'troll' Meliodas, Dragon's Sin of Wrath.

First, though, we have to address what 'Wrath' actually is.

Wrath is defined as uncontrolled anger and rage, the emotion concentrated in its purest form. The difference, however, is wrath is more along the lines of indulging and/or acting upon those feelings of rage to their logical conclusion. For example, being angry at someone and just voicing their issues is one thing. Acting upon said feelings and performing violence is wrath.

A while ago I mentioned the Rage Fruit. Wrath would basically be the stronger variant of that fruit (kind of like Mochi Fruit is to the Rubber Fruit or Lava Logia is to the Fire Logia).

Hope that makes sense.

1\. Anger Manipulation

2\. Anger Absorption

3\. Anger Empowerment

4\. Anger Detection

5\. Anger Inducement

Some differences are apparent when compared to the Rage Fruit, what with no Anger Negation and Indomitable Rage. Wrath can't be stopped when it starts until the source of the wrath is removed, meaning negation is meaningless. Wrath also isn't a state of mind but the carrying out of a said state of mind, meaning that the user can't lose themselves in the never-ending state of rage, since wrath is – again – a focused CONTROLLED form of rage. Since it is controlled, the user can't lose themselves in the anger, meaning that such a power is meaningless for this fruit.

Now for the differences.

6\. Anger Constructs – The user can change anger into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. [Basically, Red Lanterns.]

7\. Wrath Aura – Advanced form of Anger Inducement. The difference being is that unlike rage – during which the enemy can possibly control themselves – this is no longer an option when wrath is created. ALMOST no one is immune to this power, and as such, when affected, the user will be forced to act – lose themselves – in their wrath

8\. Wrath Embodiment – The user can become a physical manifestation or personification of wrath in their reality and gains power from the anger in others or oneself. Unlike for the Rage Fruit, there is no loss of self in the rage. Granted, as a consequence, the user is not as physically gifted as the Rage Fruit. However, with the addition of constructs and the fact that Wrath Aura can be maintained while in this form and continue to fuel user, this drawback is negated.

As evident, Wrath is stronger then Rage. However, a certain weakness comes up that was mentioned for sin. To fuel the more important abilities, the user needs to stockpile on rage/wrath OF OTHERS.

Yes, this is the significant drawback to not just this fruit, but all sin based fruits. Rage Fruit was more about holding back/reserving the user's own rage for later, but wrath NEEDS the rage of others. While this may seem not much of a hinderance, quickly consider how rare it actually is to be in a situation/scenario of nothing but pure rage? Sports games, bar fights, and actual combat come to mind, but remember, this is the One Piece Universe, meaning that large sources of true anger would have to be found in fights between Marines and Pirates, which are guaranteed death zones for the unprepared. Granted, one can cheat and just go to an island where the Noble Dragon presence is rather frequent and feed on the rage of the populace, but still, that alone requires the user to make their way to the Grand Line.

Hopefully, such a weakness to such a potentially powerful fruit can be justified. This is especially important considering that Wrath has always been depicted as the more powerfully depicted power (at least in the literal and physical sense).

Examples? Kratos (God of War), Atrocitus (DC), and Asura (Asura's Wrath).

Triple Tap.


	181. Counter

FRUIT: Hangeki Hangeki no Mi (Counter)

Did you think I was done?

Hell no.

We also have to do Melioda's 'Full Counter' Ability.

As described in the source material, Full Counter enables its user to reflect attacks aimed at them back at the enemy, but with more than double the power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the user's power becomes. However, there are also many drawbacks to Full Counter: the user cannot initiate any attacks themselves, and they would not be able to reflect attacks if the opponent does not allow them to read the nature and timing of their attacks.

Seems like a focused version of the Deflect Fruit, but that is both wrong and right.

1\. Counter – The user can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against an opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. Includes Attack Reversal as well as amplification aspects. [Full Counter in a nutshell]

a. Applies to all attacks as long as they make contact with the user by the enemy, close combat included. Meaning that punches and kicks on the user can be countered instantly, either by attack reversal or channeling the power via other limbs when making contact with the enemy (has to be done immediately though).

b. The user cannot initiate any attacks themselves in order to activate the counter.

c. Not able to reflect attacks if the opponent does not allow them to read the nature and timing of their attacks, meaning that surprise attacks can work if done right.

d. Can only counter one force at a time. For example, Meliodas could only return magical abilities with more than double the strength, but Estarossa is only able to return physical attacks with more than double their original strength. Same for this power.

2\. Absolute Counter – The user can perform a counter-attack that not only protects them from all forms of attack but also, at the same time, returns to their enemy an unblockable attack, and in some case, can instantly kill the enemy.

a. Example: Fragarach the Noble Phantasm from 'Fate/Stay Night.' Warps causality to always strike the opponent in the heart with a needle-thin concentrated blast right before they unleash their ultimate attack. The condition for its use is that the opponent must use their strongest attack, and Fragarach must be used directly after the enemy's strike. [This is all I will list. Anyone who wants to understand how it works has to read/watch the source material].

3\. Negation Countering - The user can counter all forms of negation, allowing any power that would otherwise be negated by a negation based power to work in the presence of a user of negation, restoring powers that were negated in the first place.

4\. Counter Presence – AWAKENING. A variation on the Counter Vibration ability (in which user can create a counter vibrating frequency to cancel out another object's frequency, thereby destroying it) but channeled by the user itself, turning them into the counter to whatever they choose to make contact with. Meaning, the user becomes a walking concentrated form of disintegration and destruction. Nothing can injure the user, and nothing can make contact with the user, regardless of the state of matter, AS LONG AS USER CHOOSES to be a counter to it. This is not to be confused with the user becoming anti-matter to matter since there is no energy release when something in countered out of existence.

The AWAKENED power is a cop-out, but I honestly couldn't think of anything better.


	182. Envy

FRUIT: Senbō Senbō no Mi (Envy)

Now we move on to Diane, the Serpent's Sin of Envy.

Since I already covered powers that can manipulate the earth, I am skipping her 'Creation' ability (especially since without context, it can be interpreted as a completely different power which I DO NOT want to address as of yet.)

Envy is defined as an emotion which occurs when a person lacks another's superior quality, achievement, or possession and either desire it or wishes that the other lacked it. Basically, a feeling of discontented or resentful longing aroused by someone else's possessions, qualities, or luck.

Translation? Fancy way of saying jealousy but taken with MUCH darker connotations. Why? Because envy is caustic, a poison to oneself that warps and breaks them. Jealousy drives one to be better, but when consumed by the jealousy and all rational is removed? Envy is present instead, and there is no winner when envy is involved.

1\. Envy Manipulation – The user can sense and manipulate the jealousy, enviousness, and envy of people, animals and other creatures, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing envy, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level.

2\. Envy Absorption – due to the power requirements for this fruit, any place where jealousy is prevalent is a must. First thought? Fashion shows (jealous of their figures) or any competition (jealous of physicality/skill of competitors). To a lower degree, casinos are a possibility (jealous of winners). Still, easier to fill then wrath.

3\. Envy Constructs

4\. Envy Detection

5\. Envy Inducement - The user can induce jealousy/envy in others, making them insanely jealous of others, growing into hatred and possibly even murder. [Single/Specific Targets]

6\. Envy Aura - The user can generate an aura of envy that can amplify/induce jealousy on beings inside their aura and gain power from the emotions.

7\. Envy Empowerment – due to the nature of the sin, empowerment is 2 or more times more efficient/powerful than the other sins. Considering this fruit isn't that deadly until AWAKENING, it's an excellent compromise.

8\. Envy Embodiment – The user becomes an embodiment of envy/jealousy and gains power from envy of others and oneself. However, unlike wrath which is about power and strength, envy is about the envy perceived compared to others. When this power is achieved (AWAKENING if it isn't apparent or not mentioned in Wrath), the user can take the appearance and abilities of the object of envy at the cost of their stored envy. The imitation (shapeshifting/copy state) varies by the amount of envy available and strength of powers imitated. Meaning that merely shapeshifting into the target is barely draining (especially since being the target of envy creates a feedback loop), but using their powers (especially Devil Fruits) is very taxing. Imitating the target in combat is significantly less draining when doing from memory. Otherwise, no other factors are an issue (mass requirements, gender, age, etc.) other than the fact that Logia Powers are harder to imitate compared to Zoan and Paramecia. [Yes, basically Envy from the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' franchise.]


	183. Greed

FRUIT: Don'yoku Don'yoku no Mi (Greed)

Now we move on to Ban, the Fox's Sin of Greed.

Greed (avarice) is defined as an inordinate/ insatiable longing or selfish desire for material gain, be it food, money, status, or power. Considered – by some – to be the most benign of sins, since it can be considered hoarding since the sin is more about the result of behavior rather than the action of fulfilling the sin of greed. Meaning that the act of overindulging in something is reserved for gluttony, but simply withholding something or collecting items is considered greed.

It's a very fine line of distinction between greed and gluttony, and that's before you get envy involved as well.

I am leaving the interpretation of sins to those who study them. I am only here for the powers.

Also, due to how I am interpreting Greed, I am also throwing in Ban's "Snatch' ability here as well.

1\. Greed Manipulation – The user can sense and manipulate the greed, covetousness, and avarice of themselves, people, animals, and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling greed, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level.

2\. Greed Absorption – one of the more readily available sins to feast upon. Going to any gambling den or shopping mall is all the user will need to recharge.

3\. Greed Augmentation

4\. Greed Aura - The user can generate an aura of greed that can amplify/induce avarice on beings inside their aura and gain power from the emotions.

5\. Greed Inducement - The user is able to induce greed into others, inducing amplifying greed, or feeding on it to make themselves stronger.

a. Hoarding Inducement - Increase a person's greed to the point where they begin to collect and hoard everything they can obtain.

b. Spending Inducement - Increase a person's greed to make them buy whatever they can, with whatever money they can find, even if it is not always their own.

6\. Greed Constructs – think Orange Lanterns.

7\. Greed Detection

8\. Greed Empowerment

9\. Greed Embodiment - The user becomes an embodiment of greed/avarice and gains power from the greed of others and oneself. As with wrath and envy, greed has its own unique power via AWAKENING, reflective of both of its sides.

a. Absolute Buying – The user can buy/barter for absolutely anything, for them absolutely everything has value and can be bought, including people, concepts, elements of reality, etc. Has no restrictions as to what can be bartered for and how payment is made as long as parties agree to the transaction and enough greed is available to fuel the power. Because consent is needed, user can't buy things from nature (unless nature has a way to reply as a spirit or the like) - same for inanimate objects.

b. Absolute Thievery – The user is able to steal anything, and everything but this has restrictions.

i. Since this is the act of thievery, stealing away concepts isn't possible, meaning that one can't steal a victory, someone's gender, events, someone's name, etc.

ii. The most applicable application is stealing the opponent's physical abilities, including both their strength and speed. [Physical Hunt]

iii. Allows the user to telekinetically grab hold of an object/target and pull it/them towards the user, bypassing any obstructions. [Fox Hunt]

iv. Can pull user to target/item of their desire. [Banishing Hunt]

v. When the target is caught off-guard/weak enough, and the user has enough greed, they can do one of two things. The user can either steal the target's memories either partially (specific memories and skills) or completely (blank slate). The more insidious application is stealing the soul/essence/identity of the victim (identity usurpation and avatars of the Orange Lanterns).


	184. Sloth

FRUIT: Bushō Bushō no Mi (Sloth)

Now we get to King, Grizzly's Sin of Sloth.

Now sloth is both the hardest sin to define and the easiest to understand. In simple terms, it is the reluctance to work or make an effort, procrastination taken to the extreme, to the point where doing nothing overpowers the desire to eat and drink, or even clean oneself. All just to lay around and do nothing until death.

In simplest terms, fighting a user of this fruit is about beating them before their power makes the attacker too lazy to do so. A battle of attrition as it were.

1\. Sloth Manipulation – The user can sense and manipulate the sloth, indolence, and laziness, of themselves, people, animals, and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level.

2\. Sloth Absorption - a trickier source of power, but again, casinos can work in a pinch, but preferable locations are those of relaxation such as spas and resorts.

3\. Sloth Augmentation

4\. Sloth Aura – The user can generate an aura of sloth that can amplify/induce laziness on beings inside their aura and gain power from the emotions.

5\. Sloth Inducement – The user is able to induce slothfulness or laziness, defined as spiritual or emotional apathy, being physically and emotionally inactive. It can also indicate a wasting due to lack of use, concerning a person, place, thing, skill, or intangible ideal that would require maintenance, refinement, or support to continue to exist.

6\. Sloth Constructs

7\. Sloth Detection

8\. Sloth Empowerment -

9\. Sloth Embodiment – The user becomes an embodiment of sloth and gains power from laziness of others and oneself. Like Greed, this power has two sides to it.

a. Sloth of Self – caused by having oneself do nothing, increasing the efficiency and power of constructs BUT ONLY as long as the user remains slothfull (works on the premise of getting something done without getting up or as quickly as possible to return to being lazy). Meaning that the user must not move or do anything that constitutes as a physical action (thinking doesn't count, but moving mouth does). Self-sustaining compared to other abilities but difficult to pull off since remaining motionless is harder then it looks.

b. Sloth of Others – the more dangerous aspect of this power, which cranks that aura and inducement of the fruit to 11 and above. While the two initially were about causing the targets to be too lazy to do anything or just fall asleep, this power, on the other hand, affects everything, stagnating things and people to no action. For living things, this is worse because once they succumb to the power, the body shuts down and dies, too lazy to continue. However, because of how energy intensive this is and because the living beings will actively try to resist this power (regular sloth inducement/aura can be fought off, but the body doesn't put much effort since it doesn't die for them) meaning that this is the last resort.


	185. Lust

FRUIT: Yokubō Yokubō no Mi (Lust)

Gowther, the Goat's Sin of Lust, has always been a little off to me. Compared to the other members, he has never really represented his sin. Envy, yes, since he is envious of other peoples lives and humanity being a doll and all. But not lust, at least by the traditional definition.

Lust, as a sin, is defined as the drive for insatiable acts of sexual debauchery. A person will completely forget about their lives for sex, usually dying in the process. Users would cause someone to leave the person they truly love, indulge in sexual activities instead of taking care of themselves or those they are responsible for or even to commit sex crimes such as rape.

Of course, that's the original definition, before it transitioned in meaning to be a psychological force producing intense wanting for an object, or circumstance fulfilling the emotion. Which, frankly, sounds more like envy and in turn, better fits Gowther's depiction.

But we are not here to address semantics, but the potential of a Lust Fruit, or as I like to call it in my mind, the Succubus Knock-Off Fruit.

1\. Lust Manipulation – The user can sense and manipulate the lust of themselves, people, animals, and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling lust, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level.

2\. Lust Absorption – more restricted, but any place with hookers or strippers works and those abound in almost any place

3\. Lust Augmentation

4\. Lust Aura - The user can generate an aura of lust that can amplify/induce pleasure on beings inside their aura and gain power from the emotions.

5\. Lust Constructs

6\. Lust Detection

7\. Lust Empowerment

8\. Lust Embodiment - The user is the embodiment of all forms of lust and gains the ability to gain the power of the lust of everyone and including themselves. In essence, it turns the user into an object of desire, causing people to lose their free wills and become open to the user's suggestions/orders all in attempt to please him/her [translation: emotional manipulation]. However, unlike the mentioned sins, this one has a significant weakness: yes, everyone is driven by lust to some degree, but there are always exceptions to the rule, as evident by people who are asexual (which is a real thing) – something to keep in mind.


	186. Gluttony

FRUIT: Ōkui Ōkui no Mi (Gluttony) – Merlin

So we covered wrath, greed, envy, sloth, and lust. Really counting down. Now we tackle Merlin, Boar's Sin of Gluttony.

Gluttony – as a sin – means over-indulgence and over-consumption of food, drink, or wealth items. It was only with time that it began to transition toward food specifically as greed became associated with money and lust with the flesh, envy being left over to cover everything in between and everything else.

Again, sins get very weird to interpret.

1\. Gluttony Manipulation – the user can sense and manipulate the appetite, gluttony, and hunger of themselves, people, animals, and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level.

2\. Gluttony Absorption – again, not that difficult especially considering all you can eat locations and the like where indulgences are, well, indulged.

3\. Gluttony Augmentation

4\. Gluttony Aura

5\. Gluttony Constructs

6\. Gluttony Detection

7\. Gluttony Empowerment – for the other sins this is simply using the stored sin to fuel themselves for bonus power. For Gluttony, however, there is an extra level to it since having the user indulge their food vices will also constitute as gluttony. Meaning, the user receives a decent boost in sin storage when they themselves indulge in gluttony. And we are talking Saiyan-levels of gluttony (or even Luffy levels if that helps).

8\. Gluttony Embodiment – The user becomes an embodiment of gluttony and gains the power to eat and consume anything or anyone. The user can eat an attack and launch it right back at the enemy but more destructive. They can even transform or become bigger with whatever the user eats and digests. This is both the weakest and strongest AWAKENING of the sins, in regards that it functions like Wrath but by consuming the attacks of others. Meaning all forms of energy (kinetic, energy, heat, etc.) attacks and even HAKI will fuel the user and cause them to grow in size and strength. However, the user will – not must – quickly be drained of this stockpile of power if they aren't attacked, meaning all that the enemy has to do to bring him/her back to normal levels is simply dodging their attacks and wait for them to tire out. You would argue that the Gluttony Fruit user can just stockpile the energy for later, but unfortunately, the fruit only allows the charge of sin, not pure energy. Meaning, the energy gained during combat - even when the enemy is defeated – MUST be expelled before form fails (out of sin) or else the results will be… messy (think all the characters in shows/movie/anime exploding from overeating/inflation).


	187. Cancel

FRUIT: Torikesu Torikesu no Mi (Cancel)

Oh, did you think I was done with Merlin?

And while Merlin's ability is 'Infinity,' there is no way in hell I am adding a perpetual motion power into this franchise – there are limits.

[Oh, the irony.]

Her 'Cancel' spell gave me ideas though. Before we get to it and someone asks the difference between 'negation' and 'cancel,' the difference is simple: cancel is temporary, negate is permanent since negate is 'denying the nature of something' while cancel is 'neutralizing something.'

Negation is also more encompassing and metaphysical (i.e., Ever heard of age or death negation?)

I could be wrong though… the differences in definition ARE up to debate based on context…

I am still running with it.

1\. Air Cancellation

2\. Atomic Cancellation – AWAKENING. The user can generate a field that completely nullifies the electric field holding atoms together, causing people, planets, stars, even entire universes, to disintegrate into dust.

3\. Control Cancellation – The user can negate any and all forms of mind control and subordination manipulation on themselves and others.

4\. Explosive Cancellation – The user can negate the combustion/explosion or any attack related to them.

5\. Intangibility Cancellation - The user can bypass/negate the Intangibility or fluid-like nature of beings to deal damage to them. This ability allows the user to harm beings with a fluid-like, gas-like, or any other malleable form that normally would allow them to be unharmed by conventional physical attacks. This bypass can also be transferred/imbued into objects such as weapons to assist the user in combat. [Haki without Haki].

6\. Elemental Cancellation - The user can negate elements and any element-using attacks, ignoring their effects. [May not work on Logia users, but their attacks are not off the table.]

7\. Electricity Cancellation - The user can negate electricity and any electricity-using attacks, ignoring their effects on the user and stopping their effects on creatures, objects or places, such as stopping electricity from functioning.

8\. Energy Cancellation - The user can negate energy and any energy-using attacks, ignoring their effects.

9\. Ice Cancellation - The user can negate ice and any ice-using attacks, ignoring their effects.

10\. Invisibility Cancellation

11\. Light Cancellation – The user can negate light and light-based attacks/powers.

12\. Motion Cancellation - The user can cancel motion/movement, including matter and energy at atomic levels, staunching molecular movements.

13\. Shapeshifting Cancellation

14\. Speed Cancellation – real-world application of Attack Cancellation of projectiles (and other things)

15\. Vibration Cancellation

16\. Water Cancellation - The user can negate water/water currents and any water-using attacks (as well as any other liquid with currents), ignoring their effects.

17\. Really, I really don't think I am explaining this well enough…

If you really think about it, it can easily pass off as magic under the right circumstances

a) Freezing/Ice – cancel [all] movement

b) Fire – cancel all stability and passivity

c) Levitation – cancel gravity

d) Sliding/Quick Movement – canceling friction

e) Sleep – cancel wakefulness

f) Heal – cancel wound

g) Sea Sickness/Vertigo – cancel air pressure

h) Silence – cancel vibration of air particles that carry sound

i) Sickness – cancel health/cell regeneration/immune system efficiency

You get the idea…


	188. Pride

FRUIT: Hokori Hokori no Mi (Pride) – Escanor

And then there was one, Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor. The strongest and most heinous sin on almost every list of sins.

Also called hubris and futility, pride is the perversion of the faculties that make humans more like God - dignity, and holiness. It is also thought to be the source of the other capital sins.

In SIMPLEST TERMS, it is irrationally believing that one is inherently and necessarily better, superior, or more important than others, failing to acknowledge the accomplishments of others, and excessive admiration of the personal image or self (especially forgetting one's own lack of divinity, and refusing to acknowledge one's own limits, faults, or wrongs as a human being).

1\. Pride Manipulation – The user can sense and manipulate the pride, arrogance, and hubris, of themselves, people, animals, and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level.

2\. Pride Absorption – simple enough: go to any competition and just find the people with the biggest egos.

3\. Pride Augmentation

4\. NO PRIDE AURA – unlike the other sins, it doesn't allow the increase of pride in others, since it would cause them to look down on the user, which makes no sense and goes against the very sin it powers. As such, the user can only absorb pride and not cause it in others (for justifiable reasons though, since giving others pride – while making them cocky – is more detrimental in the long run to the user since they can put up a better fight).

5\. Pride Constructs

6\. Pride Detection

7\. Pride Empowerment – comes into play for embodiment more than normal

8\. Pride Embodiment - The user is an embodiment of pride and gains power from the hubris of oneself. This AWAKENED power is both the simplest and the most powerful in the sheer fact it relies entirely on the user believing themselves to be above others and their superior (or a bastardized version of Confidence Empowerment). Unlike Wrath's Empowered, this lasts as long as the user wishes, and basically turns the user into the One Piece Universe Saiyan equivalent, energy blasts and flight included (considering Vegeta and his pride, this meshes rather well). In essence, as long as the user's pride and belief in their superiority doesn't waver, as long as their ego is fueled, as long as they will themselves to believe that they are above all, the user will continue to grow stronger and stronger, powering through all obstacles, all attacks, EVERYTHING. The only way to best this power is to make that confidence/pride waiver for even an instance, as that doubt will fester and grow, weakening them. However, the sheer difficulty of doing something like this makes this a rather difficult feat to accomplish (but a justifiable Achilles Heel as it were). But with the monsters and Will of D, it is not impossible. Again, all the opponent needs is the user to waiver for even a moment, and their body will fail to contain all that power.


	189. Sunlight

FRUIT: Taiyō Taiyō no Mi (Sunlight/Sunshine)

Oh no, we aren't done with Escanor yet. Not until we address his OP ability, Sunshine.

1\. Solar Energy Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate solar energy. It can't be overstated that the power is in no way the same as Solar Manipulation, but an aspect of it. That is reserved for the Sun Fruit.

2\. Heat Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate heat by manipulating solar energy, either as blasts or as constructs. [Pride Flare]

3\. Light Generation – The user can create light by making miniature suns, but other than blinding enemies, not much else

4\. Solar Attacks - The user can release/use solar energy/substances to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. [Leona's Solar Flare. Look her up to get the reference.]

5\. Heliokinetic Combat - The user can use the power of the sun in physical combat.

6\. Solar Constructs – The user can turn solar energy/substances into tools, objects, weapons and other items. Useful as everything but restraints and platforms due to heat created from solar energy.

7\. Solar Energy Absorption

8\. Solar Solidification – The user can solidify or give solid-like properties to solar energy with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. [Cruel Sun and Crazy Prominence]

Considering how powerful Escanor us with this power in the source material, the same capabilities – and weakness – would apply as well. However, there would be storage of energy for night time – unlike in the manga – which means that this fruit user would actually be more dangerous then Escanor.


	190. Hellblaze

FRUIT: Gokuen Gokuen no Mi (Hellblaze)

Technically speaking, Hendrickson's – and other's – ability is called Hellblaze, but it is classified under Death Force Manipulation based on its description, which is not something I wish to address at this time.

However, I am working under the assumption that it functions more like Dark Fire rather than something like Hell Fire.

Some explanation is needed.

Elemental powers can fall under many sub-categories, but predominately, there are 4 major ones: Dark, White, Demonic, and Holy. [I may get to them eventually]

In the VERY SIMPLEST OF TERMS, Black and White deal with the physical aspects, but the Demonic and Holy deal with the spiritual aspects.

For example – using fire as a base – the four categories would go as following [all will have fire manipulation aspects]:

a. Holy Fire deals with - well - holy fire, which is used for spiritual (and physical) healing, removing impurities from people/lands/places as well as purification. Focus on the creation aspect, allowing the creation of beings of fire and even holy fire blessings.

b. Demonic Fire deals with hellfire, which embodies destruction and incineration. Deals more with destruction (burning) of the soul, which causes spiritual/mental pain over physical wounds. While variations exist, hellfire doesn't necessarily damage physically but more on a spiritual/life level. For example, a landscape burning with this fire won't suffer burn damages (unless willed) but rather all life on it will die and may never recover, EMULATING damage done by actual fire.

c. White Fire deals with the beneficial nature of fire, the one associated with the creation of life (light in the dark, heat in the cold, forging of tools, fertility, etc.) which is reflected in applications. Meaning, less destructive in pure form, but more useful in support categories and non-life constructs

d. Dark Fire deals with the darker and detrimental nature of fire, which consumes and destroys everything. There are no supportive or even defensive applications of this fire, everything is sacrificed for power. For example, even the Fire Logia would burn and lose to this fruit in power and destruction.

So, back to the topic.

1\. Dark Fire Manipulation – the user can create, shape and manipulate the fire of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of the fire, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal fire. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of fire.

2\. Combustion Inducement – the user can increase the kinetic energy of atoms and molecules causing them to ignite. This process creates heat and light that the user can use.

3\. Flashover Inducement – the user can generate/manipulate fire, smoke and heat in a confined area, until everything in that area ignites at once, creating an immensely dangerous situation for any mortal being. This can create an almost unbreachable fortress or a base for fireproof beings and can clear entire rooms of enemies in seconds.

4\. Dark Fire Attack/Combat

5\. Dark Fire Aura/Armor

6\. Dark Fire Generation

7\. Dark Fire Infusion

8\. Dark Fire Constructs – only weapons and personal armor/barriers, no beneficial platform/restraints/building creations (dark fire burns all)

9\. Dehydration – extreme application (Sahara/unlivable conditions rather than lack of moisture)

10\. Unhealing – better to say that damages caused by this fire are difficult to heal from or impossible (depends on proficiency). Healing powers can still be used, and the victim can heal over time, but more energy/power is needed than usual.

11\. Ultimate Burning – AWAKENING. The user can burn anything, even if they are normally non-flammable, incorporeal or even conceptual entities, such as time. Think Amaterasu from 'Naruto' or Yamamoto's Zanka no Tachi from 'Bleach.'

It was already mentioned that this fire has no supportive applications (as pointed out in constructs), but three other weaknesses make this power more of a rabid dog that can kill its user than regular Fire Paramecia.

First, the color: flames will always be black of various shades, but never the traditional fire colors, meaning the user will always be known (no assassination/subterfuge usage).

Second, this fire can't be generated normally. The user MUST fuel this power with negative emotions – anger and rage being the most common ones – meaning that the user always risks being consumed by their emotions to keep their powers working.

Third and the double-edge element, this power doesn't discriminate. Yes, the user of the fire is free game ones the fire leaves their control. Meaning that ones the user shoots/form the attack, and it leaves contact with them, no more contact can be made without hurting self. In essence, a dark fire sword won't harm the user AS LONG AS IT NEVER LEAVES THEIR HAND(S). The exception is armor generated since it covers the body, but even it is susceptible to own fires ones it no longer connects to the user.


	191. Thunderbolt

FRUIT: Raitei Raitei no Mi (Thunderbolt)

As I said back for Laxus in the Lightning Fruit chapter, I was going to get to Gilthunder and his external usage of electricity. Just remember, no electricity generation and no enhancing oneself and physical skills via said lightning.

1\. Electricity Manipulation – the user can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces.

2\. Electrical Telekinesis – the used is able to bend electricity to users whims BUT NOT anything covered/charged with electricity

3\. Electrokinetic Flight – the user can fly, glide and/or levitate through manipulation of electricity. They can fly at varying speeds, levitate, or propel themselves without taking flight, including enhanced jumping by a short burst of flight.

4\. Electrokinetic Surfing – the user controls electricity in a way that increases their ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting them abilities they otherwise lack or allowing them to ignore normally needed equipment. For clarification, this isn't manipulating electromagnetism but manipulating electricity itself to attach oneself to other surfaces or pull oneself with the energy.

5\. Electric Pull - the user can create a tether-like electric arc that clings to objects through magnetic or electrostatic attraction and can be used to hoist one's self to destinations, or pull objects towards the user.

6\. Electricity Absorption – NO ABSORPTION. One has immunity against electric attacks, but the user can't absorb it. However, any charge/electricity currently used on them/in their environment is up for grabs to use/manipulate via power

7\. NO ELECTRICITY GENERATION 8. Electricity Attacks – ONLY AS LONG AS THE ELECTRICITY ISNT USED TO ENHANCE ONESELF INTERNALLY

9\. Electrokinetic Combat – since the user can easily cover body in electrical armor (but not internally), attacks and infusing weapons with said electricity makes the user a walking stun gun, and that's before they start throwing around thunderbolts or balls of lighting.

10\. Electricity Infusion

11\. Electricity Solidification - the user can manipulate electrons to solidify the electricity, with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond.

12\. Electrical Constructs - the user can turn electricity into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Due to telekinesis, much more useful since lightning attacks/discharge/constructs can be manipulated at a distance as easily as if they were in the user's hands. Includes weapons and exoskeleton/armor

13\. Electricity Detection – the user can sense the presence of electricity and possibly gain a detailed understanding about the electricity they are sensing, including the amount/size of electricity they are sensing and whether it is hidden. Useful in tracking electrical sources, the location of living things (internal electricity/nerve signals count, even if they can't be used), and tracking down storms in the environment.

14\. Ionization – this is allowed since this isn't strictly Electricity Generation. The user can ionize different types of atoms and molecules, which can be caused by simply heating up air/gas, electrical activity, or changes in the air's electric fields, etc. In other words, the user can create plasma that they can use as an ionized air channel/medium to allow electric current to flow through, thereby creating electricity. They can tap into a variety of different energies, even cause certain ionization to produce positive electricity. They can also ionize different types of metal to create more efficient weapons.

15\. Lightning Calling – AWAKENING. Through sheer will, the user can call upon lightning/create storms in the immediate environment, creating an immediate source of electricity to manipulate. Since this is just manipulating lightning, this is not Weather Manipulation.


	192. Vain

FRUIT: Muda Muda no Mi (Vain)

Arden's ability is called 'Vain,' but frankly, it should be called 'Expense' instead. Still, it sounds better, so I am sticking with the name.

1\. Expense Manipulation – the user can create, shape and manipulate costs/expenses of anyone/anything, including the use of powers, abilities, skills, etc. or the costs and expenses of actions, such as the cost for choosing to do something. This effect can be applied multiple times. CAVEAT: the cost is energy/power, not actual physical action/movement.

2\. Expense Inducement - the user can create/induce costs/expenses on anyone/anything, including the use of powers/skills/abilities or to actions like choosing the wrong electric wire to cut when trying to fix something.

3\. Expense Removal – the user can remove the costs/expenses of anyone/anything, allowing them to remove the dangers/limitations of the target using powers, skills, abilities, etc., and expenses/costs for actions such as choosing to fight someone.

On the surface, this doesn't seem so useful, especially since it has to be applied somehow, either by contact or ranged projectiles (Arden used arrows).

However, since this power affects the ENERGY COST and not anything else, this is actually more dangerous then people realize.

For example, inducement forces the target to be more conservative with their actions or resort to not using DF powers at all and stick to physical skills.

The other page is equally bad since removal is basically the equivalent of giving the target a power boost… one the target can't control and in turn, losing control of said power. Physical movements/actions can injure the body from overexertion or worse. DF powers become too strong or too difficult to control for the user.

You get the idea…


	193. Virtue

FRUIT: Bitoku Bitoku no Mi (Virtue)

I did Sin, you really think Virtue wasn't going to be on the chopping block?

1\. Virtue Manipulation – the user can sense and manipulate the virtues of themselves and of other people, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing envy, even manifesting the emotional energy to a physical level.

2\. Virtue Empowerment – the user becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by virtues, etc. (Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness, Humility, etc.) of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers.

3\. Virtue Eating/Absorption – The user can remove the virtue from a person or object and place it into themselves.

4\. Virtue Detection – the user can sense the presence of virtues/righteousness and possibly gain detailed understanding about the virtues/righteousness they are sensing, including the amount/type of virtues/righteousness they are sensing.

5\. Virtue Inducement – the user can bring out the virtues of others. Doing so, causes the victim to perform the virtues.

6\. Virtue Projection/Aura – The power to project a virtue on an area.

a. Kindness (opposite of envy) Projection - Make the population compassionate and empathetic

b. Temperance (opposite of gluttony) Projection - Make population extremely mindful and abstinence

c. Charity (opposite of greed) Projection - Make populations generous and self-sacrificial

d. Chastity (opposite of lust) Projection - Make people prudish and moral (pure/innocent)

e. Humility (opposite of pride) Projection - Make populations think lowly of themselves and respectful.

f. Diligence (opposite of sloth) Projection - Make population zealous and careful in nature

g. Patience (opposite of wrath) Projection - Make population extremely peaceful and enduring in waiting

7\. Empathic Creation – The user can change emotional energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Each emotion has certain advantages and disadvantages compared to each other, so a wise user chooses carefully which one to use. AWAKENING allows the creation of living and/or sentient creatures

Same weaknesses for this fruit as is for sin, just with different word placement.


	194. Charity

FRUIT: Jizen Jizen no Mi (Charity)

Charity is the opposite of Greed and is defined as the voluntary giving of help, typically in the form of money, to those in need.

1\. Charity Manipulation – the user has the power to manipulate the amount of charity within other people, animals, and other creatures, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise changing charity.

2\. Charity Absorption – like with Greed, finding locations of charity is easy, like an actual church or food/medicine drive or anything where help is given willingly for no obligation

3\. Charity Augmentation

4\. Charity Aura/Inducement – the user can induce a state of being selfless in a situation which one will go to the aid of someone else. Benevolent goodwill toward or love of humanity.

5\. Charity Constructs

6\. Charity Detection

7\. Charity Empowerment – the user becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by the charity of oneself and others

8\. Charity Embodiment - The user becomes an embodiment of charity and gains power from the charity of others and oneself. As the opposite of Greed, so is its application. While there may be no opposite to buying, there is one to thievery in the form of giving. In this case, the user is able to convert the gathered charity into a form of pure energy that can be given to others, either empowering them or healing them – physically, mentally, and/or spiritually – or used (possibly) offensively to purify, shatter, disintegrate, heal, and destabilize anything that's causing grief, pain and suffering.


	195. Chastity

FRUIT: Teisō Teisō no Mi (Chastity)

This… is admittedly a tricky one to make scary.

Chasity is the opposite of Lust, glossed as purity and abstinence, a virtue related to temperance, one of the seven virtues and it is defined as refraining from deviant sexual conduct.

1\. Chastity Manipulation – the user has the power to manipulate the amount of chastity within other people, animals and other creatures, whether increasing, decreasing, removing or otherwise changing chastity within that living being.

2\. Chastity Absorption – MUCH harder to find compared to its counterpart. I want to say any place with youth too young to understand and/or engage in the act/desire of the flesh? Nunnery always a good alternative, and we know they exist in the One Piece Universe considering who raised Big Mom.

3\. Chastity Augmentation

4\. Chastity Aura/Inducement – the user can induce a state of abstinence in themselves or others to refrain from sexual pleasures, drug-induced pleasures, and etc. Some users use it to torture their target as well via prevention of sexual activity or better themselves for a better life via abstaining from drugs and substances.

5\. Chastity Constructs

6\. Chastity Detection

7\. Chastity Empowerment – each virtue has its strengths, and for virtues its this one. Compared to others, this empowerment is particularly noteworthy. Think 2x or more times more effective than others.

8\. Chastity Embodiment - the user of this power can become the embodiment of chastity, they are able to refrain from giving into desires or refrain from the passion in different ways. As per standard, this power is the opposite of Lust. And since that sin worked along the lines of causing sed/desire-fueled mind control of others, this power works by keeping other pure from outside desires, control, and corruption. As such, everyone in the presence of the user becomes 'cleansed' of ALL CORRUPTION, basically purifying them free from others control, drugs, poisons, pains, etc. Of course… there is also the extreme application, INSURING that the people can't even FEEL such desires. Outcome? Possibly loss of touch while in the field, meaning loss of A LOT of sensations needed during a fight. Just… consider that if you decide to use the fruit.


	196. Diligence

FRUIT: Shōjin Shōjin no Mi (Diligence)

Persistence, effortfulness, ethics…

These words describe Diligence, the opposite of Sloth. Diligent behavior is indicative of a work ethic; a belief that work is good in itself. Diligence is carefulness and persistent effort or work.

1\. Diligence Manipulation – the user has the power to manipulate the amount of diligence within other people, animals, and other creatures, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise changing diligence.

2\. Diligence Absorption – any place where work is done WILLINGLY by workers (not slaves), probably someplace with cubicles. So… Marine bases?

3\. Diligence Augmentation

4\. Diligence Aura/Inducement – The user can induce diligence in themselves or others to make them put forth extra effort into their work or activity. Some users can make targets work on anything ranging from cleaning simple messes to building large machines and make target not give up at any cost and continue working until they get it right.

5\. Diligence Constructs

6\. Diligence Detection

7\. Diligence Empowerment 8. Diligence Embodiment – the user of this power can become the embodiment of Diligence, they are able to perform hard work and applications to assertiveness. So, opposite of sloth…

a. The Diligence of Self – if sloth needed the user to be still and do nothing, this power works requiring the user to be doing something. However, doing something can be misconstrued as a task or job. Meaning, that while the user is under orders or carrying out a duty, the user will gain power more power to keep going - not needing substance, air, etc. – like an unstoppable juggernaut.

b. The Diligence of Others – sloth made others lazy, this makes them energized and more efficient in their tasks. Combine this with the possible [slave] commands of inducement, you got a taskmaster who can cause a workforce to keep going on and one with little or no substance/feeding/sleep.

Reading this out, this is definitely a power suited to run the organization/workforce rather than serve at the front lines. But considering the Green Knight benefits (look up Arthurian legends) this fruit gives in AWAKENING, juggernaut phrase may be more on the nose then I thought…


	197. Temperance

FRUIT: Kinshu Kinshu no Mi (Temperance)

Now we get to Temperance, the antithesis of Gluttony, the embodiment of humanity and equanimity.

Temperance is defined as moderation or voluntary self-restraint. It is typically described in terms of what an individual voluntarily refrains from doing. This includes restraint from retaliation in the form of non-violence and forgiveness, restraint from arrogance in the form of humility and modesty, restraint from excesses such as splurging now in the form of prudence, and restraint from excessive anger or craving for something in the form of calmness and self-control.

1\. Temperance Manipulation – the user has the power to manipulate the amount of temperance that is present within people, animals, and other creatures, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise changing temperance.

2\. Temperance Absorption – any place where self-restraint and conflict with personal/hardened instincts are challenged. Off the top of my head, places of exercise, rehabilitation centers, counseling groups, and anywhere where people are forced to diet.

3\. Temperance Augmentation

4\. Temperance Aura/Inducement – The user can induce a state of habitual moderation in the indulgence of a natural appetite or passion.

5\. Temperance Constructs – conditional, in the regards that this virtue is about restraint and control, meaning that everything outside of weapons is allowed, but as compensation, they are stronger and more durable. Considering the options in what can be imagined, this is insignificant in the long run at the cost of indirectly attacking someone.

6\. Temperance Detection

7\. Temperance Empowerment – due to the very nature of what the virtue represents, the empowerment is VERY situational. Meaning, the power can only be used non-offensively – at least contact wise. Hitting someone with your fists or weapons? Big no. Punching the ground, breaking a building support beam, throwing something at someone may not directly injure someone but is allowed. Puncturing armor, breaking weapons, and disarming/restraining someone is allowed unconditionally.

8\. Temperance Embodiment - the user becomes an embodiment of temperance, able to refrain and to master self-control. Some synonyms for refrain include abstain, renounce, resist, and restrain. For self-control, it is self-discipline, composure, and willpower. Based on the descriptions, a direct opposite of gluttony is not feasible, mainly because there are two ways such an AWAKENING can work.

a. Temperance of Self – simply enough, the user turns the self-control and restrain inwards, making one immune to outside effects and influences. Ranges from physical and mental restraints to the more esoteric things such as increased gravity or taboo fields. This however only applies to non-normal restraints, meaning that naturally strong winds or bizarre conditions (bizarre by Grand Line standards) don't count. Everything caused by machines, Devil Fruits, or unnatural powers granted to users counts.

b. Temperance of Others – turns the abstain and renouncing elements of temperance outwards, either removing all unnatural given benefits on individuals (meaning that cyborgs are in the clear, but people with Devil Fruits are restricted in various ways). Taking this a step further, the power can even force a restriction of movement by increasing strain upon people within the finite area. This doesn't mean that everyone is affected equally since sufficient power is enough to fight throught the effect. Obviously, this particular aspect will cause more power to use continuously.


	198. Compassion

FRUIT: Shinsetsu Shinsetsu no Mi (Kindness/Compassion) - Satisfaction, compassion

Next we have the antithesis of Envy, the combination of satisfaction and compassion, Kindness.

Kindness is seen as helpfulness towards someone in need, not in return for anything, nor for the advantage of the helper himself, but for that of the person helped.

1\. Kindness Manipulation – the user can sense and manipulate the compassion, friendliness and kindness of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling compassion, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level.

2\. Kindness Absorption – any place of joy, cheer, and overall friendliness.

3\. Kindness Augmentation

4\. Kindness Aura/Inducement – the user can cause compassion in others, making them irresistibly compassion of others, growing into sweetness and possibly even friendship.

5\. Kindness Constructs – see Indigo Lanterns

6\. Kindness Detection

7\. Kindness Empowerment – this seems like an odd area (like with many virtues) for violence behooves compassion. As such, I am putting the same restrictions as for Temperance

8\. Kindness Embodiment – the user becomes the living embodiment of compassion and gain the ability to feed off of the compassion of everyone and everything including themselves. You would think this would be straightforward – you know, opposite of Envy – but that doesn't really make sense when thought out: other become like the user? No, this needs thinking. Which unfortunately brought me back to the Piety Commandment and Proselyte. The entity of compassion/kindness for the Indigo Lanterns is called Proselyte. Coincidently, Proselytism is the act of attempting to convert one to a different opinion or worldview, usually a religion. The Piety Commandment makes it so that anyone who shows their back to the wielder is forced into serving said wielder. Considering the outright following certain holy people had (Mother Teresa doesn't count considering all the dirty laundry they found about her after her death), I can believe that this would be the actual AWAKENING. Still, weakness is needed since no mind manipulation/control is foolproof. Probably an emotional element that is required in the targets since they need to believe in the user's kindness or have kindness in their hearts. That or they need to WITNESS the user do something/act in a way that goes against the persona they have in their minds due to the fruits effects. Writing it out, the opposite of Envy actually makes sense now: the victims are envious of the users compassions and seek to follow the user's demands/requests in hopes of being accepted by the user's perceived 'love/kindness'. That's a mouthful


	199. Humility

FRUIT: Kenkyo Kenkyo no Mi (Humility)

Finally, we get to the antithesis of Pride.

1\. Humility Manipulation – the user has the power to manipulate the amount of humility within other people, animals, and other creatures, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise changing the humility in others.

2\. Humility Absorption – the hardest of all virtues to find, and even one I can't list without being specific. Frankly, finding people who do their duty despite awards and recognition seems like a logical route.

3\. Humility Augmentation

4\. NO HUMILITY AURA/INDUCEMENT – same reason as Pride but from the other direction.

5\. Humility Constructs – due to nature of virtue, structures are actually more durable and stable compared to other virtues and cost less but last less than the others unless user puts effort into it

6\. Humility Detection

7\. Humility Empowerment – weaker than the other virtues due to nature

8\. Humility Embodiment - the user of this power can become the embodiment of Humility, they are able to be submissive toward all other people and be selfless. They may be able to convert their humble works and actions into a sort of energy to become a weapon or an attacking offense and also making it become a support to others as well as defense from any opposing powers of this embodiment. Now one could take the easy way out and make it so that – as the opposite of Pride – this power made it so that any opponent facing this user would always be weaker than them (which, frankly seems appropriate). However, the description of humble makes me think of people who work in the background who don't seek recognition but are simply doing their work which got me thinking – what is that equivalent when applied to the world? The closest I could figure that the user of this fruit could shift himself out of phase with reality, believing himself 'too humble' to be in it, being able to avoid ALL THINGS of his choosing in that plane of existence – be it sickness, pain, injury, DEATH – as long as they remain humble. Considering that this power doesn't include invisibility or removal of self smell or sight, the user would simply become something akin to a simple human who can't be touched/harmed UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES unless they wish to 'step above their station' and interact with the world. Considering that certain fundamental forces can also be circumvented this way (such as gravity or force of winds and the like) the user of this fruit would become something akin to the specter of Death, never stopping, never wavering, all at a steady human pace walking to his/her intended target.


	200. Love

FRUIT: Jiai Jiai no Mi ([Self] Love)

Now for the Ten Commandments.

Estarossa had the Decree of Love, which made it so that anyone who holds hatred in the presence of the wielder will be unable to afflict harm on anyone else.

Some may argue that this is sounding suspiciously like Boa's Mero [Love] Fruit. This is not the case since her fruit uses the emotions of lust/perversion within others to fuel it.

This fruit works on the premise of CREATING love within others and manipulate it. Think worship but more along the lines of obeying the user out of infatuation towards them.

1\. Love Inducement - The user can induce love into others, including the love for the user or love for another person. Effects will vary depending on the user's mental strength: those subjected to this ability may develop a strong infatuation for somebody but will remain in control of themselves, or they may feel so much love for somebody that they have an intense desire to make them happy, becoming completely submissive to them. The effect is usually instant, but in some cases, it may slowly take effect the more the victim meets the user/another. [Basically, the Succubus Fruit without the extra material and need to sleep with people.]

That's it.

This is not worship manipulation, pheromone control, or even any other form of love manipulation.

The fruit would basically grant the user something equivalent of true love visage, allowing the user to manipulate others to do anything they want via the induced feelings of infatuation within them (the Kindness Fruit AWAKENING but with more sexual/lust overtones).

However, like with the source material, the power can't create love in someone who has no notion of love within them, no use for it (like hatred in a prideful man), or someone who has already found their true love.


	201. Patience

FRUIT: Nintai Nintai no Mi (Patience)

Next would have been Faith – held by Melascula – which causes anyone who shows faithlessness in the presence of the wielder will have their eyes set ablaze, but frankly, that borders too much on Belief Manipulation, which I DON'T WANT TO TOUCH with a ten-foot pole.

There are other powers out there that can do something similar without getting into God Domain.

We are also skipping Derieri's Purity, not because it was never revealed, but because Purification Manipulation is all about cleansing/purifying the evil of others is too similar to Tsuru's Woshu [Wash] Fruit… even if it can be HYPOTHETICALLY used offensively if 'Cleanliness/Purity' is taken to the logical (angelic) extreme.

Technically, I could cover Derieri's Combo power under the Konbo [Combo] Fruit, but Combo Empowerment is just not useful enough.

So we are getting to Drole's Patience, which is coincidentally a virtue a well, so two birds.

Patience – (virtue) the ability to endure difficult circumstances such as perseverance in the face of delay; tolerance of provocation without responding in annoyance/anger; or forbearance when under strain, especially when faced with longer-term difficulties. Patience is the level of endurance one can have before negativity.

Patience – (noun) the capacity to accept or tolerate delay, trouble, or suffering without getting angry or upset.

1\. Patience Manipulation – the user has the power to manipulate the patience of different people, animals, and other creatures, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise changing patience, even manifesting the emotional energy to a physical level.

2\. Patience Absorption – any area where the ability to wait or endure annoyance is a must, so office settings/schools seem like the to go choices

3\. Patience Augmentation

4\. Patience Aura/Inducement - The user can induce a state of endurance under difficult circumstances, which can mean persevering in the face of delay or provocation without acting on annoyance/anger in a negative way; or exhibiting forbearance when under strain, especially when faced with longer-term difficulties.

5\. Patience Constructs

6\. Patience Detection

7\. Patience Empowerment – the user becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by patience of oneself and others

8\. Patience Embodiment - the user of this power can become the embodiment of Patience, they are able to refrain from impulsive and irrational behavior. They may be able to convert their patient works and actions into a sort of energy to become a weapon or an attacking offense and also making it become a support to others as well as defense from any opposing powers of this embodiment. As the opposite of Wrath, so is the application. Where Wrath is the Sword (Unstoppable Force), Patience is the Shield (Immovable Wall). Where wrath is rage personified, patience is serenity. Add in the enduring/steadfast nature of Patience into constructs, you got a literal impenetrable defense.

Same weaknesses/limitations as Sin Family Fruits, but with virtues.


	202. Repose

FRUIT: Ansoku Ansoku no Mi (Repose)

Starting to see an unfortunate trend with Commandments, since I have to skip Fraudrin / Gowther 'Selflessness', since it is basically Memory Removal taken to the logical extreme, so no point.

I am also skipping Galand's 'Truth,' which makes it so that who lies in the presence of the wielder will be turned to stone.

Yeah no, we have Boa for that. Also, Truth only becomes horrifyingly dangerous when it AWAKENS into Truth Manipulation, in which the user can make the truth into a lie or make a lie into the truth. Translation: warp reality via statements. Otherwise, the hypothetical Shinjitsu (Truth) Fruit would just make it that no one can lie – in words or actions – around the user. Useful, but no real combat applications other than no subterfuge or illusions or lies/deceit.

What about Gloxinia's Repose? Not used.

Definition? A state of rest, sleep, or tranquility.

Huh… I can work with that. Seems like an aggressive form of Peace/Serenity Inducement.

Would most likely allow one to induce sleep or command one to rest, meaning that unless the opponent has a strong enough will [haki] to resist, all forms of movement – be it mental or physical – will undergo degrees of sluggishness until finally, they fall asleep.

Would only be useful if someone a) is strong enough of a will to use it and b) uses tools and/or techniques to assist in the effect of the power since it is a relatively slow-progressing power.

Would also be limited as it would only work on organic/living. Meaning that while wild animals and even plants can succumb to its influence, anything that is not bound by organic limits (i.e., Brook) or isn't alive (i.e., Machines and robots) are immune to its effects. Also, until the ability effects set in, the opponent can do everything in their power to stay awake (i.e., Batman resisting the effects of Doctor Destiny in the JL cartoon).

I can see it being a thing.


	203. Reticence

FRUIT: Chinmoku Chinmoku no Mi (Reticence)

Now we are moving to Grayroad's Pacifism, which made it that anyone who kills in the presence of the wielder will have their own time stolen away from them until they die from old age.

To be fair, I just did Peace Inducement with Repose, so this seems kinda pointless. I mean sure Fusatsu (Pacifism) Fruit COULD have some applications, but I feel like I already did similar powers.

How about Monspeet 'Reticence'? Damn it, skipped as well.

Definition? 'Keeping one's thoughts and opinions to oneself; reserved or restrained' and 'the state of being reticent, or reserved, especially with regard to speaking freely; restraint'

Restraint gives me ideas, as well as the notion of being unreadable by any methods, even when being looked at directly (ultimate poker face but on the whole body and in actions). I think of it like this: an opponent fighting a user will be completely unable to learn about their behavior and actions (i.e., Unable to predict their techniques no matter what).

Can induce a bizarre state of confusion in people by causing people LITERALLY not being able to remember/recognize/register the user

Not really sure where else to go from there.

Did I skip anyone?

Zeldris Piety (Keishin) maybe? Doubt I can do much with it. It's either Trust Manipulation or Subordination Manipulation, neither things I want to make into a power.


	204. Mercury

FRUIT: Suigin Suigin no Mi (Mercury) & Mākyurī Mākyurī no Mi

We are now transitioning to the 'Black Clover' franchise.

Unfortunately, due to its youth at the time of writing this and the fact most magics are used by many people and that they have been addressed at some point already, this isn't going to be a hot spot for ideas.

Let's start with Nozel who has Mercury Magic, which allows the user to generate and manipulate mercury at will.

So, I am doing Mercury, both Logia and Paramecia.

PARAMECIA [Suigin]

1\. Mercury Manipulation – the user can shape and manipulate mercury, a heavy, silvery-white, poisonous metallic element, and a good conductor of electricity. Mercury is the only metal that is liquid at standard conditions for temperature and pressure. Mercury does not react with most acids [ADVANTAGE], but it dissolves many other metals such as gold and silver to form amalgams. Iron is an exception, and iron flasks have been traditionally used to trade mercury [WEAKNESS].

2\. Mercury Constructs – the user can turn mercury into tools, objects, weapons, and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. IMPORTANT NOTE: Mercury – while it can be solid – is predominantly liquid, meaning that certain constructs are not a good idea (platforms, barriers) but whips and restraints are a better option. Still, since this is Paramecia, meaning that solid mercury is an actual option here [ADVANTAGE], so consider razor-sharp wires and blades.

3\. Mercury Generation – NOT AN OPTION! Mercury is too toxic and dangerous, as well as impossible to generate in vast amounts from the human body (even if it does contain a trace amount within them). Meaning, the user must carry a supply to use the power.

4\. Mercury Detection

In fairness, the best example of Paramecia application for Mercury is Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald's 'Volumen Hydrargyrum' from the Fate/Stay Franchise, which he uses offensively and defensively, creating barriers in the air or as a sphere around him, or as weapons as large or thin as he chooses. He gets around the mercury restrain by compressing a large amount that he carries around in a vase or beakers. Don't know if this is feasible in the One Piece Universe, but something to keep in mind.

LOGIA [Mākyurī]

1\. Mercury Mimicry – the user is made up of or can transform their body completely into mercury. Users' transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of mercury, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. The mercury form has all the properties of mercury in the given form, including resistance to heat and a sort of heat detection capability. However, all the properties of mercury are copied, including toxicity.

2\. Thermal and Electric Resistance

3\. Non-toxic and Toxic State – choose between forms

Unlike the Paramecia, this form can generate as much mercury as the user wants, but as a price, the user will not be able to turn solid in Logia form or create completely solid constructs. Much like the Liquid-Metal Terminator, the user is bound to weapons connected to them to maintain their rigidity. Anything that leaves that attachment quickly starts reverting to liquid. Still, a liquid Logia is not without its morphing capabilities. Also, mercury is a toxic element, meaning that rain of mercury is a possible – and fatal – attack option.


	205. Mist

FRUIT: Kiri Kiri no Mi (Mist) & Yuge Yuge no Mi (Vapor)

Nebra Silva uses Mist Magic, which he mainly uses for illusions, probably by reflecting light within the water particles in the air.

Still, the door has been open, and we have the Smoke Logia, so we are going for a double.

PARAMECIA [YUGE]

1\. Vapor Manipulation – the user can create, shape and manipulate vapor, a gas phase at a temperature where the same substance can also exist in the liquid or solid state, below the critical temperature of the substance.

2\. Fog Generation - The user can create fog, making it hard to see them or anything. The user could use the fog generated to blind their foes so they can escape. They could also use it to fight, hit and run as their foes cannot see them.

3\. Nepho-Telekinesis - The user can manipulate matter using vapor.

4\. Nephokinetic Constructs – solidity of constructs is yup to debate, but illusions are a must

5\. Vapor Attacks/Nephokinetic Combat – particularly deadly considering that the source material states that Jinbe's Fishman Karate works by manipulating water vapor to create shockwaves (something to consider).

If we are being technical, vapor constructs can TECHNICALLY be solid, but not strong enough to hold someone long. Hinder their movements and actions? Definitely. Retain enough cohesion for a quick whip attack or shield? Certainly. Condense enough to form an orb of water on a person's head to drown them or drain the oxygen from the air? Unlikely but technically feasible.

There's a lot of maybes for this fruit for me to get comfortable with what I am writing.

Then there is also Nami's Clima-Tact. All descriptions say that it relies on making bubbles of air that are either hot or cold (at least initially). Considering that something similar can be done with water vapor if its temperature can be manipulated, producing something akin to her illusionary Mirage Tempo or her Mirage Tempo: Fata Morgana. While anything like Cyclone and Thunderball Tempo is debatable (or requires outside assistance/tech), this fruit would effectively create a living Clima-Tact with the right specialization.

That or a Kiri assassin from Naruto.

LOGIA [KIRI]

1\. Vapor Mimicry – the user is made up of or can transform their body completely into vapor. For comparison, smoke is thicker and not see through, and steam is heated water, while vapor is less defined and harder to spot and stays more along the lines of room temperature.

2\. Fog Generation – more like because the user is the fog but should still be mentioned

3\. Mist Flight

4\. Vapor Attacks/Nephokinetic Combat

Because this is a Logia, fine-tuned control of the vapors to create illusions is a no go. However, considering the stuff the Gas/Air based Logia can do (Smoker and Caesar), this is still a particular dangerous fruit. One also has to remember that vapor is much more 'spread out' than other gases, meaning that it's even harder to spot it or hit it. However, my inspiration for how this power would be predominately used comes from Kyle Nimbus, otherwise known as Mist by 'The Flash' fans. In the regard that he can suffocate people by causing the gas to go into their lungs and choke them out (no chemicals, just pure vapor control).

There's also a rather well-known Stand from the JoJo franchise called Justice who could control anyone via fog strings as long as they had an open wound. While technically feasible (since vapor is spread enough to be able to infiltrate any opening on the body of an organism), whether or not a facsimile of Blood Bending can be done via a Logia is not impossible but difficult to pull off. Still, I am somewhat of an anime nut, and the One Piece Universe has shown us before that the only thing limiting Devil Fruit users is imagination and practice.


	206. Glass

FRUIT: Garasu Garasu no Mi (Glass) & Gurasu Gurasu no Mi

Hamon Caseus has Glass Magic in the series, which he, unfortunately, has only used to make spikes and swords.

Not very creative.

Before continuing, some clear up is needed before someone says that this is too similar to Reflection (Eizō) and Mirror (Mira) Fruits.

Glass is defined as a hard, brittle substance, typically transparent or translucent, made by fusing sand with soda, lime, and sometimes other ingredients and cooling rapidly. It is used to make windows, drinking containers, and other articles.

Mirrors are classified as a REFLECTIVE glass surface, so that's a difference (physically as well as by word association) — so a small but critical difference.

Now for the double team.

PARAMECIA [Garasu]

1\. Glass Manipulation – the user can create, shape and manipulate glass, an amorphous (non-crystalline) solid material that exhibits a glass transition, which is the reversible transition in amorphous materials (or in amorphous regions within semicrystalline materials) from a hard and relatively brittle state into a molten or rubber-like state. Most commonly glass refers to soda-lime glass, but it also includes fulgurite and obsidian.

2\. Glass Generation - the user can generate glass (feasible since silicates and byproducts can be found in trace amounts in the human body or user can just carry sand around with them to make glass).

3\. Hyalokinetic Constructs – the user can create constructs from glass, such as tools, objects, weapons, and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Due to brittleness, only 'sharp' or 'flat' constructs are preferred (also, since glass can be made see-through, barriers carry a rather interesting psychological effect when used correctly to confuse enemies, like Barto's barriers).

4\. Glass Weaponry – the user can to create or wield weaponry with power over glass, which grants the user a wide variety of glass-based abilities, including control over mirrors.

5\. Shard Manipulation

6\. Lens Manipulation – the user can create, shape and manipulate lenses. Lens are optical devices that are used to focus light beams through refraction. With this, one could enhance the lens of objects such as cameras and telescopes. At the same time, one can use this power, along with Solar Manipulation, to create heat rays that can burn things. Lenses can be glass or plastic.

7\. Glass Transmutation – AWAKENING. The user can transform matter and objects, including living beings, into glass.

Tyler Mcknight from 'Smallville' shows what simple glass shards could do, but it's the lens manipulation and glass generation aspect that's the main power application. As long as a source of light is available, the user can set up who knows how many glass mirrors/figures in the air or on structures, nudging them subtlely and refract light-based laser at the enemies. Add in the fact that the user can create glass barriers/labyrinth to confuse enemies with 'illusions,' the user of this fruit is particularly dangerous in enclosed spaces or in the daytime.

LOGIA [Gurasu]

1\. Glass Mimicry – the user is made up of or can transform their body completely into glass (regular, volcanic, plexi, etc.). The transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of glass, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other.

A somewhat limited application of the Paramecia variant at first glance except for two small things. First is that while brittle, the scatterings can reform and they can be manipulated to float in the air like Buggy's pieces – meaning that the shards are just as deadly as the user. Secondly, the lens aspect is now internal, meaning that simply staying outside in the Logia Form means that the user is CONSTANTLY gathering and charging light within them. And considering that there are lenses out there that can create specific light wavelengths (a control not feasible for Paramecia ironically enough but doable since Logia has such control over their being), the light attacks have a surprise factor to them.


	207. Copper

FRUIT: Akagane Akagane no Mi (Copper) & Dō Dō no Mi

Not much is known about Ben Benfunk, but he has Copper Magic, and I take any opening I can get.

Double team again.

PARAMECIA [Akagane]

1\. Copper Manipulation – the user can create, shape and manipulate copper, a ductile metal with very high thermal and electrical conductivity. It is used as a conductor of heat and electricity, a building material, and a constituent of various metal alloys.

2\. Copper Constructs – the user can turn copper into tools, objects, weapons, and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Due to the malleability of the metal, more effort is needed to maintain rigidity of the constructs, but at the same time, the metal is very easy to quickly and efficiently mold into other forms, meaning that rapid changing of constructs is an advantage to be exploited. Otherwise, same options as other metal constructs

3\. Mercury Generation – copper is an essential nutrient in the human body, meaning that copper generation is an option. However, due to how electrically conductive the metal is, the user becomes a living lightning rod and inherits a rather sizeable weakness to electricity unless steps are taken.

4\. Copper Detection

Copper has three unique advantages to it: its malleability, electric conductivity, and thermal transfer. Meaning that if the user is near an electrical source or heat source, they can connect the copper constructs/wires they form to transfer electricity/heat through them, taking advantage of the enhanced metal. However, the user is susceptible to the same factors, meaning that protection is needed to make sure the user doesn't knock themselves out (electricity) or overheat/burn.

LOGIA [Dō]

1\. Copper Mimicry – the user is made up of or can transform their body completely into copper. The transformed form is either be anatomically identical to their normal form, aside from being made of copper, in which case it contains all organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. As a metal, copper is soft and malleable with very high thermal and electrical conductivity, all of which the user gains.

Not much difference in application from Paramecia except heat and electricity becomes less of a hazard in Logia form unless caught off guard. Instead, the user has to pay attention to could and be aware that copper is not a particularly strong metal, meaning that barriers and platforms aren't really an option. Armors and weapons are possible since – you know – Copper Age metallurgy and such.


	208. Bronze

FRUIT: Seidō Seidō no Mi (Bronze) & Buronzu Buronzu no Mi

Final metal for the franchise, I swear! Besides, its an alloy, it doesn't fall under the Periodic Table of Elements.

I'll jump straight into Sekke Bronzazza's Bronze Magic.

PARAMECIA [Seidō]

1\. Bronze Manipulation – the user can create, shape and manipulate bronze, an alloy consisting primarily of copper. It is hard and tough, and it was so significant in antiquity that the Bronze Age was named after the metal. Bronze resists corrosion (especially seawater corrosion) and metal fatigue more than steel and is a better conductor of heat and electricity than most steels.

2\. Bronze Constructs – copper is rather sturdy, so construct options are rather varied. Still, fluid constructs (whips) are not a good idea. Stick to armors, weapons, and projectiles.

3\. Bronze Generation – NOT POSSIBLE. No bronze is found in the human body (see the reasoning for copper) since it is an alloy, so only naturally found bronze. However, since bronze is usually a byproduct of metal mixtures as aluminum, manganese, nickel or zinc, it can easily be found in most environments to some degree. Still, some should still be carried on a person just in case.

4\. Bronze Detection

Same considerations as most metals, but this is an alloy that – while useful in conducting electricity - is also rather well known for its resistance to corrosives and most chemicals. Considering the powers/abilities that can be used to destroy/weaken metals/alloys, this is a rather useful advantage to have. Add in the fact that this alloy was durable and strong enough to have an age named after it; this is not a Paramecia to look down on.

LOGIA [Buronzu]

1\. Bronze Mimicry – the user is made up of or can transform their body completely into bronze. Users' transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of bronze, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. As a metal bronze is hard, brittle, resistant to corrosion and most other chemical reactions, and conductive of electricity, all of which the user gains.

Same considerations as Paramecia, but the user has to remember that bronze is rather brittle and susceptible to cold temperatures. Some debates whether there is a liquid form for this Logia but if there is, then the addition of other metals to form can be an issue, since bronze is a rather specific metal composition, meaning that throwing off this percentage can be an issue if it classifies the new alloy as something else.


	209. Wool

FRUIT: Wata Wata no Mi (Wool)

I should have covered this with Aries back when I was on 'Fairy Tail,' but I like Charmy Pappitson more.

So Wool Magic it is! [Yes, I know she has Cotton Magic, but all her constructs are based on sheep which make wool. Cotton is from plants, not animals.]

1\. Wool Manipulation – the user can create, shape and otherwise manipulate wool, the textile fiber obtained from sheep and certain other animals, including cashmere from goats, mohair from goats, qiviut from muskoxen, angora from rabbits, and other types of wool from camelids. Wool has several qualities that distinguish it from hair or fur: it is crimped, it is elastic, and it grows in staples (clusters).

2\. Wool Constructs – mostly for defensive purposes (unless Haki adds weight to attacks, meaning that bludgeoning tools are allowed)

3\. Wool Generation - Beep Beep I'm a Sheep!

4\. Impact Absorption

5\. Static Electricity Manipulation – rubbing wool together generates a charge, turning the user into a living taser when covered in enough wool.

Rather straightforward if embarrassing fruit (depending on who gets it), but very useful for defensive and terrain manipulation (Aries used her wool to capture a horde of mooks and push them away, clearing a path).

Unfortunately, she is also the last person I am covering for this particular franchise at the moment. I am aware there are many characters left, but unfortunately, I have either covered their powers already or they have showcased too little of what they can do to make a decent base to work with.

As such, when I get to franchises with characters who better reflect these powers, I will address them then.

Now, to cover 'Katekyō Hitman Reborn!'.


	210. Disintegration

FRUIT: Hōkai Hōkai no Mi (Disintegration)

'Katekyō Hitman Reborn!' is tricky – I say that a lot, no? - in the regard that only the Dying Will Flames of the Sky has been specifically described. Yes, the Flames of the Earth have been showcased, but their 'word' has never been revealed.

So sadly, I am only doing the Sky Flames.

Also, the powers are unique in the regard that like my notion regarding the domain of the 'word' for the fruit, the same applies as to how the users of the flames perceive their flame application.

First off, the Red Storm Flames of Disintegration.

First, what is Disintegration? It is defined as the breaking down of something into small particles or into its constituent elements, or the process of losing cohesion or strength.

Synonyms include words such as dissolution, fragmentation, attrition, and erosion.

This will make more sense in due time.

Now for the official power description.

1\. Disintegration - The user can cause targets (whether organic or inorganic material) to lose cohesion in various means. Some can make matter fall apart, wipe away their target on a molecular/sub-molecular level or even revert matter into pure energy. Regardless of the means, the target is reduced to either molecular/sub-molecular dust or energy but not absolutely annihilated.

a. Atomic Dissociation – a non-organic application which breaks down things into nothing or smallest conceivable parts.

b. Cellular Disintegration - an organic application which breaks down things into nothing or smallest conceivable parts.

That's it. There's no decay (as stated in the source) or aging, just simple breakdown into simplest smallest parts which looks like dust or parts.

An extreme application of this power would be akin to Vanilla Ice's 'Cream' Stand in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, but that's not how I see this power.

However, that is rather crude. I am more interested in the 'fragmentation' part. Sure, erosion is the nice and slow usage of the power, plus dissolution and attrition are sort of similar. But fragmentation gives ideas…

a. Using the power on say a gun either separates the machine into each individual part or its base elements (i.e., Iron, copper, etc.)

b. Target diseases, sickness, and cancers in the human body, breaking them down into small enough chunks for the body to treat or remove (since this power doesn't violate the law of conservation of mass)

c. Undo certain bonds within a large mass, turning it into chunks without losing anything (think Gildarts [Fairy Tail] using Crush, leaving behind cubes – considering he has used this magic to destroy a mountain, this is useful). Easy application? Break down large pieces of something into more manageable chunks

d. Breaking down attacks that come at the user as long as contact is with the power. For example, fire is created through the ignition of oxygen. The fragment aspect would separate the 'spark' and 'oxygen' aspects of the power, destroying the attack without producing any energy by-product that can still harm the user. The same can apply to all other energy and physical attacks, such as light, lava, smoke, and anything that has more than a single concept to it (light is made of particles, which can be broken down).

e. To the last point, coating a weapon in the aura of the fruit power would channel its disintegration aspect into it, allowing it to be used defensively and offensively. Defensively to break down attacks to shield against them and offensively to 'cut through' attacks and defenses of others.

f. Disintegration is the opposite of integration, so it translates more as 'taking things apart.' Taking things apart also applies to theoretical things such opponent's tactics in a fight and learning as the user can 'break down' and see all the components and how they fitted together. The user's comprehension speed will sky-rocket if done this way, allowing the user to become a genius (if the subject matter is broken down properly, considering what can happen if a fractal goes too far).


	211. Tranquility

FRUIT: Heisei Heisei no Mi (Tranquility)

Next is the Blue Rain Flames of Tranquility.

Tranquility is defined as the quality/state of being tranquil (free from commotion or tumult; peaceful; quiet; calm / free from or unaffected by disturbing emotions; unagitated; serene; placid)

Tranquility synonyms include calmness, serenity, coolness, equanimity (levelheadedness), serenity, STILLNESS.

1\. Tranquil State – The user can remain calm in virtually any situation, allowing them to think with perfect clarity even when under extreme emotional or physical distress. The user can endure mental stress and can be essentially immune to emotional manipulation and highly resistant to torture.

a. Calm State - Enter or be in a state of absolute serenity/tranquility.

b. Emotionless Shell - Temporarily or permanently empty oneself of emotion. Allows the user to operate at peak efficiency by blocking out any external distractions, may alter the properties of the user's chi.

c. Tranquil Emotions - The user can channel the power of their emotions while maintaining complete focus and control.

2\. Tranquil Emotions - The user can control their emotions while maintaining tranquility; by mastering their emotions, they can act with perfect clarity while in emotional situations.

3\. Tranquil Fear - The user can control their fear while retaining tranquility and are able to face what they're afraid of with relentless courage of a warrior while gaining the vigilance and precaution of a survivor. If users master their fear, they can develop an intuition of fear itself, using it to their benefit and induce fear into others. The user can act in perfect clarity even under the most extreme kinds of horrors or traumatic experiences, allowing them to endure the extreme mental stress, achieve temporary fearlessness, be immune to fear manipulation and resistant to torture using fear. [think working under 'fight-or-flight' mechanism except without the extensive heart and body strains experienced usually]

4\. Tranquil Fury – the user can attack in full rage while retaining control and are able to attack with the relentless strength of a madman while gaining the speed and precision of a surgeon. [lucidity in the most extreme of circumstances]

5\. Serenity Manipulation - the can sense and manipulate calmness, serenity, and tranquility, whether mental, spiritual, physical, social, etc., of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level.

6\. Serenity Empowerment – channel the serenity inducement through weapons/projectiles/aura.

7\. Serenity Inducement - The user is able to induce powerful feelings of tranquility in others, allowing one to keep others calm and peaceful. The extreme application can cause opponents to slow down and at worse, pass out/sleep by robbing their strength and capacity of movement.

8\. Stillness – defined as abstaining from motion or turbulence (change). Applying this aspect of the power allows the user to freeze air and/or water to create ice (not total control, but projectiles and restrains works). HOWEVER, applying this aspect of the power into an item/property/weapon/armor/etc. make it very hard to change the 'status' of said item, as its state has become stable (meaning, atomic bonds are stronger and holding them together). The Stillness factor can also be applied to patches of air to create platforms to move/jump on. [This is rather rich area for combat applications of one really considers it.]


	212. Activation

FRUIT: Kassei Kassei no Mi (Activation)

Now for the Yellow Sun Flames of Activation.

Activation is defined as the action or process of making something active or operative.

Considering the source says the flames have the power to induce and improve the efficiency of any type of activity, its close enough.

Activation synonyms include awakening, arousal, stimulation, and inducement.

1\. Activation – The user can forcefully switch any function/item – alive or otherwise, mechanical or not – on (to various degrees if available).

a. Heightened Senses/Awareness – never turned off (forced to work full time if one chooses)

b. Activating dormant conditions or things that are time sensitive or not active (ie. A condition that is time sensitive, a bomb set to explode, a seed that has been planted, compounds/chemicals that have yet to catalyze in a reaction).

2\. Adrenal Activation – The user can activate their/others adrenal glands for as long as they want, increasing their strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and ability to withstand pain.

a. Hormone Manipulation – since hormones are basically chemical released by a cell, gland, or organ in a part of the body, the user would simply have to touch the person and choose what hormone should activate or alter the person metabolism to cause a cascade effect within the target (can be used offensively or for healing).

3\. Cellular Activation - The user can activate cells within an organism's body, increasing the speed of cellular functions, increasing physical attributes such as speed and healing, or accelerating them with enough speed and energy to produce heat, destroying them. The activation of cells can cause a temporary optimization, making the affected looking younger.

a. Cancer Inducement – cancer is simply a cell which has lost the ability to deactivate the ability to stop replication

b. Telomere Reduction – accelerated cell replication means that cells replicate faster, causing the telomere's to reduce in size faster than normal. Meaning, that using this ability (while healing) is at the same time indirectly reducing the age of cells. Since that isn't necessarily a factor in the age of death for someone, the only drawback is that someone will look older then expected if used too often and have more scars.

c. Accelerated Bodily Production - The user has accelerated production/inducement of bodily features such as cells, chemicals, antibodies, hormones, pheromones, secretions, etc., making them stronger, faster, smarter, etc.

4\. Endorphin Activation - The user can activate/increase endorphin production within their bodies to inhibit the transmission of pain signals; they may also produce a feeling of euphoria very similar to that produced by other opioids.

a. Brain Manipulation / Neurochemistry Manipulation – since brain functions based on what part of it is ACTIVE, a clever enough user can manipulate everything about a person as long as contact has been made (except actual memories since for that, nerve cells would have to DEACTIVATE). Still, stimulating emotions, hormone/endorphin imbalance, metabolism, force someone to tell the truth if the part of the brain for that exists, etc. is useful

b. Nerve Impulse Stimulation – since nerves only react/twitch when a signal goes through them, manipulating this power can activate them to produce specific commands, such as pleasure, hot or cold sensation, or continuous pain (Cruciatus Curse).

5\. Kinetic Activation - The user can imbue objects, whether living, inanimate or mechanical, with kinetic energy to set them into motion. One with this ability can cause rocks to start rolling or cause people to start moving, even if they don't want to. ONLY WORKS on the basis of transitioning Potential Energy straight into Kinetic Energy (meaning that not everything that one expects will be affected by the power).


	213. Harden

FRUIT: Kaminari Kaminari no Mi (Harden/Hard)

I told you lot I was going to get to this fruit shortly.

Time to address the Green Lightning Flames of Hardening.

Hardening is defined as to make or become hard or harder. [remember the connotations of 'hard' outside of physical description]

Hardening synonyms include solidify, toughen, strengthen, stiffen. [just for fun, remember what 'harder' means].

1\. Layer Reinforcement – the user can make any layer/surface much harder without losing any mobility through whatever means, either as a whole or only partially.

2\. Self-Hardness Manipulation – the user can manipulate their bodies hardness, allowing them to become as hard as diamond or as soft/malleable as rubber.

a. Skin Hardening

b. Body Hardening

c. Internal Reinforcement

3\. Object Hardening - I've already covered this in the past

4\. Solidification – the user can solidify or give solid-like properties to of liquid, gas, plasma or another form of non-solid mass/energy by causing the loose molecules/particles/energy to come together with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond.

a. Continually harden an object without increasing its mass.

b. Reinforcing blunt force weapons.

c. Hardening air to walk on or creating a barrier.

d. Increase the damage of a strike without losing any momentum.

e. Alter the sharpness of certain objects (i.e., cardboard or paper) by hardening/compacting molecular lattices.

f. Theoretically, hardening one personal neural impulses as well as solidifying the natural electrical charges found in self and/or air can at least create a facsimile of the lightning flame as in the source material, especially if said lightning had a way to be aimed at a target (ie. Opposing charge, metal lightning rod, etc.)

5\. Difficulty Manipulation – the unique and twisted application of the word 'harden/harder' by the simple process of refining it to be instead 'to make harder.' The user can manipulate difficulty of any a task/action is, making most difficult tasks easy and make the easiest tasks hard [unfortunately in this case, it can **only** make things harder]. They can bend logic for themselves to make things easy and make it impossible for others to do what they could normally do. The effect can be applied to anything, but the preferred application is self or weapons used

a. Hard to see

b. Hard to find

c. Hard to avoid

d. Hard to target

e. Hard to miss

f. Hard to handle

g. Hard to hold

h. Hard to stop

i. You get the idea…


	214. Propagation

FRUIT: Zōshoku Zōshoku no Mi (Propagation)

Now the Purple Cloud Flame of Propagation.

Propagation is defined as to multiply [to increase in number or amount] by any process of natural reproduction. A little off but close to the source material which states that the flame carries the ability of increasing and multiplying. As such, it is suited for anything that involves an increase of size and multiplication of numbers

Propagation synonyms include multiply (duh, but a crucial point), dispersion (huh, there is a different definition that relies on the spread of ideas…), and proliferate.

1\. Quantity Manipulation – the user can manipulate numbers and quantities: how much there is of nearly anything they encounter. Only controls two aspects due to word restriction: adding (which makes objects larger) and multiplication (increases how much of an object there is).

a. A small caveat to this power in that it is restricted to non-living things when it. Meaning that any ITEM/THING can be made larger/more, but anything living or organic is not affected.

b. Specified to non-living since CERTAIN organic things can still be affected. Unfortunately, anything that USED to be alive (except plants) can't be affected.

c. The exception to the previous rule include things like fungus and bacteria since they can't be classified as 'sentient.' Alive yes, but not coherent enough to understand that.

2\. Abundance Manipulation – the user can manipulate the abundance of anything, making things more common and plentiful in number, increasing the amount of something there may be.

3\. Inorganic Duplication – the user with this ability can duplicate/make copies of any non-biological object, they could replicate extremely rare objects to sell and make money off of, or replicate anything they need more of (particular medication, money, food, etc.).

a. Can't really violate the conservation of mass (even if Haki [energy] is used as fuel) so either the items disappear after a set point, or something is offered in exchange.

b. Considering the cost of things of metals and wood to build things, this is damn useful

c. Multiplying amount of simple things – such as flour, vines, chains, or maybe smells – can be used offensively

4\. Augmentation - the user can enhance, augment, increase and multiply something already existing, whether matter, emotion or concept. Note that user cannot actually create anything, simply increase what exists, no matter how little there is.

a. Covered in body manipulation and abundance but should be specified anyway, especially for the more esoteric application that falls into multiple categories

b. Multiplying one's appeal/natural charisma – not really aspect or attribute but still within power restriction

c. Multiplying one's presence – the most up to debate application. I was thinking more for an aura of aggression but considering Conqueror's Haki works on the basis of one's presence being greater then others, this is not an aspect that one wants to check for validity

d. Multiplying the power and range of attacks – range can be done by say multiplying amount of chain links in a whip or the length of the sword

e. Multiplying emotions – in others most likely but requires contact

f. Multiply the force behind attacks – didn't want to really mention this, but if the logic holds, AWAKENING will allow the propagation of anything that falls under FORCE (remember physics)

g. Multiplying the weight of things – part of quantity but what are the limits?

h. Multiply the strength of materials – technically quality but wordplay win.

5\. Body Manipulation – the more immediately useful application of this power (saying this fully aware of what can happen when this power is applied to weapons, either multiplying/increasing their sharpness, durability, or range)

a. Bodily Attribute Augmentation – the user can selectively augment bodily attributes, enhancing muscle mass, increasing body size, amplifying immunity system, etc. Unlike Physical Augmentation and Bodily Aspect Enhancement, this doesn't enhance the physical condition all-around, make changes or create new organs, it only enhances the specific attribute they already have.

i. Accelerated Growth/Muscle Development

ii. Accelerated Metabolism

iii. Intelligence Enhancement – multiples learning, so it works iv. Defense Augmentation – not the same as hardness but close enough to match in durability and internal reinforcement v. Regeneration Augmentation – applies to the immune system and body functions for cell division but not unnatural healing levels (i.e., No scars or reversal of damage/pain). Considering Skull (Cloud Arcobaleno) was considered an immortal by mixing this with the durability increase, this is not an aspect of the power to be overlooked.

vi. Sense Augmentation

vii. Speed Augmentation – more for reflexes then actual speed since the body is bound by organic restrains so nothing asking to actual super-speed. Faster then normal people still applies (think Olympic levels without strain)

viii. Accelerated Perception – part of senses but more eyesight

b. Bodily Aspect Enhancement – the user can select any physical attributes of their anatomy, biology or physiology and focus on/enhance them

i. Increasing the efficiency of body process/organ function WITHIN REASONABLE LIMITS (i.e., No body deformation, overheating, extra limbs/organs, etc.)

ii. Increase efficiency of bodily fluids (blood carries more oxygen for less effort, more concentration of sperm, etc.)

iii. Increase/multiple volume of voice/vocal cords (surprise attack option)

iv. Increase rate of body vibration (not usable offensively, but useful to loosen restrains/holds)

v. Kind of lost for more ideas…

This is a VERY DIVERSE power with many applications and uses as long as it is 'phrased' properly.

Unfortunately, there in lays the problem – there are too many 'what if' and 'what cans.' Different writers will interpret this fruit power in various ways, but unless restrictions (other then an OUTRIGHT ridiculous energy and Haki cost – I am talking Son Goku level hunger inducement) are placed, this power would never be used unless most of it either falls under AWAKENING or requires a ridiculous amount of practice/concentration to use.


	215. Construction

FRUIT: Kouchiku Kouchiku no Mi (Construction)

Next is the Indigo Mist Flame of Construction.

Considering that I am evening making this fruit, I am going to have to give Make [Tsuru] (create real things) and Create [Tsukuru] (create imaginary/non-existing things) another glance since I skipped them when I was doing Fairy Tail.

Construction is defined as the building of something or the creation or formation of an abstract entity. Considering Mist Flames work on the premise of turning ones belief into reality, this is actually close.

Construction synonyms include manufacture, formation, create, erect, establish, and produce.

1\. Illusion Manipulation – a variation since this is more reality/illusion warping rather than straight up illusions. Basically, the user of this fruit can create and do anything and everything by creating the most realistic illusion AS LONG AS THE USER BELIEVES/HAS FAITH THAT WHAT THEY ARE CONSTRUCTING IS REAL. The moment that belief falters, so do the illusions.

a. Illusion Awareness – to induce their version of 'reality' [illusions], the user must constantly be aware of their placement in existence. As such, anything that affects the mind won't be as effective or won't work at all on the user. As a price, however, the user can't DIRECTLY manipulate others and cause them to see what the user wants them to see nor harm them directly. Meaning no Illusive Suggestion by other things are not off the table. Also, the user can't remove the illusion of others, but they can layer their own illusion on top of theirs.

b. Illusion Constructs – The user can change illusions into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and create structures of varying permanence.

c. Psychosomatic Illusion / Pain Illusion - The user can create illusions that are so realistic and powerful they can cause physical effects (cuts, bruises, burns, etc.) to appear on the target and affect surroundings as they were real. HOWEVER, as part of illusion awareness, any damage done by illusion is only in mind: even if the victim realizes that what they are in is an illusion and continue fighting, the damage will exist and still be afflicted mentally. For example, while in an illusion if the user received burns, they will see them. However, if they realize the illusion is fake, and the arm returns and they continue fighting in the fire, they will still feel the damage from the 'new' burns had they walked through real fire.

d. Illusory Combat

e. Illusionary Environment

f. Reality Marble / True Illusion – AWAKENING. The user can create illusions so powerful they outweigh reality [because their belief is just that strong]. They can induce illusions into others and themselves, and freely shift the phenomenon from illusion to reality and back at any moment. They can change people, places, locations, rooms, events, etc., bring anything forth out of nowhere, make anything vanish without a trace, etc.

Since this fruit can basically will anything into existence – except strengthening/changing others – there's not really much I can list for applications. However, of the franchise, this fruit is both the strongest and the weakest, depending completely on how strong the user's belief is in their constructs. The weaker one's faith, then the less useful they are. However, since increasing one's convictions requires one's own personality to be rebuild from the ground-up, this fruit's power basically depends outright from who eats it.


	216. Harmony

FRUIT: Chōwa Chōwa no Mi (Harmony)

Oy vey… I was hating getting to this one

Well, now we do the Orange Sky Flame of Harmony.

[Finger Cracks] I am about to piss off a lot of people.

Harmony in the series is left the most ambiguous of the seven, simply described as representing a state without contradiction nor flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained.

Harmony is defined as a consistent, orderly, or pleasing arrangement of parts (congruity). In music terms, however, it is the combination of simultaneously sounded musical notes to produce chords and chord progressions having a pleasing effect to the ear (well damn.)

[Funny thing it turns out. In music, when things harmonize, they begin to amplify each other. And what is sound but vibrations?]

Harmony synonyms include consensus, cooperation, unity, tune, integration, and conformity.

Look… I am going to be working off what I've managed to find from other works, my assumptions, and what I would like to see happen if anyone ever decides to use this fruit.

1\. Harmony & Concord Embodiment – the simplest yet most effective application of this fruit blesses the user with a modified version of Empathy, allowing them to know and understand the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others, allowing them to instinctively know how to work along with them and talk to them, all in an attempt to ensure that 'everyone gets along' and maintains peace. This is very important for one of the main portion of this power when Harmony is achieved between the user's allies/friends/Nakama.

a. Insight into others - combat applications allow the user to predicting physical moves was far easier, even in a stranger, and while it wasn't actual prescience, it was enough to keep ahead when there was a difference in skill and ability. [Vongola Intuition]

b. Harmony with surroundings (world) would allow the user to feel a 'disturbance' or a 'change' in the immediate environment and react to it. [Vongola Intutition].

2\. Harmony Inducement – affects I managed to find to explain some of the things I managed to locate in other fics and from what I could imagine

a. Harmony with surroundings – allows the user to blend in with the environment by 'harmonizing frequency with surroundings' and become 'uninteresting/unnoticed.' Since this isn't true invisibility, sound and smell will still be made but overpowering the 'not-noticing effect' is rather difficult

b. Amplification – since harmonizing things into the same frequency causes an amplification effect, it creates ever increasing vibrations, to the point that bonds will eventually break apart. Applying this to air (oxygen) would allow the user to vibrate the air to the point where it can combust, allowing the user to emulate fire. Considering that there can be a degree of control to this, the famous Soft and Hard Flames from the franchise can be emulated (with great difficulty).

c. Harmonizing vibration – since the user can harmonize with the environment, can they harmonize and match the frequency of solid objects and pass through them? Since solid objects were actually over ninety percent empty space, science says that it can work.

d. Harmony stabilization – reinforcing a structure of an item by manipulating the vibrations of the atoms [amplify, but to strengthen, not to break]. Hard to maintain since the amplification is designed to break bonds, not strengthen structure as a whole.

e. Disharmony – if creating harmony causes vibrations (activity) and generates heat, then logically, creating disharmony should create a lack of vibrations and absorb heat. Considering how the 'Zero Point Breakthrough' is described as feeling like dry ice and violating the laws of physics by acting as a heat sink and getting colder when exposed to heat, it seems plausible.

3\. Power Orchestra – the best name I could give this thing. Prepare for a headache and a half. Using the notion of harmony being like music means that this fruit needs other elements (instruments/chords) to bring together and reinforce one another, with the whole being greater than the sum of the parts. A harmony is louder and more encompassing than any of the individual notes that were part of it, working on multiple levels simultaneously. Thus, this power NEEDS multiple other elements working together with others so that one could amplify and complement their own powers. As such, I envisioned something like this.

a. The user of this fruit, ones they reach 'maximum harmony' with someone who has DF fruit allows the two people to share aspects of their fruit powers with each other as long as the level of harmony is maintained. For the other fruit user, they gain stability to themselves and their powers. The user of this fruit gains assesses to the other persons DF.

b. However, when more than two people get involved, the true potential of this fruit is revealed. All people connected to this fruit are able to use SOME aspects of other DF connected to the user of the Harmony. The user of Harmony, however, gains access to ALL the fruits connected to them and use them as they wish, mixing them to create new powers.

c. The only limitation is that only Paramecia Fruits can be used. Zoan and Logia users can join the harmony to increase their stability, but their power can't be shared with others.

d. Also, any non-DF user who joins the Harmony can use ANY [PARAMECIA] DF connected to the Harmony user and WITHOUT the traditional DF weakness. The only limitation is that they would have to practice how to use the powers beforehand and they will be significantly weaker then source (this applies to everyone).

e. The benefit that others get – the stabilization – refers to the harmony aspect of the fruit preventing their powers from harming the user or burning them out. Also, it accelerates/brings about the recovery process of mental and physical issues.

For the power mixing, here are all the example using the Flames of the Sky.

Disintegration + Tranquility = piercing effect (tranquility aspect weakness defenses of whatever is being targeted)

Disintegration + Activation = breaks chemical bonds, creating fire and/or energy release

Disintegration + Hardening = lasers of fragmentation

Disintegration + Propagation = disintegration gains a branching/spreading effect

Disintegration + Construction = illusions with disintegration applications [anything they touch can be disintegrated]

Tranquility + Activation = can cause full organism shutdown and manipulate Potential Energy instead of Kinetic Energy

Tranquility + Hardening = ice creation & greater control over solidification stages

Tranquility + Propagation = temperature decrease (stillness increase) in an area due to atomic reactions/vibrations stopping

Tranquility + Construction = illusions with tranquility applications [anything touched by illusions can be frozen]

Activation + Hardening = solidification of electrical energy (lightning via hardening of activated neural signals)

Activation + Propagation = induced plant growth in an area as well as more efficient/stronger enhancement/augmentation of body and physical skills

Activation + Construction = illusions with activation applications [anything touched by illusions can affect the real world like poltergeist will electrical devices]

Hardening + Propagation = air manipulation via solidification and air constructs (think Blade Works but everything is made of hardened and deadly sharpened air)

Hardening + Construction = illusions with hardening applications [solid illusions]

Propagation + Construction = illusions are larger, more encompassing, harder to break through, and just harder to break through due to a stronger belief [more produced for less effort]

(Reading over what I wrote, grumbling.)

Damn it, still feels like an unbalanced fruit. Makes it seem like it's too reliant on having other Paramecia to work with.

Maybe someone can figure out something better with it. For now, I'm sticking to my guns.


	217. Toxin

FRUIT: Dokuso Dokuso no Mi (Toxin) – Poison Logia

Sorry folks, but I am skipping Toriko himself. He doesn't have anything special to him other than his sense of smell, his appetite, and ability to throw forks and knives.

So we are doing Coco, the Poison Logia [remember Magellan is Paramecia]. Well, technically, he is a Toxin Logia [a toxin is a poison produced by an organism (plant, fungus, animal)].

Any attacks in brackets are the attacks used by the character in the source material as a basis.

1\. Poison Mimicry – The user is made of or can transform their body completely into poisonous substances. Users' transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of poison, in which case, it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other.

a. Amorphous Physiology

b. Contaminant Immunity – as a being of poison, almost everything that is introduced to form (except maybe anti-venom) is consumed/destroyed by the poison

c. Disease Immunity – same as contaminant

d. Poisonous Bodily Fluids

2\. Toxin Manipulation – The user ser can create, shape and manipulate toxins.

a. For the sake of clarity: poison, toxin, and venom are terms for any substance that injures the health or destroys life when absorbed into the system

b. Poison is the general word

c. Toxin is a poison produced by an organism (plant, fungus, animal); it is especially used in medicine in reference to disease-causing bacterial secretions

d. Venom is especially used of the poisons secreted by certain animals, usually injected by bite or sting.

3\. Toxic Attacks

a. Bolts [Poison Cannon]

b. Blasts [Poison Rifle]

c. Missle Generation [Machine Gun Poison]

4\. Toxikinetic Constructs – The user can change poison into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. (Not to be confused with Toxin Manipulation since forms are created via solidification, not some outside source controlling it.)

a. Toxikinetic Weapon [Poison Boomerang]

b. Toxikinetic Blade Construction [Poison Sword]

c. Toxikinetic Bow Construction [Poison Bow]

d. Toxikinetic Polearm Construction [Mold Spear]

e. Toxikinetic Whip Generation

f. Toxikinetic Exoskeleton [Poison Membrane/Poison Armor]

5\. Antibody Manipulation – **via toxins generated**. The user can create, enhance/shape and manipulate antibodies of oneself and others to detect and destroy viruses and bacteria in, allowing them to speed up by enhancing them or slow down their recovery from sickness. The user can also produce more or less antibodies as they want in a target. [Poison Virus - A special virus that adapts itself to a poison that the target has no antibodies for.]

6\. Acidic Poison Generation - The user can secrete a substance that has the properties of both poison and acid. It may come from their mouth, hands or pores all over the body. [Heat Poison Cannon]

7\. Miasma Emission – The user can exude toxic gases, causing various effects on others who inhale these fumes including hyperstimulation, lethargy, coma. Because gas diffuses indefinitely in concentration, it becomes less potent and less concentrated once it has expanded. [Hell Poison - The poison itself is a chemical made by rapidly vaporizing ones body's waste products and has a similar composition to volcanic gas. As well as being deadly when inhaled the poison is highly corrosive, even flammable and explosive.]


	218. Hair

FRUIT: Hea Hea no Mi (Hair)

Now we move on to the better epiphet of a hair user – unlike Bobobo (rot in hell you Gintama rip-off) – is Sunny.

Anything in brackets is attacks used by Sunny in source material as a basis.

1\. Hair Manipulation - The user has complete control over the hair of oneself and others, allowing them to freely alter, grow out, chance texture, color, etc., shape and manipulate it as if it was an appendage, weave the hair into different shapes, etc. Due to hair lacking nerves or being directly affected by changes in the nervous system, attacks and damage are virtually harmless to the user.

a. Prehensile Hair – The user can make their hair move and use it to hold/manipulate objects like a limb, to attack opponents, etc.

b. Hair Generation - The user can generate hair, whether by drawing them from already existing sources (theirs, others or from those separate from the bodies) or by manifesting them anywhere they want.

c. Hair Color Manipulation - The user with this power can change hair color, either of oneself and others.

d. Unbreakable Hair - The user possesses unusually dense hair that is impervious to harm.

e. External Nervous System – The user can channel modified versions of touch via the hairs. [Blue Hair is used to detect low temperatures, Pink Hair is used to detect high temperatures, Green Hair is used to detect pressure, and White Hair senses painful stimuli.] However, this generates equivalent drawbacks via pain senses if hair is cut or exposed to temperature/chemical attacks (think teeth pulled out of the mouth without anesthesia.)

f. Surface Tension – by spreading the user's weight across the water via hairs akin to the water strider

g. 'Travel' – user can use hair to travel on all surfaces, either by pulling/swinging or manipulating them as limbs. Can be used to 'walk' on all surfaces, walls, and ceiling included since hair can support body weight (depends on the strength of each strand, however)

2\. Comakinetic Constructs – The user can turn hair into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need.

a. Appendages [Strand Hair Punch/Hair Wing]

b. Barrier [Hair Dome]

c. Restraints [Hair Lock/Hair Net]

d. Weapons

e. Manipulation [Hair Marionette/Hair Operation (makeshift surgery)]

3\. Hair Combat - The user is able to utilize hair with their physical combat, creating weapons or tools, enhancing their own abilities

a. [Spatula - using the hair, the user can alter the flow of power and reflects it at the opponent. Depends completely on the number of hairs used and amount of strength each strand can manage.]

b. [Hair Cutter – hair is thin and as sharp as garrote wire, you get the idea.]

c. [Hair Spit – hair is turned into sharp spikes (a la porcupine) that impales others]

d. [Hair Lead – hair is used to direct attacks away from the user by subtly redirecting them with individual hairs. This causes blows aimed at the user to curve away as they approach suddenly.]


	219. Voice

FRUIT: Boisu Boisu no Mi (Voice) – Zebra from Toriko

A subcategory of Oto Oto no Mi, working under the same principles but only through one's voice, as done by Zebra.

So everything written will be done for plain sound which will be focused through the voice.

Rule of thumb? If Zebra has done it, it's source will be listed

1\. Sound Manipulation [via voice] - The user can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of a medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward linearly in the form of a pressure wave. The effect these waves upon the ear is perceived as sound. From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear. User can mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as a powerful physical force and high-speed movement. At low frequencies, sound can be potentially fatal to living beings by causing internal damage, while high frequencies cannot be heard by normal humans but can be used for sonar-like effects. Since sound vibrations can travel through the air, ground, water and any form of medium, defense by using physical barriers is difficult. The vibrations can also affect at a molecular level.

2\. Voice Manipulation - The user is freely capable of manipulating their voice, allowing them to control their voices to imitate sounds of creatures such as animal noises and explosions or increase or decrease the tone of their voice.

a. Vocal Replication

b. Enhanced Roar

c. Voice Projection - The user can make their voice come from somewhere else, even great distances or somewhere where the user isn't physically present.[part of sound manipulation]

d. Echolocation

3\. Sound Containment - The user is able to capture/contain/trap sound inside a container, such as a room, box, etc., and use it later by releasing it, causing various effects on the target. [Thunder Noise/Meteor Noise]

4\. Sound Attacks

a. Blasts/Projectiles/Scream/Wave - Sound Bazooka, Voice Missile, Voice Burst

b. Voice Cutter (done via high-frequency vibrations) & Supersonic Voice Cutter

c. Bullets/Scatter Shot - Machine Gun Voice

d. Barrier/Wall/Blunt Force - Voice Press, Sound Wall

5\. Sound Solidification - The user can solidify or give solid-like properties to sound with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond.

6\. Sonokinetic Flight [Jet Voice]

7\. Sound Aura - The user can release and surround themselves in/with sound for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting them various abilities/attacks. The aura may also give the user enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability

8\. Sonic Healing - The user can heal themselves or others by using sound by utilizing high frequency sound waves to shelter the body, revitalizing it to its max by manipulating the molecules and nerves via vibration to induce regeneration.

9\. Sound Wave Generation - The user can generate and project sound waves. Needed to focus location of voice to be used offensively via vibrations [Beat Punch, Sound Knuckle/Sonokinetic Combat] or defensively [Sound Armor/Sonokinetic Exoskeleton]

10\. Sonic Stimulation - The user can use sound waves to vibrate and stimulate their physical attributes. For example, the user can stimulate their muscles to move if heavily injured or stimulate their blood vessels to pump blood through their body without their heart even giving off a heartbeat.

11\. Sonic Combustion - The user can cause objects to explode by expanding sound waves within an object or being, increasing the amounts of pressure on the sound waves until they burst open. The sound waves are compacted within the object or being, and are released out and become free when bursting the target open. [Voice Eruption, Chain Bomb, Laser Voice, ]

12\. Fearful Scream - The user can use a scream that causes shocking fear in others. [Weak Point Voice]

13\. Death Sound - The user can channel their voice to emulate the footsteps of the Grim Reaper. The resulting sound is undoubtedly fatal to any who hear it. Enemies with a strong enough will to live can avoid being killed.


	220. Alcohol

FRUIT: Sake Sake no Mi (Alcohol)

I had Tsunade's Drunk Fruit, and I told you that I would get around to the Logia for Alcohol. Who better inspiration then Mansam?

1\. Alcohol Mimicry – The user is made up of or can transform their body completely into alcohol. Users' transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of alcohol, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. The user can turn into any alcoholic based beverage or substance like wine, beer, vodka, and even rubbing alcohol.

2\. Alcohol Generation

3\. Intoxication Inducement – since certain alcohols can be absorbed through the skin, just holding the target while in liquid form and kill them eventually. This is even before one remembers that it takes barely a drop of methanol (which is alcohol) to turn someone blind.

4\. Viscosity Manipulation - The user can manipulate viscosity: the resistance of fluids to change shape, influencing spraying, injection molding, and surface coating. Technically, this would be under Solidification since the user can harden their liquid alcohol limbs for attacks, but since certain beverages have high sugar contents, viscosity becomes a factor when used as attacks to restrain/'glue up' enemies in sticky substances.

5\. Fire Conductive – do I even need to mention what happens with alcohol that is very high in the proof?

6\. Cold Resistance – the freezing point of alcohol varies by proof, but it is much lower than water

7\. Electricity Immunity – Alcohol is made of covalent bonds, meaning that it isn't conductive.

A Water Logia – or a close fascimile – with a few add-ons that make it more useful. Just don't think about using to avoid dehydration in a dessert.


	221. Lamassu

FRUIT: Ushi Ushi no Mo, Model: Lamassu

Since we just did Mansam, might as well cover his animal partner Rikky. It may be called a Hayanpanther, but its basis is much closer to the Lamassu.

The body of Lamassu is debated, be it either a bull or a lion. While Rikky is inspired by the feline depiction in the source material, the bull is more commonly agreed on the body.

Hence this Zoan being in the Cow Family.

1\. Dermal/Fur Armor

2\. Enhanced Agility

3\. Enhanced Durability

4\. Enhanced Endurance

5\. Enhanced Senses

6\. Enhanced Strength

7\. Horn Protrusion

8\. Wing Manifestation

Not much else to say – think Minotaur with wings. Or, think Dalton's forms with wings.


	222. Minority

FRUIT: Shōsū Shōsū no Mi (Minority)

Next, we cover the strongest character in the series – before his unfortunate death – Ichiryu.

But to make sense of the fruit, his ability – Minority World - has to be explained (and will cover certain applications and weaknesses).

Minority World is a power which seems to work on both physical and conceptual levels. Ichiryu somehow took the strange minority of micro-scale particles observed to behave in 'deviant' ways (sometimes in apparent defiance of physical law) and amplified and imposed their behavior or properties on a maximum of 50% (any more and they become a majority, and the new minority particles take over reversing the effects desired) of the particles in a structure or organism.

This can generate a variety of effects by manipulating minorities.

1\. Ability to fly by manipulating the body's atoms which do not straightforwardly respond to gravity and imposing their gravity-defying behavior on the rest of the body's atoms

2\. Rocky terrain can suddenly become soft and malleable as its constituent particles suddenly all start resisting the solidness of their form.

3\. The most confident foe will find their movements and accuracy thrown off more and more as any tiny minority of unease or fear comes to overwhelm their mental 'majority' of confidence and strength.

4\. Increase error rates in vital cellular processes, and gradually turns the body's systems away from the 'majority' goal of "keeping the body alive" toward destructive 'minority' behaviors of killing the body. This can also work in reverse by turning the 'minority' of atoms healing the body into a 'majority,' thus allowing them to regenerate at incredible speeds completely.

5\. The technique ultimately begins to reverse vital bodily functions, from the lungs beginning to reject oxygen intake to the heart pumping blood in the wrong direction, ultimately leading to death.

The technique can only be resisted by taking advantage of this 'reversal' property. For instance, when dying from the most devastating of Minority World's effects, Midora intentionally struck himself a deadly blow to the chest. By redirecting his will to go along with his body's intent to die, dying became the new 'majority,' and thus Minority World's "favor" switched to the new minority of 'living,' allowing him to survive Ichiryu's final blow and even counterattack despite his injuries.

Now for the fruit powers, as based on the description provided.

1\. Variation of Atomic Manipulation - due to Minority World being based on the behavior of the 'minority' micro-scale particles.

2\. Opposites Shuffling - The user can change opposites, and make anything the opposite of anything else. For example; the user could take Moving/Stillness and Life/Death and change the opposites to Moving/Death and Life/Stillness, meaning simply that anything which isn't moving, immediately dies.

3\. Interaction Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate interactions, whether social, physical, metaphysical, magical, etc. A collection of different interactions, when combined, can lead to the creation of surprisingly emergent phenomena. Since interaction is the origin of all changes or no change, this power holds the ability to shape everything and decide all outcomes.

4\. Yin & Yang Manipulation - The user has power over yin and yang, the natural dualities of opposites or seemingly contrary forces that are interconnected and interdependent in the natural world and how they give rise to each other in turn in relation to each other. With many distinct natural dualities, e.g., dark and light, female and male, low and high, cold and hot, water and fire, earth and air—are thought of as manifestations of yin and yang (respectively).

5\. Causality Manipulation - The user can manipulate causality, which is the relationship between both cause and effect, determining what action (cause) results in a given reaction (effect); this enables them to decide what, when and how a thing is achieved, without having to specify "why" it can be achieved. This is because causality determines why, which is a process under the command of the user.

All of these points will flow and work together to create the 'Minority World' effect as shown in the mange. Small thing: affecting the world at large is the AWAKENING. Before that, the user will require contact with environment to induce the shuffle of majority/minority, with self-atomic manipulation being instinctual, shifting on/off at a whim based on the situation.

Based on the conditions given, while the user will have no OBVIOUS attack, defense, and support applications (without really twisting one's understanding of opposites and minority behavior), the user itself will appear to be superhuman and IMMORTAL (since dying will have the minority of living, and old age will have the minority of young/healthy self, allowing user to switch back and forth).


	223. Tongue

FRUIT: Shita Shita no Mi (Tongue)

Well since we covered Ichiryu, we might as well do his brother Midora, the man who would give Gene Simmons a boner over the size of his tongue.

1\. Tongue Manipulation - The user has complete control over the tongues of oneself and others, having full biological control over the tongue's size, tastebuds, length, movement, form, strength, effect, etc.

a. Elasticity - tongue only [range and width/size of the tongue is up to debate]

b. Manipulate the properties/shape/structure of tongues [tongue of thorns]

c. Organic Attacks using tongues.

d. Prehensile Tongue

e. Enhanced Taste

2\. Glóssakinetic Combat - The user is able to utilize tongues with physical combat.

a. Mainly like a spear or whip [Hungry Tongue/Machine Gun Tongue]

b. Shield is feasible

c. If tongue size/dimensions can be altered mid-attack, a flail/mace is a valid option [Mountain Tongue]

3\. Multiple Tongues

4\. Atomic Consumption – AWAKENING. The user can consume/devour matter and anything else at the atomic level, including atoms themselves, causing irreversible destruction and destabilization. [When done via Midora's 'Hungry Space,' the air consumed left vacuums in the paths of trajectory the tongue ate. Whether or not real physics kicks in and fills in the void by absorbing surrounding air is debatable, but creating a piranha like-trap paths in the air that consume anything that enters them is dangerous and outright horrifying].

This is hindsight is more of a gag-fruit in the One Piece Universe that was only made impressive as a power because of how much of a threat and supporting capabilities Midora had to back it up.


	224. Delay

FRUIT: Okure Okure no Mi (Delay, time lag)

I had a hell of a time trying to figure out how to translate Food Honor into a Devil Fruit what with how crucial it was to the source material. The closest I got was a possible Immersion/Devotion fruit for Toriko, but I couldn't figure out a way to weaponize/describe it properly.

Which is why when I got to the likes of Chiyo, I was stumped – until I recalled the bird she flew. Apparently, she sliced and diced the damn thing in such a way using Food Honor that the thing didn't realize it was dead. It got to the point where it was the freaking undead.

Hence this fruit idea.

1\. Delayed Effect - The user can delay the effect of anything to a later time, for example striking target, but the impact of the strike would not occur until later.

2\. Buffering - The user can cause powers of others to be limited to a number of times of usage or increase the cooldown time for when using powers which makes it hard to use the same power for the other users. Among other effects, debuffs frequently lower attributes, hinder the effectiveness of the target's actions, or cause damage over time.

3\. Reflex Dampening - The user can slow down a target's reflexes.

4\. Perpetual Lateness - The user can create, mark, or become aware of times and dates in which they, or others, will always be late. An occurrence will always hinder their advances, keeping them from ever being at their designated event on time. The user may be able to use their ability on others, even applying it to combat situations to delay the attacks of their opponent, etc. [Whether or not this is caused by the user physically becoming slower or the universe causing events to make the effect activate is debatable].

5\. Process Speed Manipulation - The user can manipulate the speed of any process, manipulating how fast/slow something acts/works by slowing the processes down. This does not affect the flow of time itself, just whatever is involved with the project as a whole, from machines to people and so on.

6\. Future Delay – The user can delay any future events that have yet to happen, causing them to happen in a later time. With this power, one could make an event that is going to happen to others or oneself that they do not want to happen yet to be delayed to a later time. It can even affect something's speed in order to make it, so it arrives later than planned. They cannot stop the event from happening, though.

Considering that one of Chiyo's favorite attack tactic was to cut someone so fast that they weren't aware of the damage until it was mentioned, I see a lot of possible healing applications in so much as to delay oncoming damage and slow down sickness until proper treatment is available.

This also made me recall a stolen technique of Chrollo Lucifer back in 'Hunter x Hunter' called 'Indoor Fish' which worked on the same principle. It was a flying fish made entirely of bones that feed on human flesh with at twisted effect: while a person is being eaten, they do not feel pain or bleed and will remain alive and perfectly conscious even if mortally wounded until the fish disappears, causing the effects of the wounds to manifest. Damn appropriate combat application for the fruit.


	225. Cut

FRUIT: Tachi Tachi no Mi (Cut/Cutting) – Zaus

Since I did Chiyo, might as well do the other overpowered chefs in the source material that I can. Let's start with the King of Cooking, Zaus.

1\. Cutting - The user can easily cut anything simply by making physical contact with the objects with an **appropriate** medium.

2\. Severing – (AWAKENING?) The user can sever anything regardless of their nature, from physical objects to abstract concept, or sever the target with/without [choice to the user] harming the accompanying objects.

a. Absolute Slicing - Slice through absolutely anything

b. Body Dismemberment - Separate body parts.

c. Connection Removal - Removes the connection between the target and the intended recipient. [think Red String of Fate or even the more metaphysical 'connections' between people, things, and places]

d. Cutting e. Dimensional Slicing - Slice through dimensions. [think Door Fruit application to air]

f. Disintegration - Divide the connection between atoms. [debatable – when Wonder Woman did something similar, there was a nuclear explosion]

g. Existential Perfection - Cut the user off from their imperfections. [if this is allowed, then so can the removal of memories and aspects of an individual]

h. Genetic Severing - Sever at the genetic level. [feasible, but how would you go about it to remove born conditions?]

i. Necrosis Inducement - Cutting the blood vessel of any living creatures.

j. Power Disconnect - Cut off the connection between users and powers, render them unable to use their powers.

k. Spatial Slicing - Slice through space. [think an attack like Tempest Kick]

l. Just some ideas, pretty open field…

3\. Variations on Cutting Application (just some, pretty open field…)

a. Slash Projection - The user's slashing attacks travel forward from the blade as if they were a projectile.

b. Card/Fan/Sword Cutting

c. Cutting Field Projection – AWAKENING. The user can generate a field that cuts/slashes everything inside of it.

d. Genetic Cutting – The user can cut living things at the genetic level, leaving wounds that not only don't heal but also are passed on genetically to others.

e. Non-Corporeal Slicing – The user can slice through anything that is non-corporeal which allows them to kill beings that have no physical form. [Considering the number of powers that allow a person to shift dimensions and become intangible, this is the more useful power.]

f. Cutting Limbs – Nails count

4\. Absolute Slicing – AWAKENING. The user can cut through absolutely anything and everything, which absolutely nothing can defend against. The attack can cut down opponents of any form, whether they be immortal, invulnerable, or the hardest substance in existence. It can also reach every plane of existence, whether it be space and time or alternate and pocket dimensions. Intangibility cannot evade the attack as it cuts past the "intangible" defense and strikes the physical being beneath it. The user can slash through intangible elements such as fire and water, causing them to split apart as opposed to a normal cut which would simply allow them to reform. This power also slashes through metaphysical concepts such as reality and illusion, allowing one to either dispel and destroy illusions of any level or slit through the barrier between the two and allow imagination to become a reality or vice versa. Dreams and memories can also be cut, allowing one to escape from being trapped in nightmares and the mental world.

Too many ways this power can be interpreted in its interpretation as to what can be 'cut'. Thank God the user needs a bladed/edged utensil to make this work, since this isn't the same as Sharpening power. Sure, more powerful, but needs a proper medium to channel the power.


	226. Pressure

FRUIT: Kyōatsu Kyōatsu no Mi (Pressure)

Next, we move to the Living Legend Setsuno who has a rather obvious power for inspiration: air pressure manipulation.

But I am just doing Pressure, however.

1\. Pressure Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate pressure, the amount of force applied perpendicular to the surface of an object per unit area. They can move objects over distance, strengthen gravitational pull, pseudo-solidify non-solid objects by generating a repulsive pressure exertion field around them, crushing of material targets, reduce friction between targets, etc.

2\. Flight - By drastically decreasing the pressure of air on the front of the object and increasing it on behind, the user can propel themselves and imitate flight.

3\. Air Pressure Generation – The user can generate/increase air pressure, allowing them to use the atmosphere to crush their opponents and impede their actions. Can be used defensively (wall of pressure), offensively (solidified air blasts), or just as a general sphere of pressure to crush enemies or stop projectiles.

4\. Pressure Strike - The user can strike from a distance by generating with a wave of pressure/shockwave/vacuum. [Usage of Piezokinetic Combat, similar to what Jimbe does with the Karakusagawara Seiken]

5\. Pressure Resistance – The user is resistant to damage from being crushed, smashed, or flattened.

a. Air - Resist the atmospheric pressure that is gone too high up, the air pressure ends up having the air knocked out of them.

b. Gravity - Resist gravitational pressure that gone too much, the gravity would crush them.

c. Water - Resist the under-water pressure that if gone too deep the weight of the water would crush them.

d. Wind - Resist wind pressure that if gone against it too much, the wind will tear them to shreds.

6\. Pressure Defiance – AWAKENED FORM OF RESISTANCE. The user can ignore the pressure and its effects, which can have some negative effects on the human body. They can ignore high and low pressures, survive in high and low-pressure environments, defy pressure based powers and even ignore vacuum suction, which happens because higher pressures always transfer to lower pressure areas.

7\. Spatial Pressure Generation – AWAKENING (since done at a distance in an area). The user creates distortions and folds in space to generate a spatial pressure, which can crush the target with tremendous force either directly or by generating a burst of powerful shock wave. Since this is a spatial attack, it cannot be negated by conventional means.


	227. Battery

FRUIT: Denchi Denchi no Mi (Battery)

Next, we have the Tengu Brunch.

Now you would think I would take the cheap route and make an Oni/Tengu Mythical Zoan seeing as how many times I have already covered electricity-based powers.

BUT NO!

While creating an Eel Zoan based on the fact that he had electricity-producing organs seemed like a better alternative, I honed in on the act that he requires the use of batteries in his neck to channel his powers properly.

Hence this fruit.

1\. Power Source Creating [LIVING BATTERY] – The user can create/develop/form power sources to help them with their powers. They can recharge their powers, conserve and store their energy for later use, and anything else they desire if the user wanted to, they could even use it as a weapon as well.

2\. Energy Detection – has to transition vision based on types of energy being tracked (meaning one form of energy being seen at a time)

3\. Energy Conversion – MAIN POWER. The user can absorb and convert one form of energy into another form. Example being, one absorbing sound energy and converting it into light energy, or absorbing gravitational energy and converting it into heat energy.

4\. Alternate Energy Conduction - The user can conduct one form of energy across other forms of energy as if it was conventional conduction. For example, the user can conduct electricity across hard light/laser blasts.

5\. Energy Absorption - The user can absorb various forms of energy while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways.

6\. Energy Resistance - The user can withstand various forms of energy, concussive, electrical, or heat-based attacks Energy Amplification - The user can amplify/concentrate the energy they possess, increasing the quantity/amplifying its destructive power (at the cost of using more of the energy stored within them).

7\. Energy Constructs – The user can turn energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Cost varies based on the type of energy used, the size of the construct, how long the construct lasts, and whether or not the energy is absorbed.

8\. Energy Metabolization – The user can sustain themselves/their powers by feeding of energy into their body as a source for their powers and/or conditions.

9\. Energy Exoskeleton - The user can form armor around their body or shape it from solid energy for protection and physical boost. With training, the user could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element. VERY HIGH ENERGY COSTS.

10\. Energy Blasts – vary based on the form of energy being used

11\. Energy Propulsion – costs vary on how much energy is amplified

12\. Energy Empowerment

13\. Energy Contact - The user can bypass/negate the intangible/immaterial nature of energy forms like light, electricity or fire and treat them as if they were solid objects without being physically harmed. [MEANING LOGIA]

Since this isn't pure Energy Manipulation, this means that there is no solidification aspects nor perpetual energy generation or energy redirection (only absorption). This is also not Energy Embodiment, Energy Mimicry, nor an outright vampiric Energy Drain prevalent in most other energy variation powers.

However, this is all made up by the fact that this fruit turns the eater into an outright Logia killer, as this fruit isn't bound by one specific form of energy as well as allowing the conversion of one form of energy into another to be used as the user desires.

Still, the user is rather restricted in that they need to be exposed to a form of energy – mostly electricity or solar/light due to abundance – to be able to use this fruit's powers. Also, some forms of energy are harder to convert to (require more of another energy to even get a smidgen of) and the user may have a potential storage limit.


	228. Bread

FRUIT: Pan Pan no Mi (Bread) – Pippi

Soup, Curry, Rice, Noodle… these were just some food ideas I could have gone with when considering certain 'Toriko' chefs. And considering Big Mom's kids, it is more than likely that such Devil Fruits exist in one version or another.

I decided to go with Bread after Pippi, the Genius Bread Artisan [Biscuit had crackers, so this works].

1\. Bread Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate bread, including its shape, amount, taste, appearance, etc.

a. Bread Generation

b. Food Attacks

c. Manipulate the properties of bread

d. Organic Constructs (using bread) – considering the things Charlotte Cracker got away with using his Bisu Bisu no Mi, the same power potential is available for this fruit as well.


	229. Honey

FRUIT: Mitsurou Mitsurou no Mi (Honey)

Next is the 'Sweets Magician' Mitsurou, who owns a cake store called 'Magic Honey' and dresses like a bee.

1\. Honey Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate honey, a viscous, sweet substance created mostly by bees through nectar collection/ingestion, enzymatic treatment, regurgitation and water evaporation. Honey bees are the most well-known producers.

a. Adhesion – honey is sticky, enough said.

b. Crystallization of honey – for attacks and constructs

c. Matter Surfing by riding mass of honey.

d. Preservation Manipulation - honey is a preservative.

e. Viscosity Manipulation

f. Basically, anything the Pero Pero no Mi (Lick [Candy] Fruit) can do but with honey.

2\. Honey Generation - The user can create/generate honey


	230. Salt

FRUIT: Shio Shio no Mi (Salt) – rubbing salt in the wound (Muhan from Toriko)

I am doing this power for two reasons: 'Salt Master' Muhan is an expert in salty food, and I wanted a literal interpretation of the phrase 'rubbing salt in the wound.'

1\. Salt Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate salt, a member of a wide range of chemicals formed when one or more hydrogen atoms of an acid has been replaced by a metal. They are usually crystalline at normal temperatures and dissolve in water to form positive and negative ions.

a. There are two types of salt: Rock salt comes from mines exploited for their natural salt deposits, which are the result of the sea retreating over the course of geological epochs. Refined salt or "table salt" comes from rock salt.

b. Sea salt or "marine salt" is derived from salt marshes, basins in which seawater is trapped and whose salt content becomes concentrated through the combined evaporating action of the sun and wind.

c. Salt Attacks

d. Salt Constructs

2\. Salt Generation

3\. Dehydration

4\. Salt Transmutation – AWAKENING. The user can turn any matter, organic or inorganic, into salt.

I am not adding anything else. If you can figure out how to make this work, go ahead. Just remember: chemical signals in a living organism also requires salt, just not in amounts that can be traced.


	231. Revive

FRUIT: Ikikaeru Ikikaeru no Mi (revive, to restore to live, to survive)

Yosaku is an odd guy from the Toriko franchise. Never really fighting but leaving behind a rather interesting message despite being called the 'Bloodstained".

I made a point about never giving someone the outright power to control life. However, for a healer and someone whose goal is to revive extinct foods, PRESERVATION comes rather close.

1\. Preservation Manipulation - The user can manipulate restoration, degeneration, autonomy, and preservation, including Recreation, Destruction and Physical State, enabling reviving the dead, mending/breaking objects or abstracts, heal/harming.

a. Recreation - The user can recreate anything that was destroyed in any way AS LONG AS there is something of it left, organic matter for substitution is available, and enough energy/stamina is provided (as well as time depending on the size of something revived)

b. Destruction – The user can unmake and destroy anything, everything and everyone to total and utter nothingness. Much harder to pull off (requiring more energy) since the universe is inherently against destruction on such a level. Also, material will be left behind (think of this as to how Scar [Fullmetal Alchemist] used his arm to deconstruct anything touched.]

c. Physical State – The user can manipulate the state of inanimate objects causing it to be restored to a condition that is as good as new, to disintegrate as the worst condition, or be in a phase between the two.

2\. Flawless Restoration [Recreation] - The user can undo all damage done onto the target (living or object), be it mental, conceptual, emotional, spiritual, mystical, and physical damage. They can even restore and repair abilities, as well as resurrecting the **recently** deceased. Recently applies to anyone dead less than ten minutes with the energy required to resuscitate increasing exponentially for every minute extra dead.

3\. Form Restoration - The user can change targets of transformation powers (Petrifaction, Argentopoeia, Chrysopoeia, Salt Transmutation, etc.) back to normal. They can counteract the effects of Mode Lock on others and even on themselves if they retain their mind and powers. Less intensive then one would expect since this is the restoration of form rather than a recreation of it.

4\. Preservation – The user can preserve, sustain and keep everything in existence, ensuring that the existence stays in balance and doesn't decay. More dangerous than one realizes since a) the user can keep someone alive despite life-ending injuries to continue their suffering, b) the user can cause structures/items to keep standing/function despite damages that should have broken them/cause them to cease working, or even c) maintaining a chemical bond/rule of physics to cause reality to 'fumble the ball' as it were (ex. Causing the chemical reaction in a bomb or fire not to take place despite all the conditions having being met).

5\. Retrogression [debatable…] – AWAKENING. The user can reverse anything and/or everything to an earlier or original state; they can weaken their opponents in different aspects by causing retrogression such as weakening their powers, their physical capabilities, reversing their age, return to their early memories, the user can also reverse time itself.

When you list it out, this power comes across more like a literal interpretation of the Deconstruction and Reconstruction aspect of Alchemy depicted in the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' franchise (with Comprehension being implied). As such, the user of this fruit fighting like Scar is a viable option, as long as the opposite aspect is followed as well.

In the end, I give you a healer who can actually fight (with his power, not inherent skill – no one ever insults the white amge.)


	232. Bacteria

FRUIT: Byōki Byōki no Mi (Sickness/Disease)

I am slightly cheating with Aimaru, but he does have the unique ability to 'eat' diseases, namely viruses and bacteria.

As such, while I will one day get to bacteria and viruses, I am covering Disease for now.

1\. Disease Manipulation - The user can create, manipulate, shape, transform, cause/heal, etc. all forms of diseases, including their severity, contagiousness, methods of spreading, etc. They can control the organisms that spread diseases, including germs, bacteria, virus or other pathogens on a cellular level, including bacteriophages, microorganisms (microscopic organisms), retroviruses, cells that abnormally grow to make cancerous tumors and cysts, and pathogens that produce genetic mutations.

2\. Disease Acceleration - The user can stimulate and accelerate the processes of diseases and viruses within an incredibly short period within the bodies of biological beings. They can make a seemingly benign sickness into a lethal and life-threatening ailment at their behest. With enough skill, a user can turn a condition that was thought to be harmless into a fatal affliction in a matter of moments.

3\. Disease Suppression – The user can suppress any/all diseases and keep its effects suspended. This could be used to block pain from the disease, keep it under control and manage the disease so that it does not cause pain.

4\. Disease Transferal - The user can transfer any disease to another being, allowing them to cure the subject while also making another sick in their place.

5\. Disease Detection 6. Disease Generation - The user can generate diseases and viruses, including mixing illnesses or creating completely new ones, whether by drawing them from already existing sources or by manifesting them anywhere they want.

7\. Disease Inducement – The user can induce any disease/sickness in others. The exact length of the effect depends on both the user's skill and power and the targets current state.

8\. Nosokinetic Constructs – AWAKENING. The user can mutate and turn diseases into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence.

9\. Pestilence Embodiment – AWAKENING. The user can be the embodiment of pestilence, plague, and disease. They can create, spread and manipulate all forms of afflictions. Anyone around them will become sicker and sicker.

There is ONE significant restriction to this power: the user has to be exposed to the disease/sickness in the past before they can manipulate it since the power requires the user to become a living incubator for sicknesses so they can ready at any moment. By the same token, anything that induces sickness/disease that isn't caused by a pathogen (i.e., Poison, inherently born, etc.) isn't able to be manipulated by this power.


	233. Phermone

FRUIT: Feromon Feromon no Mi (Pheromone)

Next, we have Warden Love, a somewhat one-off character who has a ridiculously dangerous power to anyone who has a nose (or any orifice that leads to the brain or its equivalent). Why? Because this is the one form of mental manipulation that can't be noticed because of how untraceable it is. The only things immune to this power are the non-living or anyone without a brain (which, of ALL LIVING characters in One Piece, narrows down to only Brook.)

1\. Pheromone Manipulation - The user has complete control over the pheromones, a secreted or excreted chemical factor that triggers a social response in members of the same species, of oneself and others, including releasing pheromones that induce attraction between subjects (or within a subject for oneself), to exuding pheromones strong enough to induce sleep, change emotions and draw crowds. Pheromones may induce pleasure or may put subjects into a state of high suggestibility (either of which is useful for limited mind control). Other uses of these pheromones can be used to mark territory (causing people to feel the compulsion to not go into a certain area) or to leave a pheromone path which others can follow. The user's pheromones may even increase stamina, slightly stimulate the healing process or (used offensively) cause foes to become disoriented, violent or extremely sick.

a. Inodorosity – the most overlooked aspect of this power in that pheromones HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO SMELL

b. Mental Inducement (desire, emotion, fear, love, pleasure, etc.)

c. Addictive Contentment

d. Desire Amplification

e. Emotion Inducement

f. Osculated Sway - inducing high suggestibility

g. Subliminal Messaging - can implant thoughts or ideas into the subject's subconscious making the subject think that those were their own thoughts. The user can keep on giving commands to the subject until they obey them.

h. Subliminal Seduction - can project seductive thoughts to the minds of others, speak with seductive subliminal power behind each word, and/or stimulate the brain's pleasure centers by touch, voice or thought. This can be used to attract and seduce any subject one desires because the subject receiving the thoughts would believe they were the ones thinking them.

2\. Pheromone Generation - The user can secrete powerful pheromones that have a variety of effects on others, all related to behavior.


	234. Knock

FRUIT: Nokku Nokku no Mi (Knock)

Not going to lie, I tried basing this fruit off Jiro's 'Knocking' technique, which was a special, non-lethal method of capturing wild beasts, generally involving striking the nerves or pressure points that control the movement of living creatures.

Unfortunately, this is the closest I could get – damage control.

1\. Damage Manipulation - The user can manipulate all forms of damage, whether mental, physical, spiritual, etc., reversing, amplifying, reducing, negating, etc. damage, and choose what is damaged by what attack and what doesn't. Can be used on items, but primarily used on living beings. [Damage is any change in a thing, often a physical object, that degrades it away from its initial state. It can broadly be defined as "changes introduced into a system that adversely affect its current or future performance."]

a. Damage Amplification - The user can increase and amplify the damage the target takes making them easier to defeat or destroy.

b. Damage Reduction - The user can decrease and reduce the damage the target takes making them harder to defeat or destroy.

c. Damage Inducement - The user can induce mental and physical damage on organic and inorganic targets.

i. Wound Inducement (mental & physical) – can be done by reopening all wounds, regardless of age (past injuries)

ii. Injury Extension – The user can cause physical, spiritual and/or mental damage which will continue over time.

d. Clinging Damage - The user can cause damage that lasts for a time after the initial attack, causing the attacks to harm the target for a time. [think debuffs]

e. Damage Distribution – The user can distribute any damage received, spreading it over a large group or area. This allows the target to convert what would normally be fatal blows to harmless or near-harmless attacks. (Requires preselected targets for this to occur and probably other requirements) [Basil Hawkins (One Piece) via his straw dummies.]

i. Selective Damage – the user of this power can selectively choose what parts of a person or objects get harmed and which parts do not get harmed when they attack. For example, if they were to stab through where the heart of a person is, but do not want to damage the heart itself, they can make their attacks pass through the heart harmlessly while the other parts that are struck get damage. Can be done to target or change damage to self elsewhere.

ii. Restoration – moving all damage to something else makes it appear as if individual heals/reverses time for self.

f. Damage Memorization - The user can memorize the damage they take and render themselves immune to it. Whether the damage is from an opponent or self-inflicted, the user cannot be harmed in the same manner that was used to inflict damage upon them. For example, if the user assimilates the pain and damage after being cut with a sword/blade, they would become immune to the damage potential of metal-based, bladed weapons. (Only temporary – like any immune system after infection, the immune disappears after some time.)

g. Damaging Aura – AWAKENING. The user can surround themselves in an aura of varying size that causes physical damage and wounds to anything inside the aura. They may be able to concentrate the field around their body to make an impenetrable field of protection or tune it to harm only organic or inorganic substances. [Users of Haoshoku/Conqueror's Haki]

h. Damage Reflection – AWAKENING. The user can reflect any damage caused to themselves, including physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, magical, power-induced, etc. back to the source. While usually a defensive method, it can be utilized as offensive with efficient calculation. (Living Voodoo doll)

Please note that this power also works on non-organic items.

Also, note that this power requires the user to engage and cause some initial damage to target/targets and not just induce/manipulate damage that isn't there — as such, using this power can appear that user requires physical [initial] contact to make use of this power or to channel it through weapons.


	235. AN 2

Huh… I covered the more well-known anime with superpowers. What else is left?

(Turn to my left, spotting the file labelled 'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'.)

Well I did mention that franchise more then ones…

(Turn to my right, spotting the giant file cabinet labeled 'Fate/Stay Night Franchise'.)

I was going to get to the shows eventually, might as well start now.

(Push away from the table but legs are grabbed by two shadowy figures. I looked down to see 'League of Legends' and 'DOTA 2' smiling evilly and dragging me below the desk.)

Oh sweet mother of God NO! NO! I can't open that door. If I start using games for ideas, nothing will be sacred! (Pulling further in) NO, NO, NOOOOooooooo…..!

('Overwatch' leans out to turn off the desk lamp before laughing evilly.)


	236. Conceal

FRUIT: Shinobaseru Shinobaseru no Mi (Shroud, Conceal, Disguise)

Well, might as well as well start with 'League of Legends'.

So… we have Akali the Rogue Assassin.

Look, I'll cut to the chase: she is an assassin, we have Suke Suke no Mi (which turns the user and anything they touch invisible), so why can't we have a fruit that does that to everything else?

1\. Cloaking – The user can hide objects/non-living things by turning them imperceptible, hiding it from even clairvoyant sight. Doesn't block smell and sound though.

2\. Invisibility Infusion - The user can infuse objects (usually a weapon and environment) with invisibility. [Same as cloaking, but higher degree since it has a 'spreading' effect to it when applied to environment]

3\. Selective Invisibility (concealment from others) – Since invisibility applies to anything (distance or close range) that is non-living, the user CAN become invisible as long as they wear a full body concealing clothes/body suit.

4\. Invisibility Combat (via tools) – Considering that even projectiles or long range weapons (i.e. chains, staffs, scythes, etc.) become invisible to all but user, fighting becomes an interesting challenge.

5\. Invisibility Awareness – The user has to know where everything invisible is in the environment

6\. Absolute Concealment – AWAKENING. The user can hide everything and anything non-living unseen and unfindable by anything, making them unable to be visually, physically, conceptually, etc. detected by any means including magic, technology, divine beings, etc. Basically, the 'One Piece' version of the Fidelius Charm.

The ultimate fruit for a ninja assassin. The ability to turn weapons, projectiles, clothes, and channel invisibility through smoke bombs gives the user MANY options in inflicting pain to the enemy.

I want to say that turning the environment invisible has combat applications – via traps – but it all depends whether or not the user can determine if visibility can be turned on and off. Meaning, the user can turn the floor/wall invisible only to their eyes or to everyone's, because otherwise it wouldn't have any espionage potentials since EVERYONE would see the wall/floor disappear.

The Fidelius Charm is just a little something extra on top.


	237. Emotion

FRUIT: Kanjō Kanjō no Mi (Emotion, Feeling, Sentiment)

Amumu, the Sad Mummy, is a character who is very emotionally driven.

That and I wanted to get to Psycho-Pirate (DC) eventually.

1\. Emotion Manipulation – The user can sense and manipulate the emotions, including feelings, moods and their effects, of themselves, people, animals, and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions.

2\. Emotion Augmentation – The user can make one emotion overpower all others in a being. More useful than one gives it credit.

3\. Emotion Inducement - The user can induce emotions, including happiness, sadness, rage, fear, etc., causing a short-term change in emotions, the exact length of the effect depends on both the user's skill and power and the targets mental state. Not the same as augmentation since augmentation increases emotion to an unnatural and noticeable degree. Inducement, however, if done right, is unnoticeable, allowing the user to manipulate targets in a way that most won't detect (consider backroom politics and gambling - psychological warfare is a thing.)

4\. Emotion Inversion - The user can invert the emotions of others into their polar opposite, turning love into hate, courage into fear, despair into hope, etc. and vice versa. Admittedly, this is more of a hindrance to people then actually threatening. Small use, however, is during interrogation: if you know that the user will ALWAYS react opposite as needed, then translating a lie to truth is made much easier.

5\. Emotion Locking – The user can lock the emotions of others, forcing them to feel only one kind of emotion at any/all times. This can be either a permanent or temporary depending on the user's skill and situation. Useful in support roles (maintain an injured person's calm) or offensively (make target overly paranoid).

6\. Emotion Creation – The user can create/generate any/all types of emotions, including entirely new emotions that have never existed before and that words couldn't truly describe (such as emotions that users of alien or formless minds and otherness beings might experience), or create combinations of emotions that normally shouldn't be possible, and more. Unlike inducement the user is creating emotions completely from scratch and not simply generating existing ones. Doesn't make sense until the next point.

7\. Addictive Contentment - The user can cause other beings to develop immense, even addictive emotional attachments to either themselves or others. This can result in the victims having strange, withdrawal-like symptoms by breaking this emotional tie and can even cause death because the person will "need them" so much that they cannot bear to live without them.

8\. Empathy - The user can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is hiding another. They can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since they know exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. The user may even learn to read emotional imprints left into the environment or objects.

9\. Emotion Focusing - The user can focus their emotions, centering on a particular one while blocking out all others. For reference, remember Tranquil Fury.

10\. Empathic Healing - The user can heal others' emotional wounds and/or burdens, but the pain of the injury will also carry over to the user in terms of psychic pain. This power offers a comfortable touch and a healing means that is otherwise beyond the ones that heal physical injuries since they lack the power to heal emotional traumas.

11\. Bond Destruction - By removing the right emotions, the user can destroy people's bonds. Admittedly, this one came to me after watching the 'Constantine: City of Demons' movie. I won't ruin the twist, but suffice to say, the way this is demonstrated is HORRIFYING (even more so than Shūkurō Tsukishima Fullbring's 'Presence Insertion').

12\. Bond Creation – The reverse of destruction

13\. Emotion Separation – AWAKENING. The user can materialize and separate any/all of a target's (whether themselves or others) emotions, usually leaving them completely devoid of that emotion/feeling or to only act by logic if too many are removed. This may be either temporary, permanent so they can never be returned to them, or they can be sealed away. The basis for this? The process to make the Sins in "Fullmetal Alchemist."

Very, very strategic power and one suited not for a front-line fighter but a controller (anyone who plays fighting games knows what I am talking about).

It is, however, not without offensive applications. For example, dropping a user of this fruit on say a base or ship and induce panic and anger among everyone well… a massacre wouldn't be a good enough word to escribe the carnage.


	238. Phoenix Ice

FRUIT: Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Phoenix [Ice]

While Marco's [Fire] Phoenix flames can't be used offensively since they focus on regeneration, Anivia the Cryophoenix has a different problem.

Still, a phoenix is a phoenix.

1\. Avian Physiology – Similar to the capabilities demonstrated by Marco

a. Aerial Adaptation

b. Atmospheric Adaptation

c. Beak Protrusion

d. Claw Retraction

e. Enhanced Agility

f. Enhanced Balance

g. Enhanced Endurance

h. Enhanced Lung Capacity

i. Enhanced Senses

j. Enhanced Reflexes

k. Hollow Skeleton

l. Wing Manifestation/Flight

2\. Ice Manipulation – This is where the differences come in. Marco's uses his healing abilities to shift his limbs into the fire to remove the injuries, but for ice, this would become armor that is near impenetrable. Also, because the ice can't use to heal, it can be used offensively.

a. Ice Armor

b. Ice Aura/Storm

c. Ice Mimicry

d. Ice Breath

3\. Self-Resurrection/Ice Resurrection – Similar as in the game (and with Fawkes's in 'Harry Potter'), when the user takes too much damage or wishes to recover, they turn into the ice egg form. The time spends as an egg recovering depends on the amount of damage experienced by the user. The time is much shorter when the user willingly turns into an egg compared to when FORCED to turn into an egg due to injuries.

4\. Semi-Immortality – As long as the user can hatch from the egg, they are immune to most forms of death (except for age, Haki, and Seastone). However, the user is most vulnerable in this form since destroying the egg will kill the user, meaning that this healing has to be used CAREFULLY and in a SAFE place.

Some may argue as to why I am using this. The short answer? Pokémon. The bird trifecta used in the first generation are all based on real mythical birds. Moltres was the Phoenix, Zapdos was the Thunderbird, and Articuno… admittedly I couldn't find the basis, but it exsists so this fruit is allowed.

Other forms of phoenix? Debatable.


	239. Stellar

FRUIT: Kōsei Kōsei no Mi (Stellar)

Aurelion Sol the Star Forger… damn it; I just started the 'League of Legends' roster, I am not ready to jump straight into a God-tier beings.

1\. Stellar Energy Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate stellar energy [the internal energy of a star] generated by nuclear reactions in the star's interior, which in turn is balanced by the outflow of energy coming from the surface or a star.

a. Star Creation – THE MAIN AND MOST ESSENTIAL ASPECT OF THE FRUIT. The user can create stars of various forms and radiation types. Since a star is by the simplest terms – AND DON'T QUOTE ME HERE! – a body of hydrogen undergoing a thermonuclear reaction held together by gravity, creating one via air particles in the air is not a stretch if the power allows it.

b. Star Destruction - The user can destroy an entire star, in this case being the mini-stars created via fruit power and used as spheres of destruction via telekinesis.

c. Supernova Inducement – Advanced form of Star Destruction. High cost but high reward if destruction is the goal. The user can cause stars to go supernova, a stellar explosion that is more energetic than a nova.

d. Stellar Generation - The user can generate stellar energy/substances, allowing for constructs, attacks, etc.

e. Stellar Solidification – The user can solidify or give solid-like properties to stellar energy with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. [difficult due to inherent chaos and activity going on within a star's core, so while a power available, it's not as useful as it sounds unless as armor or weapon]

f. Stellar Attacks - The user can release/use stellar energy/substances to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. [while stellar energy can be manipulated, it's natural form is a spherical star entity]

g. Stellar Aura – The user can surround themselves within a stellar energy-like aura, for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting them various abilities/attacks depending on the stellar energy [including flight]. The aura may also give the user enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength, and durability.

h. IMPORTANT FACTOR TO NOTE. The user only create a star; they do not necessarily create forces and outputs associated with stars (or miniature suns). Meaning, that the spheres of stellar energy will not necessarily create radiation, heat, and gravity that would be expected.

2\. Corona Manipulation – AWAKENING. The users can shape, create and manipulate all aspects of the corona, a type of plasma that surrounds the Sun and other celestial bodies and extends millions of kilometers into space and is most easily seen during a total solar eclipse. The sun's corona is much hotter (by a factor from 150 to 450) than the visible surface of the Sun, the average temperature is 5800 Kelvin compared to the corona's one to three million kelvin.

3\. Cosmic Creation. AWAKENING. Remember that 'H' bullet point on the first prompt? Yeah, ignore it – the stars made are actual suns now and do everything associated with them. HAVE FUN!

Odds are, no one will really use this fruit since it's too vague and overpowered at the seams.


	240. Moonlight

FRUIT: Gekkō Gekkō no Mi (Moonlight)

I've already done Sunlight, so Moonlight was going to come up. Diana, Scorn of the Moon, take me away!

1\. Lunar Empowerment – The user becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come into contact with the moon, moonlight, or lunar energy/substance, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Empowerment also depends on the phase of the moon, with new being the weakest and full being the strongest. Empowerment also works during daytime as long as the moon is seen in the sky but weaker [this happens in certain places in the world].

2\. Lunar Energy Manipulation

3\. Lunar Energy Absorption – The user can absorb lunar energy into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as a power source, etc., either temporarily or permanently.

4\. Light Attacks (via stored moonlight energy)

5\. Lunar Attacks

6\. Lunar Solidification

7\. Lunar Constructs – The user can turn lunar energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence.

8\. Lunar Flight

9\. Lunakinetic Combat - The user can infuse lunar energy/substances in physical combat.

10\. Lunar Healing - The user can heal themselves or others by using lunar elements or the power of the moon itself.

11\. Lunar Regeneration - The user can use lunar elements or the moon to regenerate their bodies, with the amount of lunar elements used defining the speed of healing.

12\. Lunar Vision - The user is able to see everything through the moonlight. [In the dark of night, anything revealed by the light of the moon is seen.]

The Moon has been associated with many concepts, but unlike the Sun, it has never been associated with anything 'aggressive,' as it were. It has, however, in more than one culture been associated with 'healing,' which is why instead been being overly aggressive like Sunlight (what with its heat manipulation and suns), it's more supportive.


	241. Moment

FRUIT: Jikoku Jikoku no Mi (Moment)

Ekko, the Boy Who Shattered Time…

(Rub my brow in annoyance)

What is it with characters continuously pushing my creativity to the edge with these time-based powers?

I mean seriously, I can only push the envelope so far before I mess up.

Fine, fine…

This fruit gives the user complete PERSONAL time manipulation, which also applies anything that is connected to him (weapon) but not the environment or just plain contact with something (enemy or a surface).

1\. Time Manipulation (Self) - The user can manipulate the time of self in various manners

a. Speed Up – Accelerate phenomenon relating to self

i. Enhanced Reflexes and Enhanced Speed (since this is LOCALISED time manipulation, speed doesn't allow running on non-solid surfaces)

ii. Accelerate descent

iii. Speed up the rate of recovery (will leave scarring and requires extra calories/nutrients)

b. Slow Down – Decelerate phenomenon relating to self

i. Descent slows, but gravity effect persists

ii. Slow down the progression of disease/injury

c. Flash Forward – accelerates placement (where user WILL be if he proceeds as planned) by a few seconds (between 1 and 5, 10 too much)

i. Can not bypass blockages since they will still be there in the future

ii. Any weapon that is connected to the user will 'blink' with the user, regardless how far away (as long as connected)

iii. Any phenomenon occurring to the user will proceed by the amount skipped ahead

iv. Temporal Duplication/Record

d. Temporal Rewind - reverse placement (where user WAS in the past, regardless if the ground/floor is still there) by a few seconds (between 1 and 5, 10 too much)

i. If the user rewinds time before they received an injury/phenomenon, the physical effect will disappear, but mental pain will remain

ii. Reverse effect (repair) will also apply to anything held as long as damage occurred in the same time frame rewound

iii. Temporal Restarting – AWAKENING. The user can cause a temporal restart to a certain point in the past, and then use that point to do over certain events to make it the way they want. Unlike Temporal Reload, the user doesn't need an actual save point to restart time; and unlike Temporal Looping, it's a one-time restart instead of an endless repetition.

e. Temporal Reload – AWAKENING(?). The user can "save" the current moment in time and "reload" (or go back to) that point. All injuries that occurred in the future will carry over to the user – if their mental presence is too strong, they will carry over physical as well. Debate as to how often this power can be used and how far reload can occur. [Think 'Steins; Gate' for how this would work]

f. Parachronal Cognition – AWAKENING(?).The user can view parallel timelines where different instances have occurred, looking forward in time to see how every possibility will play out and to predict all possible futures. ONLY WORkS FOR SELF AND EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO USER

g. Temporal Awareness - The user can sense/detect any alterations in the time-stream around the user since the user must always be aware of the personal time stream. This also extends to immunity to illusions and mental manipulation since both rely on tricking the user sense of self and in the world, which one way or another, effects perception of time. If the user detects a discrepancy of time between self and others, they will know something is affecting them.

h. Temporal Phase Manipulation - The user can shift the temporal phase of self unvaryingly ahead or behind any established time-stream. Anything or anyone affected by this ability will be rendered intangible and maybe even invisible (depending on the physical laws of the verse employing this ability) to everything outside its intrinsic temporal phase.

I know I am missing a lot of things and applications.

Especially since I decided not to include Time Energy Generation, Time Field Projection, and Time Compression, three powers that would have made this fruit MUCH more deadly.


	242. Spider

FRUIT: Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: XXX Spider

Elise the Spider Queen has 'spider' in her name, plus we have Vice Admiral Onigumo and his spider based Zoan power.

So this is happening.

1\. Spider Physiology – The user with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into a spider, including orb-web spiders, wolf spiders, and jumping spiders, tarantulas, trapdoor spiders, funnel-web spiders, etc..

a. Appendage Generation/Multiple Arms

b. Bloodlessness

c. Claw Retraction

d. Danger Intuition/ Predator Instinct

e. Ecdysis [Body Shedding]

f. Enhanced Accuracy

g. Enhanced Agility

h. Enhanced Balance

i. Enhanced Bite/Stinger Protrusion

j. Enhanced Durability

k. Enhanced Endurance

l. Enhanced Leap

m. Enhanced Reflexes

n. Enhanced Touch

o. Enhanced Vision [multiple eyes]

p. Seismic Sense

q. Enhanced Speed

r. Enhanced Strength

s. Venom Secretion

t. Wallcrawling

u. Web Generation

 **VARIANTS**

1\. Ant – one of the smallest species, it makes up for it for having the ant's famous pound for pound strength, being able to carry anywhere from 10 to 50 times their body weight

2\. Banana (Brazilian Wandering) - the world's most venomous spider

3\. Camel – the fastest spider in the world

4\. Fishing – due to its hunting methodology, this spider has developed skills in water walking, seismic sense, and using the web as a fishing line.

5\. Funnel Web – named for their funnel-shaped webs, which open wide at the mouth of the tube. Skill lays in making constructs/traps with its web

6\. Giant Huntsman – largest spider in the world

7\. Jumping – famous for leaping/jumping capabilities as well as having four pairs of eyes with one pair being their particularly large

8\. Long-Bodied Cellar – nocturnally adapted species with ridiculously long limbs

9\. Loxosceles (Brown Recluse) - one of the most dangerous spiders in the world since it's venom is about necrotic inducement [by attacking phospholipids in cell membranes] rather then poisoning/taking out the target

10\. Lynx – similar to Wolf Spider, but smaller and focuses on range combat via its poison spit

11\. Mygalomorphae – despite poison strength, more know for burrowing and digging capabilities, as well as voracious apatite

12\. Spiny Orb-Weaver – recognizable for both its distinct spike protrusions as well as skill/ability and amount of web it can produce and work with

13\. Tarantula – one of the larger spider species with a unique urticating hair defense mechanism that can irritate the skin, swelling, damage to eyes, and in extreme cases, edema.

14\. Trapdoor – has good burrowing capabilities to supplement its skill in making traps from the environment available rather than using its web

15\. Wolf – hunters of the spider world with above standard vision as well as agility, be it speed or leaping ability

Unlike most other Zoans, spiders lack Ancient and Mythical varieties, since myths about them usually just turn them into giant spiders with nothing unique to them or as tricksters who can turn into a human.

Its why I debated adding Anansi to the list.


	243. Gunpowder

FRUIT: Kayaku Kayaku no Mi (Gunpowder)

With champions like Gangplank, guns were inevitably going to come up. But guns and bullets are such cop-outs – so we are going with GUNPOWDER!

1\. Gunpowder Manipulation - The user can manipulate gunpowder, a powdery chemical explosive that was mainly used as a propellant in early firearms. Gunpowder can be used as a physical matter to build constructs and capture enemies, but can also be detonated to inflict incendiary damage. Skilled users can detonate gunpowder at minuscule scales to provide a propellant thrust for projectiles or flight.

a. Gunpowder Generation

b. Combustion Inducement

c. Exploding Clones – The user can create volatile clones that explode when killed or damaged or when the user triggers the explosion.

d. Explosion Inducement - The user can cause an explosion in a variety of ways and any scale, with varying effects ranging from stunning to total annihilation via gunpowder

e. Explosive Combat - The user can use explosions in their physical combat, using them offensively or defensively, as well as knocking other people off their feet, etc.

f. Explosive Hell – The user can generate and launch a great number of highly explosive projectiles in a single blow. This grant users extreme destructive capabilities, allowing them to obliterate entire armies, wide territories, and even entire planets in a single wave. Projectiles may also be focused to quickly tear down the most resilient targets, or combined into an exponentially more powerful explosion.

g. Jet Propulsion by burning gunpowder for thrust.

h. Projectile Enhancement by using gunpowder as a propellant.

i. Volatile Constructs - The user can create and launch bombs, explosives and other volatile constructs that have various yields, ranging from small explosions to near-nuclear blasts. These bombs may be composed of energy, element, biological matter, or simply normal bombs.


	244. Bullet

FRUIT: Dangan Dangan no Mi (Bullet)

GOD DAMMIT, I JUST DID GUNPOWDER! Fine, fine, bullet it is. I blame you Graves the Outlaw, oh so much.

1\. Bullet Manipulation – The user can create, summon, shape and manipulate bullets, shaping and combining them as needed, or moving them with telekinesis.

a. Bullet Generation – The user can create bullets for firearms or various reasons, of all types, and sizes, by shaping the existing matter or energy. Due to the availability of users own body, creating bullets from calcium and body fluids is an option when no other material is available nearby for the user to convert. [But considering that Kiritsugu Emiya turned his ribs into mage-killer bullets, having some sort of infection/sickness is a plus.] AWAKENING will allow the user to weaponize concepts and ideas into bullets.

b. NO BULLET PROJECTION AND PROPULSION! The user only makes bullets; the user has no capabilities to shoot them without a gun or become/create a gun to fire them. As such, the user NEEDS to carry guns to make this power work.

c. Projectile Enhancement – While the user needs guns to fire their bullets, this is not to say that the bullets are the norm. Their speed, penetration, and overall power will always be stronger then the standard bullet (even if made of cheaper material) that won't create blowback and damage the gun in use.

d. Trajectory Curving - The user can curve projectile attacks to avoid any obstacles for better accuracy on their targeting or to avoid being hit. Only allowed for bullets made by user and effectiveness depends on the range: the farther away from the bullet, the harder and more energy intensive it is to curve it.

e. Inertia Negation (limited to bullets) – Defensive ability to be used on bullets fired at the user to stop their movement. Note that it only works on things that are classified as 'bullets.'

f. Trick Bullets - The user can create and utilize special bullets that have a variety of functions. Think trick arrows used by Hawkeye and Green Arrow in the comics.


	245. Horses

FRUIT: Uma Uma no Mi, Model: XXX Horse

Look, a lot of beings in fantasy settings are either riding uber-horses or are part horse. So I am using Hecarim the Shadow of War to justify this fruit.

1\. Horse Physiology – The user with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into horses, including both wild and domesticated horses and ponies.

a. Enhanced Balance

b. Enhanced Bite

c. Enhanced Hearing

d. Enhanced Leap

e. Enhanced Smell

f. Enhanced Speed

g. Enhanced Strength

h. Expanded View

i. Prey Instinct

 **VARIANT**

1\. Alicorn (Mythical) – wings of a Pegasus with a horn of a unicorn (a mixture of both)

2\. Arion (Mythical) – an immortal land horse that can run on anything (except air) and eat rare metals

3\. Draft – a large work horse bred specifically for plowing and hard farm work. As such, this breed was made to be especially tough and strong. They are not however designed for speed nor spontaneous bursts of energy (this is a marathon runner, not a sprinter)

4\. Flesh-eating [Diomedes] (Mythical) – the carnivore horse with fangs and the mindset of a predator

5\. Malora (Mythical) – the Headless Horseman horse inspiration, as it is a horse whose mane, hoofs, and head are set aflame. Not actual flame mimicry, but fire breath and blasts are a must.

6\. Oriental – a horse bred in the Middle East to be more physically refined since it was used for war. So while it isn't necessarily strong, it does have great speed and endurance since it was bred to function in the harsh desert

7\. Pegasus (Mythical) – a horse with wings without the necessary bird adaptations to allow flight

8\. Pony – small stature and thicker build, so while it isn't anywhere as fast as other horses, the power is still there, meaning that user can still use limbs for power strikes (all speed benefits transferred to strength and propulsion via power)

9\. Sleipnir (Mythical) – the eight-legged son of Loki blessed with Unrestricted Movement [Can fluidly move around in any environment or conditions, allowing feats such as kicking off any/all surfaces including intangible and ever-changing surfaces. Can also move with complete ease on land, air, water or anything else.]

10\. Unicorn (Mythical) – a horned horse with many healing and purification aspects associated with it

11\. White horse (Mythical) – present in many cultures, usually associated with the horses that pull the sun/chariot of the sun. As such, solar manipulation is usually a given.

12\. Wild Horse – designed not for speed or power, but for survival. The general build but with a focus to endurance and functioning at optimal function even under the harshest of circumstances [adaptation and functionality over power and specialization]


	246. Tentacle

FRUIT: Shokushu Shokushu no Mi (Tentacle)

To be completely frank, this fruit power is more useful in AWAKENING since this is how Illaoi the Kraken Priestess primarily uses her abilities.

Summoning tentacles anywhere in the environment is kind of her thing

1\. Tentacle Extension - The user has (including in place of certain limbs) or can generate tentacles or tentacle-like appendages (vines, grappling cables, ropes, etc.) from themselves, others or any other surface.

a. Tentacles may be bladed, spined or have a stinger.

b. Web-like pattern.

c. Whip like form.

d. Wire like form.

2\. Tendril Generation - The user has or can generate tendrils, threadlike structures, stems, petioles, etc. from themselves, others or any other surface.

Still, the tentacles are giant muscles that have more control than your average chain-like appendage.

They also have suckers on them, can have spikes/spines, or can even be poisonous.

Add in the length and size advantage, then it has almost no downsides other than the user learning to use their new appendage(s) as a new muscle.


	247. Grass

FRUIT: Kusa Kusa no Mi & Bokusō Bokusō no Mi (Grass)

Let's be fair, Ivern the Green Father is many things in LOL, but he isn't exactly inspiring some crazy powers. I've done Tree already, so Grass was going to come up.

 **KUSA (PARAMECIA)**

1\. Grass Manipulation – The user can create, control, shape and manipulate grass, including the "true grasses" of the Poaceae/Gramineae family (cereals, bamboo, the grasses of lawns/turf and grassland), the sedges (Cyperaceae) and the rushes (Juncaceae, such as papyrus). [remember what grass type Pokemon can do] [for some odd reason, mochi keeps coming up in grass…]

A. Camouflage by covering the user or blending in with grass.

B. Chlorokinetic Constructs – The user can change grass into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. [Please remember what bamboo is]

C. Grass Generation

D. Manipulate the properties of grass. [Grass Enhancement]

E. Plant Attacks using grass.

F. Plant Growth of grass.

G. Seismic Sense through the grass.

2\. Pokemon Powder Attacks – go with this where you will

 **Bokusō (LOGIA)**

1\. Grass Mimicry – The user is made up of or can transform their body completely into grass. The user's transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of grass, in which case, it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. [Remmeber last list as to what constitutes as grass]

a. Contaminant Immunity

b. Dermal Armor

c. Natural Weaponry

d. Disease Immunity

e. Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability

f. Enhanced Endurance

g. Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence

h. Enhanced Strength

i. Grass Generation

j. Self-Sustenance via Photosynthesis.


	248. Nether

FRUIT: Nettorā Nettorā no Mi (Nether)

Kai'Sa, Daughter of the Void, the Venom of the LOL franchise.

Like many things that come from the Void, they all use the same source of energy. The trick then becomes figuring what aspect of the Void they control.

She got Nether, the Lovecraftian representation of weaponizing the Wave-Particle Duality concept as a form of energy.

[For reference, look up Achlys in Greek Mythology.]

1\. Nether Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate Nether, the "Chthonian Element" that flows through the realms of the living and the dead.

a. Nether is very similar to Aether "the Celestial Element" in that it is from a Plane that exists between the planes of both matters, and energy. However, unlike Aether, although it can partake in the nature of either substance, Nether is neither of these things.

b. Despite being often considered "Death-Force," Nether is more than the source of what drains life away from living things, it is the destructive aspect of reality, the source and very concept of entropy and destruction, disasters and all degeneration in matter, energy, and concepts.

c. It is the power that makes possible and ensures severing the soul's connection to their mortal body so they can pass onto the afterlife.

d. Nether exists in the cosmos as sort of a gateway between the land of the Living and the Dead, stretching out to anywhere where death has the potential to occur.

2\. Nether Aura - The user can release and surround themselves in/with nether for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting them various abilities/attacks. The aura may also give the user enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength, and durability.

3\. Netherkinetic Combat - The user can combine Nether with physical combat, possessing undead or spiritual abilities when wielding the underworld element.

APPLICATION

1\. Astral Manipulation - being well adjusted to souls, users can control spiritual energy.

2\. Dark Energy Manipulation - manipulate powerful and destructive forces of dark energy.

3\. Death-Force Manipulation - gain immense power from the forces of death.

4\. Destructive Energy Manipulation - control all forms of destructive energy.

5\. Dark Element Manipulation - control the dark-side of elements.

6\. Nothingness Manipulation - control the power of oblivion.

7\. Non-Life Essence Manipulation - control the essence of death/dead.

8\. Destruction - collapse anything into oblivion.

9\. Decomposition Manipulation - manipulate the rate of degeneration in all.

10\. Disaster Manipulation - control the destructive forces of nature.

11\. Inhibition Release - unleash the darkest impulses in others.

12\. Phenomenon Inducement - project all manner of disruptive effects

13\. Transformation Field Projection - twist and reform the inhabited area and its occupants around.

14\. Reality Sundering - rupture the very fabric of existence.

15\. Unnatural Presence - by simply existing one can adversely the surroundings

16\. Nether Attacks

17\. Nether Generation

I'll be honest here, this is just an excuse for an extra chapter.

I only managed to find two characters who have something related to nether attacks/usage: Yakumo from 'Yu Yu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report' and Shinnok from 'Mortal Kombat.'

As such, let's leave this power as more like a thought experiment than anything specific.

Moving on.


	249. Adapt

FRUIT: Awasu Awasu no Mi (Adapt)

Another member of the Void, Kha'Zix the Voidreaver is the LOL equivalent of Doomsday.

Yes folks, this is THAT kind of power.

1\. Reactive Adaptation – The users can either instantly develop powers or abilities to deal with threats or their bodies dynamically learn from experience. Depending on the user's control of the power or genetic structure, the reactive effects can be permanent or temporary.

2\. Adaptive Regeneration - The user can regenerate and adapt in response to bodily harm. Anything from becoming less prone to scratches to being impossible to cut, a slight immune system boost to growing invulnerable to any biologically debilitating conditions or even increasing their own power in response to a stronger opponent. From extremes such as a brief regenerative boost to also become immune to being killed the same way twice, this can be triggered from virtually any damage as long as it can be regenerated regardless of the method.

3\. Adaptive Augmentation - The user is able to adapt against anything. The user can adapt against anything or anyone by making changes in their bodies by evolving into someone more suitable for the current condition in order to survive.

4\. Adaptive Appearance – The user can change their appearance/form based on their adaptations, potentially wholly changing the way they look either permanently or temporarily based on the user and the adaption in question.

5\. Reactionary Immunity - The user can become instantly immune to any power that is used against them.

Some clarifications and limitations for this fruit to prevent the OP-ness of Doomsday.

1\. Adaptations don't last permanently. After the danger/fight has passed, the changes will slowly go away. The only changes that can remain are those are that are consistently enforced. For example, if the user continually uses their nose, they will develop a permanently increased amount of olfactory receptors. Same for physical endurance and strength from continuous training and/or labor. Anything extreme, however, is not bound to remain UNLESS conditions are repeated continuously (i.e., developing gills from longtime water torture).

2\. Requires concentration and FUEL to build up and consolidate growth/changes to the user, thus vulnerable to focus-breaking tactics.

3\. Requires users to continuously reach their limits in a fight, which grows increasingly harder the more they develop/fight.

4\. The user may be defeated AND KILLED before they can close the gap if it is too wide or their opponent rushes for victory.

5\. The constant over-exertion to push past limits may be taxing on the user's body.

6\. Adaptations pile on – not replace – meaning that some can actually conflict with each other depending on the situation

7\. PURELY PHYSICAL CHANGES – unless one is killed mentally, the user of this fruit is not going to be a mental genius or develop control over the elements

8\. Bound by nature laws – one can't suddenly gain the ability to create black holes because that is literally impossible on a NORMAL organic scale. Power to shoot ki/aura or internal form of energy, however, is not. Developing exoskeleton, gills, or electricity manipulation (eels) is fine.


	250. Stomach

FRUIT: Onaka Onaka no Mi (Stomach)

Kog'Maw, the Mouth of the Abyss, was a tricky little bugger to describe power-wise but not impossible for our next resident of the Void.

1\. Infinite Digestive System – The user can eat/digest virtually any form of matter, regardless of size/shape, without harming their stomach, mouth, or digestive system. Some users are also capable of storing matter within their bodies and spitting it back out when the moment calls for it. [Think Buu from Dragon Ball]

2\. Gut Storage - The user can store beings/objects inside their guts and can regurgitate them out of their mouths at any time. [Think Hekatonkheires from Akame ga Kill]

3\. Gut Imprisonment - The user can create pocket dimensions within their own bodies to imprison others by eating them. [Think Glutton from Fullmetal Alchemist]

4\. Internal Containment - The user can effectively consume, or have items teleported or inserted via intangibility into their stomachs and suppress their effects. For example, an explosive or growing object wouldn't cause any damage to them, medicine/poisons or supernatural forces would be suppressed, etc. [Think Upchuck from Ben 10]

5\. Acid Generation – The user is able to projectile vomit a vast amount of stomach acid as a form of liquid artillery

6\. Enhanced Eating - The user can eat massive quantities of food at once to no ill effect, this can extend into versions of Matter Ingestion. This power can be very useful, especially for those that possess an abnormal nature. Because of this, nutritional intake needs may be a great deal higher than that of normal, requiring more food in order to keep their strength up.

7\. Enhanced Bite - The user has a particularly strong bite, either because of sharp fangs/teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects, beak, etc.) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends on the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape.

8\. Elastic Jaw - The user's jaws are incredibly flexible and can be unhinged with ease, enabling them to open their mouths incredibly wide.

9\. Accelerated Metabolism - The user has an accelerated metabolism, rendering them resistant to weight gain, illness, injury, and accelerating their healing speed.

That looks like all the checkmarks and even partially crosses over into Tahm Kench the River King territory, which works since they have both ends of the stomach spectrum (except without the tongue).

Still, being able to regurgitate something for any situation is not to be overlooked (just look at Rico from the Penguins of Madagascar).


	251. Pulse

FRUIT: Myakuhaku Myakuhaku no Mi (Pulse)

Lee Sin, the Blind Monk, was a little bit tricky to narrow down, but seeing as he has a ground pound attack and a sonic wave, Pulse seemed like a plausible power for him.

In physics, a pulse is a generic term describing a single disturbance that moves through a transmission medium. This medium may be vacuum (in the case of electromagnetic radiation) or matter and may be indefinitely large or finite.

Hopefully, this power set will make sense in the application then description.

1\. Pulse Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate pulse, a disturbance or one of a series of such transient disturbances that moves through a medium (gas, liquid, solid or energy) from one point to the next point. Exact results depend on the medium, strength/frequency of the pulse, whether the medium is fixed in space or free to move at its end and if the pulse moves from one medium to other.

a. Pulse Constructs – The user can turn a pulse into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence.

b. Pulse Strike - The user can create strikes or attacks that create a pulse-like wave that can cause massive impacts, push enemies back and destroy the foundations of structures. They can cause the enemies to be paralyzed, or cause their enemies powers to be negated.

I. Concussive Force

II. Crushing

III. Internal Rupturing

IV. Paralysis Inducement

V. Power Negation

c. Electromagnetic Pulse Emission - The user can produce a surge of electromagnetic energy, which can disrupt all technology nearby. The pulse may come from the user's hands or even from their entire body.

d. Energy Wave Emission – The user can release waves, spirals, rings, pulse, blasts, balls, and bursts of energy and use them to damage, push, bind and/or paralyze people. They are able to send energy through any form of matter creating ruptures, and generate a pulse of energy that can go through anything, and depending on what the user wants it can either be harmful or harmless. Note that the exact effects this power has depended on the energy used, so using life-energy could be used to heal

e. Sound Manipulation [sound pulse]

f. Seismic Sense & Echolocation

g. Vibration Manipulation

The effectiveness of this power relies entirely on how far the user wishes to take it. This is only stated because, at the power-end, the user can rather easily imitate the more accessible techniques of the Gura Gura no Mi (except without the land flipping)


	252. Light

FRUIT: Kagayaki Kagayaki no Mi (Luminosity)

Hard to believe that in this entire time I have never gotten around to the Light Paramecia Fruit. Well, better late than ever.

Lux, the Lady of Luminosity – COME ON DOWN!

1\. Light Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, the electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Primary properties of visible light are intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarization, while its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second/186,000 MPS) is one of the fundamental constants of nature. Visible light, as with all types of electromagnetic radiation (EMR), is experimentally found to always move at this speed in a vacuum.

2\. Absolute Light – AWAKENING. The user can create a field of absolute light that blinds the targets either temporarily or permanently and may also dull or even completely negate the other senses. They are potentially able to generate light so intense it can completely obliterate objects in its path without heat.

3\. Holographic Projection & Invisibility – via bending/shifting of light in the air (same idea, different applications)

4\. Color Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate colors, attribute of things that results from the light they reflect, transmit, or emit in so far as this light causes a visual sensation that depends on its wavelengths. [Only applies via light transmitted into user retinas – doesn't actually change the color of objects, just how the color is percieved in the environment]

5\. Light Absorption - The user can absorb visible light or its partial wavelengths, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as a power source, etc., either temporarily or permanently.

6\. Light Attacks

7\. Light Contact - The user can bypass/negate the intangible/immaterial nature of light, and treat them as if they were solid objects without being physically harmed.

8\. Light Generation

9\. Light Aura - The user can release and surround themselves in/with light for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting them various abilities/attacks. The aura may also give the user enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength, and durability.

10\. Light Negation

11\. Light Solidification - The user can manipulate photons to solidify the light, with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond.

12\. Photokinetic Constructs (includes armor and weapons)

13\. Photokinetic Flight – The user of this ability can fly, glide and/or levitate through manipulation of light. They can fly at numerous amounts of speeds, levitate, or propel themselves without taking flight, including enhanced jumping by a short boost of flight.


	253. Jackal

FRUIT: Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Jackal

I have half a mind to dedicate a whole chapter to Canines, but with how diverse that field is when you throw in legends/myths as well as the fact that wolfs are rather prominent in them all, I am sticking to jackals (for now) while covering Nasus, the Curator of the Sands.

1\. Canine Physiology – The user with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into canines, including wolves, foxes, jackals, coyotes, and domestic dogs.

a. Compass Sense - The user can sense directions like a compass, knowing where a specific direction is.

b. Enhanced Bite

c. Enhanced Durability

d. Enhanced Endurance

e. Enhanced Hearing

f. Enhanced Smell

g. Night Vision

h. Enhanced Speed

i. Enhanced Stamina

j. Enhanced Strength

k. Environmental Adaptation

l. Fur Generation

m. Predator Instinct

n. Temperature Regulation

2\. Jackal Physiology - Enhanced Intelligence

3\. [Jackal Association - Death Manipulation, Trickster]

Jackals have sadly always been associated with death more due to their omnivore scavenger nature. Thankfully, Native Americans have many tales of the jackal being a trickster, so some redeeming qualities if one decides to take the Zoan direction I have suggested in past chapters of my main story.


	254. Anchor

FRUIT: Ikari Ikari no Mi (Anchor)

Nautilus, the Titan of the Depths…

Look, not going to lie. Until they released Zac, he was my go-to champion regardless of the haters.

So I was going to do everything my power to use him in some way.

And what better fruit to base him on then his anchor weapon.

Now, some quick definitions.

Anchor as a noun is a device usually of metal attached to a ship or boat by a cable and cast overboard to hold it in a particular place by means of a fluke that digs into the bottom.

Anchor as a verb is 'to hold in place'; 'to secure firmly'; and 'to become fixed.'

That one gives some options.

Then there is the concept of anchoring which is a cognitive bias where an individual relies too heavily on an initial piece of information offered (considered to be the "anchor") when making decisions.

(Evil laugh) Yes… I can work with this.

1\. Anchor Proficiency – The user is able to demonstrate an aptitude for using anchors in battle, being able to wield anchors of any size with great proficiency and skill.

2\. Anchoring

a. Mind Anchoring - The user is immune to any form of mental displacement, they are immune to having their minds switched, transferred, drained, displaced or otherwise removed from their bodies. Even if their brains are taken out, and replaced with another person's brain, the other person's brain can never take control over the body of the user at all.

b. Power Anchoring – The user is immune to all superpower-altering powers. Their powers cannot be absorbed, negated, erased, changed, reversed, bypassed, etc. New powers can still be developed and existing ones strengthened, but only through the user's own (other) abilities.

c. Knowledge Anchoring – The user is completely immune to knowledge altering powers/abilities, attacks or objects.

d. Reality Anchoring - The user is completely immune to reality-altering powers.

e. Soul Anchoring - The user is immune to all soul-based powers, meaning their souls cannot be manipulated in any way, including being absorbed, destroyed, trapped/sealed, or converted into another type of soul.

f. Conceptual Anchoring - The user is immune to conceptual phenomena, such as conceptual attacks, damage, effects, laws, powers, etc., allowing the user to weaken/dampen, partially ignore/bypass, etc, the effects of conceptual phenomenon, and make the users of conceptual powers expend more effort to try to achieve the desired outcome.

3\. Status Lock – The user can lock ('anchor') their status, preventing them from being altered/affected by any change to their conditions either positive or negative. This can allow them to prevent wounds from getting worse, dying by supernatural means, and even prevent themselves from being controlled or changed.

4\. Immobility – The user becomes impossible to be moved by anchoring oneself to a surface

a. Wall Running – Same concept but while mobile

5\. Location Anchor – The user can 'anchor' a target or multiple targets to either himself or an item/individual (a hitching post as it were) preventing them from leaving a particular area radius (distance from item to be decided by the user). The effect persists until the user is knocked out/killed or the user cancels out effect.

6\. Event/Phenomenon Anchoring – The user can anchor a phenomenon occurring in an environment (i.e., fire in a building, seismic event, flooding, hurricane, etc.) to a location, preventing it from progressing past the boundary a set distance from the center (again, hitching post).

7\. Soul Splitting – To anyone who has read Harry Potter, the Horcrux has been called – more than once – as a 'soul anchor.' Take that where you will.

Let's see…

Ability to restrict the effect of fruit powers for self and allies but preventing them from latching ('anchoring') on?" Check.

Disable the transforming/changing capabilities of enemies if it may be applied? Check.

Prevent enemy or enemies from leaving certain areas or prevent their attacks from leaving a preset area? Check.

Allow the user to prevent the environment to be used against allies or even use the environment against the enemy? Check.

Allows the user to never be knocked down or moved unless they want as well as allowing them to scale most surfaces? Check.

Other fruit application that I may have missed? CHECK.

BULLSHIT that word context don't matter in a fruit power.


	255. Cougar

FRUIT: Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Cougar

Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress, turns into a cougar. NEXT!

1\. Feline Physiology - The user with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into felines, from domesticated cats, wild cats to big cats.

a. Camouflage

b. Claw Retraction

c. Climbing

d. Enhanced Agility

e. Enhanced Balance

f. Enhanced Bite

g. Enhanced Flexibility

h. Enhanced Leap

i. Enhanced Senses

j. Night Vision

k. Enhanced Stealth

l. Enhanced Speed

m. Enhanced Strength

n. Predator Instinct

2\. Puma Physiology (cougar and jaguarundi)

a. Enhanced Leap

b. Enhanced Climbing

c. Environmental Adaptation - The user is able to survive and adapt to any environment and/or condition, being able to tolerate a wide range of temperatures and levels of moisture, any amount/quality of sustenance, breathable medium, etc. with little or no discomfort.

Just remember, the cougar is built more like an assassin than a speed fighter. They are made to be able to hunt in a variety of settings but for long periods. Yes they have claws, yes they have teeth, but they are specifically called the 'biggest cat' rather than the 'biggest feline' for a reason.


	256. Yeti

FRUIT: Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Yeti

Look, the only reason I can justify making this fruit is that the Yeti Cool Brothers that were working for Caesar Clown were never confirmed as a separate species in the One Piece Universe.

As such, creating a Yeti Fruit based on Nunu & Willump is more than fair.

1\. Sasquatch Physiology – The user with this ability either is or can transform into a Sasquatch, an ape-like creature which appears around the world (also called Big-Foot, Yeti, Wild Men, Skunk ape, Am Fear Liath Mòr, etc.).

a. Enhanced Bite

b. Enhanced Agility

c. Enhanced Combat

d. Enhanced Dexterity

e. Enhanced Durability

f. Enhanced Endurance

g. Enhanced Leap

h. Enhanced Reflexes

i. Enhanced Senses

j. Enhanced Speed

k. Enhanced Strength

l. Enhanced Stealth

m. Environmental Adaptation

n. Fur Generation

2\. Yeti Physiology

a. Arctic Adaptation

b. Mountain Adaptation


	257. Orb

FRUIT: Ōbu Ōbu no Mi (Orb)

One Piece already has Kyubu Kyubu no Mi, so this fruit is plausible since it is the same idea but with spheres.

Granted, Orianna the Lady of Clockwork only has the one, but the point remains.

1\. Sphere Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate balls, spheres and other round or ovoid objects of any sizes and material

a. Centrifugal Force Manipulation (by spinning spheres) – The user can make things spin, and make anything spin faster or slower, change the direction of rotation, etc. They can make the air spin to create tornadoes or projectiles spin to alter its trajectory, incite overwhelming friction that can elevate temperature and even trigger centralized explosions. They can also create artificial gravity by spinning the air around themselves.

b. Trajectory Manipulation (with spheres) - The user can control a projectile's trajectory path once it is fired or thrown. This allows the projectile to curve around barriers and obstacles to reach targets, attack at unsuspecting angles and blind-spots, confuse opponents as it keeps moving around before making the unexpected strike, and have it gain momentum and piercing power by flying around.

c. Sphere Creation – can be of various sizes and materials as long as the shape is maintained

d. Sphere Transmutation - The user can turn any matter, organic or inorganic, into spheres. [Gairam has used his Cube Fruit to turn a ship into blocks, compressed air into hard projectiles and bombs, and even humans to stack them like a totem pole]

Considering that telekinetic control over the spheres is allowed (since Gairam did it with his cubes), creating orbs of elements to use as attacks (i.e. fireballs) is an excellent option.


	258. Quill

FRUIT: Umō Umō no Mi (Quill)

Raman the Charmer – regardless of how one plays him – relies on using his quills as weapons.

Quills are the hard, hollow, basal part of a feather (not the feather itself).

In laymen terms, this is the organic equivalent of the Needle Fruit.

1\. Needle Projection - The user can project needles, nails, or quills from their bodies, either from the skin or mouth.

2\. Spike Protrusions - The user possesses razor-sharp spikes on their body which can be used offensively. They can use their spikes to attack their opponents or create a shield of spikes to provide defense and offense at the same time.

For better ideas as to how to use this power, please refer to Miss Doublefingers Spike Fruit, because I myself don't see much mileage out of this power.


	259. Armadillo

FRUIT: Zenaruto Zenaruto no Mi, Model: Armadillo

Rammus may not look like it, what with his power to make earthquakes, but Armordillo is just a play on his ability and the word 'armadillo.'

1\. Xenarthra Physiology – The user with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into xenarthrans, including anteaters, tree sloths, and armadillos.

a. Claw Retraction

b. Enhanced Smell

2\. Armadillo Physiology

a. Burrowing

b. Dermal Armor – a prominent feature

c. Enhanced Lung Capacity – has to have when rolled up in a sphere

d. Spherical Form – think Sonic the Hedgehog in usage but slower in speed but with more defense/power behind it

Using Sonic as a basis is actually a good idea: just replace speed with defense.


	260. Dig

FRUIT: Horu Horu no Mi (Dig, excavate, grub, delve, core)

This power was somewhat debatable – in that, if it was actually needed – but seeing as Rek'Sai the Void Burrower relies on this mechanic, I had to work around a bit before finding a small niche for this power.

1\. Burrowing - The user is capable of tunneling through solid matter, including fully solid ones and looser collections such as sand or snow. Depending on the matter, they may choose to leave a tunnel after them.

a. Ground Swimming - The user can swim through the earth/ground as if it was water.

b. Elemental Swimming – The user can swim through the elements/elemental forces as if it was water.

c. Geobatics – The user can perform aerobatic-like stunts while digging, including regular acrobatics, doing turns, loops, corkscrews, barrel rolls, spins, dig upside down or backward, etc.

d. Underground Combat – The user can combine/incorporate burrowing, digging or other movements of any kind into physical combat.

e. Seismic Sense - The user is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations through physical contact with the ground, enabling them to perceive their surroundings as precisely as normal sight. Users are able to sense the structure and materials of solid substances, including the presence of caves, material changes, structural weaknesses, etc.

2\. Burying - The user can bury/submerge people or objects beneath any sort of surface or into the element, whether that is earth, metal, sand, water, etc. and either hold them there, allow them to suffocate or possibly even use the surrounding material to attack.

3\. Unearth – The 'niche' that I referred to earlier that I found while reading up on JoJo and found a Stand by the name of Under World. The users can unearth (dig up) anything/everything.

a. When used on the environment, the user can physically 'dig up' information that occurred on the surface, be it information or an actual 'recreation' of the events that transpired on it. The more/farther one digs, the farther back in time the event is brought up to the surface. The event can be viewed privately by the user or (like the Stand) recreated through earth golems/duplicates. If the latter is allowed, then combat applications are feasible since the earth golems will recreate events in the past and depending on the placement (i.e., busy town intersection, forest area known for animals attacks, etc.), this can be used as a distraction or offensively.

b. When used on items, the user has to scratch far into the surface in order to get information about the item. Think Psychometry in the application.

c. When used on anything living (i.e. humans and animals), the user can literally dig through their memories to find what they are looking for. Can be used to find out secrets or to find a forgotten memory. Please note that doing this is like going blind into a section of the earth that the user has no knowledge about. Meaning that there will be dangers, the user can get lost, and if they aren't careful, they can cause a 'structural collapse' and die themselves along with the victim. This is not an application of the power to be used lightly unless the user has some knowledge of how the target things/acts so that at least they can have expectations of how their mind MAY look like in 'earth form.'


	261. Crocodile

FRUIT: Ryōseirui Ryōseirui no Mi, Model: Crocodile

Again, a rather straightforward one but Renekton, the Butcher of the Sands, is what he is.

1\. Crocodilian Physiology – The user with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into crocodilians, including crocodiles, alligators, caimans, and gharials.

a. Dermal Armor – full body, but chest slightly weaker then rest of body

b. Scale Manifestation

c. Enhanced Bite

d. Enhanced Durability

e. Enhanced Flexibility

f. Enhanced Lung Capacity

g. Enhanced Vision

h. Enhanced Speed

i. Enhanced Strength

j. Prehensile Tail – they always forget about the tail… (add a spiked mace to the end of it)

k. Night Vision

l. Predator Instinct

m. Wetland Adaptation

Despite the user not being able to use the form for swimming, the massive size, and power of the crocodile (they snap their pries spine with their jaws as an example), this form is not to be overlooked simply because it's cold-blooded.

In case someone asks, the most significant differences between alligator and corocodile (other then habitat) is that the crocodile is usually several feet longer then an alligator, slower, more aggressive, and with a more lethal bite.


	262. Ricochet

FRUIT: Tsukkomi Tsukkomi no Mi (Ricochet)

Sivir, the Battle Mistress, has a rather basic fruit power in name but complex in application.

1\. Reflective Attacks - The user can launch attacks that bounce off of various surfaces, utilizing this ability to hit targets around corners. This can be a result of the projectile's properties or just a sign of the user's skill with a weapon.

See? Simple in name but difficuly to implement in theory.

While I easy see a user of this fruit having multiple objects in the air (i.e. knives) bouncing around an enclosed space like a deranged game of billiards, seeing any other application to this power other then trickshots a la Bullseye (Marvel), I am stumped.

Maybe someone can figure out interesting ways to use this fruit.


	263. Scorpion

FRUIT: Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Scorpion (Sasori)

Skarner, the Crystal Vanguard. Don't let his name fool you: this is crystal encrusted giant scorpion of terror ans stabbing.

1\. Scorpion Physiology – The user with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into a scorpion.

a. Acid Generation – depends on scorpion species

b. Appendage Generation

c. Bloodlessness

d. Burrowing

e. Danger Intuition

f. Ecdysis

g. Enhanced Agility

h. Enhanced Durability

i. Enhanced Endurance

j. Enhanced Reflexes

k. Enhanced Speed

l. Enhanced Strength

m. Pheromone Generation – depends on scorpion species

n. Pincer Claw

o. Pincer Grip

p. Prehensile Tail

q. Predator Instinct

r. Seismic Sense

s. Stinger Protrusion

t. Venom Secretion – depends on scorpion species

u. Wallcrawling

Not going to bother with other varieties since it is the same thing but with different secretions via stinger.


	264. Musical Ensamble

So… I was planning to write out Sona, the Maven of Strings, and just move on.

Unfortunately, I am never going to get the chance to cover music based powers any time soon, so I am taking the opportunity presented.

 **FRUIT: Sōon Sōon no Mi (Sound [Logia])**

Let's start with the Sound Logia. For reference to what this is, look up Ulysses Klaw (Marvel).

1\. Sound Mimicry – The user is made up of or can transform their body completely into sound. Users' transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of sound, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. In effect, the user can act as a living sonic boom; by simply moving at a fast-enough speed, they can disorient opponents, shatter windows and more.

a. Enhanced Condition

b. Inaudibility – done via shifting sound form from infrasonic to ultrasonic and everything in between

c. Intangibility/Invulnerability (until Haki is used by the opponent)

d. Limb Extension & Expansion

e. Omnitone - The user has the ability to speak, sing, whisper, yell, hum, etc. in any pitch or tone. The user can speak in an extremely low pitch or a very high pitch.

f. Phase Shift (Partial or Full)

g. Pressure Generation – sound is vibration, and enough air vibration is faux pressure

h. Size Manipulation

i. Sonic Velocity/Sonic Boom

j. Sonokinetic Combat

k. Sound Absorption

l. Sound Immunity - The user is immune to the effects of sound waves and can act unaffected by sonic based attacks, making their bodies unaffected by sound-based intrusions.

m. Sound Flight/Propulsion

n. Sound Nullification [Zone]

o. Sound Shapeshifting – for weaponry (allows for vibration infusion)

p. Sound Wave Generation/Blasts/Attacks

q. Soundwave Perception/Echolocation

r. Thermal Resistance

2\. WEAKNESS

a. Requires air as a medium in order for sound based powers (and form) to exist

b. Can be hindered by anything that is soundproofed or that cancels/weakens sound

c. Maintaining sound form (due to complexity) is more difficult than most Logia, meaning that if focused is hindered, power instability will creep up on user

d. While the user can shift sound frequency, while he remains in a specific one, the user is vulnerable to counter-frequency which can physically harm them

e. Despite what it appears, since the user hears/feels all the sound/noise in the immediate environment, a loud enough sound or cacophony of noise can stun/debilitate the user from sensory/sound overload

 **FRUIT: Gakki Gakki no Mi (Instrument)**

This is actually a guess as to what Scratchmen Apoo's fruit power is since this fruit is about the user becoming a musical instrument.

Based on what has been seen so far from the anime, he has shown musical hypnotism, wind blades (via focused sound/air vibration), and explosion (atomic excitation via vibration caused by music)

1\. Instrument Physiology – The user is able to transform various parts of the body into musical instruments as long as size restraints are maintained. By playing specific notes and/or specific instruments, the user can determine what effect will be created via the music played.

a. Ballistic Sound/Scream – The user can emote sound waves that can destroy objects. With enough power (noise) the user could level entire cities

b. Echolocation

c. Hypnotic Music

d. Nausea/Vertigo Inducement

e. Sleep Inducement

f. Sonic Combustion - The user can cause objects to explode by expanding sound waves within an object or being, increasing the amounts of pressure on the sound waves until they burst open. The sound waves are compacted within the object or being and are released out and become free when bursting the target open

g. Sonic Scream/Enhanced Roar – The user can emit/generate extremely powerful scream of a high amplitude for a variety of purposes.

h. Vibration Emission

i. Concussive [Blunt] Force if the vibration is transmitted through the air

ii. Razor [Sharp/Cutting] Wind if the vibration is focused and channeled into a focus slash

2\. WEAKNESS

a. The user must be able to play the instruments, meaning that restraints are a concern

b. The user can't make full use of an instrument that they have no idea how to play

c. Targeting with the instruments is difficult without practice

d. The user must turn limbs into instruments to use power, the user can't make use of fruits powers otherwise

I am leaving this fruit rather vague and open since it already exists in canon, as little in detail as it may.

 **FRUIT: Kanade Kanade no Mi (Symphony)**

"Kill la Kill" is … an overlooked anime. Described as a 'magical girl anime on speed,' you either love it or hate it.

In any case, it gave us Nonon Jakuzure, whose uniform [roll with it], gave her the ability to weaponize musical instruments, which she turned a hoard of into a giant sound system that produces powerful soundwaves and can transform into a flying airship.

Yes, it's that kind of show.

So, hence this fruit.

1\. Musical Instrument Manipulation – The user can manipulate and use any/all of musical instruments with perfect skill and use as weapons. Said weapons are used as a channel for the user sound generated/manipulating capabilities.

a. Musical Animation – AWAKENING. Think 'Beauty and the Beast' curse or the The Symphony Master from 'Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep.'

b. Telekinesis of musical instruments ONLY

c. Vibration Emission – will be explained later

d. Vertigo Inducement

e. Music Blasts via wind instruments (ex. Trumpets, trombone, etc.)

f. Razor Winds via string instruments (ex. Violin, guitar, etc.)

g. Seismic Inducement/Sense via percussion instruments (ex. Drums, maracas, etc.)

h. Various other music/vibration based attacks dependent upon the instrument. The more instruments used, the more complex and varied the attacks become [hence fruit name]

2\. Musical Projection – The user can make their music come from somewhere else or via large distances where the user isn't physically present as long as the instrument is used

3\. Musical Weaponry – The user is able to demonstrate a deafening aptitude for the way of musical weaponry (guitars, drums, flutes, etc.). The user may also be capable of sound-based abilities as well.

4\. Musical Instruments Transmutation – The more useful and key part of the power which allows the user to mold instruments into anything they desire as long as musical theme/design and possible functionality is maintained [hence vibration emission via handheld instruments that become weapons like a sword]. Allows the instruments to be molded into larger versions of them, weapons, armors, or into something else the user desires [like the 'Kill la Kill' sound system machine]. Different instruments and types can be molded together to create new/unique instruments with new/mixed power applications. Combined with the user's telekinetic maneuverability/control of instruments, if enough instruments are available, the user becomes somewhat dangerous.

 **FRUIT: Shikisha Shikisha no Mi (Conductor [Music])**

This power is technically the opposite of Symphony, since it can't generate its own music but can manipulate the music in the immediate environment.

This one was inspired by Kamen Rider's Ghost's Beethoven Form. For those not in the know, the form could animate/materialize music and use it as a long range weapon or shield as long as the music continued to exist in the immediate environment. This weakness was counteracted by the fact that form had functioning piano keys on the jacket to generate music to control.

1\. Musical Animation - The user can generate music notes and turn them into physical objects to use in combat and other purposes.

a. Various musical attacks

b. Can alter the size of the musical notes (but not their inherent musical note shape)

c. Projectiles and/or volatile constructs

d. Whip-like weapon usage (stationary weapons like swords and maces not possible since musical notes can't remain stationary enough)

e. Barriers (single note or chain of them in a line)

f. AWAKENING – literally give music 'a life of its own' – take the power where you will

2\. Sound Sculpting – Since ambient noise and anything generated naturally in the environment can be constructed to mean 'the music of nature,' this power is allowed. The usercan sculpt and shape sounds and other ambient noises, changing them in any way imaginable, such as changing the sound of rainfall to sound like a lion's roar. They can alter existing sounds or even add sounds where none existed before, including changing the qualities of any sound such as making it sound better and clearer or even increase the range and volume of sounds. Please note that it's natural sound: meaning anything made via manmade items (guns, factories, ships, cars, human speech, etc.) isn't allowed, but anything natural and unavoidable (ex. Footsteps, echoes, sounds generated by items/people falling, sounds generated by objects, etc.) is. There's a very thin line between what is and isn't allowed.

3\. Musical Projection

4\. Musical Solidification – The user can solidify or give solid-like properties to music with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond

5\. Musical Constructs – The user can turn music into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. The only restraint is that the items generated will not last long and will immediately disperse when music source is removed.

6\. Musical Empowerment Projection – Since music can vary in the emotion/feeling projected as well as perceived perfection [how good/perfect/popular the song is], so will the music generated. The emotion/feeling generated in others by the music source will affect the music generated: for example, a 'fiery' and lively song will generate hot/flaming music will something grim and blue will create ice or even darkness based notes. For complexity, the more known the song is, the more 'solid' and powerful the notes will be generate. For example, a poorly played and/or relatively unknown song will produce weak music constructs, but flawless masterpieces (i.e., find someone who doesn't know Beethoven's 5th Symphony – I dare you) will generate powerful and sturdy music.

 **FRUIT: Ongaku Ongaku no Mi (Music)**

Oh, the irony…

I finally get to Sona, the Maven of the Strings, but I don't know what to write for her fruit.

Her abilities in the game were more aura based to strengthen teammates, but Musical Empathy sounds too weak to justify without giving this fruit other powers. Powers I mentioned in other fruits.

I could always make this a jack-of-all-trades musical fruit, but that seems too weak…

I'll leave the name here, and hopefully, someone can figure it out later.


	265. Infusion

FRUIT: Yueki Yueki no Mi (Infusion)

Soraka the Starchild has always been a healer, someone who goes and aids others at the cost of her own health.

And that particular ability – Astral Infusion – is what gave way for this fruit.

Infusion is defined as the introduction of a new element or quality into something.

Before anyone says that it sounds like Insertion…

Insert - place, fit, or thrust (something) into another thing, especially with care [so slight difference].

Hope that clears it up

1\. Infusion - The user can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with energy, elements, life energy, etc., empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency. Depending on what the object is infused with, it can possess a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat.

a. Absorb/act as a medium for energy to transfer through for power to work.

b. Weapon Enhancement

c. Energy Transfer (a la Life Infusion to allies for energy and healing)

Seems rather simple and weak at first glance (what with it seeming like the user can only infuse their own life/energy into others) since it doesn't have the absorption aspect to it.

HOWEVER, since the user can act as a 'medium' for whatever is being infused, certain applications become available.

1\. Infusing a nearby phenomenon or element (ex. Fire, extreme vibration, cold, etc.) into nearby items (ex. Weapons, armor, junk items to explode, etc.) suddenly turn the user into a very effective enhancer as long as the right elements is used.

2\. The user can use the energy of another participant – willing or not – to revive/heal another individual at the weakening of the donor. Whether or not this can also apply to skills & memories leaves much more interesting/horrifying applications as well

3\. Can the user infuse life into the inanimate at the cost of the donor dying? What if someone wishes to be infused into something else like a golem or a ship?

4\. Can a key element of one being (ex. The essence of a tiger, essence of fire, etc.) be infused into another to create something new (ex. Pseudo-Zoan, pseudo-Logia)?

As you can see, this power is no laughing matter. In the hands of someone who doesn't care about lives, this can effectively turn the user in Dr. Moreau if they so choose.


	266. Plasma

FRUIT: Purazuma Purazuma no Mi (Plasma [Physics])

Finally, we get to the last resident of the Void that is used as a champion: Vel'Koz, the Eye of the Void.

This power is entirely based on his/her/it's ability 'Plasma Fission', so don't complain as to why I used this idea. Should be noted that this power is very aggressive and focused on overpowering defenses rather than using it in a supportive role. The only defense application is barriers that can prevent/burn out all attacks that make contact with them.

1\. Plasma Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate plasma, a state of matter consisting of fully ionized gas of low density containing an approximately equal number of positive ions and electrons. It is important to note that although they are unbound, these particles are not 'free.' When the charges move they generate electrical currents with magnetic fields, and as a result, they are affected by each other's fields.

2\. Burning by producing hot plasma.

3\. Freezing by producing heat-absorbing plasma.

4\. Ionikinetic Constructs – The user can turn solidified plasma into tools, objects, weapons, and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence.

5\. Ionization - The user can ionize different types of atoms and molecules, which can be caused by simply heating up air/gas, electrical activity, or changes in the air's electric fields, etc. In other words, the user can create plasma that they can use as an ionized air channel/medium to allow electric current to flow through, thereby creating electricity. They can tap into a variety of different energies, even cause certain ionization to produce positive electricity. They can also ionize different types of metal to create more efficient weapons.

6\. Plasma Generation - The user can generate plasma in some or all its forms; fire, electricity, etc.

7\. Plasma Solidification – The user can solidify or give solid-like properties to plasma with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond.

8\. Plasma Infusion - The user can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with plasma, a superheated gas that is known as the fourth state of matter, empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency.

9\. Plasma Artillery/Beam Emission


	267. Defence Ensamble

Going over the champions in 'LOL' you can't help but notice that certain character builds keep overlapping too much to create concise Devil Fruits.

No more is this more apparent than in the Tank characters and builds.

So I am just going to cover the predominant four in increasing order of strength

 **FRUIT: Azakeru Azakeru no Mi (Taunt)**

While this applies more for the Warrior, having a Tank who can draw away aggro and take the beating is a must for certain teams. Hence this fruit.

1\. Taunting – The user can force others to attack them, regardless of the intentions, interests, ability, etc., of the target. This allows them to control the attention and actions of others on a scale from a single individual, to enormous hordes of enemies, preventing them from doing anything else but attack the user, possibly inciting anger/aggression in their targets as well.

While this is simple on the surface, the taunt applies to everything: attention, attacks, projectiles, and – if advanced enough – environmental attacks and events.

You get a mobile enough user of this fruit in a horde/mass of enemies; they can manipulate the enemies to attack each other or cause long-range attacks/projectiles to curve how they desire.

If the user has enough defense, wears armor that increases endurance, or has some way to avoid the more grievous of injuries, this is a rather unique and dangerous anti-army fruit.

Note the phrase: this fruit becomes less useful the fewer enemies the user is facing. One on one fighting makes this fruit non-existent in the application.

 **FRUIT: Mamoru Mamoru no Mi (Protect)**

This one is based on Galio the Colossus with his build specifically against magic users. This fruit would focus on the basis of being able to shift the user's defense focus.

1\. Defense Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate defenses/defensive powers of oneself or others, including augmenting/enhancing, reducing, erasing/removing, negating, shifting, creating it, reversing/switching it, healing it, bestowing it, etc. [Debate between if this is created via Armor Creation/Dermal Armor or if it's just an effect.]

a. Defense Augmentation/ Absolute Defense - The user possesses a defense that cannot be breached by any ONE TYPE OF ATTACK. The degree of defense/immunity depends on training as well as focus/will. Not to be confused with Attack Ignoring since damage isn't avoided but resisted via high enough defense.

b. Automatic Defense – autonomic in the regards that with training, the user's body can automatically shift to the most impropriate defense for the upcoming attack. GIANT WEAKNESS if attacks are layered and/or time in such a way that one defense is weak against another attack or just doesn't have enough time to shift defenses to the other attack.

c. Durability Concentration - The user can focus their durability into a point of their body, allowing them to defend against massive damage and protect from all kinds of harm that could otherwise affect the user or the object. The one small way user can get around defense limitation with enough practice by making limbs resistant to different things.

d. Conceptual Defense – AWAKENING. The user can create or naturally possesses a defense which can directly protect against attacks especially those that uses concepts, including existence, time, space, unavoidable, etc. The defense protects the user from damage by becoming something conceptually impossible to harm, **nullifying all but the highest-ranked attacks.** Please note the phrasing: not immune from damage, just everything below a certain level.

One can argue that this fruit has no offensive applications since the fruit unnaturally makes the user 'immune' against one form of attack without affecting the user's density or actual body itself.

However, as the saying goes, the best defense is a good offense. In this case, making the user immune from organic/human attacks can be channeled via weapons/limbs offensively as a form of 'rejection.' Meaning, the defense will actively try to force away from the perceived attacking force, giving more force behind the power.

The same can be said for other elements if appropriately perceived. This, however, may be a stretch, so I am leaving this vague intentionally.

 **FRUIT: Hogo Hogo no Mi (Aegis)**

While Pantheon, the Artisan of War, is not the best basis for this fruit power, the 'Aegis' word gave me ideas.

Aegis is defined as 'the protection, backing, or support of a particular person or organization.' Its synonyms include sponsorship, protection, shelter, umbrella, and guardianship.

All which fits into the power of this fruit: Protect but given an area-of-effect instead of a personal defense enhancement

1\. Abjuration – The user can create areas of protection (not to be confused with Boundary Manipulation) preventing others from getting into the field, decreasing the effect of attacks entering the 'sphere of influence,' increasing the resistance of allies against specific attacks, etc.

a. Comes off as a variation of Barrier Magic, but instead than stopping attacks, it applies a 'debuff' to them which comes off as increased resistance for beneficiaries of power. For example, increased resistance to fire is enforced by decreasing the efficiency of fire. HOWEVER, this applies to all fire. The only time this aura benefits only allies when it specifies to reduce the effectiveness of weapons or strength of attackers as long as they have something that the allies aren't using (except for physical strength).

b. Since 'aegis' can also come off as 'blessing,' this allows the area of protection to also benefit the allies straightforwardly as long as what is being 'defended against' is appropriately phrased. This, in turn, comes off as support buffs (like in games), such as increased regeneration, increased physical feats, reduced weight of weapons, etc. VERY WORD SPECIFIC!

c. Until AWAKENING, are of effect is centered around the user, meaning unless the area of effect must remain stationary, the user is a sitting duck. AWAKENING allows the are of effects to be set up and left to the user's whim, even overlapping when multiple are set up.

d. AWAKENING of this power would allow for outright Immunity and Rejection of phenomenon. Please refer to the past chapter for an explanation of this power.

 **FRUIT: Kakumau Kakumau no Mi (Shield, Protect, Safeguard) **

Finally, we get to our favorite mustache aficionado, Braum the Heart of the Freljord.

Some may argue that the power of Shield Manipulation doesn't warrant being the strongest of Defence based powers. However, this power – while less supportive – is still more beneficial on the whole.

1\. Shield Manipulation - The user can create, shape, and manipulate shields, shaping and combining them as needed, or moving them with telekinesis.

a. Shield Construction – MAIN POWER. The user can construct shields and shield-like objects to defend themselves, which can be composed of organic or inorganic matter, energy, etc. AWAKENING of this power allows the creating/manipulation of shields at a distance and via telekinesis.

i. Shields created can vary in size, density, and the 'idea' being defended against.

ii. Shields CAN be removed from the user after making, but they don't last long.

iii. Requires no material since generated by force of will from the user.

iv. Shields not bound by conventional physics when used by the user (i.e., strength to use). However, ones given to someone else or left behind, the requirements are removed, meaning someone with an appropriate amount of strength can use a large shield.

b. Wall Generation – same restriction and application as Shield, but more energy required and can be used offensively (consider Braum's Glacial Fissure as a moving generation of walls)

2\. Shield Mimicry – Possible AWAKENING application, allowing the user to embody the functionality of the shields they make, taking their qualities.

3\. STAND BY ME! – The most essential and restrictive power of this fruit. Shields by definition are made to defend. Since the user becomes a shield, the power can only truly be used when supporting others.

a. This is not to be confused with the user being unable to generate shield & walls to defend themselves, but it will be much weaker (not in power, but so much as size and amount made in short period)

b. When used surround by ally or allies, they fall under the user 'protection', becoming marked in his mind, giving the user a sort of sixth sense as to where they are in the immediate environment and if they are in danger or not. Meaning, that if a user senses an ally being in risk of injury, the user can immediately appear between them and attack/attacker with an appropriate shield (size and placement still have to be chosen).

c. While the 'teleportation' is involuntary, the user choosing to position himself to an ally instead works by a 'pulling' effect, meaning that the user can use their shield offensively with proper placement (force is mass times acceleration so… yeah…)

This power needs to be appropriately worded to make sense (especially if size manipulation plays a role for Shield Mimicry), but this power has a lot of potentials (especially in AWAKENING), more so then the other three fruit.


	268. Dosing

FRUIT: Tōyaku Tōyaku no Mi (Dosing)

When Warwick, the Uncaged Wrath of Zaun, was first designed, he was built like a normal hunter. However, his rebuild turned him from a cursed monster to a wolf based-Frankenstein monster with a complicated drug administer machine connected to his nervous system that enforced his rage.

Hence this fruit inspiration.

1\. Drug Manipulation - The user can control how strong they want a drug they've manipulated to be, and also the effects it will have on someone. This can go from smiling to death. However, it is different from Medicine Manipulation because the things the user has to do have to be from drugs, not medicine, and it cannot create constructs, fly, etc.

a. Health Manipulation - by making their drugs heal.

b. Body Manipulation - by making the target's drug do something to their body.

2\. Drug Usage - The user can obtain enhancements/empowerment by taking special drugs. However, most of the time the powers are both temporary or single-use effect, and the user must continue to take the drugs to maintain their strength.

3\. Lethal Dose/ Foreign Chemical Immunity – The user can control the lethality of any drug, specifically for self, allowing them to use any enhancing cocktails without consequences, regardless of effects on the body or the homeostasis of its systems.

4\. High Empowerment - The user of this power can become stronger with the mental, emotional, supernatural and physical 'high' the user receives while on a certain substance. The high can dangerously increase the user's physical condition to become incredibly strong, quick, agile and even increase the user's cellular regeneration speeds. The user who is emotionally 'high' can experience a sense of relaxation, may have a different personality or the user may become very excited or hyperactive. A user whose mental state is affected by the 'high' may gain increased intellect and senses or may enable them to see things they weren't able to see in a 'normal' state.

This fruit turns the user into every mad chemists/pharmacists wet dream. Since the user can take any enhancement drug (i.e. Energy Steroid) without consequences but with all the benefits, it would allow almost any normal individual into a proper neigh-unstoppable Berserker with the right 'high.'


	269. Monkey

FRUIT: Saru Saru no Mi, Model: XXXX Monkey

Damn you Wukong, the Monkey King. The damn bastard is used in almost all MOBA games in one form or another.

Might as well cover all primates since I have the chance.

1\. Primate Physiology – The user with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into primates and simians, including lemurs, the Old World monkeys and apes, and the New World monkeys.

a. Climbing

b. Enhanced Agility

c. Enhanced Balance

d. Enhanced Bite

e. Enhanced Combat

f. Enhanced Dexterity

g. Enhanced Durability

h. Enhanced Endurance

i. Enhanced Strength

j. Prehensile Feet

k. Prehensile Tail (most times)

 **VARIANTS (too many to list)**

1\. Baboon – have no unique variation to them other than enlarged canines and protruding buttocks

2\. Bonobo – a small chimpanzee but still with the benefits enhanced intelligence as well as ungodly strong grip strength

3\. Chimpanzee – the proverbial 'chimp' as it is built as a stronger and more robust bonobo

4\. Galagos – sometimes called the bushbaby, this is a small but long nocturnal primate with very powerful senses designed to survive the harsh African wildlife (so think sight, smell, sight, and hearing on steroids)

5\. Gigantopithecus (Ancient) – the ancestor of both gorillas and chimpanzees, with the average one being 3 meters tall (9 feet 8 inches), this was designed for power and endurance

6\. Gorilla – known by all, so nothing to add, a primate who skipped leg day and has the upper body strength to back it up

7\. Howler – the power application is in its name

8\. Lemurs – sly bastards with a long prehensile tail, enhanced dexterity, and great leaping (as well as possible night vision)

9\. Loris – odd is it may be, they have a venom in their elbow patch which the monkey sucks on to coat their teeth in order to deliver a poisonous bite

10\. Macaque – your average looking monkey whose only apparent benefit is environment adaptation

11\. Mandrill – think baboon but remove butt, add in an enhanced sense of smell, and larger build

12\. Night – nothing special but night vision

13\. Orangutan – super long arms for climbing, reach, and to deliver a killer corkscrew punch paired with the primates already absurd levels of strength

14\. Potto – only claim to mention? Powerful head-butt.

15\. Wukong (Mythical) – while the myth/legend is famous, narrowing down exactly what powers (cloud riding/walking, hair clones, size alteration, 72 transformations, etc.) can apply to this fruit is difficult. However, the ability to grow larger and extend limbs seems applicable.


	270. Feather

FRUIT: Fezā Fezā no Mi (Feather)

Xayah the Rebel, lover of Rakan the Charmer. One uses Quills, the other Feathers. I've done one, so the other user is obvious.

1\. Feather Manipulation – The user can create, control and otherwise manipulate feathers, one of the epidermal growths that form the distinctive outer covering (plumage), on birds and some non-avian theropod dinosaurs. They are considered the most complex integumentary structures found in vertebrates, and indeed a premier example of a complex evolutionary novelty.

a. Feather Attacks

b. Feather Generation - The user can generate feathers.

c. Feather Projection - The user can project feathers as projectile weapons.

d. Flight Manipulation by controlling the feathers which bloom into wings upon whatever they're attached to.

I want to say this is a pointless power, but as shown by Hawks (My Hero Academia) and Run (Akame ga Kill), this power can be used rather frighteningly well in the right hands.


	271. Energy

FRUIT: Ergo Ergo no Mi (Energy [Logia])

Were nearing the end of the current (at the time of writing) LOL roster. So now we have… Xerath, the Magus Ascendant.

Oh good, an easy one.

1\. Energy Physiology – The user is made up of or can transform their body completely into energy. Users' transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of energy, in which case, it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other.

a. Energy Independence – The user has independence from energy having no need to eat, drink, sleep, fatigue or get tired. ONLY WORKS IN FULL LOGIA FORM! The human form is still dependent on food, water, and oxygen

b. Energy Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate energy, the capacity to cause change: one of the most basic quantitative properties of a system, such as an object or a field of energy.

c. Energy Generation

d. Energy Propulsion

e. Intangibility

f. Invulnerability

g. NO ENERGY CONSTRUCTS OR SOLIDIFICATION – energy in purest form too unstable to maintain a solid form [meaning that unfortunately, attacks are bound to lasers, beams, physical combat, and bombs]

2\. Energy Absorption

3\. Energy Amplification

4\. Energy Current Defiance - The user can defy/ignore the push of energy currents or energy beams, whether it be electricity, lasers, life-force energy, heat energy, electricity, sound and so on. This allows allowing them to move through energy without it affecting their movement.

5\. Energy Detection/Perception

6\. Ergokinetic Shapeshifting - The user can transform/reshape their energy form as desired to adapt to varying situations, impersonating others, enhance their body to combat.


	272. Slime

FRUIT: Suraimu Suraimu no Mi (Slime)

Now for my personal favorite champion, Zac the Secret Weapon.

1\. Slime Mimicry – The user is made up of or can transform their body completely into slime/goo. The user can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of slime/goo, in which case, it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other.

a. Amorphous Physiology

b. Contaminant Immunity

c. Dermal Armor

d. Disease Immunity

e. Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability

f. Enhanced Endurance

g. Enhanced Strength

h. Goo Generation - The user may create ooze, slime, and goo of every consistency or viscosity, whether sticky, slippery, etc. Some types of goo may be toxic or carry disease of some kind, or may have other effects upon contact with living beings.

i. Gookinetic Shapeshifting - The user can transform/reshape their slime form as desired to adapt to varying situations, impersonating others, enhance their body to combat, turning into animals, monsters, etc.

j. Near Intangibility: as long as the obstacle isn't slime-proofed they can pass through it.

k. Scattering/Reforming

While the actual shapeshifting capabilities may be up to debate, reforming limbs into weapons or increasing their size is child's play.


	273. Tag

FRUIT: Tagu Tagu no Mi (Tag)

We are almost done with LOL. Next is Zed, the Master of Shadows.

I actually had a power reserved for him thanks to a little known X-Men.

1\. Psionic Signal Placement - The user can cause individuals or items/things to emit a psionic signal compelling others to run away or flock toward the affected. Whoever is around the affected has no control over their actions and will subconsciously desire to move toward or away from the psionally signaled being. The user can choose the strength and effect of the signal, as well as who it may or may not affect specifically. The user's power can also work in other ways like instilling the signal for a person to run away from the user if the user desires that person to do so. In this manner, the user uses their signal placement on a person, and the person will just start running away with no control whatsoever and not even knowing why.

a. Social Magnetism – The user can attract or repel others, making targets feel a pull towards the user, even if they can't justify it, and feel immediately bonded. The effect can also be used in reverse so that those who fall in the range of the user's powers feel repelled and distance themselves from the source.

b. Social Repulsion - The power is used to make people feel disgust/hatred towards the affected.

c. Social Attraction - The power is used to make people feel appreciation and/or love/liking towards the affected.

d. Discouragement – The user can cause others to run away from them regardless of the intentions, interests, ability, etc., of the target. This allows them to control the fear and actions of others on a scale from a single individual, to enormous hordes of enemies, preventing them from doing anything else but run from the user. This is usually done by actions, such as attacking, showing off one's moves, making gestures of a specific kind or making a fearful sound.

e. Taunting – The user can force others to attack them, regardless of the intentions, interests, ability, etc., of the target. This allows them to control the attention and actions of others on a scale from a single individual, to enormous hordes of enemies, preventing them from doing anything else but attack the user, possibly inciting anger/aggression in their targets as well.

f. Tracking – The user can always sense the presence of the affected by this power, with the signal becoming stronger the closer the user is to the target.

While it doesn't fit the theme of an assassin, it does meet the criteria for someone who is hunting down a target.

First, the tag – allows the user always to keep track of the intended victim. Next, repulsion and discouragement, to either cause the subject to not be noticed or despised by all, causing them to panic and even tire themselves out by running away from the mob.

Or the user can tag themselves to the victim, making them horrified of the user, always running away from them for no reason.

Then there's the item application. Making something ignored – like a projectile or a handheld weapon – is downright useful in a fight or for assassination work. To sneak something – or self – in anywhere via ignorance or even make an enemy ignore an exposed weapon in the middle of combat.

Or how about making a base of operation hidden away via obscurity?

Let's not get started by increasing interest and taunt in a person or item…

The fruits applications are widespread and useful in many ways, despite not fully meshing with what Zed is.


	274. Tick-Tock

FRUIT: Chikutaku Chikutaku no Mi (Tick-Tock)

 _I stare down at Zilean the Chronokeeper, the final LOL champion on my list, before looking at Tracer, the mascot of 'Overwatch.'_

 _I take a shot of whiskey._

 _"Why, WHY do you champions keep taunting me with time based powers? Can this get any worse?"_

 _On command, Dio Brando punches through the wall. Before he can call me 'useless,' I punt the bottle at him._

 _"You wait for your fucking turn like the rest of the JoJo Franchise! Wait a minute… Actually, stay, you actually mesh with the way I plan to take this power."_

[Pull out a blackboard for the explanation]

I have covered a lot of time based powers, so it's only fair I summarize it a bit.

[Draw an x-axis]

This represents the direction of time manipulated, with the far left being reverse/decelerate and the far right being forward/accelerate. The zero is the pause/stop.

[Draw a y-axis]

This represents directionality of control, with above zero being external and below zero being internal. Ignore what zero is for the moment.

[Draw a z-axis]

This represents the amount of time the user can manipulate. This is an absolute value, meaning that there are no negatives, only units of time.

[Make several straight lines and spheres in random places in the cartesian coordinate system]

Now, I have covered a few time-related powers, please look them up if you have forgotten.

The straight lines represent a power that has complete mastery of an aspect with no perceived time limit but only for that aspect of time.

The sphere represents a more broad coverage of powers due to the wording of time element for the fruit but restraints in the time allotted to be controlled.

You get?

[Tap the 0, 0, 0 coordinate]

Here we have the center, the point where – by the limitations of this graph – all time based powers overlap but have no allotted time.

[Make a small sphere from the center point, barely reaching the 1 minuet mark from all sides, before making a much smaller sphere within it barely reaching the 30 second mark]

And now I give you the domain of the Tick-Tock Fruit, which gives the user the completely and total mastery over the concept of 'seconds' [or, the tick of a clock]

You may be wondering why I stopped right before 1 on the chart?

Well, the user can only control the concept of a second, and while 60 seconds is still seconds, it is also 1 minuet.

As such, the user has completely and total command of all time related abilities within the confines of 59 seconds.

This is not to say that the fruit will actually allow that much command over time. At best, I figured 29.5 seconds max for low tier abilities and 10 seconds for the high tier.

Why 29.5 seconds (other than being half of 59)?

The user power – if divided evenly in all directions – can cover almost 30 seconds. But if all focused into one direction – at the cost of the powers in the opposite end – the time allotted is doubled.

Hence the TWO spheres.

Some readers are wondering why I made such an overpowered and general fruit.

Simple.

I needed a justifiable reason to create an AWAKENING which would allow for Time Stopping on a global scale.

DIO is famous for this power, allowing him to freeze the world for 10 seconds via his Stand, The World.

And I wanted some way to write in this power.

As for the rest of abilities…

If all the other time based powers where specialists, then this is the jack-of-all-trades.

Unfortunately, when what you have is coverage of all time based aspects, it actually becomes stronger than the others.

I will not bother mentioning all the applications for this power, mainly because I want to leave this one intentionally vague.

I will, however, mention some uses using the three characters mentioned.

1\. Flash-Forward – shown by Tracer's Blink

2\. Molecular Deceleration – used by Dio to slow down/stop atoms around himself, allowing him to absorb heat from others, imitating his Vaporization Freezing Technique

3\. Temporal Rewind – The most frequent application, as evident via Zilean's Chronoshift, Tracers Recall, and Dio's Vampire Immortality [achieved by constantly rewinding personal time back, maintaining prime condition by undoing the damage and physical fatigue within the temporal constraints]

4\. Time Energy Generation & Time Compression – Zilean's Time Bombs and Tracers Pulse Bomb

5\. Time Acceleration – Dio's Superspeed

6\. Time Distortion – Give's Dio time to process everything around himseld, passing off as enhanced senses and mental processing

7\. Time Reduction – Zilean's Time Warp which slows down enemies[time]

8\. Time Stopping – The World as AWAKENING and to create physical footholds in the air to imitate flight/air walking

You get the idea.


	275. Concoction

FRUIT: Gappei Gappei no Mi (Concoction)

Let's start the DOTA 2 roster with the Alchemist; his concoction attacks gave me the inspiration for this fruit.

I was quite stumped for a while since I managed to accidentally corner myself until I decided to broaden how to interpret the direction of this power.

Plus, considering that Oda has named fruits after sound effects, I am allowed some leeway.

Hence why I made a power that benefits anyone who uses chemicals and plays on the theme of a mad scientist mixing solutions to induce reactions.

1\. Chemical Reaction Manipulation - The user can cause, reverse, speed up, slow down, or otherwise alter a chemical reaction [a process that leads to the chemical transformation of one set of chemical substances to another], including the speed of oxidization from a slow rust to a burst of flame. They can also affect the chemical reactions in the human body, rendering an opponent unconscious from shock. They can also change energy reaction rates as well, causing batteries to drain of power, force fields to decay, and alter and absorb vast amounts of radiation.

a. Speed up reaction

b. Slow down reaction

c. Stop reaction from occurring

d. Manipulate when the steps that occur within a reaction

e. Alter speeds of multiple reactions within one solution (various things being mixed in one container/environment)

2\. Body Chemistry Manipulation – The user can manipulate the biochemicals within themselves or others, causing various effects BUT ONLY VIA RATES (NOT BY ALTERING WHAT'S PRESENT)

3\. Chemical Reaction Creation - The user can create chemical reactions, including ones never having existed/seen before, allowing for the creation of new forms of matter.

4\. Burning/ Combustion Inducement – activate/trigger 'spark' necessary to trigger oxygen exploding (done by manipulating oxidation)

5\. Corrosion Inducement - The user can cause materials, usually metals, to corrode/rust

6\. Rot Inducement

7\. Temperature Manipulation – accelerating a chemical reaction means that more heat will be released

This power is only useful in the hands of an experienced and knowledgeable chemist (first weakness) who has access to the necessary base chemicals and elements (second weakness) to make this power useful, as well as physical ontact (third weakness) with chemicals or targets (living or otherwise).

As an example of what I mean by 'necessary chemicals,' imagine something like Gutrot from 'Ben 10', which is a walking laboratory, with all the necessary gases on him ready to be used however he wishes. Same for this power: the user needs the chemicals at their side/containers to make reactions.


	276. Porcupine

FRUIT: Gesshirui Gesshirui no Mi, Model: Porcupine

Rigwarl the Bristleback is a porcupine on steroids. Hence this fruit idea.

1\. Rodent Physiology – The user with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into rodents, including mice, rats, squirrels, porcupines, beavers, guinea pigs, and hamsters.

a. Burrowing

b. Camouflage

c. Climbing

d. Contaminant Immunity

e. Disease Immunity

f. Enhanced Agility

g. Enhanced Balance

h. Enhanced Bite

i. Enhanced Senses

j. Enhanced Stealth

k. Environmental Adaptation

l. Prey Instinct

2\. Porcupine Physiology

a. Needle Projection (via back) – also used as a form of defense

b. Enhanced Climbing


	277. Tar

FRUIT: Taru Taru no Mi (Tar)

Ember Spirit imitated it, but it was perfected by Tar Pit from the Flash's Rogue Gallery.

1\. Asphalt Mimicry – The user is made up of or can transform their body completely into asphalt. The user can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of asphalt, in which case, it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into the homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other.

a. Contaminant Immunity

b. Dermal Armor

c. Pain Suppression

d. Disease Immunity

e. Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability

f. Enhanced Endurance

g. Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence

h. Enhanced Strength

i. Thermal Resistance

j. Asphalt Generation

k. Asphalt Attacks

l. BURNING ATTACKS! Liquid asphalt (tar) burns through almost anything and is almost impossible to remove or cool off.


	278. Karkadann

FRUIT: Sai Sai no Mi, Model: Karkadann

Magnus seems like too good of a champion to waste for a simple rhino. Let's see… is there some unique rhino that can be used as an inspiration?

1\. Rhinoceros Physiology – The user with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into Rhinos.

a. Charge!

b. Dermal Armor

c. Enhanced Durability

d. Enhanced Endurance

e. Enhanced Hearing

f. Enhanced Smell

g. Enhanced Speed/Agility

h. Enhanced Strength

i. Horn Protrusion

j. Power Stomp

k. Savanna/Jungle Adaptation

2\. Karkadann Physiology – Despite being considered among the holy acolytes of unicorn creatures in the world (mainly due to its horn having healing capabilities), the Karkadann was one of the largest and most ferocious creatures to stalk the arid flatlands and deserts of India, Persia and northern Africa in search of fresh meat. The name Karkadann is a variation of the Sanskrit "Kartajan," which means roughly "Lord of the Desert."

a. Predator Instinct - The user possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed (if the user is in the foe's proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one's hands in combat/pursuit.

b. Enhanced Size

c. Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, and Horn Protrusion a level above a normal Rhino Zoan

d. Healing Horn – recorded to have been used to treat poisons (take that where you will with this power)


	279. Fluid

FLUID: Ryūtai Ryūtai no Mi (Fluid)

Well, Morphling is one of the rare figures who is made of water in a MOBA. However, since I have a stance on any fruit that directly deals with water, this was the more… bizarre… alternative.

1\. Liquid Mimicry – The user can morph their body into a liquid state, made up of or can transform their body completely into liquid substances. Users' transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of liquid, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other.

2\. Amorphous Physiology – The user is composed of a flexible, amorphous substance that can be manipulated in a variety of ways, they are also very resistant to physical attacks.

a. Elasticity

b. Malleable Anatomy

c. Natural Weaponry

3\. Matter State Shift - The user can alter their own material state to that of a solid, liquid, or gas, while keeping their molecular constitution and maintaining their identity. The user can also take on states that lie between matter phases, such as turning themselves into supersolid material.

4\. Scattering/Reforming

On the surface, this seems like a handy Special Paramecia.

Oh? You thought this was a Logia?

No, this fruit has one giant flaw – the user becomes a fluid capable of changing its state of matter, BUT THAT IS IT. Think of the liquid the user becomes as being completely neutral. It can't be changed; it can't become toxic, it can't be used to transfer heat or electricity, it can't do any of the fun things all other non-solid solutions are capable of other than shifting the user's limbs into weapons and change state of matter.

So while this form has no unique weaknesses, it also has no unique strengths.


	280. Night

FRUIT: Yabun Yabun no Mi (Night)

So, we had someone be empowered by sunlight and by moonlight. Being empowered by day is somewhat stupid but by the night and darkness? Yeah, Night Stalker can work with that.

1\. Night Empowerment – The user becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. during THE NIGHT AND/OR IN DARKNESS, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the night or even slow or stop aging.

2\. Darkness Adaptation – The user is able to survive and adapt to dark environments (especially nighttime conditions), with a circadian cycle programmed for nighttime activity, heightened senses to compensate the absence of light, and perhaps darker coloration.

a. Shadow Camouflage - The user is able to become undetectable as long as they are in darkness or shadow.

b. Echolocation

c. Enhanced Senses

d. Enhanced Stealth

e. Night Vision

f. Spatial Perception

3\. Darkness Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows.

4\. Darkness Mimicry – The user is made up of or can transform their body completely into darkness/shadows.

5\. Night Manipulation – AWAKENING and only within a finite area

Anyone reading this will immediately point out how overpowered this fruit is correct. But please remember that this fruit's activation and usage is conditional since it requires nighttime to work. Sure, having the user stay in darkness or shadows is a temporary measure, but during the daytime, the fruit is useless, giving the user nothing but a weakness to water.

But in nighttime though, well, the gloves are off.


	281. Scarab

FRUIT: Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Scarab

Be it the Nyx Assasin in DOTA 2, Anub'arak from Heroes of the Storm, or Khepri from SMITE, there is just something about scarabs that make them unique and exciting when inspiring fantasy beings and creatures.

1\. Beetle Physiology – The user with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into beetles.

a. Bloodlessness

b. Burrowing

c. Camouflage

d. Dermal Armor

e. Enhanced Bite

f. Enhanced Durability

g. Enhanced Strength

h. Miasma Emission

i. Voracious Appetite

j. Wallcrawling

k. Wing Manifestation/Flight

While not unique in any other way to most beetles, scarabs are unique in their reverence in Egyptian mythology and association with the Sun.

This may not make sense to the casual reader, but anyone who has read my main work may be aware of a particular theory I have about Zoans and societal/cultural views and beliefs. Take that where you will.


	282. Rush

FRUIT: Tosshin Tosshin no Mi (Rush, charge)

Let's be frank folks, since we are covering videogame characters – especially of the MOBA variety – a fruit around the concept of a charge attack was inevitable. So Spirit Breaker, let's get it on!

1\. Charge! - The user is able to charge in a linear direction with superhuman speed and strength causing great destructive force. The user of this power can break through solid matter such as cement walls, iron shields, or even force fields.

a. Collision Inducement - The user can take any two or more bodies of masses, energies, matters, elements or forces and are driven on each other for a relatively short time. They can create impacts or collisions with their powers, and with a little extra force during two colliding attacks, push back the enemies causing damage on a collateral nature or an obliteration of both or all bodies.

b. Concussive Force – The user can deliver the impact of concussive force, whether directly or remotely, which can knock the target back and cause internal and external damage. They can achieve this either by direct physical force, solid matter, the pulse of energy or any other way that causes damage by collision.

c. Critical Impact - The user is able to deal extremely damaging attacks to the enemy dealing double the damage or causing very lethal pain or fatal wounds. Highly advanced users can take down their opponent in one attack.

d. Enhanced Speed

e. Enhanced Strength

f. Piercing Charge – The user can charge in any direction and impale anything in the user's way, whether it is with superhuman strength or speed, and cause a very decimating force. Such as a brick wall, or even more supernatural like a wall of reality or space.

g. Power Headbutt - The user possesses great physical strength and speed in their head, skull, and neck allowing them to use a powerful headbutt that can knock someone out, break things or destroy structures.

h. Propulsion Strike [for limbs]

i. Projectile Body - The user can utilize energies, auras or their powers to form a projectile sphere or coating of their body, becoming a living bullet.

2\. Juggernaut Momentum – AWAKENING. The user becomes a juggernaut, described as a massive inexorable force, campaign, movement, or object that crushes whatever is in its path, incapable of being stopped. By having this power, the user becomes an unstoppable force that crushes anyone or anything they face.


	283. Saw

FRUIT: Kiru Kiru no Mi (Saw, chop, severe, cut down)

While Timbersaw is an excuse, the chainsaw (or saw in general) is a rather famous – or infamous as the phrase may be – tool in many genres of literature and movies, more so in horror and zombie movies for… various uses.

For the basis as to why this is possible, Mr. 1's Supa Supa no Mi - while technically turning him into a blade - allowed to make an attack that turned his forearms into tiller blades, spinning and shredding anything they touched. As such, this is more than allowed.

1\. Saw Protrusions - The user can generate saws from their bodies and use them for a variety of purposes. [regular saw or buzz saw or anything in between – there are many varieties, be it handheld, circular, or even the more bizarre]

2\. Enhanced Sawmanship – The user possesses a dangerous aptitude for the way of sawed weaponry. Demonstrate high proficiency in power, speed and sheer savagery allowing them to perform feats such as decapitate their opponents, saw off their opponent's weapons and cut through stone, concrete, and brick with ease.

For how this power would look and be used, look up a little-known manga called 'Chainsaw Man.'. The 'protagonist's' appearance is what truly inspired this fruit.

Or if not available, then Giriko from 'Soul Eater.'


	284. Walrus

FRUIT: Seiuchi Seiuchi no Mi (Walrus)

Look, this was bound to happen. So let's use Tusk as an excuse to list out the power.

1\. Pinniped Physiology – The user with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into pinnipeds, including seals, walruses, sea lions, etc.

a. Body Temperature Manipulation - The user has complete control over the body temperature of oneself and others, including increasing and decreasing it to harmful or lethal levels, increasing it to levels where touching the target is painful/damaging while keeping the target unaffected by the changes, concealing body temperature, making the target resistant or immune to temperatures, etc. The user of this power is completely unaffected by the temperature changes.

b. Cold Immunity

c. Dermal Armor (via fat)

d. Enhanced Agility

e. Enhanced Endurance & Durability

f. Enhanced Lung Capacity

g. Enhanced Senses (especially touch)

h. Enhanced Strength

i. Pressure Resistance – the user is resistant to damage from being crushed, smashed, or flattened.

j. Tusk Protrusion


	285. Atrophy

FRUIT: Ishuku Ishuku no Mi (Atrophy, contraction, dwarf, withering)

This was going to come up eventually, but the Underlord beat me to the punch.

The saying has always been 'wither away' and while it is used to imply decay or break down, the word 'wither' is explicitly used.

The same for atrophy: while it implies decay, it is not.

Atrophy is defined as the wasting away of organic tissue, primarily as a result of the degeneration of cells, or become vestigial during evolution.

It has also been used as a gradual decline in effectiveness or vigor due to underuse or neglect.

In the simplest power application terms, this is as close as one can get in the Lich-being category of draining life and vitality WITHOUT outright killing anyone or inducing organic decay.

1\. Atrophy – The user can cause their internal organs and extremities to waste away to nothing rapidly. This may be used as a mode of survival by either eliminating a limb that has been bound in some way or conserving energy.

a. Cancel Additional Limbs and/or Auxiliary Organs (the antithesis to Nico Robin's Fruit)

b. Self-Sustenance by breaking down cell tissue for nourishment. (sort of like the body using its fat deposits rapidly for energy)

c. Remove unnecessary or detrimental body parts.

2\. Atrophy Inducement – The user can induce atrophy on people and animals, causing bodies/body parts to wither and degenerate as if they have been used so much over a long period, making them weak and unfit and thus, putting them at a disadvantage and unable to do almost anything.

a. Organic Decay - the ability to decay, and eventually disintegrate all forms of organic matter by touch. The touch breaks down the binding forces between organic molecules, causing organic materials to wither and reduce to a pile of dust within a matter of seconds' exposure to skin. [extreme application of definition]

This fruit needs more work in the application before it can be finalized and used in a story.


	286. Venom

FRUIT: Dokueki Dokueki no Mi (Venom)

The Venomancer is an odd duck, but his power is pretty evident.

Some science talk though.

Venom is a secretion containing one or more toxins produced by an animal to cause harm to another. It kills through the action of at least four major classes of toxin, namely necrotoxins and cytotoxins, which kill cells; neurotoxins, which affect nervous systems; myotoxins, which damage muscles

I can hear some people bringing up Magellan again, but please mind the phrasing. Poisons are substances that cause disturbances in organisms, usually by chemical reaction or other activity on the molecular scale [which is why their weakened doses are called medicine.] But venom is a natural secretion that is intended to attack an organism aggressively [poisons can be made artificially] and can't be used as medicine since they function as white blood cells rather than modify the workings of the body.

1\. Venom Secretion - The user possesses venom that is coated in/secreted by their skin, fangs, claws, tongue, etc., which can extend to their target upon contact. The poison can have a variety of effects, ranging from sedation, paralysis, mutation and instant death.

a. Venomous Tongue - The user possesses a tongue that is coated with or can secrete natural venom, which can extend to the victim when the said victim is touched. The poison can have a variety of effects, ranging from sedation, paralysis, and instant death.

b. Venomous Claws - The user possesses claws that are coated with or secrete natural venom, which can extend to the victim when the claws cut said victim. The poison can have a variety of effects, ranging from sedation, paralysis, and instant death.

c. Venomous Fangs - The user possesses teeth that are coated with or secrete natural venom, which can extend to the victim when the fangs bite said victim. The poison can have a variety of effects, ranging from sedation, paralysis, mutation and instant death.

d. Venom Tears

e. Venom Spray/Breath

f. Venom Sweat

g. Ultimate Venom – similar to Ultimate Poison

Frankly, anything Poison and Toxin can do but as a Venom


	287. Snake

FRUIT: Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: XXX Snake

We covered the venom aspect of the character, but now I have to cover the snake part of Venomancer.

That and we might as well cover all possible snakes I can think of.

1\. Snake Physiology

a. Camouflage

b. Climbing

c. Constriction

d. Crawling

e. Crushing

f. Dermal Armor/Scale Manifestation

g. Enhanced Agility

h. Enhanced Bite (Elastic Jaws)

i. Enhanced Flexibility/Elasticity

j. Enhanced Smell

k. Enhanced Strength

l. Heat Sensing

m. Matter Ingestion

n. Poison Generation/Venomous Fangs

o. Prehensile Tongue

p. Seismic Sense - The user is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations through physical contact with the ground, enabling them to perceive their surroundings as precisely as regular sight.

 **VARIATIONS (just a few of the better-known groups/family of snakes…)**

1\. Adder – not a particularly deadly venomous snake but the bite can cause extreme pain and paralyzes in large doses. Other than small size, has rather diverse environmental adaptations

2\. Amphisbaena (Mythical) – one of the more odder snake myths, depicted as a giant winged golden snake of Greek Myth famously born of Medusa blood. Reason for oddness? Has two snake heads: one near the wings and arms and one at the base of the tail.

3\. Anaconda – eaten by Boa Sandersonia

4\. Basilisk (Mythical) – done in an earlier chapter

5\. Boa – large, powerful, and designed for crushing

6\. Boitatá (Mythical) – a Brazilian creature with large horns and lit on fire (without harming self). Also capable of breathing fire. Size and availability of venom uncertain.

7\. Horned Serpent (Mythical) – mentioned in many Native American tales. Characterized by significant size and horns and associated with rain, lightning, and thunder. Has at times been depicted with crystal scales and single crystal horn. Considered enemy of Thunderbirds due to some immunity to electricity.

8\. Hydra (Mythical) – similar to the famous Eight-Headed Orochi, except much smaller in size and more serpentine in appearance. Infamous for the ability to regrow its heads when sliced off.

9\. Jörmungandr (Mythical) – one of the more well-known mythical snakes, the second child of Loki known as the inspiration for the Ouroboros. Does not need poison (which it does have) since its sheer unmeasurable size is enough to frighten and subjugate the strongest of beings. Considering that the Giants in One Piece are inspired by Vikings and have a Prince named Loki, this fruit is more than likely present in the world already.

10\. [King] Cobra – eaten by Boa Marigold

11\. Krait – found in more arid and humid climates [India] with a highly potent neurotoxic venom [muscle paralysis]. Size not too different from the adder,

12\. Mamba – venom primarily in the neurotoxic category but varies in attack pathway based on species. They are famous for mortality rates (especially the black mamba) and their fast movements.

13\. Naga (Mythical) – while the hybrid form is the more prevalent interpretation of the Indian creature (top half human, bottom half snake), the more draconic and snake-like bestial visage (as more famously depicted by the male Naga in World of Warcraft) have increased size, strength, savagery, venom, extra pair of arms, and a supposed skill in hydrokinesis.

14\. Python – covered in an earlier chapter. While distinct from the boa in real-world circumstances, it is entirely similar in application and description [for sanity sake, boa are in the Western Hemisphere, and pythons are in the Eastern Hemisphere.]

15\. Rattlesnake – one of the more well-known snakes for its rattle and number of snakebite attacks. It's venom, however, despite being more than capable in causing necrosis and blood clots due to its median lethal dose, has claimed fewer lives then believed due to awareness of species by natives and immediate treatment [not to say that venom isn't deadly or slow acting, just that people are prepared for it].

16\. Titanoboa (Ancient) – the boa on steroids. If the boa can reach 20 feet in length, the Titanoboa can reach 40 feet easily.

17\. Viper – more of a family of venomous snakes (i.e., all vipers are adders, but not all adders are vipers, etc.). Can be distinguished by fang size and venom that targets blood (prevent coagulation) or protein degradation (via proteases)

Snakes are found in all corners of the world (even the artic) and inspired many myths (more than most other animals), meaning that the Zoan Snake Family is a rather large one for inspiration.


	288. Wraith

FRUIT: Ratisu Ratisu no Mi (Wraith)

There are many ways one can go with the Wraith King, but his name says it all.

Wraith is a ghost or ghostlike image of someone, especially one seen shortly before or after their death like an omen.

So I tried reflecting that the best I could.

1\. Wraith Physiology – The user with this ability either is or can transform into a wraith, an incorporeal evil spirit from the netherworld — distinct from demons — that drains the life energy of mortals in order to sustain their existence and may be able to steal souls as well. Typically wraiths appear as shadowy forms wrapped in robes or cloaks, or simply vague shadows, but this isn't always the case.

a. Fear Inducement

b. Flight

c. Intangibility

d. Invisibility

e. Life-Force Absorption - The user can absorb life-force/energy, vitality, and health, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source, etc., either temporarily or permanently.

f. Possession

g. Regenerative Healing Factor

h. Telekinesis

i. Telepathy

j. WEAKNESS TO SUNLIGHT!

k. WEAKNESS TO SILVER!


	289. Bounce

FRUIT: Hazumu Hazumu no Mi (Bounce)

Jumping over to 'Overwatch' now we start with...

Ah, Junkrat…. The copyright free Joker with a bomb fetish.

And who likes to propel himself using his bombs like a deranged pogo stick.

1\. Bouncing - The user has the power to bounce.

a. Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability

b. Enhanced Leap

c. Impact Absorption - The user can absorb a perfectly inelastic collision, an object struck by a projectile will deform, and this deformation will absorb most, or even all, of the force of the collision. They can absorb physical impacts such as punches and kicks, weaponry such as swords, bullets, and hammers or even explosions.

2\. Hyper Bouncing - The user not only can bounce, but they can gain momentum and kinetic energy, and therefore speed and distance for every bounce they may make. They keep going faster with each bounce they make across the area in defiance of the laws of conversation of momentum and conservation of energy.

a. Acceleration

b. Momentum Absorption - The user can absorb inertia, the amount of resistance to change in velocity, and use it for a variety of means.

c. Kinetic Energy Absorption - The user can absorb kinetic energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as a power source, etc., either temporarily or permanently.

d. Speed Accumulation – The user can accumulate speed and motion from any/all types of activity and unleash it all at once, granting them the ability to move at virtually any speed depending on how long they accumulate it.

3\. Enhanced Bodily Forces – The user can move, attack and act without the need to use their limbs while not forfeiting speed/maneuverability. For example, they can jump/slide using only their belly/butt/back, launch themselves using forearms/forelegs, bounce on one's head, throw oneself using their body, etc.

4\. Springy Movement - The user can change position and movements at a great speed, getting into and out of any position and movement very quickly. They can move from being knocked over to back on their feet in less than a second, being in a tucked position to a jumping flip or sideways cartwheel, etc., and can essentially get in and out of any movement/position swiftly.

For an idea as to what I mean, imagine Bellamy using his Spring Hopper (without springs though) but taken all the way to Flubber levels without cellular division.

I can easily see the combat applications to this power, what with defying the laws of conservation of energy and conservation of momentum. Anything that can give a middle finger to physics – regardless of the degree - is not to be trifled with, no matter how silly the power seems.

Exhibit A – Luffy's Rubber Fruit.


	290. Accuracy

FRUIT: Seido Seido no Mi (Accuracy)

I wanted to do something with McCree, but this fruit was the best I could come up with. But with all the range fighters out there that don't fall into one distinct power category, this fruit is bound to come up.

1\. Absolute Accuracy – The user possesses limitless accuracy, being able to react to and hit any/all targets, no matter how impossible/improbable/unlikely the odds are or fast it is. They can instantly respond and zero-in on their target without even having too aim/look at or even be anywhere near their target; including making absolutely impossible hits/shots, perfect shots with their eyes closed or hands tied and/or even successfully hit homing targets and disrupted/ignored targets. This places the user above virtually all other beings in the universe in accuracy. [Compounded with necessary eyesight enhancement such as reflexes and senses]

2\. Accuracy Reduction - The user can reduce the target's accuracy, making it harder for the target's attacks to hit.

3\. Accuracy Calling - The user can grant enhanced accuracy to oneself or others.

4\. Spatial Perception - The user is able to perceive the spatial distances: the dimensions (length, width, and height), distances between objects, shapes, and sizes of things, etc. They can discern how far away something is and the exact measurements of the proportions of an object.

Frankly speaking, this should be a much richer power since, by definition, accuracy is 'the quality or state of being **correct** or precise.' If we get even more technical, it is also defined as 'the degree to which the result of a measurement, calculation, or specification **conforms to the correct value or a standard**."

With the underline phrases, this power – AWAKENING or not – should allow the user to some degree manipulate measurements in the immediate environment and truths.

Maybe someone will be able to figure it out.


	291. Rocket

FRUIT: Enka Enka no Mi & Roketto Roketto no Mi (Rocket)

Say what you will, but the first thing that comes to mind when seeing Pharah is 'rocket.'

 **ENKA** **(PARAMECIA)**

1\. Rocket Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate all kinds of rockets, including military rockets, missiles that use rocket propulsion, rocket spaceships, etc., and affect their properties.

a. Explosion Inducement

b. Improbable Weapon Proficiency (by using rockets as a weapon)_

c. Manipulate the properties of rockets.

d. Size Manipulation (of rockets)

e. Velocity Manipulation - manipulate the speed of rockets.

f. Missile Generation with rockets.

g. Projectile Enhancement with throwing rockets.

h. Rocket Generation

i. Trajectory Manipulation with rockets.

The logistical issues have to be modified as to how the rockets will be made and what exactly falls under the prevue of modifications and control, but it is a viable fruit possibility.

 **ROKETTO (SPECIAL PARAMECIA/LOGIA - hard to say...)**

This is allowed because Baby 5 has turned herself into a missile when using her Arms Fruit

1\. Rocket Physiology – The user with this ability either is or can transform into a rocket. This can range from space shuttles to missiles in space and the like.

a. Airborne Attacks

b. Flight/Jet Propulsion

c. Lateral Repulsion

d. Magnetic Projectile

e. Orbital Strike

f. Spatial Flight

g. Vacuum Adaptation

h. Volatile Constructs

This is the Jet Fruit on steroids, what with the much more powerful thrust available to the user as well as the metal body given via the mimicry. This isn't even taking into account the height and weight available to the user when shifting forms.


	292. Hacking

FRUIT: Hakku Hakku no Mi (Hacking)

Sombra is an interesting champion. While she was created as a burst-damage character, her abilities centers around weakening her targets and removing their options before going in for the kill. Unfortunately, in the world of 'One Piece' – in which technology is not very prevalent – her expertise wouldn't fit in.

Unless her hacking allows her to interact with her environment like a computer.

1\. Hacking Intuition - The user knows instinctively how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. The user can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid them in various situations.

2\. Computer Operation Intuition - The user has immense knowledge of computers and everything connected to them, including hacking, coding, programming, fixing bugs/viruses, cracking passwords, etc.

3\. Interface Creation – The user can create a personal digital interface and manipulate the data via interactions with the computer hologram. [MAIN POWER – needed to interface with things.]

a. Diverse Interface – The user can isolate and/or interact with any particular subject from the reality around them be it physical, metaphysical, spiritual, etc. and reality will correct itself accordingly; user does not actually warp reality but simply alter its course to a particular effect their results ranging from the mundane to the extraordinary.

b. Reality Interface – AWAKENING. The user can interface with and control existence/reality like the settings for a system, allowing them to manipulate it like any system such as a computer, in supernatural, physical, metaphysical, mental, conceptual, etc. level. The user can rewrite various natural/paranormal phenomena, bring anything into existence or erase it, command reality to defeat one's foes, implant messages into different structures up to and/or including the fabric of reality allowing them to redefine its properties. Unlike Virtual Warping, the user is not limited to interfacing with reality like a computer system, but as any system.

4\. Computer Interaction - The user can interface with computers and IT networks, allowing them to download and gather information. [MAIN POWER – needed to interface with things.]

a. Codification - The user can create complex codes, symbols or systems, and even very difficult riddles, questions and spells that can be impossible to solve in order to protect or keep something safe

b. Crash! - The users can negate any sort of powers and usage that involves technological aspects, cause power drainage of technology, EMP, system errors or computer virus infections, etc. [This is more in retgards to system crash which requires prerequisites rather then something spontaneous.]

c. Decodification - The user can break any sort of codes that have been placed, decipher and solve any mysterious message, which may lead to a clue or objective. The user can also break certain seals that have encrypted messages or symbols.

d. Download - The user can download anything, including energy, data, matter, etc. from anywhere and nowhere. They can download new materials, new information, and even new techniques out of nothing (NOT NEW POWERS THOUGH).

e. Indexing - The users of this power can index any and all different kinds of information, DNA, data, history, etc. The user can preserve such sources by putting them in a computer, vault, book, separate dimension, or on their own body or soul for protection.

f. Programming - The user can program a certain function in others to change their pattern of behavior or take control of them. Those who are themselves machines may transmit their programming into other machines in order to continue living.

5\. Information Transfer - The user transfers information into another person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconnaissance missions or tests since the user can send information regarding miscellaneous data, they can transfer even images and symbols to the person. The user can help others with answering questions and even in undercover operations, possessing knowledge of certain people. The user can help their allies navigate where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that the user can transfer also includes the knowledge of certain superpowers and secrets to techniques.

In a way, what I am describing is rather vague which can entirely be blamed on my lack of understanding of coding and how programming works within computers.

In any case, this fruit would allow the user to interface with anything similarly as to a computer, allowing them to modify its internal codes and programming. While this wouldn't be necessarily handy in finding information about the target and more time consuming, the degree to which the user can manipulate the code within the target is not to be overlooked. Things such as putting in commands (sleeper agent) to rewrite someone's personality are the broad spectrum of what can be done.

Also, since macros can be premade and stored in the user personal 'computer interface,' the user can create preprogrammed commands to affect the environment and structures with enough practice.

In simplest terms, whatever can be programmed into a computer and machine can now be programmed into the immediate environment and targets.


	293. Sphere

FRUIT: Kyūtai Kyūtai no Mi (Sphere)

While the characters actual name is Hammond, the name given to his champion in 'Overwatch' is Wrecking Ball. He may serve the role of the tank, but it's his ability of 'Grappling Claw' that gave me the idea for this fruit based on how he functions as his namesake.

1\. Spherical Form - The user can convert themselves into a ball for attack, defense, and/or mobility. The user's skeletal structure is often highly flexible to allow them to do so with ease.

a. Ball Mimicry [in the regards that things worn by the user – such as armor and spike – are transferred in sphere form] – similar to what was shown by Chōji Akimichi and the Human Bullet Tank techniques (and its derivatives).

b. Spinning Attack - The user can spin while attacking with any other power while covering a large measure or area. The user can do this in four different ways; they can rotate in a tornado-like effect, spin in a drill-like effect, spin in a yo-yo like effect, or spin by just spinning around on the ground.

c. Spin Dash - The user can perform a quick dash maneuver in which they roll into a ball, spinning forward and crashing through opponents, even cutting through them should the user's anatomy allow it. [Sonic the Hedgehog]

d. Spinning Defense - The user defends themselves by spinning, covering a large amount of area and creating a 360-degree defensive field that can make almost anything unable to penetrate. No matter where the attack comes from, the spinning defense will cover that area.

e. Bouncing

While simple, its utility cannot be overlooked, especially if its Mimcry form can absorb more advanced weapons such as cannons and guns (chains and spikes alone make it a threat). One also has to remember that the size of Ball Mimicry depends on items used/worn by the user, meaning that its size can become dangerous when enough armament is present. If the speeds and maneuverability can be maintained by the user regardless of size, then this fruit quickly jumps up in danger level.


	294. Stop

(I manage to escape from beneath the table, away from the video game demons. Needing an escape option, I jump into the nearest available file to escape, right before the demons appear, hunting for me.)

* * *

FRUIT: Yameru Yameru no Mi (Stop)

Seems like a decent place to start the 'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure' franchise with...

So I present to you the first Stand revealed – the Stand of Jotaro Kujo, 'Star Platinum'.

While in the manga/anime 'Star Platinum' has the same ability to stop time as 'The World', I don't do doubles (I alredy covered Dio).

Hence why I focused on the 'stop' part of the power, since the AWAKENING of this ability could easily duplicate Time Stop.

Unfortunately, this brings up the nuances of wordplay, seeing as in how the common vernacular, 'stop,' 'cancel,' and 'negate' can MEAN the same thing but are used in entirely different circumstances and implications.

Let someone else figure that out.

I can say, however, from my personal opinion, that 'stop' works under the assumption that something affected by this power can be restarted. In terms of length, 'stop' is momentary and complete, 'cancel' is temporary and acts more like a stop-gap than anything, and 'negate' is longer but stretched to one specific phenomenon.

So in a way, 'stop' is temporary but since it affects something completely for that moment (i.e., a stopped heart can be restarted, a stopped furnace can be relit, etc.) it has much safer but versatile applications.

1\. Blood Stopping - The user can stop the blood flow of oneself and/or others with a variety of effects, from stopping wounds from bleeding to paralyzing an opponent. Useless considering blood flow can just restart in others since heart still pumps. However, in the user, this is useful since the effect can persist by stacking, allowing the user to receive a temporary boost in endurance and physical strength (Blut Vene from 'Bleach')

2\. Body Stop (Immobilization) – The user can cause people (any mobile organic target) to 'freeze up' (stop) on contact. Can be applied to the motor and/or cognitive functions or even more specific (body joint), allowing the user to imitate something akin to what occurs when a person is punched hard enough in the head or heart, ceasing the body. Affect can be stacked with consecutive touches/contact/hits, even being maintained consistently as long as the user keeps contact with the target.

3\. Body Supremacy – While the full scope of this won't be explained, considering that the user can stop all unnecessary activities/signals/things within their own body to their discretion, it makes sense that with proper motivation, knowledge, and dedicated monitoring and understanding of self, the user can achieve long-lasting or temporary impressive feats. For example, the user can stop all mental and physical signals of the body to maintain a calm façade, akin to the famous poker scene between Jotaro and D'Arby, in which Jojo psyched out the undefeated man with the most impressive poker face in history… while having never looked at his cards… smoking a cigarette… and drinking a Blue Hawaii [think about that in your head].

4\. Enthalpy Stopping – An entirely hypothetical power working entirely on the premise that enthalpy is the opposite of entropy. As in, if entropy is a measure of the amount of unavailable energy in a system, directly related to heat and activity, and various in amounts as long as the system is not in equilibrium, then enthalpy is the opposite. By that understanding, enthalpy is the measure of the amount of available energy in equilibrium, linked to order and inactivity. Meaning, by that [troll] logic, stopping enthalpy is in turn actually STARTING activity. Take that where you live – I honestly found absolutely no mention of this power in form or pure manipulation.

5\. Entropy Stopping - The user can cause the amount of entropy/disorder in a system to stop completely, directly making the flow of matter and energy cease to progress any further and remain the same. Various possible applications since entropy are linked to heat, activity, and inherent 'chaos' of existence

a. Stop decay to prevent things from breaking down

b. Stop aging, except when healing.

c. Keep objects from changing into a different state of matter.

d. Stop chemical processes.

e. Keep things from being damaged further.

6\. Heart-Stopping - The user can cause the hearts of others to instantly stop, effectively killing them. Though the victim may be revived, they may suffer brain damage as a result if they go too long without blood/oxygen being pumped into their brain.

7\. Mid-Air Stopping - The user is able to temporarily halt in mid-air, enabling them to survive what would otherwise be a deadly fall, as well as check forward or backward momentum.

8\. Molecular Immobilization – AWAKENING. The stronger form of Rigidity Inducement but weaker then Time Stopping. Can cause objects/organisms to stop in all action and activity regardless of placement in the environment or action committed (i.e., causing water to stop flowing, frozen in the middle of the air while everything around it can keep moving). Since this can be achieved without contact, the effect can persist by maintaining the 'stop' aspect.

9\. Rigitidy Inducement – The user can cause matter to gain complete rigitidy in its physical structure, making it inflexible and incapable of moving in any way. Achieved through stopping atomic/molecular vibration, causing any item in constant contact with user (at discretion) to be much harder to break/puncture/cut through.

10\. Technology Stopping - The user can cause technology of any kind to fail by various means (overheating, exploding, causing something to go offline/not work anymore, etc.), making machines useless, unable to work for a time or permanently.

11\. Time Stopping – AWAKENING. The user can stop time while being unaffected themselves, or may also allow others to be unaffected. If the user moves before this ability ceases, it would appear to everyone that the user teleported.

Taking a look at this list, I can list all these powers to various things Jotaro has performed and succeeded in during his appearance in the franchise in one way or another.

As such, it's more than likely I forgot the more obvious uses for this power.


	295. Stag Beetle

FRUIT: Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Stag Beetle

Okay, the Stand of Gray Fly is called the 'Tower of Gray'… which is a stag beetle.

A beetle with a second mouth and ludicrous speed, but a beetle nonetheless.

I am going to have to return to the topic of beetles later on. Me using Scarab was just a one-off, but based on the prevalence of beetle in Japanese inspired shows, a sequel is inevitable.

1\. Beetle Physiology – The user with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into beetles.

a. Bloodlessness

b. Burrowing

c. Camouflage

d. Dermal Armor

e. Enhanced Bite

f. Enhanced Durability

g. Enhanced Strength

h. Miasma Emission

i. Voracious Appetite

j. Wall-crawling

k. Wing Manifestation/Flight

2\. Stag Beetle – While the length of the horns can vary by variety and age of stag beetle, the antlers do resemble the likes of stags, including pincers within the inner sides of the curving horn.

a. Enhanced Antlers

b. Enhanced Speed


	296. Coral

FRUIT: Kōraru Kōraru no Mi & Sango Sango no Mi (Coral)

Captain Tennille Stand 'Dark Blue Moon' may be uniquely suited for water-based combat, but its ability to create energy draining acorn barnacles led me to this Devil Fruit idea.

[I am aware that barnacles and coral aren't closely related. But barnacles are technically Crustacean, and I am not doing marine based Zoans. So, coral it is.]

 **[PARAMECIA] Kōraru**

1\. Coral Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate coral, a group of marine invertebrates that are formed from colonies of polyps.

a. Coral Generation – The user can generate coral, whether by drawing them from already existing sources or by manifesting them anywhere they want.

b. Coral Constructs – organic construct guidelines but with coral, meaning weapons and armor and the like (nothing flexible, however)

Considering that coral is surprisingly sturdy and pointy before being sharpened, this is a rather niche power. But considering they gave a supervillain this ability preference (Kadaver from DC), then it means that this power has potential.

 **[LOGIA] Sango**

1\. Coral Physiology – The user with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into coral, a colony of polyps that can form large reefs.

a. Aquatic Adaptation

b. Aquatic Respiration

c. Coral Generation/Constructs

d. Dermal Armor

e. Poison Generation – some species of coral are poisonous

f. Regenerative Healing Factor – coral proliferates quickly under the right conditions

g. Symbiosis

I hate to say this, but the best example of what I had in mind for this fruit is a creature from the 'What's New? Scooby-Doo' cartoon, appropriately named the Coral Creature.

Coral – when tossed upon an unsuspecting surface or victim – is almost parasitic in nature, considering how fast it grows. There is also no discrimination, all matter is subject to growth when contact is made: buildings, roads, swords, fists, etc. Add in the barbs and poison, facing a being made of this durable organic matter would require a non-contact based fighting method.

And in the One Piece Universe, long-range combat and ability users are somewhat rare.


	297. Trajectory

FRUIT: Kiseki Kiseki no Mi (Homing, Tracking, TRAJECTORY)

'Emperor,' the Stand of Hol Horse, is like the weaker inspiration for Guido Mista's Stand 'Sex Pistols.' Both work under the same basic premise: 'Emperor' has Homing Bullets, and 'Sex Pistols' have Bullet Control.

However, I've covered Bullet, and a plain Gun Devil Fruit is somewhat meaningless. Plus, Accuracy and Ricochet have been done, so Trajectory it is.

1\. Trajectory Manipulation — The user can control a projectile's trajectory path once it is fired or thrown, whether it be a bullet, laser beam, boomerang, thrown weapon, etc. This allows the projectile to curve around barriers and obstacles to reach targets, attack at unsuspecting angles and blind-spots, confuse opponents as it keeps moving around before making the unexpected strike, and have it gain momentum and piercing power by flying around.

a. Homing Effect (Imitation) – The user can make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them.

b. Trajectory Curving - The user can curve projectile attacks to avoid any obstacles for better accuracy on their targeting or to avoid being hit.

This power has a few noticeable weaknesses to it.

a. No targeting affect like for Vander Decken's Mark Fruit.

b. While contact is not necessary with the projectile, sight is needed to target it for manipulation.

c. 'Projectile' term is very subjective – what user considers a projectile can be used against them

d. The energy and momentum of a projectile cannot be added to or removed ones it has been tossed/propelled/fired. This means that while some momentum can be added via rapid zig-zag turns, the longer the projectile remains in transit, the faster it loses the power keeping it in motion, as well as its penetration. This weakness is marginalized when controlling something with inherent propulsion (rocket) or too fast to notice (laser, beam attacks).

e. No Projectile Body or Projectile Enhancement via Centrifugal Force Manipulation

All of these weaknesses would be negated via AWAKENING, which would turn the user into a pseudo-telekinetic for all objects in motion.


	298. Attract

FRUIT: Tsurikomu Tsurikomu no Mi (Attract [pull towards])

Mariah's Stand 'Bastet' works by cursing the target with a 'magnet curse,' which attracts larger and larger metallic objects toward the target, eventually either killing them via some object stabbing them (blades are metal) or crushing under the weight of all the metal.

I took the concept of 'Attraction' in a few other directions.

1\. Attraction – The user can create, shape and manipulate the forces of attraction, including physical forces such as electromagnetism and gravity, emotional, social, etc

2\. Aggregation - The user can use various means/forces to either pull objects towards themselves or to cause target objects/organisms to attract things to them.

3\. Attraction Field – The user can create a field that draws in any objects within the surrounding area towards oneself. Unlike regular attraction & repulsion power, the field provides little to no precise control over what they pull towards them, and can't accurately pull single items or specific items. Instead, they pull things to them from a certain radius with size and mass being more of a factor. Powerful and skilled users can affect where and when the field is active. Usually it is at the center of the field; however, some users can make an independent field that can pull things to the center of the separate field instead of the user. With further practice, users can even set a timer on when the field activates and deactivates.

4\. Attraction Field Redux – The user can modify the attraction field, allowing it to only affect certain items or materials as long as items attracted aren't organic. Can only be maintained as long as the user is in the area to maintain specificity of the attraction.

a. Magnetic Infusion - The user can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with magnetism, empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency, causing them to seek out it magnetic materials (iron, nickel, cobalt, and their alloys, etc.) and attract anything magnetic to it.

b. Gravity Infusion

c. The same notion for more straightforward ideas (light, shadows, etc.) or more esoteric notions (hatred, love, attention, etc.)

5\. Attraction Defiance – The user can ignore 'attraction' and pull of real-world phenomenon or the abilities of others. [Please note that gravity is technically considered the force that pulls/attracts the item down to the core of the planet]

6\. Social Attraction - The power is used to make people feel appreciation and/or love/liking towards the target. [Can be induced in others via Psionic Signal Placement]

7\. Social Magnetism - The user can attract others, making targets feel a pull towards the user, even if they can't justify it, and feel immediately bonded. The effect can also be used in reverse so that those who fall in the range of the user's powers feel repelled and distance themselves from the source.

8\. Psychic Gravity Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate psychic gravity, allowing them to ground a person's thoughts in reality and/or attract/repel certain mindsets. [Attract people of a certain mindset or build]

9\. Telekinetic Maneuver – The user can alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on, push an object away, attract and repel objects around them, deflect and reflect attacks, change the trajectory of projectile, move objects of small and/or massive size, etc., and can even manipulate the surrounding vectors of matter and energy. [Achieved via activating and deactivating attraction gravity pull of items in the environment. Flawed in that strength of attraction can't be changed afterward, only it being on or off.]

I've heard of social butterflies, but this Devil Fruit comes off as more of as the perfect tool for a femme fatale.


	299. Restoration

FRUIT: Fukugen Fukugen no Mi (Restoration)

Josuke Higashikata's Stand 'Crazy Diamond' is… unique. Not so much because of the hearts on it, but more because it started the trend of Jojo's being smart with their powers. Not to say that they weren't bad-ass, but none so far have reached the epicness of Jotaro.

There was a small debate whether to use Restoration [Fukugen] or Restore [Modosu], but I decided to go with the title given in the source.

1\. Restoration - The user can restore anything living or non-living to either their optimum state, including high-speed healing/regeneration of themselves or others, reconstruct ruins or destroyed buildings, etc.

a. Body Restoration - The user can restore and return bodies to those who have lost them by various means. Unlike creation and regrowth, the target's body is not created from scratch or regrown, rather it's restored to the point as if they never lost it in the first place. However, this power can only be done when all the parts are in the immediate environment. Self-healing is possible, but it doesn't function under the same guidelines as healing or accelerating the healing process.

b. Condition Restoration - The user can restore living beings to their original fitness/condition, returning target to the condition they were before, fitness wise, or even augment their fitness further to make them better than before. This does not, however, cover curing illnesses and diseases (as victims are not considered damaged) or restore life to something dead (if partially alive, it works).

c. Form Restoration - The user can change targets of transformation powers (Petrifaction, Argentopoeia, Chrysopoeia, Salt Transmutation, etc.) back to normal. They can counteract the effects of Mode Lock on others and even on themselves if they retain their mind and powers

d. Physical Restoration/Object Repairing - The user can repair and return any broken or damaged non-living object to its optimal state no matter how long it has been broken or how damaged it was. Done by remains of the broken item being drawn in from a distance to repair self. When restoring a divided object, the user is able to control which part acts as the starting points for the rest to gather towards. Can be used offensively if one chooses, such as by trapping an enemy by restoring pieces of a broken crate around them, tracking by restoring a severed limb or a shredded portion of clothing, etc. [The main aspect power that can be weaponized in the most straightforward way, even if planning and set-up is needed.]

2\. Compound Fusion – The user can fuse all parts of a target (living, dead or inanimate), into its whole form. Depending on the skill/power this can be into the whole (fuse a living being's bodily systems if they are separate, form a chair by combining the legs and other parts that make up the chair) or fuse things on a chemical or even an atomic level. Achieved via improper or warped restoration or by throwing something into the restoration of a physical object, capturing the organic target.

3\. Environmental Purification – The user can purify/refresh entire environments and/or environmental systems, allowing them to restore and undo any/all damage caused by pollution, poisons/toxins, radioactive fallout, etc. This is basically a large form of Condition and Physical Restoration. Restricted in that it has to be done within some sort of time parameter and knowing that not EVERYTHING can be restored – as mentioned, the parts need to be present, and some forms of destruction are too extensive to leave everything that was initially present behind.

4\. Retrogression - The user can reverse anything and/or everything to an earlier or original state. This is not to be confused with the 'healing' aspect of this power. Rather, the user can weaken their opponents in different aspects by causing retrogressions, such as weakening their powers or their physical capabilities. Can also be used on non-living things to revert chemical changes and complex structures to their raw components

Don't know what the AWAKENING would be (even if Absolute Restoration is a thing), but go with this power where you will.


	300. Elimination

FRUIT: Haijo Haijo no Mi (Elimination)

Hirohiko Araki has nothing but my complete respect as a mangaka, even if I only found out about him later in life.

While less known in the West, his long-running series 'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' permeates and influences almost all anime and manga that has been made in the East, especially the concept of dramatic poses, many shonen tropes, the "Spirit Guardian" theme (like in 'Persona'), and the notion of specialized/individual powers. The franchise basically laid down the foundation for combat between different 'superpowers,' like in Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, and Fairy Tail (to name a few).

His artistic work is so highly acclaimed and recognized that he was one of five artists selected by the Musée du Louvre and inspired a few dress styles for Gucci.

Unfortunately, Araki has one acknowledge debilitating weakness as a mangaka: he forgets things, A LOT. Araki has a notoriously bad memory, explaining partially the plot holes and retcons in his works. However, he also mentions that he likes to play his bad memory up to get away with many things. Since he never really plans out his stories/arc in advance, he will forget things he mentioned/did or the importance of characters/actions.

No more is this evident than in the Stand of Okuyasu Nijimura, 'The Hand.' Basically, anything 'The Hand' right palm touches when it does a swiping motion is erased, be it physical matters or space itself. Whenever 'The Hand' erases something, the voided space is usually immediately filled and "stitched up" by adjacent space and objects, effectively removing any traces of the removed objects ever existing.

There are two examples of this. When erasing air, the empty space drags things, meaning the user can use this effect to propel himself ('teleport') or drag a target closer by the air being sucked in. Another example of this is when 'The Hand' swipes across a gate, shrinking it down in size, as evident when it sign switches from "No trespassing' to 'No passing' (the section with that word was erased).

I should not have to explain why this power is beyond horrifyingly dangerous. Granted, Araki justified its presence since it was limited to the right hand of 'The Hand' and that its user is an idiot, but still.

I am going to try to bring this power down to the Devil. Fruit level.

1\. Erasure - The user is able to erase physical things from the material/physical world. Meaning, if it can be touched in the real world (solid, liquid, or gas), then it can be erased

2\. Space Depletion - The user can deplete three-dimensional space, controlling the distance between two different points of spatial locations. Since space basically acts as a boundary of existence for all, if the space around any matter or energy is depleted, then the said matter would also be erased from existence.

a. Distance Manipulation by depleting space in between two points (corrected by fusing the ends with sign example earlier).

b. Remote Teleportation by deleting space in between oneself and target, dragging target toward self or dragging self forward as a form of propulsion

c. Matter Annihilation by erasing any matter or energy alongside a region of space in the place swiped/touched.

d. Spatial Slicing by erasing a sliver of space and whatever is inside it.

I'll be frank, it's not the 'erasing from existence' aspect of this power that is screwing with me, but rather the 'distance manipulation' aspect that scares me.

Let me explain. Say the user erases part of a land of an island. By the notion of this power, the ends will fuse. Here's the thing, the land must be dragged to make up for the empty space but how does what work? Does the world correct itself and make the island smaller, or is the merging of the masses create fractures elsewhere on the island? Does that mean that a large enough erasure can crack the island so badly that an earthquake can form?

And what about if you remove a section of a ship? Does the ship shrink to make up for space lost or is the act of filling in the void causes the rest of the ship to fracture by the pull of the wood?

What about something similar for buildings or ground beneath the buildings?

Even if we restrict this power to the non-living (because trying to figure out how to erase a chunk of an arm is giving me an aneurysm), this power has more plot holes then Jojo itself.

As such, until someone can figure out how to justify this power, I am leaving it as more of a thought experiment.


	301. Sound Effect

FRUIT: Kōkaon Kōkaon no Mi (Sound Effect)

Koichi Hirose's Stand 'Echoes' was the first evolving stand, but one whose power seemed to actually weaken when it reached its final form.

I only say this because Act 3 could increase the weight of something, freezing it in place, but Act 2 had the power to imbue sound effects (written word) to objects, creating unique effects, such as making them elastic/bouncy, radiate heat, produce wind, etc.

A much more useful power then freezing targets in place.

An odd combination of Writing Manifestation and Letter Power Bestowal can best sum it up.

1\. Writing Manifestation – The user can write words or sentences and make them happen, manifesting written words as energy, forms, and actions, such as inducements, transformations, and appendages to the body of oneself and others.

2\. Letter Power Bestowal - The user can give powers to oneself/others by using letters/words. The power granted by the user depends on the word/letter used.

The problem is that this power is restricted to sound effect words/phrases. Some examples:

a. Explosions - boom, bang, pop

b. Collisions - crash, bang, clash, wham, smack, whomp, whump, thump, bump

c. High Speed - zoom, whoosh, swoosh, zing

d. Sirens - blare, shriek

e. Liquids - squish, slush, burble, gurgle, trickle, glug, splatter, squirt, fizz, plop

f. Electricity - buzz, hum, zap

Going to leave this one somewhat open-ended since I don't know the official recognized sound effects in lietrature. Hopefully, someone figures it out.


	302. Author & Writer

FRUIT: Chosha Chosha no Mi (Author/Writer)

Rohan Kishibe is as close as one can get to 'self-insert' in one own published work (admitted by Araki himself since Rohan is modeled after him).

This is also shown in his Stand 'Heaven's Door,' whose basic ability is to turn people into books, pages unfurling from their bodies in the shape of whatever body part it opens from which Rohan can then either read the detailed and absolutely true information of the target (which includes memories).

The true power of this Stand comes in when Rohan can remove memories and information from the target (by removing pages or scratching out the writing) or plant commands/hypnotic suggestions in the target (by writing into the pages of a person or object transformed into a book).

While even impossible commands can be carried out in the source (commanding Josuke to fly backward at 70 km/h and he does so without external force), this won't be the case for this power.

Allowing this power to work on objects is allowed, however.

1\. Book Transmutation – The user can turn the object/being targeted partially into a book, allowing the user to interact with it as such, reading it and/or altering the information within it.

a. Hypnotic Writing – The user can use writing to affect or directly influence other peoples minds to their commands.

b. Command Inducement

c. Personality & Behavior Alteration

d. Memory Reading

e. Memory Implantation

f. Memory Removal

g. Memory Block

While I have mentioned what Rohan has done with this power, he has never really showcased all of its potential. I say this because he either stuck to the 'command writing' aspect of this power or relied on others for assistance.

Some examples of things he could have done with this power.

1\. Copy and paste (or even transplant) pages of information from one person to another, allowing the quick exchange of knowledge and skills, even if there is physical body incompatibility or lack of physical requirement.

2\. Remove mental and emotional weaknesses from individuals, or at least provide the basis for them for the target to resolve them on their own

3\. Add beneficial triggers or commands to allies in the long run, such as healthy habits, or the inability to sell each other out


	303. Toy

FRUIT: Omocha Omocha no Mi (Toy)

IF Sugar can turn people into toys, then having Keicho Nijimura Stand 'Bad Company' is more than justified as a power.

1\. Toy Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate any sort of toys, including construction sets, dolls, toy vehicles, puzzles, toys which are part of active play such as hoops, tops, balls, Frisbees, etc.

a. Animation of toys.

b. Projectile Enhancement and Control Manipulation of toys

c. Object Attacks using toys.

d. Flight via toys

e. Control of the toys done via the mind/hand commands within the visual range, but preset commands CAN be given to deploy troops. Problems is that if something doesn't meet the criteria of the orders or if they are too open-ended, issues can come up.

2\. Toy Creation - The user can create toys of any type and size, including dolls, blocks, toy vehicles, balls, action figures, toy tools, toy guns, etc.

a. Requires physical material to work with

b. As long as the material is provided, toys can be of various sizes. Meaning, a ton of wood can be a thousand small wooden soldiers or one giant wooden soldier

c. Type of toys: block, cloth, glass, metal, technology, paper, plastic, rubber, and wood

d. No turning living people/animals into toys

e. Requires user to have a plan/blueprints in mind when making the toy, meaning that errors can be made

f. The concept of toys is subjective

3\. Toy Constructs – The user can change toys into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence.

Considering how far Narancia Ghirga got with his weaponized toy airplane 'Aerosmith,' this is not a power to overlook due to its silliness. People already made the same mistake with Sugar.


	304. Melt

FRUIT: Tokeru Tokeru no Mi (Melt)

Ratt may be the most hazardous Stand so far for how gruesome and harmful its melting darts are.

1\. Melting - The user can liquefy objects/organisms by causing the molecules to merge together and thus lose total physical cohesion. Viscosity depends on the object being liquefied, if it has high water content, then the object could become completely water-like liquid. If the object is rock like or inorganic, then it will become a thick and mud-like liquid, while metal would become like mercury.

Please note that this is not the same as softening or literally liquefying something; this is pure total breakdown of an object in the most harmful way imaginable. Think dumping the most concentrated acid on anything and watch it burn and disintegrate into nothing.


	305. Picture & Painting

FRUIT: Gazō Gazō no Mi (Picture) & Byōga Byōga no Mi (Painting)

Yoshihiro Kira's Stand 'Atom Heart Father' is a little odd not in that it doesn't have potential as power, but more because it has never been pushed to the limit of its potential, leaving a rather large void of how to direct this power.

You may also be asking about why I have 'Painting'? Well, both are similar in the application even if the medium is different, so I figured to cover both.

 **PICTURE**

1\. Photograph Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate photographs and the medias used to create them. [A photograph (also known as a photo) is an image created by light falling on a photosensitive surface, usually photographic film or an electronic image sensor.]

a. Photo Attacks– achieved by releasing whatever attack is captured in an image, be it physical (sword air slash), element, or energy blast.

b. Photograph Creation– achieved by taking out whatever the user desires as long as it is in the picture. Anything alive obeys the user of this fruit.

c. Photograph Inducement – partially achieved when trapping people in specific location s depicted in photos [will be explained later]

d. Photographic Intuition – since the user has mastery over photographs, then as an extension, they should have an instinctual understanding and knowledge of everything captured in a picture. This covers any objects as well, as well as the ages, personal information, and everything else as long as it is visible in the image. As an example, think of the user looking at a crime scene picture and able to extrapolate everything from it, even if they are for example not aware of the person or when the crime occurs. Just remember, only that which is perceived/captured in the picture is understood. This can be corrected by presenting other photos of the same location/scene, allowing the user to compile the greater whole.

e. Photograph Transformation – anything that happens to the object/target in the picture (be it within the picture or to the physical photo) will be reflected in real life. For example, if the picture is ripped BY THE USER, then the rips will reflect in real life. If someone else rips it, nothing will happen to the target other than releasing anyone real captured within a picture.

f. Photograph Creation / Photography Vision - The user can create photographs, whether by taking a picture of an area or making one by scratch. [A possible weakness of the user unless they can literally print pictures out of their body; otherwise, they need a camera to make their power work.

g. Photographic Encapsulation - The user is able to imprison/contain targets (whether living or non-living) within photographs/photographic devices, using digital camera devices or old photographic devices to trap others within pictures or the devices themselves.

As mentioned by Artistic Inducement and Artistic Intuition, Photographic Encapsulation is the main power of this fruit.

1\. The user – and anyone living stuck within a photograph - can interact with objects that are within the photographed area, as long as it is within the confines of the photo (regardless of where a power source or signal connection goes).

2\. The user can interact with anything inside the picture INCLUDING PEOPLE. The user can 'interrogate' people inside the picture, able to get whatever information they know AT THE TIME THE PICTURE WAS TAKEN.

3\. Any item removed from the picture is physically similar to the object source. The only way to distinguish the two is that the object would be a mirror image and would be destroyed if the original picture was 'ripped up.' This rule is the same for anything living removed from pictures as well.

4\. If something living is inserted into a picture with a certain environment, they will fall victim to the environment, since it is a pure moment captured in time. For example, if a person is put into a picture of a party, they will slowly succumb to the party mood. If they are put into a battle, they will fall victim to a never-ending fight. Same for any environment, like a boat at sea in a storm or in the middle of a mountain during a blizzard.

5\. While the user is the only one able to remove or insert anything into a picture with visible effect, anything the victim grabs out of the picture while in contact with the user is carried with them.

As evident, this power has many uses, if none directly correlate with combatting. The restriction, however, is that the user needs pictures of necessary items and environments to make the power dangerous.

 **PAINTING**

1\. 'Art' Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate paintings and the medias used to create them. [Painting is the practice of applying paint, pigment, color or another medium to a solid surface (support base). The medium is commonly applied to the base with a brush, but other implements, such as knives, sponges, and airbrushes, can be used. The final work is also called a painting.]

a. Art Attacks– achieved by releasing whatever attack is captured in a painting, be it physical (sword air slash), element, or energy blast. [not restricted by the art style]

b. Artistic Creation/Animation – achieved by taking out whatever the user desires as long as it is in the painting. Anything alive obeys the user of this fruit and is bound by the artistic style depicted (abstract, real, and anything in between)

c. Artistic Inducement – partially achieved when trapping people in specific locations depicted in the painting

d. NO ARTISTIC INTUITION

e. Painting Transformation – anything that happens to the object/target in the painting will be reflected in real life. For example, if the picture is ripped BY THE USER, then the rips will reflect in real life. If someone else rips it, nothing will happen to the target other than releasing anyone real captured within a picture. Unfortunately, this does not work on people painted in the work UNLESS IT IS a portrait or real-life painting; any other art style will not work.

f. Painting Encapsulation - The user is able to imprison/contain targets (whether living or non-living) within paintings, transforming them into the art style depicted in the painting.

There is no Painting Intuition since this isn't a picture – a moment captured in time – since a painting is the user's depiction of the moment and takes time. Meaning, the user can't get information out of it.

However, since painting allows one to depict anything – real or otherwise – in any style the user desires, it gives them more options and variety in the creatures, items, and beings they can create to use in combat or any situation they desire. Meaning that this power has fewer restrictions on creation but less usage in information gathering. There is also the factor that the efficiency of this power entirely depends on the artistic skill of the user UNLESS they use the works of others. Also, since it is not a picture (perfect copy), items (regardless of how real they are painted) taken from works will be able to be differentiated from their inspiration.

Some differences from canon Devil Fruits.

1\. Jora's Ato Ato no Mi only affects the real world while this fruit is strictly restricted to the medium [unless corrected in the future by Oda.]

2\. Kanjuro's unnamed Devil Fruit power only animates his drawings while this power encompasses the whole medium of painting and drawing, similar to how Charlotte Brûlée's powers encompasses everything to do with mirrors.


	306. Living

FRUIT: Seikatsu Seikatsu no Mi (Life [Living])

There was a debate about the naming of the power for Giorno Giovanna's Stand 'Gold Experience,' but it is as close as I can get considering my last chapter on 'Life.'

For simplicity sake, think of this as the power that GIVES life while the first 'Life' chapter is about ABSORBING life.

1\. Life-Force Generation - The user can generate life-force/life energy.

2\. Life Inducement – The user can give life to anyone and possibly even anything using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone.

3\. Life Infusion - The user can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with life, empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency, allowing them to heal, mend and purify rather than harm, including potentially resurrecting the dead.

a. [Artificial] Life Creation - The user is able to create living beings or matter using several different ways, these beings can either be completely unique/original, modified/evolved versions of already existing ones or simply normal beings without any major modifications.

b. Life Mastery – The user can create most forms of life (human, animal, plant, etc.) and control them to do their bidding when the creatures are no longer useful, the user can annihilate them instantly.

c. Damage Reflection - The user can reflect any damage caused to themselves or others, including physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, magical, power-induced, etc. back to its source, possessing a form of invulnerability. While usually a defensive method, it can be utilized as offensive with efficient calculation. [It is evil to harm pure life, a gift from nature and existence.]

Think of the user of this fruit as a giant battery of life energy that they can use to create life from the nonliving or bless life to others. This allows the user to recreate all the feats demonstrated by Giorno.

1\. Converting inorganic objects into living organisms, be it an animal or a plant, and freely cancel it. Size has never been shown as a factor, but Giorno has never turned anything particularly substantial into an animal. He has created building sized plants/vines, however.

2\. Plant growth generated is always going to be faster than material turned into animals or human parts (Flesh and Organ Creation). Supposedly, the complexity of the organism is a factor, since transforming blood into a horde of ants was substantially easier than a rubber lifesaver into a fish.

3\. While animals created are not random, the actions they take are. It is why Giorno prefers plants for defense and escape rather than the more useful animals.

4\. Transforming objects into animals and plants depend on the environment: if the environment can't support life, then the ability will not even activate.

5\. When any of the created animals are attacked, the damage would be reflected back at the attacker. While this is never justified in the source (nor really shown with plants), it can basically be summed up [philosophically] that attacking such pure form of life is an act against nature/GOD, meaning that the attack shall be returned on the one who struck [not even Giorno is immune to this rule].

6\. Injecting pure life energy into a living organism has so far shown to have one of three uses.

A. The most used is the one that accelerates the thought process/consciousness but not the body of the target, creating a dissociation and in turn an opening for more attacks to slip through in the distraction.

B. The second seen use is accelerating the life span of an organism. This has only been demonstrated on a tree whose life span was rushed through, causing it to wither and die.

C. The third effect is the same as the second except when done to humans, which accelerates the healing process

7\. As mentioned earlier, the creation of singular body parts and organs out of inorganic matter. This can be done even during combat, as Giorno has tuned bullets into the very flesh they pierced.

There are a lot of holes in this power, as Giorno's Stand was being built up for its Requiem form, which is so overpowered that it makes 'The World' look childish. Hence why it's uses were really never focused on compared to his allies.

As such, this power needs refining.


	307. Zipper

FRUIT: Jippā Jippā no Mi (Zipper)

Bruno Bucciarati is one of the more focused on characters during his season of the JoJo franchise. As such, his Stand 'Sticky Fingers' is given particular focus, allowing a buildup and more in-depth explanation of its powers compared to most of his associates Stands.

1\. Zipper Generation - The user has the ability to generate zippers on any surface. For example, the user can hit a wall and open it up and walk through it then zip it up again. This also allows the user to separate enemies into multiple pieces and even perform a cutting attack by detaching something and then canceling the zipper. The space inside the zipper may be large, allowing the user to create special hiding spots that only they can access.

a. Amalgamation - The zipper can join things together. Requires the use of zippers, meaning that some size restrictions apply (meaning the zipper teeth must match to pull up the lever to zip them up). Whatever limbs are exchanged are controlled by the new user and whatever organs are exchanged match the new user. There is also no transfer of pain to the original owner of limbs and organs. Can also be used offensively in the spur of the moment by attaching parts together in a roughshod manner to restrict movement or binds enemies to other enemies, themselves, or to other objects, but such zippers are flawed and can easily be broken without physical repercussions.

b. Anatomical Liberation - The zippers can separate and detach the limbs and bodies of the user and others. Can also be partial, allowing longer reach for limbs as long as the zipper isn't fully pulled down. Can be used offensively on a target by making them fall apart into pieces by separating limbs and body parts via the zippers (as long as they are fully pulled down, however since partially undone zippers just hinder them and give more anatomic mobility). Limbs (and anything else living like a head) can't be separated for an extended period of time from source (torso) since without the heart to pump blood and nutrients, they will die [which almost happened to Bruno when he broke himself into a ridiculous number of parts to escape Pesci's 'Beach Boy' – a power I couldn't figure out how to turn into a Devil Fruit, and I tried with 'Hook'].

c. Dimensional Cutting – The phenomenon can be replicated by detaching something and then canceling the zipper.

d. Dimensional Storage – The zipper can be made on anything, allowing the user to store items 'within' the target without actually storing them in them, but rather the 'space' they take. For example, an item put inside a zipper generated on a pillar will remain inside the space the pillar take but will disappear when the pillar is destroyed since the space the pillar takes (in space and time) no longer exists. This will be reflected by the item coming out broken from the fragments of the pillar. Anything stored inside a target (living or an object) remains the same as when it was put in, meaning food doesn't spoil, and anything on a battery isn't drained.

e. Dimensional Imprisonment – Same as storage but for life targets. There exists a restriction not encountered in storage: the stored item must be smaller than whatever the zipper is made on. Meaning that a 200-hundred pound man can't be placed inside a 150-pound woman (same rule applies for objects as well, but since they are usually small, this rarely comes up)

f. 'Portal' Creation – The zipper can create an opening/'door' in anything as long as the zipper lever can be pulled to make an opening. Meaning that like for the Door Fruit, there is no such thing as a locked room or compartment to the user [ironically, the user can't create the zipper in the air into another dimension like the Door Fruit since the zipper can't 'open' a way into another dimension]


	308. Disease

FRUIT: Shō Shō no Mi (Disease)

Very little is actually given about Pannacotta Fugo Stand 'Purple Haze' since it only appeared in two episodes of the anime, but it left its impact via its deadly flesh-eating virus ability.

Hence this fruit.

1\. Disease Manipulation - The user can create, manipulate, shape, transform, cause/heal, etc. all forms of diseases, including their severity, contagiousness, methods of spreading, etc. They can control the organisms that spread diseases, including germs, bacteria, virus or other pathogens on a cellular level, including bacteriophages, microorganisms (microscopic organisms), retroviruses, cells that abnormally grow to make cancerous tumors and cysts, and pathogens that produce genetic mutations.

a. Disease Acceleration - The user can stimulate and accelerate the processes of diseases and viruses within an incredibly short period of time within the bodies of biological beings. They can make a seemingly benign sickness into a lethal and life-threatening ailment at their behest. With enough skill, a user can turn a condition that was thought to be harmless into a fatal affliction in a matter of moments. REQUIRES A DISEASE TO BE PRESENT IN SOME AMOUNT IN TARGET.

b. Disease Curing

c. Disease Detection – The user can sense the presence of diseases and gain a detailed understanding of them.

d. Disease Generation - The user can generate diseases and viruses, including mixing illnesses together or creating entirely new ones. Allows altering the means by which diseases are transferred. REQUIRES THEM TO BE PRESENT IN OR ON USER.

e. Disease Inducement – The user can induce any disease/sickness in others. REQUIRES A SAMPLE OF DEASE IN USER TO WORK.

f. Disease Immunity - The user's immunity, digestive, and other organ systems are completely immune to every form of disease brought on by bacteria, viruses, or even parasites.

g. Disease Solidification – The user can solidify or give solid-like properties to disease with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond.

h. Disease Suppression – The user can suppress any/all diseases and keep its effects suspended. This could be used to block pain from the disease, keep it under control and manage the disease so that it does not cause pain. It can't, however, stop the incubation of them, just repress to the point where it appears it has (hence its easier to cure).

i. Disease Transferal - The user can transfer any disease to another being, allowing them to cure the subject while also making another sick in their place.

j. Infection

k. Nosokinetic Constructs – The user can mutate and turn diseases into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence.

If it is not apparent by this point, this fruit has three weaknesses.

1\. The user needs a sample or act as a host to a disease to be able to use it via the power.

2\. If the user acts as a host, then they become a petri dish, an incubator for the most virulent and deadly strains of diseases (especially if they fight and evolve inside of them). This means the user wouldn't be able to make physical contact with allies since while they are immune from the diseases, they are not.

3\. When (not if) the user decides to weaponize the disease as a weapon or as an attack, then the allies are as equally susceptible to the attack (especially in aerosol form). While the user can cure the allies, if the disease is aggressive enough or user can't reach them in time, then they die.


	309. Softening

FRUIT: Nanka Nanka no Mi (Soften)

'Spice Girl' is an odd Stand with a rather straightforward power of turning everything but the self into 'rubber.'

1\. Stiffness Manipulation - The user can manipulate the stiffness of targets, whether living or objects, meaning how hard it is to bend something.

2\. Plasticity Inducement – The user can grant normally inflexible objects of interest enhanced pliancy, e.i. substances like glass or metal, then giving it the adjustable rubberiness of an elastic band.

The selling point of this power is that any object softened gain consistency and elasticity akin to rubber or putty, unable to be crushed even by a strong or be punctured by any force including sharp objects and thus making said object actually many times more resilient.

Also, since the objects take on a rubber property, they, in turn, become elastic, meaning that they can be used to bounce around or be used as a trampoline to fire projectiles. The object also accumulate kinetic energy due to the elasticity, meaning that when allowed to return to normal, the objects can create a sudden violent backlash.

Going to need a very creative/imaginative user to figure out all the ins and outs of this power, especially since it is very environmental and item driven.


	310. Skip

FRUIT: Chōyaku Chōyaku no Mi (Skip)

(I stare down Diavolo's Stand 'King Crimson.')

If it weren't for Akari's own admission of always giving the final boss an overpowered time or space-based Stand, I would have called this guy overkill.

Considering this power is like the bastard twin of 'The World,' this is somewhat justified.

Both powers deal with manipulating time within a 10-second frame, the difference seeming to be that Dio could interact with the world, but Diavolo doesn't.

This is so wrong yet right it's not even funny.

I gave this fruit the name 'skip' to encapsulate the Stand's command over 'removing cause' from any action. Since this Stand essentially bypasses events, he can create EFFECTS of actions without having a justified CAUSE behind it. This is because the Stand 'skips' the time frame of the events leading to effect, but the effect will remain/appear anyway.

This will make sense in a moment.

1\. Event Skipping – The user can ignore and skip events or sequences of events, allowing them to erase entire sections of time, add or remove injuries due to the fact the events that lead to or recovered from those injuries have been ignored/skipped, and even achieve a form of teleportation by simply skipping the events that lead to the destination.

2\. Causality Perception - The user can perceive and understand all-cause and effect relations, deducing the path leading to any effect, allowing them to plan, analyze, and take action with absolute efficiency. They can perceive the cause and effect relations of their own thoughts giving them the ability to tackle various situations by simply thinking about possible routes they could take. [This only applies to the event's being skipped, since the user can see what would have occurred normally within that time frame/]

3\. Future Hastening – The user can accelerate any future events that have yet to happen, causing them to happen in sooner they should. They can even cause paradoxes such as making a candle had melted before it was even lit, or make it rain before the clouds have formed.

4\. Future Removal [Skipped] – The user can remove the futures of anyone/anything, this can cause various effects such as apathy, luck removal, death, stasis, etc. depending on the future that is removed. They can remove some or all of the target's future depending on the user's skill level, and the target is affected.

5\. Causality Negation - The user can negate cause. This allows the user to achieve any desired effect by negating someone or something's cause. By negating cause the user can erase effect allowing the user to alter time to a degree. The user can also simply bypass the cause of the effect without canceling it out, confusing the target as to how the effect occurred without a catalyst for it.

6\. Effect Generation - The user can make effects happen without a cause or agent, bypassing causality/causation/cause and effect. Other than perhaps the use of their power, the cause is nonexistent when this is done. For the most part, the effect of something needs a cause to happen, but that is not the case with this power.

There isn't enough booze for me to even START figuring out how this would translate as a power, normal or AWAKENED. Manga is good and all, but I am going to wait for the anime to show this off before I make any more mistakes as it is.


	311. Deflate

FRUIT: Shibomu Shibomu no Mi (Deflate)

I wouldn't have bothered mentioning 'Soft Machine' and his odd power, but considering that we have a character in One Piece who literally wrings people dry, that preconception is thrown out the window.

1\. Deflation - The user can manipulate the structure of a target, whether organic or inorganic, to make it deflate.

a. Requires some way to make contact with the desired target. Something that punctures them is preferred, but touch works as well.

b. Deflates anyone and anything. While the effect with contact varies, if the target is punctured with a hole, the deflation is more apparent and whole since the 'balloon' is punctured, releasing all the air. Contact, however, removes the internal air slowly, meaning that if someone ends the contact, they are still weakened but their 'deflated' body/limbs.

c. Deflated beings and objects become deflated, limp and rubbery, akin to a 'balloon.'

d. Deflated people also have their clothes deflated and kept alive.

e. Anything deflated can be pulled through small spaces, such as pipes, often using stretching them out (size is somewhat of an issue if the deflated target was rather large).

More of a gag power if anything.


	312. Kinetic

FRUIT: Dōteki Dōteki no Mi (Kinetic)

Sale's Stand 'Kraft Work' appears strong at first glance since it has command over kinetic energy, but on further inspection, this is somewhat flawed.

The Stand has command over the kinetic energy present rather than say create it from nothing or via conversion of potential energy. This is mainly verified by that the Stand ability to lock away kinetic energy and accumulate it, rather than say absorb it, transfer it, or create it.

This will not be the case for this fruit since the mentioned applications do not 'break' the fruit but rather give it more applications choices. Also remember that this is strictly the manipulation of kinetic 'energy' rather than the byproducts of it, such as speed, power, etc.

Somewhat minor but clear difference.

1\. Kinetic Energy Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate kinetic energy, the energy possessed by any moving object, i.e., the necessary work in order for an object with a given mass to move from its resting position.

a. Kinetic Activation - The user can imbue objects, whether living, inanimate or mechanical, with kinetic energy to set them into motion. One with this ability can cause rocks to start rolling or cause people to start moving, even if they don't want to.

b. Kinetic Charging – The user can take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus "charging" that item with explosive or disruptive results. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object, the larger it is, the more time it takes. With practice, a user can moderate the amount of power discharged upon release as well as duration before the blast making detonation of said object timed or spontaneous. The user can also cause objects to dissolve by overcharging them until subsequent stress pulls molecules apart. It is also possible to; instead of converting potential energy to kinetic energy, accelerate existing kinetic energy to untold levels for a variety of causes and effects. Either taking internal energy to augment oneself in various ways or taking most any object and supercharging its energy while in motion augmenting it to deliver impacts of vast concussive force, i.e., leveling buildings or shattering reinforced steel.

c. Kinetic Energy Absorption - The user can absorb kinetic energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source, etc., either temporarily or permanently.

d. Kinetic Energy Defiance - The user can ignore kinetic, work and the law of conservation of energy. They can defy kinetic energy, making the collisions inelastic (not conserving kinetic energy) or elastic (conserving kinetic energy). They can ignore kinetic energy to stop at a short distance, keep kinetic energy without losing and defy how it is transferred, and exert large amounts of kinetic energy with little force and movement.

e. Kinetic Energy Dilution - The user can decrease/weaken the kinetic energy of anything, causing them to lose momentum, velocity, striking power and potentially freeze anything dead in its tracks. This has the added effect of tightening or weakening atomic structures as stilled atoms adversely affect molecular density.

f. Kinetic Energy Enhancement / Motion Bestowal - The user can increase the kinetic energy of anything, making them stronger and more effective, and more dangerous. Requires addition of said energy via physical action or transference.

g. Kinetic Energy Infringement / Motion Cancellation / Motion Lock - The user can infringe kinetic, work and the law of conservation of energy. They can create or destroy kinetic energy with impact, allowing them to defy the law of conservation of energy or keep any kinetic energy and not have it converted to another form of energy. [Via Molecular Deceleration can freeze an object in the air when enough KE is removed]

As you can imagine by the applications listed, this power is limited in that kinetic energy is required to make this power viable. Against enemies who use powers that bypass that limitation (which is actually a rather large number) or maintain their distance from the user, the disadvantages are numerous.

Why distance? Even if we acknowledge that the user can lock items in place in the environment in a form of traps or have energy stored for charging, the main draw of this power is draining the kinetic energy from the combatant, weakening them and giving the user more power to use.

As long as there isn't an object in motion to drain, this power is rather useless. Yes, the user can toss items around to drain their energy, but how much energy can that actually give? Slowly building up kinetic energy in a locked object to create a rapid projectile is a viable tactic, it would turn out the user and take too long to be viable as a spur of the moment attack.

I guess what is being said is that this power is only dangerous as long as the target doesn't know about it. The moment they realize what it is, it is rather easy to plot around it and cripple the user.


	313. Shrink

FRUIT: Shūshuku Shūshuku no Mi (Shrink)

Considering that there is a Mini Mini no Mi [canon or otherwise] that allows the user to shrink self, having this fruit - based on Little Feet – to shrink everything else is appropriate.

1\. Size Reduction - The user can reduce the size of anything and everything down to the dimensions of an ant, cell or even smaller.

This is not the same as compression or reduction (although that can be AWAKENING).

Also, note that the user can't shrink self. Everything else, however, is fair game.

This power is more useful in more strategic and support applications rather then DIRECT combat applications.

1\. The power activates via contact, and the shrinking effect is increased the longer contact is maintained.

2\. The shrinking effect is undone when the user wills it COMPLETELY (no gradients) or if something living 'dies' (heart stopping counts)

3\. The effect of shrinking can be altered when contact is made. Meaning that something can be made smaller or canceled out based on the user's will.

4\. Only applies to solid things. This can be bypassed to liquids and gases if they are inside containers. However, if the container is punctured, the liquids and gases return to normal size when they leave the 'border.' Meaning, a hole in a container will start spilling out the liquid, but the expected force of all that liquid leaving a small hole won't 'transfer via physics.' Meaning that the amount will match, but not necessarily the expected force. This effect, however, is bypassed with gases if they are ignited (the explosion will match the amount of gas actually in the container). Same for liquids if they can explode.

5\. If the nature of the shrunken solid object is altered (i.e., made into a liquid or less structurally 'solid'), then the effect cancels out.

6\. If the user is knocked out, everything currently shrunk returns to normal size.

The power is more useful in storage and transferring/delivering large items, but it can also be used to hold a large number of people or large objects in small spaces. Think ship in a bottle.

There are combat applications, but they are more focused on reducing enemies size then doing something physical to them.


	314. Mold

FRUIT: Kabi Kabi no Mi (Mold)

The 'Green Day' Stand power is straightforward so no confusions. Limited inspirations, however, as to actually use it in combat.

Mainly because I can't find any other mentions of characters using such a power, meaning my application prospects were nill.

1\. Mold Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate mold, a large and taxonomically diverse number of fungal species where the growth of hyphae results in discoloration and a fuzzy appearance, especially on food. They can cause fungi to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk," mutate fungi by rearranging DNA structure, etc.

a. Create mold.

b. Disease Generation

c. Manipulate the properties of mold.

d. Organic Constructs made of mold.

e. Plant Attacks using mold.

f. Plant Growth

g. Poison Manipulation - Mental Hallucination & Poison Generation and/or Miasma Emission

h. Spore Manipulation via molds - Infestant Spores


	315. Shogi

FRUIT: Shogi Shogi no Mi

This power – while based on the Stand 'Chocolate Disco' – is also inspired by a little known monster from Kamen Rider called Zone Dopant

1\. Area Shifting – The user can change/shift the contents, objects, placements, orientations, space and even the entirety of any/all areas/places, rearranging areas at will and changing things around, so the objects in the area are in different locations and orientations and such in the area that they are in.

This power is in some regards the weakened form of what Trafalgar Law can do.

It works as such.

1\. The user of this fruit – be it mentally or in actual space – can create a grid-like area (for conveniense, 64 grid like in chess). The dimensions of the grid can vary, as long as the shape is consistent and the number of squares is maintained. However, the larger the grid, the harder it is to use and the more draining it is,

2\. The user can shift locations of attacks, items, and living beings from one square to another.

3\. The user can shift the direction and the spatial placement of whatever is moved as long as it still in the square.

4\. The item MUST BE within the square – not entering it – when it is shifted elsewhere in the grid.

5\. The grid must be flat. The direction and placement of the user are irrelevant – in the air, underground, on one floor, etc. – as long the plane (grid) remains on flat. Meaning, it can't be 'placed' on a 45 or 90 angle to the ground (or what the user considers the ground).

6\. That whatever is being transferred must be WHOLE. Parts or sections can't be transferred. Meaning that while say a human target can avoid the effect of the fruit by running on the 'lines,' anything on them (clothes, weapons, etc.) that FULLY falls under a square grid is free game.

7\. Any projectile or energy attack that is in transit that is placed elsewhere on the grid maintains its energy, even if the direction and elevation are changed.

8\. The user – even if he can manipulate elevation placement – must be aware of what is above and below to know what can be transported and to where it can be transported. Sight is a must for this power, hence why it's safer to use it in an open plane or a spacious room/environment. The more things that prevent clear vision for the user, the riskier the power becomes.

9\. AWAKENING – The XY grid of this power shifts to XYZ grid, meaning that the user becomes aware of everything in their grid (dimensions still varied) as well as giving them more control and awareness. While the time to transport becomes longer since mentally knowing all the placements becomes an issue, the user in exchange gets more finesse, control, as well as opportunity to catch something WHOLE in one of its grids.


	316. Remove

FRUIT: Torinozoku Torinozoku no Mi (Remove)

Not going to lie, Josuke Higashikata's Stand 'Soft & Wet' has one game-breaking power mechanic. While its power has been called 'plunder,' I prefer its more appropriate alternative based on how it has been shown to be used – 'remove.'

To clarify, the Stand creates bubbles that can 'remove'/steal aspects or properties of inanimate and living things in soap bubbles. While the effects have appeared to be temporary at times, other times he can use the stored 'items' by bursting the bubble (will be addressed later). Also, as of the time of writing this, it has not been shown whether or not the 'property' stolen can be applied to anything else, other then being returned to the original source – if applicable – when the bubble pops on its own.

Seeing as how I plan to take the word of this power literally, this will help when I describe this fruit power.

1\. Characteristic Removal - The user can remove the specific traits of others and place the victim in a state where they are devoid of the characteristic that they once had.

a. Attribute Manipulation

b. Property Manipulation

c. Property Negation

d. Resistance Removal

Confused? Consider the applications to make more sense of this power.

 **APPLICATIONS**

· Remove sharpness from bladed items

· Remove weight from anything being lifted

· Remove integrity/sturdiness from something hard

· Remove an ingredient/item from a food/drink/dish

· Remove an element from a compound (whatever happens afterward in the reaction is debatable)

· Remove a human sense (smell, sight, taste, hearing, touch, etc.)

· Remove the water from the human body (or at least from the point of contact)

· Remove hair from self or other in various amounts (from a quick shave to full-body baldness)

· Remove friction from an item

· Remove smell/sound from items or people (useful in infiltration)

· Removing the CONCEPT of 'fire' from an object will cause it not to burn under any circumstance BUT WILL CONDUCT HEAT [yes, this is the more 'esoteric' application of the power]

· Remove the concept of 'water' from an object will cause it not to get wet but also removes its resistance against it, meaning no sluggish movement in the water and it will sink like a rock

· Remove the concept of 'air' will cause the object to be absolutely not affected by extreme winds

· Remove 'kinetic energy' will cause an object to be impossible to move

· Remove 'stored energy' removes the mass, inertia, and electrical charge from an object

· Can't remove a concept from an object that relies on it or else it will collapse on itself

· Can't make an object pass through a material by removing a concept from it (a rod through earth and stone) since it would only pass through one thing (pass through iron in an alloy but not steel)

As you can imagine, the moment you start considering removing concepts from something, the power possibilities for this fruit become near infinite because as long the object doesn't collapse on itself, there exists numerous ideas that can be removed that can have similar but vastly different applications.

This is before you even get to the fact that some concepts removed are beneficial to one thing while detrimental to another. For example, removing 'wind' from a bullet will give it an upgrade in speed but will weaken a sword since the air slashes of the One Piece Universe will no longer be possible since neither are affected by/effect by the wind. On the other hand, remove 'air' from a sword, and you get something that can cut through anything but on a bullet, you get a hunk of metal since it can no longer be sparked. Difference? Air means no more AIR resistance (different from wind affecting the trajectory of a bullet) but it also means no air to ignore to fire bullet.

See? Big difference.


	317. Vortex

FRUIT: Uzu Uzu no Mi (Vortex)

'Doobie Wah!' is a crafty little bugger of a Stand, appearing anywhere where the intended target even breathes a little, a never-ending mini-tornado hound dog of destruction.

Still, the notion of an individual becoming a tornado or stationary spinning force is not new (especially in comics), so having control over vortexes is not too out there.

Small footnote: a vortex is different from a tornado since a vortex isn't restricted to just wind even if both work under the same

1\. Vortex Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate vortexes and vortex-like phenomena, rapidly rotating column of air, water, space, time, etc.

a. Physical Combat Enhancement – will be explained later

b. Deflection

c. Vortex Placement/Telekinesis – later…

d. Vortex Dimension(s) Manipulation – mainly size and placement in the environment

e. Vortex Parameter(s) Manipulation – mostly speed and RPM

2\. Vortex Creation - The user can generate spirals/vortices composed of matter/energy [as long as the matter is available]. The vortex can be projected as a long ranged attack or as a tornado of the respective matter/energy for both offensive and/or defensive purposes.

a. Firestorm Creation - The user can create firestorms, conflagrations of intense temperature, capable of incinerating any and everything in the path. The flames can come from any source of fire or heat, such as flames or lava or even solar energy.

b. Hurricane Creation - The user can create hurricanes to cause massive damage, the strength of the hurricane depends on the power/skill of the user and the environmental factors.

c. Tornado Creation - The user can create tornadoes, whirlwinds and similar forms of wind storms.

d. Whirlpool Generation - The user can generate whirlpools, swirling bodies of water that can be used to attack or trap enemies.

At first glance, this doesn't seem much like a power. So let's list some potential combat applications.

1\. The vortexes formed – primarily from the air due to being readily available – can be used to cover limbs as both a defense armor and as a power booster.

2\. The vortex can be formed around a user, either large enough to keep enemies in or small enough to defend allies from outside attacks.

3\. Self-flight via air propulsion from vortexes formed on limbs

4\. Placement of vortex can be used to create a shield to block attacks or even tunnels to redirect attacks elsewhere or back at the enemy, probably stronger by increasing the attacks penetration/speed via the funnel of the vortex

5\. A concentrated/condensed vortex can be used akin to a laser, albeit made of wind and not with as much distance

6\. Creating multiple vortexes spinning in different directions in the environment (even if stationary) would be akin to placing blenders in the enemies path that can easily shred them to death

7\. Setting vortexes of various sizes and shape in the environment – if proficient enough – could allow the user to manipulate their projectiles by bending their trajectory via the spins of said vortex

8\. A vortex always sucks things in, meaning that the user can create one around themselves and create a vacuum outside of its spin, removing oxygen from the environment for everyone but themselves. And even if oxygen removal is out an option, then simply being able to pull enemies toward you regardless of how much they struggle creates a rather powerful image of power.

As such, while this isn't impossible to duplicate with something like air manipulation, vortex manipulation is still a powerful and viable power, if one that requires a rather creative – or in this case, practical – application of what is available.

The current debate for this power is what would constitute as an AWAKENING.


	318. Banshee

FRUIT: Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Banshee

We finally reached the 'Fate/Stay Night' franchise/Natsuverse.

Suffice to say, 300 chapters in, there are bound to be overlaps in topics, hence why I won't mention them again even if the powers/magic is undeniable. For example, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald's Mystic Code 'Volumen Hydrargyrum: Marrow of the Moon Spirit' can easily fall under the Mercury Paramecia. Same for Shiroy Emiya's 'Reinforcement' Magecraft, which can fall under various powers, primarily Concentrate.

So, let's start the Devil Fruits.

'Báthory Erzsébet: Fresh Blood Demoness,' the Noble Phantasm of Elizabeth Báthory, the Lancer who inspired four powers from the 'Fate/stay night' franchise.

We will start with a banshee.

Before we get to it, the difference between ghosts and spirits (this will come up in the future). In simplest terms, ghost are what happens when someone dies under tragic circumstances and/or is vengeful enough to remain and haunt a location, person, or thing tied to them. A spirit, however, is a being entirely in control of itself and surviving personality of the individual whose abilities vary based on the form of death or whatever they 'take with them' when they lose their mortal shell.

However, at times, both can overlap. So a spirit can be a ghost, but not all ghosts can be a spirit.

Another issue that arises is how the hybrid form will work. We have yet to confirm whether or not Sengoku's giant golden Buddha form is his Hybrid or Full Zoan form. As such, until otherwise mentioned, this fruit is either Full Human or Full Zoan. The hybrid state for this fruit is the abilities of Full Form bleeding through in weaker levels.

This will make sense in a moment.

1\. Banshee Physiology – The user with this ability either is or can transform into a banshee (from Irish: bean sí, "woman of the barrows") a feminine spirit in Irish mythology, an omen of death and a messenger from the Otherworld who begins to wail if someone is about to die [user doesn't need to be female for this fruit to work].

a. Spirit Physiology – The user with this ability either is or can transform into a spirit, a supernatural and conscious (although not necessarily sentient) being that in its normal state is incorporeal, invisible and immaterial. Many spirits are able to materialize either by shifting into a more solid form or by taking a vessel to give them physical shape, which can be done either by possessing an already existing form (either a living being or an object) or by animating and wrapping part of the environment "around" them. [Most of these power work in Full Zoan Form even if partially accessible in Hybrid Form.]

i. Empathy – range and depth of understanding of emotions, moods and temperaments strongest in Full Zoan

ii. Energy Independence - The user has independence from energy having no need to eat, drink, sleep, and they do not experience fatigue or get tired. Only accessible in Full Zoan.

iii. Flight – unless in Full Zoan, the user has merely higher leaping, faster speed and slower descent to various degrees while still human

iv. Inaudibility – The user is inaudible, either being able to be completely silent or allow themselves to only be heard by certain individuals or make things around them inaudible too. Different degrees based on bleed through of forms.

v. Inodorosity - The user's body possesses no discernible scent, allowing them to evade users of enhanced smell among other things. Different degrees based on bleed through of forms.

vi. Intangibility – Full body intangibility, intangibility extension (with ease), and intangibility infusion (with ease) requires Full Zoan. Otherwise, the user can only partially turn limbs intangible.

vii. Invisibility – while the user can turn limbs or the body invisible, invisibility to all visible spectrums of detection is only for Full Zoan.

b. Clairaudience – The user can hear in a way that isn't connected to their physical senses, on distances beyond their normal ranges or being able to sense sounds that are beyond their normal auditory scope. Improved hearings implied.

c. Death Song - The user can cause death by emitting sound, inducing death only using voice. The deadliest ability and one that fully requires the user to be Full Zoan. The ability is also single-target only, as the user must sing the 'death song' of the targeted individual, the length and complexity of which is determined completely on the life, age, and experiences of the target. As you can imagine, someone like Shanks would have a song lasting for over 10 minutes or the like, but the common pirate would have something a minute long. The song also can't be interrupted (or else the singer restarts) and if the target's song changes in the middle (something soul-shattering/transformative is revealed to target) then the user must restart and learn their new 'death song.'

d. Death Sense - The user can sense the coming of death, determining when someone is dead or dying or if others have died in a specific location.

e. Death Whisper – The user is able to connect to a supernatural network that broadcasts messages about the deceased or dying, which gives them the capability to hear the voices of people who were murdered or previously died. They can gain advice from the dead sense/predict the coming death of a person.

f. Sonic Scream – The user can emit/generate an extremely powerful scream of a high amplitude for a variety of purposes. Can only be used offensively.

g. Supernatural Detection - The user can sense the presence of supernatural beings and identify them as such on sight.

For this Mythical Zoan Fruit, there's one crippling weakness (other than the obvious spirit repellants): the Full Zoan Form. The form gives the user access to the full brunt and power of its abilities, but it is also incredibly draining stamina/vitality wise. The form also draws the user closer and closer to the 'spirit realm'/'realm of the dead,' meaning that the user is left open to being targeted or taken over by a stronger and/or evil being. The user is also 'pulled' into the realm, meaning that injuries or attacks that aren't necessarily life-threatening become more so the longer the form is maintained. This is partially avoided by the Intangibility since it can be kept full body for extended periods of time, but it is still a risk.


	319. Siren

FRUIT: Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Siren

Now for the Siren aspect of Elizabeth Báthory Noble Phantasm inspiration.

The siren is considered the distorted mirror of a banshee in that both are creatures that weaponized their voices, but both represent/use it in different ways and have different appearances.

1\. Siren Physiology – The user with this ability either is or can transform into a siren, creatures with the head of a female and the body of a bird [for this fruit, the user doesn't need to be female since male sirens exist] who use the irresistible charm of their song to lure people to their destruction.

a. Siren Song – The user is capable of emitting astonishingly beautiful and an enchanting singing voice that is capable of summoning/luring anyone who hears it come towards the singer.

i. Beacon Emission – The user can create a beacon that draws those perceiving it or only the one targeted towards the user. This ability is irresistible, forcefully causing the target or targets to come even closer. Being deaf or experiencing loss of hearing may prevent this from taking hold.

ii. Nausea Inducement

iii. Pain Inducement

iv. Paralyzes Inducement

v. Vertigo Inducement – The user can induce vertigo on the target, causing confusion, disorientation and/or nausea, possibly even unconsciousness.

vi. Mind Control – The user can control the minds of others with targets being utterly subject to their mental control. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they might not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect.

b. Supernatural Beauty – debatable trait…

2\. Avian Physiology

a. Aerial Adaptation

b. Atmospheric Adaptation

c. Claw Retraction (user has clawed feet)

d. Enhanced Condition

e. Hollow Skeleton

f. Wing Manifestation/Flight

g. Feather Projection

3\. Sonic Scream – The user can emit/generate extremely powerful scream of a high amplitude for a variety of purposes.

a. Sound Amplification – The user can increase the strength, duration, and potential of sound to it's fullest, the effects may change depending on the original effects of the sound that has now been amplified.

b. Echolocation

c. Vibration Emission – based on depictions of sirens in anime and tv shows, this can be channeled in the environment or be used to target an item or one living target specifically. All the user has to know is the individual frequency of the intended target and meet it with the user's voice.

This Mythical Zoan – which would make the user look like Monet without the arm wings – has one crippling weakness: the voice. You take out the user's mouth or find a way to cancel out sound, the user just becomes an overpowered Bird Zoan. Yes, the voice gives the user potential anti-unit and anti-army capabilities either via incapacitation or mind control, but it means nothing if the user can't use their mouth/voice to do it.

A less obvious weakness that needs to be mentioned is that someone incapable of hearing is immune to the mental/ear targeting aspects of this fruit. They can still fall victim to the sonic scream and induced vibrations, but the beacon emission of this power is circumvented. This doesn't apply to Banshee since that targets the soul, not the mind/brain.


	320. Sonic

FRUIT: Onpano Onpano no Mi (Sonic)

Second verse, same as the first.

Or third, in this case, as we are back to Báthory Erzsébet once more.

This is based more on her 'Kilenc Sárkány' Noble Phantasm, but our original basis does basically the same thing.

Please do not confuse this with the Goe Goe no Mi (Scream Fruit) since it was for shouting only.

1\. Sonic Scream

a. Echolocation – The user can emit sound waves and use the echoes that return from various objects to locate and identify the objects. Alternately, they can use ambient sounds to do the same. Since this ability isn't based on sight/light, Invisibility is useless against it, as are most forms of Camouflage.

b. Enhanced Roar - The user can shout so loud that the user can blow away objects or break objects with their ferocious vocal cords which can cause vibrations. They may also be able to emit a roar strong enough to damage hearing, cause fear, or paralyze. The force caused by the roar may even cancel out opposing attacks. It can also be used to alert someone of the user's location.

c. Nausea Inducement – The user can induce terrible and painful dizziness in any being which makes victims unable to do anything and rendered useless. It can even be a sickness and can even cause the effects on one's mind which makes them hallucinate.

d. Pain Inducement – The user can cause varying levels of pain, including physical, mental and/or emotional, to their targets.

e. Psionic Equilibrium Distortion – The user can give the target vertigo, causing confusion, disorientation and/or nausea, possibly even unconsciousness.

f. Sound Beam Emission – The user can emit beams of sound that are capable of destroying anything within their path with a concussive force. They are also able to control the frequency and intensity of the blast to increase its already destructive power.

g. Razor Wind - The user can project air/wind or sound in a way that allows them to cut through matter from a distance. Although this attack usually does slashing damage, some users can focus it into single piercing stab, like an immaterial bullet.

h. Ballistic Scream – The user can emit sound waves that can destroy objects and may be able to target certain objects so that only they are destroyed. With enough power, a user of this ability could level entire cities with their power, and at full strength, they could possibly destroy an entire planet.

i. Sonic Combustion - The user can cause objects to explode by expanding sound waves within an object or being, increasing the amounts of pressure on the sound waves until they burst open. The sound waves are compacted within the object or being and are released out and become free when bursting the target open

j. Vibration Emission - The user can generate vibration waves that can push targets over, repulsed them away, shatter them, even cause earthquakes by shaking the ground or dislodging underground tectonic plates, thus causing earthquakes.

k. Counter Vibration - The user can create a counter vibrating frequency to cancel out another object's frequency, thereby destroying it. This ability takes advantage of the idea that everything (including objects, living creatures, immaterial creatures, space, time, matter, energy, etc.) gives off a vibrating frequency, and by emitting an opposing frequency, both the frequency and the object are destroyed.

l. Ultimate Sonics – AWAKENING. The user can produce sounds capable of affecting anything, including things that would normally absorb, nullify or be protected by sounds/sound waves. They can generate sound inside of a complete vacuum.

2\. Voice Manipulation - The user is freely capable of manipulating their voice, allowing them to control their voices to imitate sounds of creatures such as animal noises and explosions or increase or decrease the tone of their voice. [Byproduct of main power since this is channeled via the voice/vocal cords.]

a. Voice Masking

b. Voice Projection/Ventriloquism

c. No Voice Mimicry/Replication, not part of power set


	321. Amplification

FRUIT: Zōfuku Zōfuku no Mi (Amplification)

Now for the final fruit inspiration from the 'Báthory Erzsébet: Fresh Blood Demoness,' the Amplification Fruit.

Amplification is defined as the process of increasing the volume of sound (Noble Phantasm application) or as the action of making something more marked or intense (my interpretation).

For clarity, this fruit power applies to everything BUT THE SELF.

1\. Damage Amplification - The user can increase and amplify the damage the target takes making them easier to defeat or destroy. Works by targeting already present damage in an object, environment, and being and 'amplify' the damage present. It can't be used to amplify the INITIAL injury.

2\. Sound Amplification (External) – The user can increase the strength, duration, and potential of sound to its fullest, the effects may change depending on the original effects of the sound that has now been amplified. Similar to a Sound Amplification Field which increases all sound inside of it, but in this case the user isn't affected. The user can also fine-tune the power to only affect specific sounds (i.e., heartbeat, anyone outside the room trying to sneak inside, the creaking of wood, etc.).

3\. Elemental Amplification – Rather than increase the amount of an element present, the power increases the 'presence' of said element. For example, the fire becomes hotter and burns faster, ice becomes colder and generates more mist, electricity generates more wattage and voltage for the amount present, heat in an object or being becoming more noticeable and hotter, etc.

4\. Static Electricity Amplification - The user can manipulate static electricity, an imbalance of electric charges within or on the surface of a material or others.

5\. Emotion Amplification – The user can amplify the emotions in others via contact. Works by increasing targets sensitivity to an emotion rather than increasing the amount of said emotion. This means that the emotion target doesn't override the other emotions in a target, but whenever the target feels that emotion, the reaction to it is increased.

6\. Power Amplification – The user can enhance/amplify the abilities of targets (only Devil Fruit). Double edged sword since while most would now be unable to control their increased power and fall victim to it (even if boost is temporary), others can adapt to the boost and take advantage of it.

7\. Vibration Amplification – I've covered many uses of increases molecular & atomic acceleration/vibration so I won't mention possible applications.

8\. Flavor Amplification (in food) – The user can amplify the flavor/taste for any food and drink.

9\. Heartbeat Amplification – The user can amplify the sound of a heartbeat enough to cause sonic/vibration damage [dying via a bleeding heart]

10\. Mass Amplification - The user can increase/magnify the mass of organic and inorganic matter, for example making something as light as a pebble become as heavy as a boulder. Works by increasing gravity pull or the presence of an object on the world rather than its mass/weight.

11\. Flaw/Imperfection/Corruption Amplification

a. Flaw/Imperfection – The user can magnify the defects or flaws in anything (biological, genetic, cellular, structural, geological, spiritual, spatial/dimensional, abstract/conceptual, etc.), enhancing even the smallest possible flaws until they completely overwhelm and destroy the target.

b. Corruption - The user can augment the corrupt forces or corruption that lies within the hearts, bodies, and minds in others.

c. Anything foreign within a target (sickness, disease, viruses, POISONS, etc.) can be considered a flaw/imperfection/corruption. Take that where you will.

12\. A horde of other things I am possibly overlooking (leave that to other writers)…

Due to the nature of this power, the user would be very environmentally driven in regards to how the power can be used. Meaning, the more there is of something in the environment, the more the user can take advantage of and amplify aspects of it.

In an empty/void environment between user and targets, the user would still be able to affect the target(s) via damage, sound, and emotion amplification, but any other outright damage applications are sealed.


	322. Amplify

FRUIT: Hiromeru Hiromeru no Mi (Amplify)

Now for the Amplification of Self, via this Amplify Fruit.

Unfortunately, this power was actually inspired more by the Yew Bow, whose main power ironically enough was mentioned in Amplification.

In any case, down to SELF AMPLIFICATION.

1\. Energy Amplification - The user can amplify/concentrate the energy they possess, increasing the quantity/amplifying its destructive power. Considering what Haki is, this is a rather dangerous aspect of the fruit.

2\. Sound Amplification (Self) – The user can increase the strength, duration, and potential of sound to its fullest, the effects may change depending on the original effects of the sound that has now been amplified. This may not appear to be a strong application at first glance (especially if the user is susceptible to the sound damage) but considering that a strong enough sound can be transferred as a blunt force power attack via vibration through air and ground, it's a decent ace in the hole to have. Also, in the 'Mahōka Kōkō no Rettōsei' anime, Shiba Tatsuya weaponized a finger snap to rupture peoples eardrums and knock them out.

3\. Heat Amplification – The user can increase personal body temperature and use it offensively or defensively.

4\. Static Electricity Amplification - The user can manipulate static electricity, an imbalance of electric charges within the self.

5\. Vibrational Amplification – The user can increase the vibration/frequency of self, and all powers that come with it (again, mentioned multiple times in past chapters so I won't bother listing them out).

6\. Sensory Amplification (Self)

7\. Physical [Bodily] Aspect Amplification

8\. Mental Aspect Amplification

9\. Self-Friction (Amplification) – allows for manipulation of personal adhesion, inertia, velocity, and damage as a byproduct for the user

10\. Personal Density/Mass (Amplification)

11\. Personal Magnetism (Amplification) – doesn't allow for a change of charge (so attraction and repelling is a tossup)

12\. Personal Gravity (Amplification) – Even if the user can only amplify it/increase it, this is still the most dangerous application of this power. The user can manipulate their personal gravitational field, allowing themselves to fall toward any direction instead of the earth, levitate and adapt to the gravity of other worlds. Advanced users can create a gravitational force-field around themselves like tactile telekinetic field to repel all manner of attacks, by increasing personal gravity at extreme levels users are capable of supersonic flight, amplify physical strength, anchor themselves to the ground and potentially granting immunity or high resistance to other gravity manipulators.

13\. A horde of other things I am possibly overlooking (leave that to other writers)…

Unlike Amplification, this fruit has more direct offensive applications (primarily via personal gravity), but no supportive and defensive capabilities for allies.


	323. Calydonian & Erymanthian

FRUIT: Buta Buta no Mi, Model: Calydonian Boar & Erymanthian Boar

This started out from Atlanta's Noble Phantasm of 'Agrius Metamorphosis: Boar of Divine Punishment,' based on the legend of the Calydonian Boar.

However, as I was looking up its parameters, I came upon the Erymanthian Boar, and with how similar the two are, I decided to cover both.

1\. Boar Physiology – The user with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into Suidae: domestic and wild pigs and boars. Note that most pigs are remarkably creative and hardy, and their fighting abilities should never be underestimated. This holds true for domestic pigs as well.

a. Dermal Armor (Fur and/or Fat)

b. Enhanced Bite

c. Enhanced Endurance

d. Enhanced Hearing

e. Enhanced Smell (more so than other senses)

f. Enhanced Strength

g. Enhanced Speed

h. Expanded View (weakened eyesight however)

i. Tusk Protrusion

2\. Calydonian Boar - Sent by Artemis to ravage the region of Calydon in Aetolia because its king failed to honor her in his rites to the gods, it was killed in the Calydonian Hunt, in which many male heroes took part, but also a powerful woman, Atalanta, who won its hide by first wounding it with an arrow. This outraged some of the men, with tragic results.

a. Predator Instincts

b. Unnatural Size

c. Enhanced Condition

d. Charge!

e. SPEED – the critical point of this boar for it was not its savagery or impervious hide that made it dangerous, but its ability to avoid blows and escape any attempt to hunt it, weakening the hunters, waiting for its chance to strike. What it lacks in pure power it makes up for burst damage and agility.

3\. Erymanthian Boar - A monstrous wild boar remembered in connection with The Twelve Labours, that lived on Mount Erymanthos, a mountain that was apparently once sacred to Artemis. Needed to be killed by poisoned with poisons arrows for nothing else could harm it.

a. Predator Instincts

b. Unnatural Size

c. Enhanced Condition

d. Charge!

e. POWER – what it lacks in finesse, intelligence and speed this boar more then makes up for via its sheer force, impervious hide, and juggernaut like existence. While its charge can be taken advantage of (can't change direction) and there's no implied regeneration boost, this is still a tank that can take a beating and dish it out.


	324. Maze & Labyrinth

FRUIT: Meiro Meiro no Mi (Maze/Labyrinth)

We now approach 'Chaos Labyrinthos: Eternally Unchanging Labyrinth,' the Noble Phantasm of Asterios, more famously known simply as Minotauros.

1\. Labyrinth Manipulation - The user is able to plan, design, create (usually from matter but also energy), shape and manipulate labyrinths. They may be able to create labyrinth dimensions that cannot be escaped by normal means by/or create rules that will and must be followed and/or create traps and creatures to use against their victims.

a. Constructs Creation – achieved via the labyrinth architecture during or after the initial making

b. Dimension Creation – achieved bending some special limitations within the confines of the labyrinth

c. Dimensional Imprisonment – people who lose/die within the labyrinth of the user so chooses [think penalty box with higher stakes]

d. Environmental Manipulation – done by manipulating the labyrinth environments (part of dimensional creation).

e. Improbable Weapon Proficiency - by using a labyrinth/parts of the labyrinth as a weapon.

f. Difficulty Manipulation - control the labyrinth's difficulty (via traps, challenges, pathways, etc.)

g. Labyrinth Creation - The user is able to plan, design and create intricate labyrinths and mazes. This power can also serve as a prison and torture system where the victim wonders aimlessly until death. The labyrinths can even hold many creatures (living or otherwise) to hunt down and kill their prey.

h. Logic Manipulation - control of the rules of logic inside labyrinth (to a degree via dimension creation)

i. Obstacle Manipulation – includes golems of various designs

j. Structure Merging – needed to create pathways and obstacles

k. Trap Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate traps, including tactics, physical, purely mental, spiritual or magical ones.

2\. Heads-Up Display (Self) - The user can create or see a heads-up display containing information about the labyrinth/maze, allowing them to perceive data without requiring the user to look away from their usual viewpoints. [A requirement for the one who created a dungeon as it would allow one to track everyone within it as well as have total awareness within it. Includes compass, multiple/various maps, highlight perspective, and status readings.]

3\. Illogical Maze Creation – AWAKENING. The user can create mazes that defy logic and bend space-time in a way that doesn't make any sense, such as making door A and door B both lead to door C and door C only lead to door B, or making a door leading back to its-self. The mazes may also be in a constant state of change, shifting and reshaping all the time. Think of taking a labyrinth and adding in Illogical Construct Creation and Illogical World Creation.

Now, this power has several shortcomings/weaknesses.

1\. The fruit power only works in anything that can be considered in the strictest of terms as a labyrinth and/or maze (does not necessarily have to be a labyrinth made by the user).

2\. Time and matter needed to make a labyrinth is a must. However, the size is a non-issue, meaning that with enough time and dedication, the user can turn something innocuous as the home into a labyrinth (dimensions can be bend) or something as useful as a ship, all the way to a whole island.

3\. While the user would have total control of a labyrinth (ranging from cleaning it or running its mechanism), the user can't create life with it. Living beings can be added to it to serve as traps, but otherwise, defense golems of various shapes and sizes can be made.

4\. Knowledge of architecture, trap making, and other supported topics needed to make a better maze. Imagination and deviousness are a plus.

5\. The fruit provides no other benefit to the user other than 'complete command and mastery of their domain.'

6\. Better used as a support power for allies and such, since total command of the environment can be used to aid them.

7\. The user can walk around their own maze (not be stuck in the center somewhere), but if they are knocked out, the labyrinth remains, but all the traps, golems, and dimensional manipulations collapse. The user dying, however, undoes the labyrinth itself if too much is put into it via the fruit powers (i.e., bending physical parameters a la bigger on the inside then outside).


	325. Bind

FRUIT: Yuwaeru Yuwaeru no Mi (Bind, Tie-Up)

Now we move on to 'Enkidu: Chains of Heaven,' owned by Gilgamesh and named after his closest friend. The strength and durability of the chain grow stronger with the target having higher Divinity, but is no more than a tough chain to a target without Divinity, making this a tool more suited dealing with stronger prey (Gods) than weaker prey ('normal' Servants).

Translation? The more the target fights the binding, the stronger it becomes.

1\. Binding Manipulation – The user can create, shape and manipulate bindings, including rope, chains, imprisonment techniques, paralysis, traps, etc. They can manipulate the bindings used on others to make it harder to escape or free the entity within the bindings. The user can also reshape bindings and their properties.

2\. Binding – The user can bind, imprison, paralyze and/or otherwise stop targets moving normally and possibly completely freezing them where they were. Can be achieved using various means including energy-based or physical restrains or mental effects.

a. Caging/Imprisonment - surrounding object with barriers or otherwise restrict their actions, so they can move inside but have no way of getting out

b. Chaining - surrounding object by robes/chains/lines/wire/thread that keeps them confined.

c. Disabling - disabling the target by preventing their bodies/nerves from reacting.

d. Entombing - surrounding object completely by a substance or another medium, so they can't move at all, or at best wiggle slightly.

e. Immobilization - the object is locked/anchored on a certain spot but can otherwise act.

3\. Binding Creation - The user can create bindings that are capable of imprisoning, paralyzing or otherwise stopping targets from moving normally or freezing them where they are.

4\. Binding Combat - The user can combine the use of binding techniques with physical fighting, allowing them to capture and/or halt their opponents, thereby disrupting the enemy's abilities/fighting skills.

Admittedly, it's a somewhat open-ended power since the closest thing we have in comparison is Hina's Ori Ori no Mi, so I am leaving it alone for now until something similar is revealed in the manga.


	326. Sphinx

FRUIT: Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Sphinx

'The Sphinx of Abu el-Hol: The Lion-Bodied Beast of the Hot Sand' is one the Noble Phantasms of Ozymandias the Rider.

While the Sphinx is depicted as having a human head on the body of a lion, other versions of the sphinx do not have this issue [the ram-headed Criosphinxes and the hawk-headed Hieracosphinxes] or the sphinx usually just has a cat head with wings [Gynosphinx].

We are sticking to the cat head and wings.

1\. Sphinx Physiology

a. Enhanced Intelligence

b. Feline Physiology

i. Camouflage

ii. Claw Retraction

iii. Climbing

iv. Enhanced Bite

v. Enhanced Agility

vi. Enhanced Balance

vii. Enhanced Flexibility

viii. Enhanced Leap

ix. Enhanced Senses

x. Enhanced Speed

xi. Enhanced Strength

xii. Enhanced Stealth

xiii. Night Vision

xiv. Predator Instinct

c. Avian Physiology

i. Aerial Adaptation

ii. Atmospheric Adaptation

iii. Wing Manifestation

d. Spiritual Awareness - The user possesses a heightened awareness/sensitivity to the paranormal, allowing such feats as being able to see beings, such as spirits and demons that are normally invisible to humans.

While spiritual awareness could also translate to mean something akin to a sixth sense, this Mythical Zoan is still a force to be reckoned with even if it doesn't have an overt magical power like the Kitsune and Phoenix.


	327. Delusion

FRUIT: Mōsō Mōsō no Mi (Delusion)

Reality is what one chooses to make it, what one chooses to see.

Reality is an illusion, one to be interpreted by many. What is true to another is a lie to someone else.

Most choose to interpret said reality in a cohesive manner, as evident by the majority living by some unwritten rules of knowing and understanding.

The issue starts when someone tries to live in said reality by imposing their will on it, trying to have what they perceive true to be 'true.'

Hence, we get a delusion, an idiosyncratic belief or impression that is firmly maintained despite being contradicted by what is generally accepted as reality or rational argument, typically a symptom of mental disorder.

While 'Zabaniya: Delusional Illusion' of Hassan-i-Sabbah inspired this, I took in a whole other direction in regards to the concept.

1\. Ignorance Embodiment – The user of this power can embody ignorance, the concept of lacking knowledge or information one possesses. The user can use this to their advantage as they delude others into believing them. Their determination is based on ignorance thus making them hard to stop once the delusion is set.

2\. Ignorance Limitation Transcendence - The user can violate the laws of reality such as logic by virtue of not understanding them or thinking they are prescriptive, not descriptive and breaking them as if they were, achieving feats that should not be possible specifically because they aren't.

3\. Truth Denial - The user can deny what is real in the world by lying to themselves, the user literally lies to everything, effectively making facts be based on lies. The difference between this power and truth manipulation is, while truth manipulation technically enables the user to alter reality by turning lies true. This power views reality as a sentient being, lies to it, and makes reality accept those lies.

4\. Reality Perception - The user can perceive reality, allowing them to sense the whole truth no matter how it is hidden (for how can someone fuel a delusion without knowing the current rules). If the user is questioning someone, they will automatically know if the target is lying and sense the truth. They are immune to illusions caused by users of Telepathy, Mental Manipulation, and Illusion Manipulation, even if the users of those themselves are not in the area (since they may already perceive reality as an illusion or be stuck in their own). The power can also be used to produce answers to questions that the user perceives.

5\. 4th Wall Awareness – The user is aware that one's Universe is a fictional/false one, allowing them to carry out acts that, within the Universe, would otherwise be impossible. Depending on the extent of the user's power, one could potentially gain the powers of Reality Warping and/or Omniscience within the context of their own false Universe.

a. 4th Wall Interaction – The user can interact and even affect the real world from inside a fictional universe, allowing them to control and even change what happens to the reality that created the character, for example, a video game character with this power could literally change the game settings such as increasing the difficultly, muting the sound and even erasing the players saved game.

6\. Delusion Inducement – If the user believes it hard enough and ignores all preconceived notions and rules of reality, it will occur.

Yes, if you lot haven't figured it out yet, I made a fruit that will turn the user into Deadpool, with all the snarkiness and reality-bending he commits within the confines of his comics.

HAVE FUN!


	328. Owner

FRUIT: Ōnā Ōnā no Mi (Owner/Own)

'Knight of Owner: A Knight Does Not Die with Empty Hands' of Lancelot is probably the strongest Noble Phantasm against anyone that doesn't have any environment or mind-altering technique or Noble Phantasm.

And considering those usually apply to Caster and Assassin (the 'weakest' classes), the odds are not in their Master's favor when facing this Berserker.

This is mainly because it grants the user the ability to claim ownership of anything remotely conceptualized as a weapon and turn it into a Noble Phantasm. Even laying his hands on the Noble Phantasm of others gives him ownership of it.

Hence this idea (one of two).

But what is ownership? It is the act, state, or right of possessing something. Said something can be land, weapons, objects, animals, people, SELF.

Here's how I interpret this.

1\. Personal Mastery – Ownership of self means full control of everything relating to it. The user has complete control/mastery over anything/everything related to themselves, including their own reality, space, time, particles/molecules/atoms, gravity, body, identity, perceptions/perspectives, mind, soul, existence, origin, habits, etc. Any/all aspects/traits that define and relate to the user and their identity are under their complete control for they own themselves in all perpetuity.

a. Altered Physics / Body Physics Manipulation

b. Attribute Manipulation (Self)

c. Body Supremacy - The user has complete control over one's muscles, bones, veins, neurons, etc. being able to move with remarkable grace, athletic and acrobatic skill. Some users can control their flesh and blood to move at both their conscious and subconscious command, which allows them to take control over their motions, augment themselves and to resist forced motor control by others (as by Possession, Telepathy, Telekinesis, and Blood Manipulation). Includes Body/Bodily Temperature, Chemistry, Fluid, Mass, motion, Rotation, Identity, and Vibration Manipulation (as well as everything in between).

d. Omnifarious (to a degree)

e. Personal Density

f. Personal Friction

g. Personal Gravity

h. Personal Inertia

i. Personal Magnetism

j. Personal Time – The user can manipulate their personal timeline, allowing them such feats as speeding up their own timeline to run faster.

k. Personal Void

l. Personal Weather

m. Self-Atomic Manipulation

n. Self-Molecular Manipulation

o. Self-Particle Manipulation

p. Self-Subatomic Manipulation

q. Singularity

r. Status Manipulation (Self)

s. Tranquil State (Personal Self Emotional Control)

2\. True-Self Recognition – To own something, one must know the worth of it before trying to claim ownership of it. The user can see/perceive the true, inner self of themselves and others, what they truly wish, what they need, without the masks and personas that a recipient wears due to societal pressures, even knowing things that they themselves do/did not know. Even though this power may seem harmless at first, it must be noted that it gives the user full and unrestricted insight into anyone's greatest fears, dreams, memories, and aspirations, etc.

3\. Dominion – When one finally choose to claim ownership on something. The user can control/command objects and/or people and turn them into their servants, with exact numbers/area of dominance dependent on their skill and power.

While the first point gives the user a multitude of offensive and defensive capabilities and the second gives the user an unnatural insight into the enemy and whatever tool they may use, it's the combination of the second and third point that becomes a threat.

As shown by Breed's Peto Peto no Mi, having an ability to control all living things is nothing new.

This power is slightly different.

The TSR is not instantaneous. The user must engage, talk, or use whatever he/she is focused on to gather more information on it. Basically, use a weapon, live on the land, get to know a person, etc. However, the more and more the user knows about something, the more and more claim the user gets over it. At a certain point, even without knowing everything about a being, ones a certain threshold is passed, the user can command/control the target to a degree.

While you would think that this is extremely horrifying, one has to remember the difficulty of getting that much information out of someone. The TSR may help, but the user needs confirmation from living targets for it to hold, especially since they can't order the target to tell it to the user on purpose.

While the 'Ownership' aspect is easy to enforce on weapons (making them unusable to others without permission), there becomes an increased difficulty with other things above it, with living beings being the hardest to claim ownership of.

When ownership of someone is claimed to any degree, it can be overcome by a stronger ownership claim being placed on the being, real or otherwise. Good example? Adopted into a family or marriage.

The same for items and places. Despite how much the user may want to deny it, whoever crafted or build the item originally has superseded ownership of item, regardless of how much the user knows about/owns it.

I am aware that this power has a lot of plot holes and weirdness to it, but this is –again – more a thought experiment, just one with a stronger base build for it.

Since the Personal Mastery gives the eater MORE then enough combat and uses applications, then the user may even ever come across, the Dominion aspect of this DF is in some respect unnecessary to make use the full potential of this power.


	329. Weaponize

FRUIT: Kengeki Kengeki no Mi (Weaponize)

The second idea for the 'Knight of Owner' is focused more on the weapon aspect of the ownership power.

1\. Weapon Proficiency Touch - The user can turn objects/beings/things/weapons into a usable, durable and advanced personal weapon for combat, defense, offense, and fighting purposes. Whatever the user touches instantly gains an extraordinary skill or enhancements for fighting and battle.

a. Any item touched by the user is turned into a 'weapon,' somehow becoming reinforced or morphing to more appropriately suit its closest weapon analog.

b. Instantly establish a connection and receive knowledge on their weapon and associated styles of combat to use with it.

c. Through physical contact, the user can turn anything or anyone into a weapon.

i. Beings – Any living being comes under the latter's control and may receive powers based on what weapon they turn into. The beings preferences and personal skills may give preferential benefits to certain weapons formed. For example, a scorpion is better suited as being a chain-like weapon with poison stinger, a turtle into a shield, and a swordsman a sword

ii. Things/Objects - Any object touched would become a weapon itself. For example, if users touched a book, it could change into a hammer or receive hammer-like strength. If an object held any powers or functions before being transformed, those capabilities would be weaponized as well, such as an electric fan being turned into a sword that can launch cleaving winds.

iii. Weapons - When the user touches a weapon they simply become more proficient with it, especially if the weapon's original owner was experienced or knowledgeable on the weapon.

2\. Improbable Weapon Proficiency – The user can wield bizarre weaponry with great skill. The user can also perform feats, such as bludgeoning their opponents with a book, slicing their flesh with a towel and even find effective, offensive uses for bananas and other edible objects.

Just imagine the various Jackie Chan's movie characters unique skill to use anything as a weapon taken to the logical extreme, and you get close to what this fruit can do.

If it helps, throw in 'Soul Eater' weapon forms and all the elemental weapon-shaped jutsu in 'Naruto.'


	330. Distortion

FRUIT: Nejire Nejire no Mi (Distortion)

The Noble Phantasm of Fujino Asagami is rather straightforward if hard to conceptualize. See, 'Vijñaptimātratā: Mystic Eyes of Distortion' is achieved via the power of the eyes, allowing the user to twist "anything that exists as physical matter" as if a single printed image, spinning and severing it regardless of hardness scale as long as perceived (and as long as it is on an axis of rotation). The Noble Phantasm simply gives her a bird-eye view, allowing her to vision to encompass larger objects.

See? Easy to explain, hard to imagine.

1\. Distortion Manipulation – The user can twist and distort almost anything, distorting matter, energy, organic matter, etc. for both offensive and defensive purposes. By twisting anything entering the immediate area surrounding them, the user becomes virtually immune to attacks, whether close quarter combat, long-range attacks, or magical properties, with every incoming attack or assault having its trajectory, moved to avoid striking the user or send them back at the user's enemies. Has certain restrictions.

a. The distortion can be applied to anything on sight or by contact. Contact has a more immediate and stronger effect.

b. The distortion is achieved by creating a new axis of rotation for the object, meaning it will spin left or right (unless multiple axises are placed on one target). As such, any attack that is already spinning around an axis will not be affected.

c. The axis can vary in length. It can be as small as a single point (i.e., shields in the air by distorting air space) to a predetermined line length (i.e., light laser via accelerated spinning of the axis to distort immediate air and light around it).

d. While the effect can be created from a distance via vision, the effect will be weaker and slower to set up unless trained or user puts more energy into.

e. The target of distortion must be perceived as a whole and remain in the vision of the user. Meaning that if the said target gets out of the field, the effect stops and if the object is too large to be perceived at ones, then the effect will only target what is seen and/or will be weakened to an even greater degree. This last weakness is partially avoided via physical contact.

f. Affect doesn't work on conceptual attacks or things that can't be seen by the user.

g. A mental aspect is a factor since the user must be strong enough to 'bend' the target. The more the user things the target is 'unbendable,' the harder it becomes to distort it.

h. Ability can't be applied through a photograph. The power CAN be applied at a distance via a recording/image as long as it is live, even if delayed and weakened by distance.

i. Any improvement to vision is an improvement to the power. [In the source, giving Fujino Clairvoyance (360 vision around herself) allowed her to distort objects outside her direct eye contact. I have already mentioned the Noble Phantasm.]

2\. Application

a. Aversion Field – can repel projectiles by bending the air itself in front of the user or the direction of the projectiles. The same effect can be applied in close combat but not on user's skin (only weapons, limbs, and air).

b. Deflection – a more blunt force targeted Aversion Field achieved by distorting large patches of air

c. Destruction – distorting the axis of rotation for objects and beings, twisting and snapping them

d. Flow Manipulation - The user can psychically manipulate the power and direction of flow, including the flow of any fluid (water and other liquids), gas (including breathable air), and energy (such as heat, electricity and sometimes kinetic energy and light). Achieved by creating axis on targets or near them to imitate control of them (ex. Axis around target creates a vortex of air.)

e. Gravitational Singularity Generation - via distorting at a single point.

f. Illusion Manipulation - via distorting light.

g. Strong Force Manipulation – AWAKENING. The user can manipulate the strong force which holds together atomic nuclei, they can make objects disintegrate or make protons/neutrons from the environment incorporated into chemical elements and vice versa. This effectively allows the user to control atomic reactions and motions. [Atoms and atomic nuclei have an axis, so manipulating it counts.]

h. Twisting - The users can cause anything to twist.

The one who comes closest to what I envisioned this power being is Macbeth (Fairy Tail), but Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) is a close second.

I envision this power being used more as the ultimate defense (distorting air to make impenetrable shields) rather than twist targeted beings into mush. The light/air lasers were just a plausible use of the power and a ranged attack.


	331. Error

FRUIT: Gosa Gosa no Mi (Error)

Sort of pushing the boundaries of word meanings with 'Ticktock Bomb: Dozing Bomb,' the Noble Phantasm of Mephistopheles.

Officially, it is a type of curse that intentionally introduces bugs into the Magic Circuits and the spiritual bodies of Servants, and then makes them explode by attacking them.

I just took the term 'bugs' and changed it to 'error.' The meaning is still the same, if not the word itself.

1\. Error Manipulation - The user can manipulate errors of any kind, including writing, beliefs, plans, actions, powers, attacks, errors in space-time, etc. Anything that can be wrong or considered an error or a mistake can be manipulated. The user can also manipulate the consequences and results of errors.

a. Consequence Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate consequences, the result of actions and effects. By manipulating errors, the user can choose the degree of a consequence, either making it or its outcome worse or lesser. However, the user can't manipulate the cause of the error nor the number of error outcomes, only it's power/output.

b. Crash! - The users can negate any sort of powers and usage that involves technological aspects, cause power drainage of technology, EMP, system errors or computer virus infections, etc. Achieved by increasing odds of an error occurring, not inserting an error into the mentioned system.

c. Error Detection – The user can sense and detect errors of any kind, whether it be literary, history-based, physical, flaw based, etc. and possibly gain detailed understanding about the errors they are sensing, including the amount/type of errors they are sensing. While useful in combat to detect weak points in beings, objects, techniques, and environment, it's more useful in interrogation, and information gathering as the user can discern lies which can be constructed as historical/factual mistakes.

d. Error Inducement - The user can induce errors of any kind onto anything, including writing, beliefs, plans, actions, powers, attacks, etc. With this power, anything can go wrong in any way when an error is induced onto something. This is not the same as decreasing luck (Raki Raki no Mi) nor creating an error/mistake from nothing. While the user can plant a flaw or mistake into an individual's beliefs, being, or weapon, it is still bound by the restriction of increasing emphasis of error, not the amount of it.

e. Error Prevention - The user can prevent any or all errors and mistakes that may happen in any situation, from weakness to problems to flaws and other things. The user can keep them from happening no matter what may happen. Restricted in that the user must act upon Error Detection to prevent errors from forming, meaning that action MUST be taken. Think of it like Domino's (Marvel) luck ability: she has to take action for it to kick in and avoid dangerous situations and circumstances by moving in just the right way, without mistake.

f. Error Reparation – AWAKENING. The user can undo any error one has committed and wipe away any mistake a user feels they have made. This ability allows the user to undo mistakes in movements or actions such as destroying something necessary or causing damage to another.

g. Flaw Enhancement – The user can magnify the defects or flaws in anything (biological, genetic, cellular, structural, geological, spiritual, spatial/dimensional, abstract/conceptual, etc.), enhancing even the smallest possible flaws until they completely overwhelm and destroy the target. The amount of time necessary for total breakdown depends on the user's skill and the targets nature.

h. Weakness Manipulation – a byproduct of manipulating errors/mistakes/flaws.

An inherently dangerous fruit more for its passive abilities then active ones that can easily be misconstrued as a luck-based fruit, what with the user able to just avoid attacks and to just hit the target right to cause the most amount of damage.

However, as mentioned, the fruit has three weakness.

1\. The user can't change the number of errors, only the degree of it (make it worse or lessen it).

2\. The user has to take action to avoid making mistakes themselves or to manipulate the mistakes of others. Being an impartial observer only allows the user to perceive mistakes, not take advantage of them. As such, finding a way to prevent movement/restrict the user's movement significantly weakens the power of the fruit.

3\. While almost impossible to run into, any individual who has flawless techniques and has complete understanding and resolution of self-flaws (accepts them or otherwise resolved them) SIGNIFICANTLY weakens the power of the fruit as there are no errors/flaws/mistakes to take advantage of.


	332. Possibility

FRUIT: Kanōsei Kanōsei no Mi (Possibility)

Sasaki Kojirou is a fascinating historical figure, one a master of his craft.

In 'Fate/Stay Night' and later 'Fate/Grand Order,' he was an Assassin and Saber respectively who had a rather unique technique and later Noble Phantasm by the name of 'Hiken - Tsubame Gaeshi.'

It is a technique where three concurrent arching blades close on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion. While he downplays it as simply successive slashes done "quickly," it is actually bending the laws of physics to multiply its existence.

As to why this fruit was inspired, I am giving you the translated passage from 'Epic of Remnant - Shimosa Parallel World.' Here it is:

"There is a sword of infinity that leads to multiplicity. A way to acknowledge "multiple possibilities." A single act that is originally finite; a single slash that can only be performed at one time, in one space. It is, so to speak, an "infinite" sword that gives birth to several "correct answers." To make one's own existence transparent to the extremes, till there is nothing more. And yet to grasp for "something" beyond that. That is Kojiro's "Tsubame Gaeshi." A sword that creates a "future" that not even the gods can escape from."

It's an interesting concept as a power: the power for all possibilities to exist within the same action, or even space.

1\. Possibility Manipulation - The user can manipulate the possibility of things happening, making things possible and/or impossible. Unlike Reality Warping, which makes things 'happen,' this power doesn't make things happen without basis in reality and feasibility of the user to carry them out. Meaning, user can bring the physically impossible into reality without some basis of pre-existing activity and/or action to support it beginning or ending. Basically, the user can't create possibility from nothing or a possibility greater than the sum of past and/or current actions (rules of equivalent exchange maintained).

a. Accelerated Probability - The user can perceive the information of any situation and use the variables of that information to predict/perceive the paths that lead to certain outcomes will occur, based on what choices are made.

b. Consequence Creation – The user can create consequences for any kind of possible path/course of action (by bringing about their conclusion) or extra consequences per course of action, like being burned by touching a warm object, even though the object is not hot enough nor held long enough to do so. Requires for factors to be met in some way to ensure consequences CAN occur.

c. Consequence Removal – The user can remove consequences to any course of action, causing the consequences to disappear and not happen after a course of action is done. For example, if there was a consequence of losing one's powers when using their power to the fullest, they can erase that consequence so that it never happens. Can also remove real-world physical ramifications of said consequences by 'restoring' them to the state before the action that caused said consequence to occur.

d. Impossibility Inducement - The user can make things 'impossible,' essentially making them not happen by bending the effect of previous powers. The user can change the course of fate by simply preventing things from happening by being aware of what can happen, determine what consequences for each possibility will be, and 'create' situations where the 'impossible' seems possible. For example, the user can see the possibilities of falling debris, projectiles, and incoming attacks, and make it seem like they can 'avoid' all of them by seeing their potential. The user can also 'avoid' damage from attacks AS LONG AS it is possible to have received less or no damage from said attacks if minute circumstances where different.

While the explanation given makes it seem like this power turns the user into a God, it's merely over-hyped.

In the simplest terms, this power allows the user to perceive all possible outcomes of his/her actions (accelerated probability) and decide which possibility takes precedence or enable multiple possibilities to exist at once. Possibility Reconstruction (a mixture of Impossibility and Possibility Inducement) is the opposite, allowing the user to undo an action that was carried out without affecting actions that preceded it (think Restoration Fruit). This means that the user can 'undo' damage to the environment, objects and/or target at any point, catching them off guard or put something inside a target and undo the wound, sealing it in. Finally, Consequence Manipulation acts on the concept of immediately slipping to the end of a possibility. Consider the earlier burn example: if the metal weren't even a little hot or being heated, nothing would happen if the target touched it. However, if it was being heated or was already scalding hot, that small contact can be induced into a full-on burn, working on the assumption that there ARE possibilities were the target COULD have held it longer.

Some applications of fruit power to make sense:

1\. The user fires one bullet from the weapon but can use the power to make it that MULTIPLE rounds are fired (all possible shots), and the only damage made – to environment and target – is for the possibility that hits.

2\. Any hand-held weapon attack can recreate the Hiken technique.

3\. [Most] Games of chance become immediately winnable for the user. That is to say, any game where the outcome is directly affected by the user (dice and slot machine) can be won immediately, but anything with cards (since decks are already shuffled) still require the user to bluff since order of cards can't be alerted, only the order in which players receive them if other players fold or not.

4\. Surgery becomes faster since the user can undo past incisions and cuts, leaving only the sutures and repairs for the targeted sections. Same for medicine/chemistry, since the user can literally run through all possibilities and undo all damage to targets systems if the prognosis becomes worse (initial poisoning/infection can't be removed, however).

5\. Multipresence is feasible with this power since it is POSSIBLE for the user to go on a different route/adventure, meaning that multiple forms of the user can exist at the same time until the user chooses which one is the true possibility.

6\. In the most extreme of understanding (AWAKENING), the user becomes a Schrödinger Cat, since, in essence, he is a possibility until observed since, in the essence of a paradox, the user can be or not be where the user is until said user chooses to be there at the moment, causing the possibility to solidify. It is very hard to grasp but within the range of feasibility if the definition of 'possibility' is defined as such by user: if anything within the existence of the use and feasibility is possible, then technically speaking, the user can carry out all 'possible' actions at once, only choosing the most successful necessary path. It would allow the user to be everywhere and nowhere since it can choose to 'teleport' (solidify one course of action) before 'undoing the consequence' and teleporting back. Same for damage: the user can undo the damage inflicted by sampling solidifying a past/alternate course in which the user wasn't in the path of the attack or even in the environment of the attacker.

It's a very trippy concept but entirely within the possibility of this Devil Fruit power.

All applications, weakness, and pitfalls of this power need to be cataloged before going any further, however.


	333. Personality, Character, Individuality

FRUIT: Jinkaku Jinkaku no Mi (Personality/Character/Individuality)

In the source material, 'Zabaniya: Delusional Illusion' is a technique in which the Servant – Hassan – multiplies.

Let me explain.

Hassan is a single entity, but he possesses a compartmentalized soul and multiple personalities that allow him to divide his spiritual potential to materialize up to eighty different Servants via this ability (because Hassan is a title, not the actual Servant's name). Though limited by his physical body during life, his thousand souls are now free of such limitations as a spiritual entity, and as each segment can materialize as an individual, they can all be materialized simultaneously in different shapes.

There's more to it, but it doesn't matter further on.

In essence, if Shōgō Shōgō no Mi (Name/Title) changed something externally (by changing its character), then this fruit manipulates the internal (simplest explanation)

1\. Personality Absorption/Copying – The can absorb personalities or aspects of the whole, (while removing them from the source if so chooses) into their mind and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining special talents or superpowers, using it as power source, etc., either temporarily or permanently.

2\. Personality Sharing – The user can share their personality with others, allowing them to grant the same focus and desire to other people that they have. This grants them a unique symbiosis with others since they have the same personality they can do anything that requires steady focus without any hesitation since the user and target both know what to do without having to explain to each other. [Counts as Experience Sharing]

3\. Personality Rewrite - The user can overwrite the memories, personalities, intentions, preferences, and habits of oneself or others with another character they choose.

4\. Personality Alteration - The user can partially or completely alter/change the personality of oneself or others, altering their minds and permanently changing their personality partially or entirely.

5\. Personality Splintering - The user can split personality of themselves or others, giving them a split personality problem and effectively causing problems for that person.

6\. Mind Hive (Self) – The user has multiple minds in a single body. Like a Hive Mind, each part works autonomously and diligently, but that's where the similarities end. To be short, the user are many eyes viewing the same thing, one mind can see what others do not and correct accordingly, and they perform actions with consensus.

7\. Mind Hive (External) – The ability allows a group of people to "share" the same mind. In some cases, one person could take control of another separate body to add to the hive. This is achieved by fruit user inserting a copy of own personality of another, allowing the link to establish by connecting the same personalities, regardless of distance, to allow communication and exchange of information and in the extreme case, allows the personality copy to take over the host body.

8\. Consciousness Shattering – The user can fragment/shatter a target's conscious and/or subconscious mind, allowing them to cause a variety of effects, such as multiple personalities, Apathy, Emotion Separation, loss of senses, and various other effects.

9\. Mental Scramble - The user can scramble the mind of other people, creating several different effects, including being unable to think properly, or inducing dyslexia or prosopagnosia in others. A weakened form of Consciousness Shattering.

Sad to say, but even after writing all of this, this was all still a cop-out to find a way to add in a Stand I skipped over when I was still doing JoJo.

Tsurugi Higashikata has a Stand called 'Paper Moon King' which allows her to give the target Prosopagnosia (Mental Scramble), removing their ability to differentiate between faces, objects, voices, and texts. This renders the victim unable to recognize faces, resulting in seeing the same face on all people, even in reflections and in artificial faces such as in mannequins or video broadcasts. Also makes it so that the target cannot differentiate between bodies, and voices.

Since being unable to differentiate between things can also be 'considered' to be the inability to distinguish the uniqueness – or PERSONALITY – of the observed, I had visages of an opening when I read up Hassan' ability.

Still, a power to create both a Hive Mind (keep in contact with allies for advice/aid or spy on enemies) and Mind Hive (multiple different personalities of various skills and knowledge) seem like good tradeoffs on paper.


	334. Escape

FRUIT: Manukareru Manukareru no Mi (Escape)

The Extra Servant Class Avenger is one of the least understood classes in the franchise.

It is also the strongest Servant there is based on the few that have made an appearance.

While we won't be addressing True Archer, we will be addressing Edmond Dantès, popularly known as The Count of Monte Cristo and the King of the Cavern, the individual who possesses the world's greatest popularity as an avenger.

By his Parameters and Skills alone Edmond would be a challenge to any class. However, it's his Noble Phantasms that makes him such a threat [Monte Cristo Mythologie] and worthwhile ally [Attendre, Espérer]

What I am focusing on his most 'powerful' Noble Phantasm, 'Enfer Château d'If (Hell Château d'If): Tyger, Burning Bright.' A mental command rather than a skill, the NP is the reflection of his time within the Château d'If prison island. It is, in the literal sense, the conceptualization of Edmond's 'escape' from it. The NP allows Edmond to escape from even "abstract prisons such as time and space." Through performing super high-speed thinking, he can forcibly reflect that on his body and "subjectively realize a super high-speed action that makes something that seems like a 'time halt' is being employed.'

While the movement aspect will be addressed in a moment, I am more interested in the notion of 'escape.'

To escape is to break free from confinement or control. Meaning, that 'escaping' from anything is liberating oneself from its restrictions, achieving the ultimate expression of 'freedom.'

And restrictions – or chains, bars, limitations, etc. – can be misconstrued in so many ways.

1\. Escape Artistry - The user can escape all manner of bonds. The user mind deductively analyzes knots, fetters, bonds, etc. Can be considered a conditional-driven passive aspect of the power.

a. Eluding Aura - the user can consciously retract their presence to reduce detection.

b. Furtive Escape/Tracking Evasion

c. Pattern Sense - deduce the pattern of a trap, bind or blocked passage and crack it for an escape.

d. Secrecy Oust - the user can silently escape from any place AS LONG AS they are under captivity (meaning that being invited in but not allowed to leave doesn't really count nor is being pursued/chased after while attempting to steal something).

e. Weakness Detection - to detect any faults/flaws in any form of detainment

2\. Supernatural Self-Preservation – The user can automatically identify and escape dangerous situations and evade opponents without consciously thinking out a plan of action. An example of this would be if the user is pursued by enemies that are faster than the user, they would automatically run in a pattern that would keep them from being surrounded, cut off, or captured by almost all means and then throw off their pursuit.

3\. Freeing – The user can free themselves or others from being bound, chained, shackled, imprisoned, caged, etc. by binding powers whether mental, physical, spiritual, etc., setting oneself/others free from whatever method is being used to bind them, and keep one from being shackled or tethered to something.

4\. Unfixed Movement - The user can do any movement, regardless of being tied up, chained, imprisoned, sealed, or otherwise being rendered inflexible and not able to move. This can work either by breaking out of bonds, seals and restraints, moving effectively while restrained or bound or just move even when the user is rendered inflexible, and their joints or body cannot move. The user may not be able to do things such as carry things or fight, but they can still move/dodge effectively.

5\. Unimpaired Activity/Movement - The user can move/act normally and unimpaired even if they have any kind of movement disability, disorder and/or disease that should hinder their movement. They are immune to movement and action impairing powers. The user is immune to hindering twitches, tremors, and spasms, and even if they have lost a limb, their movement naturally improves to compensate for it.

6\. Unweighted Movement – The user can move easily even when moving heavy objects/armor and do acrobatic, agile/quick stunts even when moving with heavy armor/objects and move objects without losing any speed, moving at full capacity, despite the moving weight. [Escape from gravity, friction, and inertia.]

7\. Unrestricted Movement – The user can fluidly move around in any environment or conditions, allowing feats such as kicking off any/all surfaces including intangible and ever-changing surfaces. They can move with complete ease on land, air, water or anything else. The user's movements cannot be bound, restricted or sealed in any way, allowing them to ignore things like Binding, Acceleration, and even Inertia. They can treat any substance, terrain or angle as if it was a solid, flat and smooth surface.

8\. Movement Transcendence – AWAKENING. The user can transcend the limitations and/or concepts of maneuvering/movement, allowing them to go beyond pre-set speeds, teleport faster/further than normal, evade attacks by going beyond the reach of their speed even if they happen instantly, move in all directions at once, cover all distances with a single step, etc. Unlike Absolute Speed, transcendent movement isn't limited to simply speed, but everything relating to movement as a whole, including evasion, agility, reflexes, if it can be slowed down/stopped/held in place, if it can be sealed/imprisoned, etc.

9\. Multi-Directional Movement – AWAKENING. The user can move/turn, run and jump in multiple (or all) directions at the same time/once, allowing them to do maneuvers/stunts/things that would normally require clones or teleportation to pull off successfully as they aren't limited to a single direction or angle while moving. The user can accomplish incredible feats of movement on the ground, air, while jumping/leaping, turning, etc.; at multiple angles, including moving both horizontally and vertically at the same time, or diagonal, zigzag and/or even impossible/unlikely angles and stunts.

I focused too much on the 'unrestricted' movement/mobility aspect of this power – what with its ability to circumvent things like gravity, friction, and air resistance – but it is actually the 'freeing' aspect, or the ability to 'escape' shackles of real or mental conation that has me curious as to its potential.


	335. AN 3

Just a short list of things I tried to turn into Devil Fruits but I couldn't figure out how to conceptualize/focus their power into a 'word'.

Also as somewhat a prove that this process is not as easy as it seems.

1\. 'Abyssus Draconis: Thou Shalt a Serpent Become' of Saint George – Type [Shurui/Katachi] (based on YUGIOH 'DNA Change')

2\. 'Ambushed from Ten Sides - As If There Was No Shadow' of Yan Qing – dopple [Shizuku] & surround/encircle [Kakomu]

3\. 'Angra Mainyu/CCC: All the World's Desire' of Kiara Sessyoin - Bliss [Kōfuku] (not to be confused with Pleasure, as there is a distinction)

4\. 'Balmung: Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon' of Siegfried – Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Fafnir

5\. 'Crying Warmonger: The Howl of the Wounded Beast' of Spartacus – reversal [Gyakuten]

6\. 'Rule Breaker: All Spells Must Be Broken' of Witch of Betrayal - breaker [Kowasu]

7\. 'Trap of Argalia: Down with a Touch!' of Argalia and Astolfo – fall [Ochiru]

8\. 'Verg Avesta: Falsely Transcribed Creation' of Aŋra Mainiiu - retribution [Hōfuku] & return [Kikan]

9\. 'Yew Bow: The Bow of Prayer' of Robin Hood – trigger [Hikigane]

10\. Shared Perception spell - Shiten Shiten no Mi (Perspective) [this one I am just saving for later as a gag chapter for a certain cartoon character I have in mind]

11\. Gandr curse - Katsuryoku (Vitality), Kenkō (Health), Eisei (Immune) [I have this one reserved for someone else in the future]


End file.
